Naruto the Raging Maelstrom
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: A long extinct legend of a family, reborn into a whisker marked orphan, and guarded by a highly sensual cat... sometimes destiny plays weird games.
1. Chapter 1 Guard Cat 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - High School DxD - Omamori Himari - I ow nothing  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

A meeting between two Youkai.

A woman with nine, bushy golden tails sipped tea calmly as she sat down at a table. She had golden hair, tied carefully behind her head, and she was of a modest height, with similar body language as well. Pale blond hair to match with the blond fox ears on top of her head, light skin, and a slender, attractive body that was mostly revealed by her improperly worn yellow kimono, which had nine bushy tails coming out of the back of it. A single orange eye opened up and glanced at the figure across from her, and in her eyes, despite how calm her body language was, showed concern and annoyance.

She, Yasaka, the leader of the Kyoto Youkai, was one of the greater species of Youkai in the world.

A Nine-Tailed Fox.

Across from her was a younger woman, a young adult with opposite looks to her. Raven black hair that was wild where it was allowed to run free, and neat where it was styled in loops. She had two black as night cat ears on her head, and golden yellow cat eyes, with very pale skin. She wore a revealing black kimono on her slim young body, with her shoulders and most of her _massive_ breasts exposed. Unlike the nine fox tails of the woman in front of her, she had long and thin black cat tails, one that split into two tails, showing her own species.

Kuroka, a Nekoshou turned Reincarnated Devil, one of the stronger breeds of the cat youkai species.

Also, wanted criminal with a death sentence on her head.

"You called for me?" Kuroka spoke unsurely, not as calm as she tried to appear, which wasn't very calm. Yasaka was a famous youkai amongst youkai, the leader of the Kyoto branch after all, and powerful in her own right. She was the perhaps the third or fourth most powerful Nine-Tails of her species, not counting the legends that came before her. "Thank you for housing me nya." Kuroka quickly bowed her head.

Yasaka closed her eyes fully.

"You were a Nekoshou who was raised in the Underworld, correct? Can you read?" Yasaka asked what would normally be a very rude question.

There were the Youkai who lived in the Underworld, and those who lived in the Human Realm, she was of the latter, and Kuroka was of the former.

"I can read, yes... What does that have to do with-"

"You're away of Demon Slayers right? The 12 Demon Slaying families of old." Yasaka asked as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small stack of papers. There were 12 papers in total, and each of them had a brief summary of the history of each of the families. She wanted to make sure that Kuroka was very well informed, before she spoke any further with the girl. She would be useless if she had no basic knowledge of the enemies of their species, well, their natural enemies anyway. "You know them?" Yasaka saw a look appear in Kuroka's eyes.

She shook her head.

"Never heard of them nya."

"A Demon Slayer is a human who possesses unique powers, and fights against ayakashi that do humans harm. The 12 Demon Slaying families are considered leagues above the average demon hunter. In the Heian period, they hunted out kind and wiped out many lives for great fortunes, but as time went on they started to fade away, die out, or seal their powers away... some families are still active though." Yasaka explained as she pointed to a few short names. Of the 12 families, only a few were active and still hunting down Ayakashi (another word for Youkai), or sealing them away in the case of one family.

Kuroka looked excited.

"So, you want me to assassinate them-"

"No, we have a treaty with the Demon Slayers. So long as we keep away from humans, and do not attack them, then they will only hunt down the Ayakashi who do not conform to the treaty. Kyoto has adhered to the treaty for hundreds of years now, so we have nothing to fear of attack... so long as one of our own does not attack one of them." Yasaka felt nothing for the Youkai who foolishly attacked humans. Her people, the Youkai of Kyoto, knew better than to start battles with humans. The youkai outside of Kyoto, as cold as it may be, were not her concern when compared to her own people. She felt for their deaths, but it was their own actions that brought about their deaths in the first place.

Kuroka blinked and nodded.

She was a fighter, so call her here, if not to fight?

'This doesn't make sense to me, but I'll nod and pretend I understand.' Kuroka nodded her head and listened to Yasaka.

"Right now, only the Tsuchimikado, the Kagamimori, the Yakouin, and the Jinguuji are considered active. Several of the families, the Kogetsukyou, Houjou, Karasu, Jibashiri, and Homura familes are deceased. The Kamizakura family sealed their own power away, the Amakawa family is inactive right now, and the Hiiragi retired after being unable to produce any powerful heirs." Yasaka explained which families were what. Some were active, others deceased or at least believed to have been killed off. She had witnessed two of them die off with her own two eyes, though they died due to their own foolish actions.

Kuroka looked at 6 pictures.

Each picture was of a person who was related to the families in some way, though several of them were younger children, still in their very early teenage years. Strangely enough though, one of the people in the pictures had a different last name than that of the demon slaying clans.

"Who is this one nya?" Kuroka asked as she gave a paper back to Yasaka.

"The reason I called you, this is the Heir to the Hiiragi family, Naruto Uzumaki." Yasaka started to explain, before Kuroka frowned.

"... But his name isn't Hiiragi-"

"The Hiiragi died out in the male line..." Yasaka could see that Kuroka didn't know what that meant. "Many years ago, a female Hiiragi married a man named Uzumaki, and she took his name. Dying in the male line, means they stopped passing their name down." Yasaka explained it a little better. Kuroka understood it and nodded her head, since it did make sense to her.

Wait, then how did she know about this boy.

"So, how do you know he has Hiiragi blood then."

"The Hiiragi family were famous for two things, their natural ability to control wind and their powerful martial arts. The Hiiragi started to lose their powerful, after their clan leader closed the gates of hell and fell to the darkness. They haven't been able to make any powerful heirs, so they retired... Naruto Uzumaki inherited the Hiiragi power, though as of right now, it's unsure if even _he_ knows about it. The Hiiragi were ranked as the 10th of the Demon Slaying families... but his latent power _far exceeds_ his ancestors... and his blood is tainted, but we don't know what it is tainted by." Yasaka's details were something that sent a chill of excitement down Kuroka's spine.

That sounded _powerful_.

The power to control the wind, and a strong body built for powerful martial arts. Those combined meant that the Hiiragi had to have been battle experts with great strength, obvious enough if they were chosen among the families to close the gates of hell. Sure, they lost a clan head, but that wasn't something you trusted to a family you had no faith in. Kuroka licked her lips when she thought about it for a moment, before she tried to look serious.

"You want me to seduce him then nya, on it." Kuroka gave Yasaka a salute.

She raised an eyebrow.

"The other Demon Slaying families seem to be unaware of his power, or that he exists in the first place. I want you to watch him, guide him, and help him grow strong. As his power grows, the Ayakashi who hold resentment to Demon Slayers will appear. If he is killed by a ayakashi, it could spark a war. A war I don't wish for my people to go through. I don't want to send any of my youkai to watch him, but because you're tainted, you're perfect for the job. Not to mention you have no alliances keeping you. Take this assignment, and I'll offer you my protection." Yasaka couldn't really turn to anyone else. She was sending somebody to watch over a fledgling demon slayer, it was unknown if he would ever turn on them. She could only afford to send a youkai who she held no attachments too, that wouldn't be a loss to lose, and Kuroka was as tainted as they came.

Yet, she was also cunning enough to know that doing her job and protecting this boy would be the best course of action to keeping herself safe as well, so she would do it to the best of her ability.

" _Can_ I seduce him nya?" Kuroka asked as she raised a hand in thought.

Was that allowed.

"The boy's parents are freshly dead, and he is but a young boy. Wait until he is a man before you take any action, otherwise, what you do is fine." Yasaka didn't care as long as Kuroka waited for the boy to become a man in his own right.

She didn't support pedophilia after all.

"This Nekoshou is on the job nyan!"

'She has ulterior motives...' Yasaka thought with dulled eyes.

Kuroka better not do anything to corrupt this boy.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **The Naruto here is from Naruto Gakuen (link on profile)  
In Omamori Himari, the Hiiragi were known for their control of Wind and Martial Arts, two things related to Canon Naruto as well.**


	2. Chapter 2 Guard Cat 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

'He's quite the good looking boy.'

Kuroka, in the form of a black cat, followed behind a young boy as he walked with his hands in his pockets. He had exotic looks for a Japanese boy, natural blond hair that was _naturally_ spiky. Peach colored skin instead of tanned or darker skin, with a naturally perfect complexion, and the only flaw with his skin being three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Marks that would remind one of a fox or a cat, something she actually found pretty attractive if she was being honest. He wasn't tall or anything, he couldn't be more than 13 at the moment, but he was starting to develop some _lean muscle,_ showing he was physically active to say the least.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He smelled like, well, a normal human to her at first smell. She wasn't a fool though, and she could tell that his scent was being masked by something that he was wearing. He did have the smell that he had recently, very recently, come in contact with a supernatural being. She followed behind him closely, she was trailing literally 7 feet behind him as he walked to seemingly nowhere. He stopped walking, and he turned his head when they passed in front of a house that was covered by crime tape, showing a recent crime had gone on.

"... Bullshit..."

'This is his house... though it looks... oh right, his parents were killed.' Kuroka had to remember what little she had been informed about. While the cause of his parents death was largely unknown, it was suspected that it was done by a supernatural being. Naruto seemed angry and confused, which made sense considering how his entire world would have been turned upside down with the deaths of his only family. She could sympathize with him on that level, since she had lived through something quite similar to that. A lot of conflicting emotions were going on inside of him, fighting for dominance, but they were fighting with equal strength.

Naruto reached into his shirt, and showed he was wearing a necklace.

Kuroka identified it instantly as a seal, something that was suppressing his scent, keeping him from being attacked by ayakashi. She pawed her way over to him, before she rubbed up against his leg. Since right now he would be really suspicious if a woman came and offered him help, her best bet was to be there and watch him as a cat. She meowed at him, though it wasn't super convincingly curious as she hoped it would sound. Either way, it didn't matter, because Naruto picked her up and looked at her.

"No collar... you're alone, aren't you?" Naruto asked her.

Kuroka saw the dead look in his eyes.

'He seems so small right now.' Kuroka put a paw on his face when he held her closer to look at her. Claws retracted so as to not scratch him, and just pushing against the tip of his nose.

"You seem so small... you look like you need a home." Naruto's words were soft spoken, but they weren't meant for her. Kuroka just allowed herself to be cradled as Naruto carried her along with him as he walked. He turned away from the house he used to live in, and started to gently stroke the cat in his arms instead of thinking. He walked without real purpose though, just heading back to where he had come from.

Kuroka could tell that his mind wasn't all there right now.

Well, what he was going through was something that could only be recovered from with time, and time alone. She could help lessen the amount of time it would take, but in the end, it was all on his shoulders to heal from this.

"Look at that boy, already a punk at his age."

"I know, didn't his parents raise him properly?"

"Hssssss!" Kuroka hissed at the gossiping old woman and her husband as they passed them. She wasn't being defensive of Naruto or anything like that, but she didn't like how her target was being criticized for stuff that she found attractive. His unique looks for a Japanese boy, and she did not respect the way they just assumed he was raised wrong. From what she had seen, Naruto's parents had blond and red hair, so him looking Japanese was pretty impossible. Neither of his parents looked to be Japanese in appearance, so unless he died his hair black, and wore brown contacts, he wasn't going to get their approval.

Naruto rubbed the top of her head.

"Hey, calm down, you hungry?" Naruto asked her, and suddenly she realized that he had not heard what she had.

She was the only one that heard it.

'He must be a cat person.' Kuroka thought to herself, seeing as he was scratching her under the chin. 'Or he is lonely, and using me to fill the hole left by his parents.' Kuroka gave herself another option. It didn't matter, since it worked in her favor to become his pet either way, since she would be able to watch him. She doubted any ayakashi would attack him with her aura around, since she was pretty strong, not as strong as Yasaka was though.

This worked in her favor, she was getting nothing bad from this deal.

Once he started to reawaken his, currently, sealed up powers then she would guide him onto the path he needed to be on. Until then, she would pretend to be his pet and live the life of luxury that came with cat life. Once he was old enough, she would show him her human form and seduce him. She would bring forth a new, stronger Nekoshou race that could use both Senjutsu _and_ had strong bodies with control over wind.

"I don't see a collar on you, but since you're so nice, you've got to be somebodies pet... I should take you to the shelter."

Kuroka acted quickly, and snuggled her head into his arms, and twisted so that her belly was showing to him. It was best for her if he didn't do that, because then she would have to actually do _work_ and guard him properly from the shadows. She didn't want to do that, she self-identified as lazy for a reason.

She didn't want to truly work for anything.

'Love me, take me home.' Kuroka rolled around in his arms.

She needed to raise those cute points, the sexy points could come later.

 **-Several Hours Later-**

"I'm home." Naruto's self-spoken words came out on instinct as Naruto tossed Kuroka to the ground, she landed on her feet very easily as he expected of her as a cat. "Well, Kuroneko, this is your home now." Naruto spoke, giving her a name that he would call her by.

It wasn't an original name, she was a black cat so he named her that, but it was easy to remember. Also, she was a cat, it wasn't like she would care what her name was.

She purred to show her approval.

She would correct him when she showed him her human form, right now, what he called her didn't matter so much. Actually, she wondered who he was living with now that his parents were dead. Did he have any relatives alive, or were his parents his only relatives period?

'Ooooh, a view.' Kuroka jumped onto the couch and watched as Naruto started to take his clothes off, so that he could go to take a shower. She made herself comfortable, and laid down, watching him the entire way he walked. 'He's young now, but he's got some muscle on him, and there is room for growth to be sure. This will be an easy job.' Kuroka concluded to herself as she closed her eyes and started to relax.

This was going to be the easy life.

She heard the clicking of somebody picking the door's lock, and opened one of her eyes to see the doorknob jiggling a little as well. As if life wanted to prove her wrong, or Naruto was just super unlucky in general, she heard the whispers of two men outside of the door.

 _"Yeah, this kid comes from that super rich family that just died."  
"So, we just kidnap him, and demand the company gives us-"_

'Ah, criminals looking to kidnap Naruto already. Well, I guess Naruto's guardian would be the board of directors for his parent's company then. Well, apparently they made a lot of money slaying demons before they retired so long ago.' Kuroka had been informed that demon slayers did get paid a ton of money in the old days. Even if they retired, if Naruto's ancestors started their own company, and used their money with proper investments, then he would naturally have an intensely large stack of cash in his bank account.

The criminals opened the door, and what they didn't know was something that was going to cost them dearly.

They were kidnappers.

Kuroka was a murderer.

When they opened the door, they were instantly _consumed_ as she bathed them in flames. Blue flames shooting from a magical circle that appeared in front of her, turning them to ashes before they were even able to scream. They, perfectly normal humans, didn't stand a chance before her after all. She got off the couch and slowly pawed her way to the door, before she used her tail to sweep the ashes out of the apartment, and closed the door with her forehead.

It was only fitting, that these criminals die to the hand of another criminal.

She got herself comfortable again, and several minutes later when the TV turned on, she was greeted with Naruto sitting down on the couch next to her. With a pretty blank expression, eyes on the TV, but he clearly wasn't watching it.

'I know the feeling, but at least I had my little sister. He doesn't have anyone anymore...' Kuroka glanced towards him, and saw unshed tears in his eyes. She got up from where she was, and crawled into his lap. Curling back up into a ball, she figured she might as well try and help him get over his emotional issues.

As a cat, all she had to do was sit in his lap, and that would be able to help him, at least a little.

 _"-Wooooah oooh oooooh oh oh, I've got a heart boner for you. Whooooah oooh oooooh oh oh, I stand before you stiff and true. I wanna blast a load of feelings onto you."_

 _..._

'What the hell is on the TV right now?' Kuroka thought when she heard a really beautiful male voice, singing, well... _something_ that she didn't understand the point of. Naruto wasn't watching or listening to the TV, he was just leaning back while petting her.

She pushed her paw against the remote and changed the channel.

Thus started her new life.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **-Naruto's Harem-  
High School DxD: Kuroka, Ophis, Koneko, (One Secret Girl)  
Omamori Himari: All Secret**


	3. Chapter 3 Guard Cat 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Normalcy.

Normalcy wasn't about what was normal, in fact, normalcy was about what was normal to each person who viewed their own lives and judged themselves. To judge something as normal, was the same thing as forming an idea of abnormal and basing your very views and ideals on it. The vast majority of people on the planet, through experienced that were guided by the experiences of their parents, formed a _similar_ ideal of what was normal. What was normal changed from country to country, and sometimes city to city, but the idea that something was _normal_ was the same everywhere.

One person might consider walking to work in the morning, or driving to work, to be their sense or normal with many people around them viewing it the same way.

Some people considered going to school normal, with nearly all students agreeing with that line of logic.

Kuroka considered her monthly dose of _murder_ normal.

"Seriously, this is why you're an Ayakashi, but I'm called a Yokai..." Kuroka, in her regular form, spoke as she sat on the face of the ayakashi who had sensed Naruto and made to attack the boy while he was sleeping. Kuroka had killed an Ayakashi close to once every few weeks or so, for the past year of her guard duty. She had been watching over Naruto for several years now, and the boy was growing up. The seal on his powers, as he grew stronger, continued to grow weaker, and in the last year the seal had grown weak enough that his Demon Slayer scent was starting to get recognized by those who held resentment to Demon Slayers.

His scent was strong enough to tell ayakashi he existed, but not strong enough to show that he was strong. Basically, as he was now, his scent was that of a prime steak dinner, just ready to be eaten.

Yet, his powers had yet to awaken.

"There will be more like me... more who will target your master, you damn traitor of a yokai."

Kuroka sighed in annoyance, and snapped the ayakashi's neck, the way that she wouldn't have to clean up blood before Naruto woke up. So far, he job was easy, nothing stronger than small fry had yet to show up. The first two years of her job, those had been the easiest she had ever had. She did nothing, sat around and played the part of a pet cat. The last year had changed that, and now she was dealing with regular ayakashi who sought out Naruto. Kuroka picked up the ayakashi, a lesser oni this time, and prepared to get rid of the body like always.

Kuroka's sense of normalcy was different than the majority.

 **-Next Morning-**

"Lets see... Kuroneko, you lazy cat, help me decide which school to go to next." Naruto said with a bright and cheery smile on his face. His sleeping cat was on his list of school names, a rather short list of well known schools. About 8 school names had been crossed out with a red marker. His cat was just lazing on the table, right on his list, so he pushed her off of the list as he picked it up and put it back down on the table.

Kuroka opened a single eye.

'We're moving again so soon?' Kuroka thought to herself with a raised brow.

"Now, Konoha Academy seems really good... it has a lot of nice clubs that focus around sports and martial arts... I bet I'll find some really good competition there... or there is Kuoh Academy... that one was an all girls school until recently. A not really sports oriented, so I bet I can clear that school off my list in a few days tops." Naruto pointed to the next two names on the list in alphabetical order. He had been clearing unique and special schools, going there and challenging all of their clubs. Once he defeated all of the clubs at a school, he would move onto the next one. Some schools took longer than others, since usually he had to prove himself in some way before he was allowed into the school, or challenge the clubs.

Kuroka perked an ear up.

Kuoh... sounded familiar to her.

'... My sister...' Kuroka blinked and turned her head towards Naruto. Her sister attended that school, despite spending most of her time tailing Naruto, she had still decided to spend a little time to see what her sister was doing. The girl looked to be maturing well, so she didn't have to worry about her often, nor did she require being checked up on a lot.

Naruto noticed.

"Ooooh, interested... lets see... right for Kuoh, and left for Konoha." Naruto stated as he put his hands up close to Kuroka. His cat wasn't smart, but this was a way for him to make a choice without having to do much thinking on it. He also liked playing with his kitty, though she usually didn't play around, and just sat there doing nothing. She had been a lazy cat since the day he had adopted her, but she had helped him through... he didn't even remember much about when he met his cat. That time of his life was really just a haze to him now.

Kuroka reached up.

She put her paw up, and touched his right hand after some thought. Even if she wasn't worried about her sister, this chance to see her and possibly cause a little mischief while she was at it. Just a small prank, nothing that would cause any of the devils in that territory any _permanent_ harm... nothing more than what Naruto was already going to do. Kuroka nearly rolled off the table when Naruto jumped into a standing position, an excited look to his eyes that she recognized as his desire to prove himself to others.

'Honestly, with his looks, in any other country he would be highly appreciated for his good nature, looks, and hard working spirit... but for these people his looks make everything harder for him.' Kuroka had wondered why Naruto didn't dye his hair. For supernatural creatures, they had a natural aura of seduction that sort of negated their usually unusual looks. It was like how she could understand any human tongue, maybe not the written language, but she could talk with any human without a language barrier.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to go to Kuoh and see about getting myself enrolled there! This is the start to a great day!" Naruto called out to himself.

Kuroka thought about following him, and watching him take a shower like she often enjoyed... one of the joys of being a pet cat. Her 'owner' had no reason to even care if she saw him naked, so she was completely free to peep and watch him whenever she wanted to without raising any suspicion. Normally, she would even if she was tired, just because she enjoyed the view. Now though, she had been up all night and was tired, and since she sensed a moderately strong ayakashi in the general area, she was going to stay on alert.

...

Well, she tried to do the responsible thing, but she didn't like fighting her urges, so she followed after Naruto. She only stopped when she glanced at the window, and saw a similar face to one she knew. She saw a younger looking Yasaka, with different eyebrows, and a different, more spiked hairstyle. It was also a very petite young girl, but the aura of a nine tails was unmistakable. Kuroka glanced back at the window, and saw the face was gone, so she huffed and jumped back on the table. Even after three years, Yasaka didn't trust her to do her job without being checked up on, seeing as she sent her daughter to make sure she was doing her job. She was honestly insulted that after all of this time, she wasn't trusted, though she didn't really give anyone any reasons to trust her either. Even Yasaka knew that she had her own reasons for accepting the job, and while after three years she had come to really love her young charge, it was kind of hard to prove that she was innocent of deviousness.

She was a wanted criminal, her reputation made it hard for anyone to trust her.

"Not following me Kuroneko? Weird, you love showers, weird cat... for liking showers." Naruto picked Kuroka up and put her on her favorite nap spot, her spot on the couch that had claw marks on it. Now, as an intelligent being, you had to ask why she used her claws to scratch up the couch... well... when she slept in cat form, sometimes she scratched in her sleep. Also, if she didn't act like a normal cat sometimes, then that would raise some suspicion that she didn't want yet.

She was only going to reveal herself when the chance to make a great first impression was highest.

When Naruto was gone, Kuroka transformed back into a human form.

"Checking up on my again Kunou? I would have thought that Yasaka-sama would trust little old me by nyow." Kuroka playfully spoke to the girl now standing behind her.

Kunou didn't seem impressed

"His scent is getting stronger, you haven't been weakening his seal, have you?"

"Of course I haven't been, the seal's power is just weakening on it's own. Not that I'm unhappy, you're too young to understand, but the quicker he becomes a man and matures his powers... this cat wants some kittens of her own nyan." Kuroka licked her lips in thought. She had been ordered to wait until Naruto was mature, but after that happened, she would go to town with seduction. She, Kunou, just couldn't understand her desire as a mature woman to want to have children of her own. She had been forced to hold herself make through several mating seasons, via sheer force of will, to not try and force herself on Naruto and mate the living hell out of him.

She meant that almost literally, she would do ALL of the things to him that she saw in his favorite porn videos and more, enough stuff that would make him throw out his porn and never need to buy more again.

She would just do it that good.

"I understand the desire, but I'm not a creature who allows her womb to do the thinking for her. Since it seems he is... unharmed... I will report you've been doing his job. I should hope that when his powers awaken, you will do your job and instruct him properly." Kunou spoke with the most forced sounding, mature voice possible. It was obvious the girl was trying to assert dominance over Kuroka.

Kuroka just grinned.

"Aye aye Kunou-chan, whatever you say, I'll do my job... I'll bet you wanna take a peek, don't you nya?" Kuroka smiled and teased the girl with the knowledge that there was a naked man, just a few short steps away from them. All she would have to do was peek into the bathroom, and she would get an eyeful. "Don't worry, I'm not the jealous type, I won't mind if you see it nyan." Kuroka spoke with her voice getting a little more playful as the joke went on.

Seeing Kunou huff and vanish into thin air gave her immense satisfaction.

Turning back into a normal looking cat, Kuroka laid her head down with the feelings of utter victory filling her. She was going to get a lecture for that later, but since Yasaka couldn't leave Kyoto, she was safe from that particular form of punishment. She loved teasing that little girl so much that it shouldn't be funny... but it was to her.

She loved her job.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Fight the Cat 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Hey, want ta _cum_ and hang with us?"

'Seriously, these types of guys even exist anymore?' Kuroka, cat form, thought as she rode on top of Naruto's shoulder. The truck that had all of his stuff, moving him to his new temporary apartment, was already unpacked. Now all that was left was to attend his first day of his new school classes. She usually jumped off of his shoulder before he got into the school building itself, and enjoyed the usual ride that she got until that moment.

Gangsters, Yakuza-wannabes, who looked to be picking on a girl, ready to sexually assault the girl or something.

Kuroka honestly didn't care about this kind of stuff.

Naruto already had a yo-yo out, and spinning in his hand as he started to walk by the scene. Naruto didn't look at the girl, or even the three wannabes, he just started to play with his yo-yo. The girl had her eyes closed, and had pretty much accepted what was about to happen to her.

"Maybe instead of assaulting girls, you three can pick up a hobby, like _walking a dog_." Naruto spoke as he got right next to the boys. With his yo-yo tossed out, he wrapped it around one of their ankles and grabbed him. Yanking up on the yo-yo, he tripped the boy so that he landed face down. Naruto stepped on the first boy's back and pulled up his yo-yo, before throwing it with enough force to smash into the second boy's temple, knocking him out and onto the ground. Naruto stomped his foot on the boy he was standing on, and caught his yo-yo when it came back to him.

The third guy threw a punch.

"You bastard!"

Naruto, still walking away from the scene, wrapped his yo-yo around his arm and yanked on it, making the guy punch himself in the face. Jumping, Naruto kicked the man in the face, knocking him into a brick wall, before he landed on top of the first guy.

"Kuoh seems to have a delinquent problem... I like this place already, feels just like home." Naruto spoke fondly as he continued on his way to school. The three defeated losers moaning in pain on the ground, still surrounding the close-eyed girl as she shivered in place.

Kuroka mewled, a shiver of excitement went down her spine when she saw a good display of violence.

Naruto might have not yet awoken the "Wind" of his bloodline, but his Demon Slaying powers were both Wind and Martial Arts. While she wouldn't call what he was doing true martial arts, the innate skill that he fought with got better and better every single time he fought anything. A year ago, those three goons would have forced Naruto to get into a tough fist fight with them, Naruto would still win of course, but now small time thugs like that were nothing.

'If the only people after him were stuff like that, I wouldn't even be needed... until he awakens his blood fully though and trains with it, he'll still need me to protect him from the supernatural.' Kuroka thought privately, glancing back at the goons. Naruto's powers, at the rate his martial arts were growing, should be awakening soon enough.

Once those powers awakened though... that was going to open up a new can of worms she was going to have to deal with. Stronger Ayakashi would try and take him down, and worse case was the other active Demon Slayer families catching wind that Naruto's family had a member who had strong powoers.

"Aaaah, you're worried, don't worry... I only hurt them enough to teach them a lesson." Naruto rubbed the bottom of her chin, when he noticed she was looking at what he did.

Such a worrywart of a cat he had.

Kuroka rolled her eyes.

'I'm more worried about the fact, that despite having a Kuoh uniform, you chose to wear something that makes you look like a delinquent... something that you are anyway.' Kuroka realized that everyone who had been ignoring what was happening to the girl earlier, because yes people saw what was happening and _chose_ to ignore it, were sending Naruto suspicious looks.

Naruto was the good kind of delinquent... if such a thing truly existed, it was him. He helped any old lady that he saw in need of him, he saved people who looked like they needed saving. If an animal was in trouble, Naruto went out of his way to go and rescue it, and drop it off at the shelter. When other delinquents acted up, Naruto taught them a much needed lesson on which direction their moral compass should point.

She kind of wished Naruto had a more _gray_ compass himself though.

"I think he saved that girl, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting their sloppy seconds later."

Naruto faced two kinds of people for the most part, in the adult world at least. Adults who knew Naruto was the heir to the Namikaze company, the heir to a super rich family, and made sure not to make their negative opinions heard. Then there were those who didn't know, so they opened their damn mouths and spoke the nastiest of lies about him when they saw him.

'I blame the school system. So many students seem really accepting, but the teachers really beat the idea in these human's heads that they had to adhere to what they say is normal.' Kuroka, after several years in Japan, was really coming to dislike her own native country. Her species were Japanese born, though she was born in the Underworld.

No wonder the Nekomata (Nekoshou) of the past used to commit really heinous crimes against humans, humans were assholes who deserved it for the most part.

She was so going to-

"-prank the teachers at the school first... gotta make my first day at school something nobody will forget."

'A man after my own heart.' Kuroka nuzzled into his neck when he practically finished her thought for her. She loved messing with people, and her 'master' loved to pull pranks on people. Not to mention he was born into power and wealth, with great genetics that she could pass down.

Hot body, good personality, and he could promise a life of comfort for her later on... she was really going to love it when his powers matured.

Once that day came, she would make the stuff she did to him in his sleep look like child's play.

 **-At Kuoh Academy-**

"Okay class, today I'll be introducing a new student... his name is..."

'A new student... but the school year just started a few weeks ago?' A young, 15 year old looking, girl thought as she raised her head a little bit. In her full uniform, her body was hugged tightly enough to show her very petite frame. A near complete, _near complete_ , lack of breasts that normally were used to denote age. Chin length white hair, with sides that went below her shoulders. Bright yellow, cat-like eyes, and an overly _small_ physique.

The only thing about her that showed that she wasn't a child was the fact that she _did have_ boobs, however small, and the fact that her hips and rear end were more matured than the rest of her.

Koneko Toujou.

What kind of student joined a new school, just a few weeks after the school started up? Such weird timing if you asked her.

*Crash*

A large black blur _crashed_ through the window and rushed so that it was right in front of the teacher's desk. Koneko almost jumped out of her chair in surprise, having _no expected that_ , but everyone else in the class didn't have her control. They all jumped and screamed a little.

"Naruto Uzumaki-!"

The black ball unraveled, showing that it was a large jacket, and the rest of the person inside uncurled from a ball shape, and landed on the floor. Skidding across the ground on his feet, Naruto threw a yo-yo out and grabbed the chalk from the teacher's hand. As he skid across the floor, Naruto started to write his name on the blackboard, and threw the chalk back into the teacher's hand as he finished writing out his intro.

"-has arrived, and you better remember my name! I'm going to be the Souban of all Japan one day."

...

The class was stunned into silence when Naruto slammed his hand down on the teacher's desk, and pointed at his intro.

"See, is says it right there... take a picture now, you'll never know when one day you'll need to prove you were in the same class as me." Naruto grinned and gestured to his signature. "I'll pay for the window, but the way... though I might break it again." Naruto gave a thumbs up.

The teacher just, give him credit, _rolled with it._

"... Wow... what an annoying guy." Koneko whispered just barely loud enough for Naruto to hear.

He was so loud.

"The hell did you just say you little shrimp!"

Naruto heard her, and he was on her really quickly, grabbing the front of her uniform and lifted her up into the air. A small vein bulged on his head, and a similar one on hers.

"Shrimp?!"

The two of them glared at each other, before Naruto dropped her back into her seat, and walked back to the front of the class.

"Listen up, I want all of the toughest people in this school, to step up and fight me! Spread the word!" Naruto loudly proclaimed his challenge. Surely, with how gossip worked, he would have a line of challengers waiting for him by the end of the day... or the next few days at least.

Koneko glared at Naruto, before she looked at something that was hanging from his chest, and her eyes widened for a second.

A silver cross.

Not good.

'This guy really _is_ annoying... the issue, does he wear that because of faith, or because he thinks it looks cool.' Koneko thought when Naruto sat next to her, next to the window. She glared at him, and the second he noticed her glaring, he started to glare right back.

He even pointed at her.

"Shrimp."

"You're not too tall yourself." Koneko pointed out under her breath... sure, she was only 138 cm tall... but he couldn't be more than 166 cm himself.

Naruto twitched.

"I'm a 15 year old boy, and still growing... what is your excuse. You look like you belong in the Itty Bitty Titty Committee."

Oh, he better pray that her master not allow her to fight this guy, because she was really hoping to throw a few punches at him for that one. Their insults at each other were soft enough to not disturb class, but Koneko couldn't remember the last time that somebody was able to annoy her so easily before now.

"Nimrod."

"Hah, that's a compliment. That's the name of the world's first hero, looks like your brain is as small as... well, I won't go that far. Nothing is as small as _your breasts_."

Screw annoyance, she was pretty sure that she was going to _beg_ Rias to give her a chance to fight this guy. He had made fun of her boobs several times now, he needed to pay for that.

"... still bigger than your di-"

What Koneko didn't know, was that _just like herself_ , Naruto had a really nasty temper that was just as quick to flair up. She had just decided that she was going to insult the one thing, that nearly every man alive held some sort of complex about. By comparing his manhood to her breasts, considering how small they were, and the fact that she already had him angry at her... well... Koneko was not expecting to get tackled out of her chair.

"That is it, you're my first opponent!"

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

'That little bitch sure hits hard.' Naruto rubbed the ice pack over his eye, with his other arm being wrapped up in bandages by the nurse. She had given him a good number of decent licks, but he had gotten in some good shots of his own. She had given him a busted lip, bruised ribs, and a black eye sure... also he was thinking he broke some knuckles. 'Also... she takes a punch really well too.' Punching her had felt like he was punching a soft brick wall, his punches had connected, but as soft as her body was... she was really durable.

Koneko had a black eye and a bloody nose, with a bruise on the on her shoulder.

'He knows how to throw a punch, I'll give him that... even if I was holding back, he was able to take those punches really well...' Koneko hated the fact that she had taken a few well aimed punches. Punches weren't just about how strong you punched, it was also about where you punched, and _how_ you punched.

He knew how to throw a punch, and make it hurt... and he had a surprisingly good body for a human.

She _really_ did not like him.

"You're still a shrimp."

Koneko jumped at Naruto this time, fist already pulled back.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ ***Seriously, watch Naruto Gakuen on youtube or something. Naruto fought a gang with a yo-yo, and "High School" Naruto DOES wear a cross.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Fight the Cat 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

*Smack*

"999... and-"

*Smack*

"-1000... okay Koneko, there are you 1000 magical spanks for your behavior today." A red haired girl stated as she held up her hand, her magical power surrounding her hand. Rias Gremory, master of Koneko Toujou... was the opposite of the girl in almost every way. Tall for a girl for starters, with a body that was far, _far_ , more matured in almost every way. A massive rack, opposite of Koneko's tiny one, though both had thin waists (Rias was a good deal thicker though, but that was because of her overall size). Long, really long, red hair, and bright blue eyes.

Koneko was on all fours, with her skirt flipped up, the flesh of her ass that was showing from her panties was bright red, showing that she really had recieved the "1000 Spanks" punishment for her master.

'I'll get you for this Naruto...'

"Seriously, getting into a fight with a human. I thought you were better than that. Though, it seems this boy must have been pretty tough, to hurt you." Rias spoke, seeing as she was going to have to manipulate everyone's memories that saw Koneko hurt. She couldn't let her servant go around injured when she didn't have to, so she would heal the girl of everything but her burning red bum. That was punishment for getting into a fight at school. "I have Akeno watching him for now, it seems that he's a troublesome student already." Rias added with a small smile on her face.

It was kind of interesting, to be honest, for such an unexpected person to show up at Kuoh Academy... and for a normal human to inflict any damage to Koneko's tough body was extraordinary.

 **-With Akeno-**

It was easy to follow a person when they were making a show of accepting fights with anyone that wanted to fight them. Akeno Himejima, similar to Rias in body proportions... but with an average height, and _bigger bust_ , she had long black hair and purple eyes. The girl couldn't help but watch with some amusement as the boy stood in his boxers in a circle drawn in the dirt.

Across from him was a student who had a shaved head, standing at taller than 180 cm tall, and clearly 2 or 3 times Naruto's own size. He was the Sumo club captain, and Naruto had been challenged by him to a match of sumo.

"I shall defend Koneko-tan's honor, how dare a delinquent like you lay your filthy hands on her! One can't hit girls!"

"I'll beat the shit out of anyone, guy or girl doesn't matter to me. Come on fatty, lets do this." Naruto said as he lowered himself to the ground. He touched his knuckles to the ground, and rolled his shoulders.

Akeno raised an eyebrow.

Such a crude man.

The Sumo Captain charged at Naruto, and their bodies slammed together. Naruto grabbed him by his mawashi and lifted him up. As Naruto lifted him, Naruto grit his teeth, before he threw him out of the ring. Naruto gave a loud roar of victory and raised both of his hands up into the air.

'He's stronger than he looks.' Akeno didn't expect that, she knew he must know how to throw a punch since he bruised Koneko, but being able to lift such a large man was a different matter. The struggle it took only showed that he could lift more if he pushed himself, and that with the fact he was still growing, he still had a ton of room left to increase his strength.

A member of the Kendo club came forward and threw a shinai at Naruto's feet, with the girl already in her club gear. No, not just one girl, but the entire Kendo club came forward all in gear.

Naruto picked up the shinai.

"Bring it, I'll take you all on. Never used one of these before, so this is going to be fun." Naruto tossed the fake sword between his hands, to try and see which hand felt better for him. He settled on his right hand in the end, before he pulled his hands back up, since he had only been in his boxers for the sumo match.

Fighting that _tiny tits girl_ had been a good thing, since so many people were showing up that heard about it, ready to defend her honor.

With the crowd around her, Akeno had no trouble watching Naruto without raising suspicion.

 **-With Koneko-**

"I want to fight him again... he said he was looking for challengers..." Koneko admitted to Rias. This time, she was going to make sure that she left no room for questioning who won. She would beat the shit out of him, in order to get back at him for mocking her chest... multiple times.

Rias sat down in her chair, and started to look at Naruto's student file.

"Other than being a delinquent, and apparently stronger than normal, he's a normal human... so I would prefer you not to fight him." Rias, when she heard Koneko had fought this boy, had made sure to do a little research on him. She had just asked for his file for starters, and while it was a little interesting that he had no family, nothing stood out to her.

Koneko furrowed his brow.

"He's a Christian."

"Okay? Is he an exorcist?" Rias raised an eyebrow at that information. Koneko had been the one to see him, so she would have to answer that one for her. "He isn't, is he?" Rias could see that Koneko had just been looking for an excuse to fight him. Just being part of the enemy faction's supporters wasn't enough to warrant a warning to Naruto, or even a reason to fight him.

Rias didn't care about his faith, as long as it wasn't something that needed to be concerned about. She was pretty sure there were several students of different faiths at Kuoh Academy, and it almost never created a problem.

"I don't like him."

"If you fight him, you _will_ get another spanking." Rias wasn't going to have her Rook starting trouble just for her ego. Not against a normal human, who had nothing to do with the supernatural in the slightest.

She was sure one of the sport's clubs would put him in his place anyway, no reason to get involved.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Is that all! I thought you were the _Kendo club_! Not the... okay, I don't have an insult, but NEXT opponents!" Naruto shouted loudly as he raised his new shinai up. He had gotten hit a number of times, but every time he was hit, he hit the people who had gotten him _twice as much_ as they did him. By the end of it, he had gotten far more points in his favor.

Not to mention, he was wearing no armor, and he had still put bruises on the girls who had full equipment on.

"Wow, that was impressive. His form started out horrible, but at the end of that match, he was more skilled than the captain."

"Oh, Yuuto, when did you get here?" Akeno asked her fellow servant when he provided some commentary. The boy must have gotten there recently, because she didn't notice him until he spoke.

As the resident swordsman of the servants, he was something of their go to when it came to that area.

"A couple minutes ago." Yuuto answered her, before he crossed his arms and gave a small smile. "I would call him a genius, but it seems that isn't quite right either. He isn't a _natural_ , but it seems he has an unnatural growth rate for fighting when pressured." Yuuto explained with some thought on it.

Akeno raised an eyebrow.

"Growth rate?"

"Geniuses learn by watching, and they learn quickly. In just a couple of minutes, when he was being attacked by the Kendo club, he was put under pressure and gained a lot of experience. It seems he learns best when he's put under pressure. At first, he had no skill, and now he's more skilled than the kendo club... because they ganged up on him, and _forced_ him to learn faster." Yuuto tried to explain it to the best of his ability. If the Kendo club had attacked him one at a time, he wouldn't have learned nearly as fast as he did. Because they put a ton of pressure on him, Naruto was forced to grow faster than he otherwise would have.

Akeno understood what he was saying.

That was certainly something she would make a note of for Rias, that he had a high growth rate. But high growth rate or not, it wasn't like his opponents had been sword masters either.

"He has no Sacred Gear, and I don't sense anything abnormal either... he seems like a normal human... if a talented one." Akeno had already sensed for any sign of a Sacred Gear, and Naruto had none. The only thing notable was he was stronger than normal, and he was a talented fighter.

*Crunch*

"Ooooooh..." Yuuto winced when the Black-Belt Captain, a Third Year student, in the Karate club, had his nose broken horribly. Naruto was standing with his fist extended, having sent the older student flying. The Club Captain's defeat had instigated something though.

The rest of his club, spurned on by his defeat, were rushing towards Naruto. Naruto just went along with it, a large grin on his face, even as he was punched in the back of the head.

"You guys have got SPIRIT! I like that-" Naruto got punched in the face after he said that, and with his grin gone, Naruto slugged the guy who punched him. "-I was TALKING! I'm going to be waking up hurting tomorrow!" Naruto seemed excited as he took down every person who punched or kicked him, usually with one or two hits.

Surrounded by opponents, both boys and girls as the girl's division of the Karate club joined in, Naruto punched and kicked anyone who crossed him. Ignoring gender, age, and size as he took hits, and dished out his own hits to go with them.

"He can take some punishment." Akeno was a little more interested in that little tidbit of information, but it wasn't like she was allowed to do anything with it. If he was a normal human, she wasn't exactly allowed to do anything sadistic to him. No use getting excited over something that she would feel disappointed in.

Getting horny, but not being able to do anything about it, was the worst kind of horny.

Yuuto just watched with interest.

"He would make a good friend, _like Koneko._ " Yuuto commented with a hint.

Translation: Naruto would make a good Rook.

"I can see that. Though, I don't think he would join the club, considering what he wears on his chest. He might not like the occult." Akeno pointed out as she gestured to the cross Naruto wore.

Translation: Crosses and Devils don't really mix.

Naruto slammed his fist into the last member of the Karate club, and knocked the girl onto a pile of people that he had knocked to the ground. He was huffing, before he took a deep breath and steadied his breathing.

"Raaaaaaah! Now that was a good fight, I'm going to-" Naruto stopped when his phone went off, and he got a text. Naruto frowned and looked at it, before he sighed to himself and rubbed the back of his head. "... go home... tomorrow, anyone else who wants to fight me, come find me after school." Naruto stated as he grabbed his shirt and put it on, before slinging his jacket over his shoulder.

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Fight the Cat 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Seriously, he sure got roughed up today."

Kuroka hadn't expected Naruto to come home so bruised, but the way he was smiling so happily as he told her about his day, had been rather nice for her. Kuroka, before meeting Naruto, had never actually bothered to use the Healing arts of her Senjutsu skills. She knew of the Devil way of healing, naked skin contact while transferring her energy into him in order to speed up his own natural healing. He had bruises from shinai, punches, kicks, and overall he looked like he had been through the wringer. As a Devil she had the ability to heal him with her body, but she wasn't any good at that form of healing. While her other method, the one she was comfortable with... was pretty much exactly the same, but using Senjutsu.

Using her naked body, and some _heavy magic_ to make sure Naruto stayed asleep, she pressed herself up against his naked body. She wanted to smother him with her tits, but he wasn't awake to enjoy it... or go crazy red with a blush. She had no idea how Naruto would react to sexual teasing, since he didn't seem to have any experience with it, in her living knowledge.

Her energy flowed from her body, through her physical contact with him, into his body and circulated through his body. The purple energy of her body, changed colors while contacting him, before turning white and was purified by his Demon Slayer blood... though she noticed that even then, the energy still felt a little tainted to her.

 **-With Koneko-**

"You know, I spoke with your classmates... it seems that it was _you_ who started this mess. You've really got to learn to keep some of your thoughts to yourself." Rias spoke as she pressed her breasts into the back of Koneko's head. Rias was butt naked, and had made sure that Koneko was just as nude.

They were sharing a bed... not sexually of course.

Rias knew that she was better off letting Koneko use this as a life lesson, since she had a habit of insulting people without reserve. While Rias was going to have a talk with Naruto, first chance she got, and try to get him to apologize to her Rook, the fault was on both parties. Rias hated that Koneko got hurt, naturally, but a little pain was a good teacher.

"I just called him annoying... under my breath." Koneko defended herself.

Rias' breasts were literally about the size of her head, the two of them on her shoulders and covering a good portion of her head. She was getting a healing, seeing as Rias wasn't cruel enough to allow her to stay injured. She would be sore in the morning, and for a couple of days, but the bruising would be gone.

"Oh Koneko... you need to apologize-" Rias had her arms wrapped around the girl's much smaller frame, trapping her with both boobs and arms. Koneko started to shake her head furiously, causing Rias to shiver when her breasts tried to mimic the movement, shaking in response.

"He started it by being annoying!"

"I'll have a talk with him, and I'll get him to apologize to you. His actions were inexcusable as well. I'll see if I can't get him to stop being a silly delinquent as well." Rias was sure that with her natural charm, looks, and her charisma that she could get an apology out of a 15 year old human. She didn't like to sound arrogant, but she was quite the attractive girl, and knew it.

Human men couldn't resist doing what she wanted them to do, in the hopes they could win her favor.

Koneko was unconvinced.

"He made fun of my boobs... and called me a shrimp... He needs to pay." Koneko really refused to let that go.

"But your little boobs are just the cutest, they make you look little a little kitten. It makes the name I gave you so fitting." Rias just held the girl gently, sisterly, with her warm body giving off a comforting aura. She was aware that Koneko suffered from breast-envy, and she didn't understand it. Koneko was a beautiful girl, and her complex over something as silly as her breast size was foolish.

Well, Rias herself was a little jealous that Akeno was bigger than herself, so she could actually understand it a little when she thought it over.

It didn't matter though, she loved her little kitten, big or small breasts.

"I still want to punch-"

"No." Rias stated with her tone taking on a firm tone. "I haven't met the boy myself yet, but I'm sure that if I talk with him, he will apologize to you. He's just a man after all, they are simple creatures." Rias assured Koneko that her honor would be avenged, the slight against her body image purged.

She didn't want her Rook to go and get into the bad habit of picking fights with everyone who pissed her off. Not only was it bad, but it did reflect badly on her as her master. Having a wild Rook that attacked people for silly reasons just would not look great on her. She, Rias, had her families reputation to worry about, and Koneko's reputation was an extension of her own reputation.

She was sure that Naruto would be agreeable, if she talked with him calmly.

 **-Next Day-**

'Man, I'm a little sore, but all my bruises are gone.' Naruto grinned as he walked through the halls. While he was attending classes like a normal student, he was just waiting for classes to be over. He had gotten challenges from the Basketball and Soccer clubs, and he just couldn't back down from those. He loved sports, so getting challenged on those would be fun.

Maybe after that, he would find that little shrimp and tease her until he was able to get another fight out of her.

"Naruto Uzumaki-san."

"Eh, you mind not talking to me, it's lunch and I'm hungry. I hear they have bread buns with red bean paste inside of it, and I'm really craving it." Naruto turned his head to the voice behind him. "Wow... your boobs are _massive_." Naruto was genuinely surprised, and he spoke his surprise out loud when he looked down at saw the chest size of the girl talking with him.

Rias blinked.

Wow, he really was a rather crude pervert, or his mouth just had no filter on it.

"Hello, may I call you Naruto?" Rias ignored the comment on her breasts completely. She was a woman on a mission, and the longer she stood here talking, the more attention that was being drawn to the fact they were speaking.

Naruto grinned, and she was sure that he was going to say yes, a girl calling him so intimately in Japan was something to be excited over.

"Hell no you can't, I don't know who you are, and you've never punched me before. I don't respect you. Do it and I'll punch you." Naruto told her with grin still in place. She honestly could not tell if he was joking or not.

She pushed his lack of respect to the side, she was a woman on a mission, and she had to get the mission completed.

"Well, Naruto-san, yesterday you got into a fight with a dear friend of mind, Koneko. I would like there to be no bad blood between you two. I've convinced her to apologize, but she would like you to apologize too. I don't like to see her upset." Rias decided that she was going to get to the point. He didn't seem like the type who would listen to her if she explained things in a lengthy fashion.

Rias amplified her breasts size by crossing her arms under them, pushing them up to try and seduce him into following her command.

"Hah! Hahahaha! Me, apologize, to that shrimp, oh that is RICH!"

He started to laugh, holding his gut comically and pointing at her. The comments about her breasts might not have effected her, but getting mocked certainly brought some red to her cheeks. She could see why Koneko thought this boy was annoying, he wasn't following any of the rules that she knew to be true about human men.

"I'm being quite serious Naruto-san." Rias spoke loudly, over his laughter.

She didn't see why Yuuto and Akeno said he would make a good addition to her peerage, not if this was the way he acted.

He became serious.

"I'm not going to apologize, she started it. She's a shrimp, but she can throw a punch, so if I see a chance to fight her, I'm taking it. I don't know who you are, but don't think that just because you're drop dead gorgeous that I will do whatever you want." Naruto walked up to her, and he started to poke her right shoulder, and he got her to back up a bit.

She was taller than him, and that annoyed him a little more, fueling him to take a step towards her.

Rias took a calming breath.

As a devil, her body was naturally stronger than a human. She needed to keep herself calm, and restrain the urge that she was getting to hit him. He was a really frustrating person, and it didn't seem like he was going to change his mind. That thought, she was going to have to try and resolve this as peacefully as she could.

She was the heir to the Gremory, she needed to be kind, understanding, and compassionate... even now.

"Naruto-san, I would rather my friend not get into pointless fights-"

He stopped her.

"You're not _my_ friend, so you try and control me. Also, I respect that shrimp a hell of a lot more than I do you. She had the guts to fight me, it takes some real guts to fight somebody bigger than you. She might be a pissy little shrimp, but at least she isn't some slut that uses her boobs to try and get her way." Naruto started to poke Rias right in the very boobs that he was talking about. His finger went right into the soft flesh, their mass able to swallow his entire finger before he pulled out and poked again.

That fight wasn't pointless, as much as he disliked that white haired girl, at least she had the guts to fight him.

Rias' pleasant smile faded away.

"Please don't talk to me like that, I'm starting to get angry, and I want to resolve this with you peacefully."

"Well, maybe I don't want to resolve this peacefully, maybe I really enjoyed fighting that shrimp. Maybe I want to fight her again, and having you here, telling me that my first fight in this school, was pointless is making me really angry." Naruto could see that this girl, whose name he didn't even know, was about to snap and punch him. He didn't want some girl to just come to him, and try and make him bend to her will, just because it would make her life more convenient.

Rias was stubborn, but she could see she had offended him.

She didn't want this to escalate further, so she stepped back and placed her hands up to keep him from approaching her further.

"... I apologize for calling your fight pointless, I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't want a girl precious to me getting hurt."

Naruto heard that, and had a reaction.

"I'm not apologizing... but..." Naruto spoke, and Rias perked up when she heard him start to make a correction. "... I do understand that you seem to love her. I'm not going to promise not to fight her... and I'm not going to apologize to her until she does first... but I will say I'm sorry to you." Naruto told Rias with burning red cheeks.

He hated doing this, but after hearing what she said, he had to say it... his code of honor demanded that he do.

"... What changed your attitude?" Rias didn't know what to expect now that he had done a near-180 in attitude.

"You're trying to defend something precious to you... I don't respect your methods... but I can respect why you're doing it." Naruto admitted, and Rias could tell he was trying to be sincere.

Rias smiled a little.

Then she realized he still hadn't agreed to anything she said.

"Can you please apologize to her, not me?" Rias didn't need the apology, she really just wanted him to apologize to Koneko.

"Dumbasses like him-"

"The hell did you just call me shrimp!?" Naruto shouted at Koneko, pushing passed Rias completely. He took his jacket off, and Rias sighed to herself when she realized that she was really not going to be able to get them to get along.

"A dumbass, do something about it."

Rias just watched as Naruto tackled Koneko, and the two started to fight in the middle of the hallway. She had told Koneko that she would have the problem solved soon, and to come and get her apology after a few minutes. She had underestimated just how stubborn that Naruto was. She just closed her eyes, and held the bridge of her nose.

These two weren't going to stop fighting, were they?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Fear the Cat 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Hmmm, I'm not seeing anything _odd_ here at least."

Akeno, on orders from Rias, was still investigating Naruto. Breaking into his apartment was very easy, honestly, for those with magic it wasn't like a locked door was a problem... and it wasn't like Naruto seemed fond of locking his door either. Akeno was making sure to take note of anything suspicious, but she hadn't really found anything that was... super abnormal. She saw the shinai that he had stolen the day before, it was on his bookshelf like a trophy, since he had earned it by defeating the entire kendo club. His house apartment was bare of any pictures of proof of his family, and the only life in his apartment was the fact that his cat was currently watching her with a highly critical eye.

'That bitch has bigger tits than I do... what the actual fuck?' Kuroka stared at those jiggling jugs.

Kuroka had rarely ever met a woman with bigger breasts than her, so seeing some teenage brat with bigger boobs was not only surprising, but an affront to one of her biggest charms. The fact that her breasts could smother a man to death, if she so chose, had always been a point of pride. Her body was seductive and deadly, but this girl was taller than her, _and_ had bigger breasts than she had.

"Seems pretty... normal... nothing to note, other than the unwashed clothes." Akeno saw the shirt and pants Naruto wore yesterday, were on the couch underneath his cat.

'He's not allowed to wash them, until I'm done enjoying them... you're lucky I can't blow my cover, or you would be dead.' Kuroka thought viciously as she calmed herself from her shock, and glared at Akeno. She didn't make any aggressive moves, since killing this girl would raise an entire mess of trouble. Suppressing her magical power, while _easy_ for her with her experience, was a lot harder for her to do when she killed something. If she killed this girl, and she put up any fight, then she would practically be announcing herself to the supernatural world.

Not good for her, she needed to stay low, while doing her job.

"Now this is _ow_... what the hell is this? Holy water?" Akeno asked when she touched water that had spilled on the table, the skin on the tip of her finger smoking and burned, like acid had touched it. She looked around, and she saw instructions printed out on the couch, picking them up she looked them over. "How to make Holy Water, a guide to getting rid of ghosts? He's afraid of ghosts?" Akeno couldn't help but be a little taken aback by that. Why was a tough guy like the new boy, afraid of something so simple.

Kuroka could see those thoughts, not literally of course.

'... yeah, sometimes when I fight Ayakashi, it's a bit hard to cover my tracks... so the smell of blood lingers, and sometimes things get messy.' Kuroka knew that she was the one responsible for that. Her doing her job, had caused Naruto to believe he had become haunted by something that was gaining strength. Since he was attacked by an Ayakashi at least once a week now, it was often that he would smell the powerful odor of blood, and notice objects not being where he left them. There was only so much that could be blamed on her being a cat, but moved objects and the smell of blood had caused a certain fear inside of her charge. 'Thankfully, I'm strong enough so that I can resist the headaches that I would get when he tried making that.' Kuroka, as a devil hybrid, was certainly not somebody who was allowed to being in the presence of a blessed object.

Considering Naruto only had the one cross, and one bible, it wasn't hard for her to avoid the holy objects. Avoid letting the cross touch her, and be in a different room when Naruto read anything from the bible.

"Such a really cute fear... well, it seems like I'm done here." Akeno just giggled when she realized that the Holy Water had been made for the purpose of trying to get rid of any ghosts... which she didn't sense any evil spirits around. She didn't bother making a note of it. Akeno blinked when she heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer towards the door, and her eyes widened when she saw a shadow go in front of the window. She quickly decided she had overstayed, and created a magical circle underneath her to Teleport her back to the clubroom.

She barely made it when the door opened, and Naruto came in with a large yawn.

"Damn, I'm exhausted, the soccer club just refused to accept defeat... had to beat them like 30 times before they accepted defeat. It was a damn good time though... I'm back Kuroneko." Naruto ran his hand along her back as he passed her. Jumping over the back of the couch, Naruto moved Kuroka so that she was on his chest, before he started to pat the top of her head.

Kuroka just accepted it, and she saw Naruto pull his phone out.

'Please order a pizza.'

"I'm not feeling like cooking tonight, lets just order some ramen for delivery." Naruto grinned as he got into his contacts, where he had the number for a good delivery place saved. While, normally, one didn't feed cats human food, Naruto's cat was a super picky eater. Naruto found out the hard way, that she refused outright to eat any form of cat food. She refused to use the litter box, and she refused to play with cat toys. Well, he didn't know where his cat went to the bathroom, but since he never had to clean up after her, he didn't care about that. When his cat wanted to play, she pawed at him until he stopped what he was doing and played a video game with her sitting on his crotch. When she wanted to eat, she just stole some of whatever he was eating. "I'm surprised you're not fat." Naruto lifted Kuroka up and moved her around above him in the air.

How his lazy cat, who barely did anything, avoided getting fat was a mystery to him.

'Ramen is good too.' Kuroka wasn't going to blow her cover over a pizza she wanted.

Free food, either way.

"I met this dumb girl today, red hair, massive boobs... she to make me apologize for punching the shrimp I told you about yesterday. Got into a fight with the white haired bitch again today, it was pretty fun." Naruto started to tell his cat about his day. When he was alone with his cat, he could just relax, and get rid of the stress of the day. She always listened to him, and never had anything to say about it. It was nice to have something to open up to. He didn't know where he would be right now if he didn't have his cat to talk to when he was home alone. "Want a shower... you want a shower Kuroneko... yes you do. It'll be awhile before the ramen gets here anyway, I just texted my usual order in ya know."

Kuroka purred as Naruto stood up with her under his arm, knowing that she was going to be able to enjoy a nice hot shower.

This was going to be great.

 **-In the Clubroom-**

"He's afraid of ghosts and has a cat."

"That's it... you... _you_ couldn't dig up more dirt than that?" Rias asked her number 1 peerage member, the most powerful of her peerage, with an expression of complete surprise that she wasn't able to find anything else of note.

Akeno shrugged.

"He seems like a normal boy. A human with unusual strength isn't an indicator that they come from a supernatural background. He might just be a human born with a good body." Akeno told Rias everything she had made a note of. The Holy water was related to the ghost, and Naruto didn't have anything in his apartment that showed he was hunting devils, or even knew of their existence. She didn't even raise an eyebrow at the holy water once she had learned about the ghost thing, since it wasn't like Naruto knew she was going to break into his apartment and put that stuff there. Anything that would raise suspicion, was easy to disprove. He was strong because he was always picking fights, so that he could follow that desire to become great. A great percentage of the world was of the Christian faith, even a great number of Japanese had turned to that religion, so that wasn't suspicious either.

He had a cat, but he had no family, so it made sense for him to seek companionship of some kind, and a cat was the perfect solution. Everything that stood out about him, was something that could be easily explained as stuff they did not need to worry about.

"What about the growth rate he showed yesterday?" Yuuto questioned with a raised hand.

That had been pretty weird.

"There was nothing in his apartment to suggest he has anything to do with magic... he might just be a fast learner... your thoughts Koneko?" Akeno knew that she had the most contact with Naruto. Though, every time they spent more than a few minutes next to each other, they ended up fighting either physically or verbally... followed by physically.

Koneko just tilted her head.

"He's afraid of ghosts."

"Koneko, I forbid you from using that information." Rias had decided that she was just going to have to accept the fact that the two of them were going to fight. She was going to spank Koneko every time they fought, but she wasn't going to order Koneko to get along with somebody she didn't like... her Rook was too strong willed for something like that to stay her temper. She was not going to allow Koneko to stoop so low as to take somebodies deepest fears, and use it against them like that... not when she had nothing to gain from it at least. "If you suddenly know about his fear, he'll start questioning why you know it."

"He's stupid, he won't question it." Koneko gave a quick argument.

She really wanted to use this new weapon in her hands, _really badly_.

'I'm going to ignore this, because otherwise, I'll go insane trying to stop them.' Rias decided that she was going to drop everything involving the new student. If Akeno couldn't find anything suspicious about him, then she wasn't going to press any further than that. She had more pressing matters, considering several students in the school did have signs of possessing Sacred Gears. She shouldn't be wasting her time doing background work on some normal boy, when she needed take the time to be increasing her peerage's combat power. "Fine, do what you want." Rias told Koneko, and the girl actually pumped her fist a little, neutral look on her face and everything.

She was going to get back at that bastard for what he said to her.

After she was done with her contracts, she was going to start planning how she was going to get a reaction out of him.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"It seems the Demon Slayer has moved cities again... his powers weren't awakened when I checked on him. The way he moves is suspicious, so I want you to follow him and give him a _warning_."

In the dark, two red eyes opened up, as a soft female voice spoke.

"I'm on it ya know."

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Fear the Cat 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"God, why doesn't that bastard just quit the school already, delinquents like him as the worst."

"Heh." Naruto scoffed at the whispers he was hearing, a wide grin on his face. While many would be angered or discouraged by those whispers, Naruto could only feel a little bit of elation about it. Those were the words of a sore loser, and it was one of the girls from the Kendo club that was saying it. He had a horrible reputation at the school, and while he was suspicious that he hadn't been called to the board of directors, or even the principle in response to his actions, he didn't question it much. The few days he had been at the school, while busy... very busy... were equally fun for him.

There was no shortage of students who wanted a piece of him.

Like that one.

Naruto broke into a run with a dark smile on his face, seeing the best target in the school. The only person he had fought in the school, who had put up a really good fight against him. When he got close enough to her, he jumped up and used both of his feet to kick Koneko in the back, knocking her forward. She had the wind knocked out of her by that surprise attack, and she skid across the ground on her face.

"Good morning shrimp, lets fucking go, I'm feeling good and wanting to kick your ass." Naruto offered his challenge, landing on his feet into a fighting posture. He was feeling super energetic for some reason, and he really needed to take out his energy on something. Koneko, bless her heart, just so happened to be that something he was going to take his excess energy out on. "Njce panties, do they come in adult?" Naruto added more fuel into the fire, when he saw her green and white stripped panties. He raised his fists up higher, now ready for her to attack him back.

Koneko's eyes narrowed as she got onto her hands and knees, putting her skirt back down over her ass. Her head jerked back at Naruto, while Naruto motioned for her to fight him.

"Pervert."

"The only interest in _your ass_ that I have, is how far up it I can shove my foot." Naruto ignored the pervert comment completely. He just wanted to fight her, and the panties comment had gotten a fight out of her yesterday. Yesterday, she had taken the liberty of throwing a tomato at the back of his head. So, in return, he had decided to get even by flipping her skirt in front of the other students. "Your ass is the biggest part of you, way bigger than those puny-"

She punched him square in the jaw for that one, with him moving backwards to reduce the force of her punch. Naruto returned by slugging her in the face, _as_ she was making contact with his jaw.

"Oh, it's those two fighting again."

Koneko jumped and tried to kick Naruto in the head, but he grabbed the front of her uniform, and used it to make her kick miss, and slam her into the dirt. She kicked his legs out from under him, while she got back up on her feet. Grabbing her skirt, Naruto flipped it up as a few students walked by them. With red cheeks, she pushed her skirt back down, and Naruto stood up while delivering a fierce uppercut to her jaw. He bent forward in pain when she kicked him in the gut while she was sent flying.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Toujou Koneko! You two stop fighting this instant!"

"... Glasses... petite figure... black hair... you a student council president?"

"Sona." Koneko stopped fighting with Naruto when she saw who was demanding it, while Naruto just looked at the girl with disdain. Naruto straightening himself up... before he turned towards Koneko and decked her in the forhead. The new arrival, Sona, just had her jaw drop when Naruto completely ignored her order. Naruto even walked up to her, and stared her in the eyes.

She saw he was bleeding from the mouth.

"Not happening-"

"Raaaah!" Koneko tackled Naruto to the ground, all form of styled fighting gone as she started to just smash against him. She wrapped herself around him, trying to get him into a lock. Not without also using her position to jab his ribs, much to his pained shouts as he used a free hand to pound her back. The two of them were rolling around on the ground. Sona didn't know what to say when she watched them, but her face started to turn red when she saw Koneko get her panties halfway pulled down her ass as she wrapped her legs around his head to try and choke him out with her legs. Naruto hopped to his feet using just his spine and legs, before he started to run towards the nearby wall. Koneko was forced to let go of Naruto, and he slammed his head into the wall instead of her, while she took her chance to pull her panties back up with a red face.

Okay, that one wasn't Naruto's fault, but she was still pissed at him for it.

"Ow... headbutted the wall... hah! I cracked the wall! Did you see that shrimp, I busted the wall up, and now I'm... you mind getting out of the way. I can't beat up the shrimp, if you're standing in my way." Naruto shouted out in excitement, with his excitement quickly vanishing when Sona stood in front of him.

"I can break the wall with my head too, you're not special." Koneko bit back at Naruto.

"You two, stop disrupting the other students right this instant." Sona glared between the two of them. Koneko, reluctantly decided to do it, seeing as the girl held a much higher rank than she did. She would just have to wait until Sona was gone, and then attack Naruto with her own surprise attack once he dropped his guard. "Hey, what are you doing!?"

Naruto put his hands under her armpits, and lifted her up, before he set Sona to the side and started to walk towards Koneko. The black haired girl was blushing in both anger and humiliation now as Naruto cracked his knuckles, about to fight her again.

"Out of the way nerd, I've got a-"

"Dumbass, I'm done fighting right now." Koneko stated to him, with Naruto stopping his walk dead in it's tracks. His happy face was gone now, replaced by his own displeased face.

...

"... Fine... We'll continue this later though." Naruto turned and started to walk away. Launching a surprise attack was one thing, but if his opponent expressed a desire to stop fighting, then he wasn't going to have any fun fighting them. Mocking Koneko so that she was angry, and wanted to fight was good and all, but he wasn't going to have fun fighting her when she wasn't going to fight him back. "... Nice ass shrimp, too bad you don't have boobs to match."

Koneko glared death at him, and she looked like she was going to attack him. Seeing her shaking fist got a smile back on his face, but his smile vanished when Koneko jerked her head to the side and controlled herself with great effort. She was physically shaking with the effort it was taking.

"I hate-"

"By the way... here... I've got some tickets to Yomiuriland... a guy I know told me that I have to bring somebody with me... and I would like you to go. You're the only person in this school who deserves them." Naruto stated as he tossed a ticket towards her. His legal guardian had given him the tickets, with the demand that for him to get his full allowance for the month, that he show that he was a social human being and take a person to the park with him. He had to complete little trials, or else the monthly allowance he got was cut in half for that month. They were challenges though, so he always tried to go at them with his full force, but usually they were geared towards him trying to prove he could make friends.

Of which, he had none.

Koneko was the person at the school he had the most contact with, so she was the only one that he could ask, despite their unusual relationship as enemies/rivals.

"Sure." Koneko had the idea, the very wicked idea, that she could use this as her chance to really get at Naruto. If she joined him, then she could fight him _away from school_ , where Sona and Rias were not present. She would be able to fight Naruto as much as she wanted... kind of, and if she couldn't fight him, she could humiliate him in a public place.

Sona didn't know what was going on.

"I'm here to address your state of dress, and your actions. You're going against many school-"

"Stuff it nerd. Don't tell me what to do, unless you can beat me at something." Naruto interrupted her before she could even try to give him commands. Only those he respected, or those he absolutely had to follow, were allowed to do that. It was the same with every school, every single one, where the glasses wearing student council president would try and make him do something he didn't want to do.

Sona was visibly offended.

"I'll have you know-" Sona started, before Naruto stopped her once more. "-let me finish you crude delinquent!"

"I'm not doing anything you say, unless you can beat me." Naruto affirmed for her once more. He didn't care what arguments she had about it.

Sona could see that he wasn't backing down.

"... Fine, if you want to do it this way. I challenge you, since I as the student council president can't compete in violence... can I challenge you in a mental game?" Sona was going to show this unruly delinquent that he wasn't allowed to just do what he wanted in her school. She would start with giving him a humiliating-

 **-In the Student Council Room-**

-loss.

Sona couldn't believe her eyes as she looked down at the chess board that was heavily stacked against her. She had taken a good amount of Naruto's pieces, but the fact remains, that her King was well and truly in check mate. No move she thought of could get her out of it. In the process of taking most of his high ranking pieces, his Queen and Rooks most importantly, Naruto had managed to use her offence to get several of his Pawns to her side of the board and promote them. He even used his King piece offensively when needed, instead of hiding it for safety, and using his high ranking pieces to defend his pawns.

She lost in chess.

 _She_ lost in chess.

"This is the 9th game you've lost, stop acting so surprised. I'm going to become the souban of Japan, you think I didn't learn how to properly form battle strategy in order to command the men I'll lead one day? Chess isn't a game of book smarts, it's a game of battle smarts." Naruto told Sona as he stood up, looked down on her with a look that showed his utter lack of respect for her. "You challenged me, and you lost in the contest of your choice. I gave you several rematches... are we done now?" Naruto asked her with his arms crossed.

"... again... this can't be right... you... you're just a delinquent... you _can't_..."

"I'm done here." Naruto stated as he pushed himself passed the other student council members who had been watching the matches.

"... can I come with you to the water park?" Sona asked as she looked at him, her face unchanged from her earlier shock.

Naruto frowned.

"Not a chance, I only hang out with people who earned my respect." His response was quick, and he turned her down with a sound reason. He didn't make a ton of friends, because none of the people who usually wanted to hang out with him could get his respect. Many times in the past, he had minor gangs who he defeated, try and follow him around and learn from him. He didn't allow them to though, because he couldn't respect them.

Yeah, he had no respect for the law himself, and usually did whatever he wanted to do, but at least _he_ also tried to help people. He didn't rape girls who turned him down, or threaten the elderly because they were feeble. Heck, he only did things like flip Koneko's skirt and stuff because she was able to defend herself, and actually put up a fight against him for his actions. Not to mention, when he did, that was the quickest way to getting a fight out of her.

"Respect, you're nothing but disrespectful to her?"

"What the hell are you talking about? That girl has more balls than almost any guy I've ever met. Why would I pick so many fights with her, if I didn't respect her?" Naruto didn't understand why people had trouble understanding this.

He didn't challenge people... he let people challenge him.

When he beat all of the clubs, it was because they all challenged him. He sent out the message he was accepting challenges, and they came running. Koneko, the shrimp that she was, was the only person in the school that he went out of his way to pick a fight with. He didn't go and pick a fight with the Kendo club, or the Sumo club, no, he went out of his way to fight the one little girl that could knock his teeth in.

Sona came up to Naruto, and she punched him.

"There, now can I-"

Naruto slugged her right back, and she _spun_ on her heel and dropped to the floor, completely dazed by his punch. Naruto, instantly, grabbed Sona by her shirt and lifted her up into the air.

"You're leagues better than that big-titty red head, I'll give you that-" The student council was about to fight Naruto, but Sona raised her hand and stopped them. "-but that punch was pathetic. I can tell, you've never thrown a good punch before. This is how you throw a punch." Naruto pulled his arm back.

Sona closed her eyes.

This... was going to hurt.

It did.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Fear the Cat 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"You do realize, that our bodies are as strong as human athletes right, so humans _can_ compete with us physically if they train hard enough right?"

Sona didn't like it when Rias was ever giving the chance to tell her this stuff, she hated it. Rias had heard about what happened to her, when she had been punched in the face and sent to the infirmary by Naruto. She knew he was tough, and could throw a punch, but she had assumed that her natural strength as a devil would offer her some more protection against the physical attack. She had no expected to get a black eye so bad that she needed it healed by her Queen right away, nor was she expecting to wake up 3 hours later in the nurse's office with Rias waiting for her.

"He beat me in chess... I had to try and earn his respect." Sona muttered with angry red cheeks.

She hated admitting that too.

"Huh? Well, I'm not surprised. He seems like the type that would be good at games involving strategy. I wanted to punch him too, but I figured that this-" Rias gestured to Sona, the girl who was laying in a bed. "-would happen to me. I'm a Wizard-type, physical battle is not where I reign. You're the same." Rias admitting to having the same idea, but not going through with it. She realized that unlike other guys, the new student really did not discriminate between gender. He didn't care if one was a boy, girl, or whatever else you could call it, he would knock your lights out if you crossed him.

She had been really surprised when she realized that he had a code he followed, and that he was capable of showing respect to people, even if his form of respect was done with his fists.

"I have to marry him now." Sona frowned when she spoke. "He beat me fair and square, several times, at chess." Sona knew that Rias was aware of her own situation. Rias didn't seem to be giving her sympathy though.

"Not really, it's not like your parents saw him beat you in chess. It's not like you _have_ to do anything, seeing as he's a human, and not a devil. If you want him in your peerage though, you can have him. I don't think I could control him, so he's all yours." Rias had considered recruiting Naruto, but she figured that he was too much of a hot head for her to handle. His strong willpower would clash with her desires too much, and he owed her no dept of gratitude that would enforce her commanding stature. He had no respect for her, he didn't lust after her, and he didn't seem like the type of guy that would respect somebody just because they called themselves his master.

Sona shook her head too.

"I want to save my pieces for people with special traits. I made that promise with my parents, that I would marry the first man who beat me in chess. It was an agreement... I've got to get him to love me..." Sona leaned back into the bed and sighed in annoyance. She could always do what Rias said, and hide it, but that went against the agreement. She had made a solid oath with her parents over this. She had been allowed to cancel her engagement on that one condition, and it had been a challenge of her own choosing. "He's a man, seducing him with a wife that will never grow old should be easy." Sona sat back up with dull eyes.

Human men were easy, at least that was what her impression of them so far had led her to believe. All she would have to do was flash a little more skin, while still staying as modest as she possibly be.

It wasn't like Naruto-

 **-With Naruto-**

"Hey, Stranger-san, can you show me where this place is?" A girl a couple of cm shorter than Naruto asked, and he looked at the girl who was coming up to him with a raised eyebrow. Usually, people avoided him all the time... literally most people other than punks avoided him when he was away from school. Yet, here was a girl with long black hair that was actually done up with the anime side-tails. Blue eyes of the same color as his own, he was meeting a lot of people with blue eyes lately, and a rather European look to her. Tiny body for the most part, but she had rather _large_ breasts and a bubble butt, which showed she was older than she came across.

She came across as a child, seeing as she was wearing a frilly pink magical girl outfit, and waving a wand around while holding a hand written letter.

"I'm busy grocery shopping, so..." Naruto glanced at the paper, and he saw the address for his apartment complex. "Just let me finish, and I'll take you care. Also, my name is Naruto, not stranger." Naruto told her as he took the packaged pork he was holding, and bopped her on the head with it.

She perked up instantly, rubbing the top of her head.

"You will! Thank you, nobody has been helping me find this place. People look at Seri-tan like she is weird. I'm Magical Girl Serafall, nice to meet you Naruto-tan-"

"Don't call me that." Naruto bopped her on the head again with an annoyed smile. She yelped and held her head with her hands again, surprised at the second knock against her noggin. "Naruto-san is fine."

"... How about Naru-chan?" Serafall asked, before she was bobbed on the head _again_ for giving him another nickname. "Owwie... Naru-tan it is then!" Serafall grabbed onto Naruto's arm and started to drag him towards the check out counter. "Now, lets go-" Serafall was stopped when Naruto, once more, bopped her on the head for her efforts. She yelped, again, and stopped dragging him.

Naruto showed he had a shopping list, and only a few things were crossed out.

"I said I would help when I was done, so just be a good girl, and keep me company while I shop. Now, be patient." Naruto lectured her as he went back to what he was doing. Serafall puffed up her cheeks in frustration, before Naruto turned towards her and bopped her on the head _again._ "Pouting won't help you." Naruto deadpanned at her with a twitching eye.

Annoying girl, but Serafall let the air leave her cheeks, and nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Sera-tan gets told she's impatient a lot... you know, you shouldn't hit girls Naru-tan." Serafall held onto Naruto's arm, grasping it firmly so that he couldn't get away from her. He didn't seem to mind it too much as he just continued to do his shopping, putting things he came across in the basket.

He raised an eyebrow when he realized his arm was planted firmly between her rack.

He went most of his life without seeing girls with large chests, and now in the last few days, he was just seeing a ton of girls with massive breasts coming out of the wood works. It was like Kuoh was a magnet for those with the above average breast size. Reaching out with his free hand, Naruto used his thumb and pointer to grab onto Serafall's nose and pull on it.

"If people want to stand in my way, or show me disrespect, then I'll treat them all the same. Guy or girl, doesn't matter to me, because everyone is just a stepping stone for my dream." Naruto stated with a savage smile. "I'm going to become the leader of all Japan, the Souban with a name nobody will forget. I'm going to take control of this nation's darkness, and lead it into a new age of light." Naruto raised his fist up into the air.

He took the moment to hype himself up.

"Wow! That's a really cool goal, you have a lot of ambition!" Serafall had stars in her eyes when she heard him speak so confidently about his goals for the future. She didn't know why, but he had such an aura of... _confidence in himself_ that made her want to believe in him. Not to mention the fact that he was taking the time to actually help her, unlike many other people who were avoiding being seen talking to her.

She didn't count the boys who tried to seduce her while trying to find somebody to help her, they didn't count.

This boy had so much desire in him, it was stunning to see somebody who was so assured in his own future. Most people had a dream they strove for, but many of them gave up on their dreams, or they made dreams that could be easily reached with the right amount of effort. This boy aimed high, and was confident he would reach the height he set for himself.

"Wow... most people just laugh at me..."

"Why would I laugh!? It's really awesome you have something you're passionate about, and won't let anything stop you!" Serafall started to return Naruto's earlier bops with some of her own. "... also... milk... you're shopping list is done now!" Serafall let go of Naruto to go and grab the last item on his list. Putting in his basket, she stood in front of him with an expectant look.

Now he would give her what she wanted.

"... I like you... you're fun." Naruto stated as he started to walk towards the cashier.

This was an interesting girl.

 **-69 Minutes Later-**

"Here we are. I brought you here, now are you moving in or-"

"Hey Uzumaki! Come out and face Magical Girl Serafall! I'm here to put an end to your evil ways!"

Naruto's jaw dropped when he realized that he had just led this crazy girl to his own apartment, when she was after him to begin with. Naruto didn't know what reaction to have, stunned by the revelation that the new friend he had made was after his life... and she didn't realize it. It would seem that somebody gave her his family name, but not his given name when they told her about him. She was huffing and puffing, stomping her foot on the ground as she waited for him to come out... of his apartment when he was standing next to her.

Naruto tapped her shoulder.

"Evil ways?" Naruto asked her, and she turned and smiled happily at him.

"The villain Uzumaki beat my little sister at chess, and then punched her, the meanie-"

"She challenged _me_ to chess, and then _she challenged me_ to a fight. I didn't start any of that mess, I just knocked her out." Naruto explained the entire situation, once he understood the why and how of it.

Serafall's jaw dropped.

"But her Queen told me that the meanie's name was Uzumaki!"

"Hello, my name is Naruto _Uzumaki_."

...

"But... you... you're so NICE!" Serafall shouted in shock when she realized that Naruto was the person she was looking for, and she had spent over a hour with him, hanging out and talking with him. She had watched him help a little old lady get a cat out of a tree, he had beat up some thugs who were picking on school girls, and he had been stern but kind to her the entire time. He didn't let her treat him with disrespect, but he never actually did anything that would hurt her either. "You can't be the evil Uzumaki that I read about, who fights little girls-"

"-Koneko is a strong little girl, in her defense... and she started it by ruining my awesome introduction." Naruto justified his actions there.

"Well, Koneko-tan is a tough one... and she does have a mouth on her." Serafall could see why somebody would start a fight with her. She had heard about Rias' Rook before now, and she knew the girl had a habit of insulting people that annoyed her. "The letter said you started tons of fights and beat up lots of-"

Naruto raised a hand.

"-people who challenged _me_. I told everyone I was accepting challenges, I never started any of those fights. If somebody wants to fight me, I'll fight them." Naruto explained that part of the letter too. It would seem that somebody was twisting everything he did, to try and make it sound like he was some evil kid. Sure, he wasn't exactly a saint, but he didn't go out of his way to do bad things to people. Most of the people he started fights with deserved it, and he was just giving them punishment for their actions. "Anything else?" Naruto asked her with crossed arms.

She looked at the letter she had, and started to reread it.

"... you..."

"Since you're here, want to come in? I have a cat, but it will be nice to have somebody to talk to while-"

"-I'm sorry for trying to destroy you." Serafall bowed deeply to him in apology. When she had gotten her letter, she had jumped without thinking that the letter had been wrong about the facts. Hearing it from Naruto himself, and having been helped by him, she could see that he was a really kind soul. She felt a little bad for plotting his murder now.

She felt really bad.

Like, so super bad.

"It's fine?" Naruto questioningly spoke, unsure of how to take that.

 **-4 Hours Later-**

"MREOW!?"

Kuroka, in cat form, absolutely collapsed to the floor when she jumped in through the window. Falling flat on her face, she couldn't help but be completely _shocked_ when she saw the strongest female devil sitting on the couch with Naruto. Serafall was literally watching an anime about whatever, forcing Naruto to watch it with her as she held onto him excitedly.

"Of, Kuroneko, there you are." Naruto greeted his cat.

The FUCK!?

'Why the hell is the Leviathan here... what the fuck happened today!?' Kuroka hissed at Serafall and took up an aggressive stance.

This was really bad.

"Oooooh, this is the best part! Look at the transformation sequence! I wish I could make my clothes rip apart like that, and reform into magical girl clothes! I'm so going to learn how to do that!" Serafall started to pushed Naruto back and forth. She was bouncing on her ass with the raw excitement of a child.

"Boobs ahoy."

"Hey, magical girl shows need to have SOMETHING to appeal to men too! I mean, these clothes are made for fanservice, see?" Serafall jumped up and did a small spin, which showed off her panties easily. She jumped up too, and her breasts easily bounced. She jumped back into Naruto's lap, his face a little red from that display, before he flicked her in the forehead. "Owwie, stop doing that."

"Stop doing _that_! I said I would watch this with you, but we can't exactly watch the show, when you're constantly flashing me your panties."

"Well, I have to show you I'm sexier than the girls in this show. I have to be better and sexier than every magical girl, otherwise I'm..." Serafall yawned loudly in the middle of her sentence, and Naruto stood up.

"You can stay here tonight if you want. I'll take the couch if you want-"

 **-Next Morning-**

"What... the... hell?" Naruto asked when he woke up, and realized that he had a panty clad Serafall holding onto him like a giant teddy bear. Half of his head was submerged in the flesh of her breasts, and she was just snoring away like nothing was wrong. He lifted up the blankets, and saw that while her leg was trapped in his underwear (she was a rough sleeper), he was still wearing underwear.

"Zzzzzz."

"Seriously, how does this even happen?"

He was pretty sure he was sleeping on the couch last night, so how was he in his bed now?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Awaken the Wind

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

How?

'How do I get out of this without being accused as a rapist...' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes, wondering how in the world he had managed to get himself into this situation to begin with. He knew for a fact that he had fallen asleep on the couch, while Serafall had taken the bed. True, he went to sleep in just boxers, so his lack of clothes was normal. The fact that Serafall, other than her panties, was naked was also something he was worried about. He could say, without a shadow of a doubt, that he did not have sex with her... but when a man was accused of rape, more often than not, people were going to believe the woman even if the man was innocent. He didn't want to go to jail... for something he didn't do.

Even if he would be totally running the place in like a week.

"Zzzzzz... So-tan..."

'Sleep talker... deep sleeper... just going to-"

"Morning Naru-tan..."

"I didn't didn't do anything sexual, now get your leg out of by boxers." Naruto stated quickly, and she just yawned and removed her breasts from his head. She sat up and stretched herself out, much like a cat would. She, without any shame, removed her leg from his boxers and got out of the bed. "... This is not what I expected... You're not pissy about this." Naruto suspiciously watched her move about. He had expected that she would, at least, slap him for seeing her naked body.

Serafall just yawned again.

"I felt so bad about Naru-tan sleeping on the couch last night, I brought you in here when you were sleeping... you have a really hot body, so I _had_ to sleep naked or I would ruin my clothes with sweat dummy." Serafall flicked him on the nose with a giggle. She unknowingly answering his questions about how he had ended up in this position, though she raised many other questions. Like the fact that... well, Koneko was strangely strong for such a small thing. No surprise more strong ones existed out there, but the question of her apparently loose sense of shame was still like a raised flag. "Last night was SUPER fun, I'm always suuuuper busy with work and stuff. I barely have time for any fun stuff like hanging out with friends and stuff." Serafall complained about her busy schedule.

Hell, she spent the night with Naruto as an excuse to not go back to her job right away, since she could say she was taking care of something in the human world. Watching anime, eating dinner, and having a person to talk without it being an old fart, or work related, was a really rare experience for her now. She was always working towards keeping the piece with other Factions, not to mention working on her Magical Girl show kept her really busy too.

Naruto, turned his eyes when she bent over and pulled her skirt up.

"I'm late for school."

"Oh... Don't worry, I'll go with you and explain it to So-tan that I kept you away from school! Then you won't get in trouble, and I can see So-tan!" Serafall cheered further up, literally jumping up and down in excitement. She had thought that having a human friend would just be fun since Naruto was a nice guy, but with a human friend she had a reason to come to the human world more often... and more trips to the human world meant that she could visit her little sister more. "Hey Naruto, we should hang out once... twice... three times... how about seven days a week... yeah, seven days a week sounds fun... heheheheheh." Serafall was already mentally planning all the ways that she could use her time in the human world to further her relationships with her new buddy, and her little sister.

Naruto was just taken back.

Kuroka really felt like she was going to pee herself, she was in the same room as them, when she heard that she was going to have a Satan coming in and out of her home. Just spending one night with the girl in her presence had been utterly nerve _destroying_. She had been unable to sleep all night, and the fact that she was so close to somebody who could kill her was not good for her heart.

"... I'll just skip school today... I honestly don't-"

"No, you have to go to school! Because, if you don't go to school, then So-tan will get onto me for visiting without a reason, and then she'll tell Sirzechs-chan will lecture me... or... _or_ I can tell him that if he becomes friends with you too, that he can come visit Rias-chan, and I won't get into trouble!" Serafall had a wonderful idea. A wonderfully evil plan that would let her hang out with her new friend, take breaks from work, _and not get in trouble_ all at the same time. It was so simple, Sirzechs was a total siscon, so it made sense that if she _shared_ her plan with him, then he would be too busy trying to copy it, that he wouldn't have time to get onto her for it.

Naruto just gained a wicked grin when he realized that Serafall was depending on him for some rather selfish reasons, but he wasn't bothered by that part.

"So... you _need_ me for your plan to work, right?" Naruto sat up straighter, legs off the bed with his fingers together. "Okay, I'm cool with that... but you see... when I first came to school, I never got to pull of the prank that I wanted to... so... I'm going to hold myself hostage-"

'... My master is holding himself hostage to blackmail a Satan...' Kuroka's mouth was agape in shock.

"You're going to... blackmail me?" Serafall had a dark aura appear around her for a moment, a brief moment, before it was gone and an aura of pink and happiness. She rushed towards Naruto, ruining his evil image when her breasts smacked him in the face. "Oooooh, I think I just found the new guest star villain for my show! You can be something like the... I don't have a name for you yet, but I really want you to become a part of my show." Serafall was hugging Naruto at this point.

He really impressed her... not many people had the balls to hold themselves hostage, in order to get what they wanted. That took some serious guts, because it was easy for a situation where holding yourself hostage to go badly. Naruto pushed her off of him, and then took a pillow and pushed it against her boobs, so that he could talk with her without being distracted.

She liked her new friend, he was really fun.

"Have you ever heard of the term... painting the town red?"

Oh, he was _really fun._

 **-With Sona and Tsubaki-**

'It would seem that Leviathan-sama was able to kill Uzumaki.' Tsubaki adjusted her glasses, a serious look on her face. After her King's defeat, and then physical abuse, she had written a letter to the Leviathan herself informing her of the new student. Knowing the woman, she had rushed out to kill the boy without asking any questions. Not only was the student rid of an annoying student, and the world rid of one more delinquent, but her King's honor would be safe. With the boy being dead, there was no reason for her King to try and seduce him. 'There hasn't been a complain about him all day.' Tsubaki smiled, before she wiped the smile off her face and continued to do her work for the Student Council.

Yes, Kuoh would return to being a moderately peaceful place, and her King was safe. She had nothing more to worry about with the situation, though, she couldn't help but feel that something about the situation was off.

"A quiet day today." Sona stated as she herself did her own homework and student council work. It was just the two of them today, since the other council members were all enjoying their own lunches. Sona's challenge against Naruto yesterday had, sadly, prevented her from getting her work done in a timely fashion. A mistake that she wasn't going to allow to become a regular thing.

"Yes, enjoyably quiet." Tsubaki agreed with her.

...

"It's too quiet, Naruto-san is up to something. By this point, he would have gotten into a fight with Koneko, or with one of the clubs. Something is wrong." Sona bit her thumb in suspicion. She could not shake the feeling that her life was going down the drain. The fear inside of her that wouldn't go away, the fear that her peaceful life had been flushed down the toilet. "I'm going to... finish my paperwork and then check up on him." Sona had something she was required to do, and her own interests in Naruto could wait until she was done.

He was not her priority.

"Who knows, a troublemaker like him might have gotten himself killed. He must have many people who hate him." Tsubaki spoke in a calm voice.

Yes, like the Satan Leviathan.

Sona's phone went off.

 **-With Rias-**

"Holy... Well, I'll be damned... I thought it was much too peaceful today." Rias had a growing smile on her face when she saw something that was actually very funny. She was just walking back from the old school building to go and check out one of the interesting students, somebody she wanted to add to her peerage, when she couldn't help but notice the drastic change that had happened to the school. "He's surely enjoying himself."

"Buchou, I found something... Well... I'll be damned." Yuuto spoke when he caught up to Rias, before he stopped and took a look at the school building.

That was impressive.

"I've already texted Sona." Rias pointed out as she raised her phone, and proceeded to take a picture of what Naruto... and was that _Serafall_ had done to the school building. Rias gained a face that belonged on a constipated person, unsure of how and when Naruto would have met the Leviathan, before she sighed and shrugged. As long as Naruto never met her brother, she didn't care if he tortured Sona with his newfound friendship.

Or annoy her with the fact he had painted the vast majority of the school building.

The entire school building had a new coat of paint. All of the walls of the school, no doubt thanks to Serafall, had been painted a bright pink color with yellow stars on it shaped like the tips of magical girl wands. The roof of the school though, had been painted completely orange, with the red swirl symbol that she had seen Naruto wearing on his clothes. The school was painted pink and orange, with magical girl wands and swirls all over it. Rias had to actually put her phone away for a moment, take it all in, before she gave up. Her hands went up, before she clapped at the amount of effort that Naruto put into this, painting the school without the school noticing until he was done was a real feat... or dumb luck.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Oh my god, this was amazing, if I was alone it would have taken like twice the time to do this. Thanks Serafall-"

"Call me Sera-tan!"

"Thanks Sera-tan." Naruto was so thankful for the help, he didn't even care if she wanted him to call her something dumb. He had painted the entire school, what he originally wanted to do on his first day of school. He just never had the chance to get it done, nor the time to do it, but with two people working together he had managed to do it. He had paint all over his clothes and skin, but it was completely worth it. Serafall, in order not to get her favorite clothes, was wearing some of Naruto's clothes with a belt around her waist more tightly.

"You're welcome Naru-tan!"

"You know, I'm so happy, I'm going to let that slide." Naruto rubbed the top of his head with a grin on his face. This was one of the really fun things he always wanted to do, and she had helped him to do it.

He was really thankful... even if he questioned her taste in what she painted on the building.

"UZUMAKI!"

"Oh shit!?" The sudden shout made Naruto lose his balance, slipping on the still wet paint, Naruto fell backwards off of the top of the roof. Sliding down the rooftop on his back, Naruto picked up speed before he finally slid right off side of the roof. Serafall noticed a second too late when Naruto fell behind her, not catching him, and when she did reach out for him... she missed.

She was about to use magic to magic to stop him... before something odd happened.

 **-With Kuroka-**

Kuroka's eyes opened as she was awoken from her nap when she sensed it.

The Demon Slayer scent.

It was nearly time.

 **-At Kuoh Academy-**

"Aaaaah!" Naruto shouted as he rolled across the ground, holding the back of his head in agony.

'What the hell was that... for a split second... a really strong wind appeared, and he seemed to float... was that real, or was I imagining things?' Sona rubbed her eyes as she watched the blond rolling across the ground. Serafall had jumped off of the ladder she was on, and landed on the ground with tears in her eyes. She went right to Naruto and picked him up.

"Naru-tan, I thought you were a total goner!"

"My fucking head!"

'I didn't sense _any magic_... and he doesn't have a Sacred Gear... looking as Sona, she didn't do anything... so what just happened!?' Rias ran towards the situation too, unsure of what had just happened. Like Sona, she had felt the wind kick up, and then she saw a small visible wind appear under Naruto and cause him to float. Then, the second it slowed him down enough, all of it vanished and he hit the ground at a much slower speed.

She thought Naruto was a normal human!

Was she wrong?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Sexy Kitty Not Dream

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

With Serafall back in the Underworld, Kuroka was given the chance to examine Naruto during the night.

Naruto's Demon Slayer scent had grown stronger, showing that his powers had begun to manifest themselves. Even from his apartment, for a split second, his scent had just been overwhelming to her. Now, his scent had gone back down to just slightly higher than what they had been before he left home. That meant that, while his powers were dormant again, they were now in a state where they could be pushed out, or forcefully matured as it were. Kuroka knew this wasn't good, with his scent active now more than ever, he was in a lot of danger when he was away from her. At the same time, his powers weren't as active as his scent was.

This was the worst case scenerio.

Naruto's scent said "Active Demon Slayer" while his powers were just barely matured enough for him to use, but not strong enough to slay Ayakashi as it were.

"Hey, Naruto, wake up... oh, right, he's a heavy sleeper..." Kuroka took a very deep breath, and cupped her hands around her mouth. She was going to get a small prank off on Naruto, because now, he needed to be aware that he was in danger. More powerful foes were going to come for him, and it was in his best interest if he knew to be on the look out for them. "OI, NARUTO, SEXY STUD MUFFIN WAKE UP NYA!" Kuroka screamed right into his ear. The reaction was as instant as it was hilarious, Naruto freaked out and rolled out of the bed with all of the blankets with him, rolling them around his body.

"What the fuck!? Who is the dead person that did that!?"

"Oh, just your favorite kitty in the entire world, Kuroneko." Kuroka spoke as she laid on her side, right on the bed where he had been. Allowing her cat ears out and tails to wiggle behind her, she was grinning to herself upon seeing Naruto stop as that odd statement registered in his brain. Of course, she couldn't be super playful either, since she did have to bring up some rather nasty topics to him.

Naruto unraveled himself, and stood up to look down at her.

Naruto pulled his fist back and threw a punch right at her face, only for his punch to miss as she vanished. Suddenly finding himself face first on the bed, he felt the entirety of her weight on his back as she pulled his arms behind him.

"Let go of me, and how did you dodge that punch... also how are you in my apartment, and where is my real cat!?"

"Figured you would punch first, and ask questions later nya." Kuroka knew this was going to happen. It was the type of guy her master was, so she knew that she was going to have to prove her words to him. She wasn't even mad about him trying to punch her. "I am your cat Naruto, I'm the sexy, funny, and lustful demon kitty by the name Kuroka... good job picking a name so close to my real name by the way." Kuroka pushed her breasts into the back of his head. Naruto stopped struggling as glanced up at her, turning his head to do so.

What?

"Prove it."

"You're right handed, but when you jerk it in the shower, you use your left hand. You have a secret fear of ghosts, and you make your own holy water, which stings like a bitch, and sprinkle it around every apartment we've lived in. You're favorite food is miso ramen with extra pork slices, but you also love sweet red bean paste, but you don't tell anyone it's also your favorite food, because you're afraid it will make you seem unmanly. Your cock is exactly-"

"Aaaaaaaah, nope, don't say it!"

"... 5 inches, not big and not small, a very decent one if I do say so myself. Though, thanks to your diet, the flavor is actually a strange combination of salty and sweet." Kuroka licked her lips in memory of some of her nightly activities. She would say that she gave him night-head about a couple of times a week, but that wasn't entirely true. Whenever she saw him hard in his sleep, she always gave him a suck. "Also, your recovery time is amazing, a few night ago, you got hard like 8 times."

"What the fuck do you do to me in my sleep!?" Naruto shouted as he tried to escape from this freak of a woman. His struggles got him nothing, but he was not going to stop until he was free and pounding on this girl.

Not in the way she wanted either.

"I told you, I'm your pet cat, Kuroneko. My real name is Kuroka, and a few years ago I was assigned to be your servant/guardian when your parents were killed nya."

Naruto stopped struggling, and went lax against the bed, those words rang a few different bells in his head. Eyes slowly widening, he glanced back at her, and she sent him a look of understanding. A very vague memory in his head was there, but he just could not remember it no matter how hard he tried, started to try to come to him once more. Naruto turned his head back down so that he was facing the bed fully, and Kuroka could see that she should have started with that. She didn't get off of him, since he could still become violent at any moment, but she did lessen her hold on him.

"... Why?"

"Your parents were killed, because you are descended from a clan of Demon Slayers, the Hiiragi family. Your powers, yesterday, slightly awakened. Now, your Demon Slayer scent is a lot more powerful, and you'll be in more danger. For the past few years, I've been killing the ayakashi who have been after your life... but you can't remain in the dark anymore." Kuroka started to explain to him as she slowly got off of him. He, even when she was completely off of him, didn't make a move to hit her. He just got up and sat down.

He was thinking.

"Yesterday... when I fell off the school roof..." Naruto remembered for a split second, the feeling that he was floating, but then he slammed into the ground and forgot about it in his pain.

"Wait... you fell off a roof, and that awakened your powers." Kuroka did not know that was how it happened. She just knew something happened, not the details, seeing as that didn't concern her too much. "I'm a Nekoshou, I was sent by the leader of the Kyoto Youkai to watch over you, and train you when your powers started to awaken." Kuroka put a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't shrug it off, that was progress.

"I have powers, and my cat is a complete pervert... you... I... I let you shower with me..." Naruto's cheeks started to go completely red when he realized that she had seen so many of his more private moments. He talked about everything with his cat, all of his fears and insecurities. Hell, sometimes he just didn't put clothes on when he woke up, and walked around like that. Knowing that his cat was a fully grown woman, and that she had seen so much of him was... Naruto's entire face turned a lot more red when more of what she was saying took hold. "You... why did you... in my sleep."

"Well, I do a really good job keeping you safe, so don't I deserve a reward for all my good work nya? I figured, getting a small treat for myself would be fine. You seem really okay with ayakashi trying to kill you." Kuroka pointed out.

That was odd.

"I've had punks try and kill me plenty of times, I'm not a stranger to death threats. My parents died years ago, and now I know that they were murdered, but I always sort of suspected it. I have powers... what are my powers?" Naruto asked Kuroka, since she would know way more about this than him. Not to mention, he wanted to change the subject away from her intimate knowledge of his body as quickly as possible. He didn't want to think about what other things she had done to him in his sleep. She might even have- "You and I didn't fuck, did we?" Naruto asked Kuroka quickly, with widened eyes, color draining from his face.

She crossed her arms under her impressive bust.

"Not yet, I promised not to do _that_ to you until you were a man. So either when your powers fully awaken, or you kill an ayakashi." Kuroka clicked her teeth in annoyance at that part. If it weren't for that promise, she would have been riding him ever since his first boner. But nope, she knew that her doing it before he was a real Demon Slayer would not be good for her. Yasaka would have her head if she did that for sure, and she liked her head right where it was. "The Hiiragi family was known for their ability to command wind, and their powerful bodies, capable of nearly any martial art." Kuroka explained his powers to him. That was really all their was to the explaination, of the powers anyway, seeing as she didn't know a ton about his family history herself.

Naruto looked at his hands, and he tried to activate his powers, staring into them.

Nothing.

"How do I use them... do I have magic?" Naruto asked quickly.

"You don't have magic, you control the wind with your willpower. Unlike Wind Elemental Magic, you can control all forms of Wind, even people using Wind magic against you, by simply _wanting_ to control the wind. The stronger your willpower, the stronger your control. I don't know how-" Kuroka was stopped when she felt a small breeze against her face. She looked at Naruto, and saw that he was red in the face, holding his breath and forcing himself to try and control his powers. All his wind was doing was making Kuroka's hair messier, but the fact that he was able to control the wind once he learned how to do it, was still a rather impressive feat.

The powers of a Demon Slayer came naturally to them, though Naruto's wind was weak right now, once she started to train his willpower up, and his powers matured, he would become the master of the winds themselves.

"This isn't some freaky dream, right?" Naruto asked when he stopped controlling the wind, and sucked in a deep breath. He had expected something far more powerful that what he had just done. "As in, I'm actually in a lot of danger... and my cat is really some _babe cat demon_... that's also a sex fiend?" Naruto asked her, looking her up and down with some distrust. This could just be a really weird dream, though he both wanted it to be, and didn't want it to be.

Kuroka just grinned.

"Well, if this was a dream, I wouldn't be wearing clothes, now would I nya?" Kuroka asked him with a sarcastic grin. She knew a lot about Naruto's erotic dreams, seeing as she had implanted images of herself into them so that she could reveal herself much easier. It had been a long process, though it seemed Naruto only had a hazy memory of his dreams, so her pre-seduction attempts were in vain.

Naruto's face turned red.

She had a point.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Hissy Hissy Snake Fixed

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Small Issue with the Update, The Site decided to show the same chapter twice. Hopefully, I fixed it.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"So... he's awakened his powers, and he's able to use them now?" Kunou asked with a raised eyebrow, hiding her presence from anyone around her as she spoke with the one person who had the answers. She, like every youkai in the city, had smelled Naruto's Demon Slayer aura when he activated his powers for the first time. Naturally, she had contacted her mother right away, seeing as this was happening a month before it was predicted. Her mother had made a guess that they wouldn't have to worry about Naruto awakening his powers for a month, which was apparently a very wrong guess.

Kuroka nodded with a yawn.

"It takes him a lot of effort, and the wind he summons is kind of weak... but that is the long and short of it nya." Kuroka admit, since there was no point denying it.

If anything, she wanted to be with Naruto right now, since school was out and he was going on a "date" with her own little sister. Naruto's life being in danger aside, she wanted to see how her sister would act around a guy that had genetics that were good for their species. If all went well, there would be two Nekoshou who would be breeding with the Hiiragi heir... though Kuroka would insist that Koneko wait until her body could handle the strain better. While medical science had long since improved, and pregnancy was no longer very dangerous for those with small bodies, she didn't want her sister putting herself through serious pain.

"Weak... the boy-"

"You know, he is older than you, so is calling him _boy_ right? I'm pretty sure you would throw a fit if he called you _girl._ " Kuroka pointed out teasingly, but also seriously. Kunou would get her block knocked off if she ever called Naruto boy to his face, so it would be far better for her to start addressing him properly. As funny as it would be to watch this little girl get her shit kicked in, she was pretty sure it would end very badly for her if Yasaka's daughter was beaten up by her master.

Kunou coughed into her hand.

"Naruto-sama's body contains a tainted power, his powers should have manifested stronger... Set me up and appointment with Naruto-sama then, and I'll try and figure out the problem." Kunou figured it was time she meet the Demon Slayer face to face, with him awake this time. All she knew was the condition of the seal keeping back the memory of how his parents died, and the seal used to mask his scent while his powers were growing. He seal on his scent had broken, but the one on his memories was still active in some degree.

Kuroka grinned.

"He's still adjusting, but maybe if you wanted to _meet_ him _differently-_ "

"This is a serious matter Nekoshou Kuroka! If the other Demon Slayer families learn that one of their extinct families is now active, then they will take him, and everything will have been for nothing. Naruto-sama is the key to creating true peace between the Youkai and the Demon Slayers. Your sexual jokes will no longer be tolerated!" Kunou snapped at her. Every time she checked up on Kuroka and Naruto, the woman was always teasing her one way or another. She was getting sick of it, no, she was passed her limit of what she was willing to take from this woman.

So much was on the line right now, and Kuroka was treating this like a silly game.

Instead of worrying about bringing greatness to the Nekoshou, the woman should be putting her efforts into raising the Demon Slayer boy into a proper man. A man that held no grudges against the Youkai, a man that they could trust to defend them from other Demon Slayers, a man that would usher in a better age for future generations of youkai everywhere.

"I'm not joking, the more youkai he has children with, the more chances of a Demon Slayer/Youkai hybrid being born. Usually when a Youkai and a Human have a child, it's either human or youkai... but rarely you get children like the Yuki Otoko who were born from Yuki Onna and Humans nya." Kuroka pointed out to the girl. Kunou, in her disgust of her usual sexual jokes, didn't see the benefit that came with Naruto breeding with several youkai women. Kuroka knew her own concerns were solely on the issue of creating stronger Nekoshou, but that didn't mean she could encourage Naruto to get some on the side.

She could only be pregnant once every 9 months, but Naruto could get others pregnant as many times as he wanted, so while she was pregnant with the next generation of Nekoshou... Naruto could be using his time to gain more experience with women. Naruto would become better at pleasing women, so Kuroka would benefit from that, and he could lessen the divide between human and youkai, so Yasaka's Kyoto Youkai would benefit from that portion of it.

Kunou frowned.

"I don't wish to become part of a harem." Kunou pointed out with a stuck up nose.

"Harem? You don't need to be in love with somebody to have sex with them, heck, if that was true then the porn industry would be much more tame. Anyway, I don't have any doubts in my mind your mother plans on having my Master breed with Youkai... why else is she so concerned about him feeling no hate for us nya?" Kuroka could tell that Yasaka's intentions were less than pure. The woman had lived centuries, and with a long life, came a certain darkness and cunning that allowed them to see the big picture more easily.

Yasaka wasn't dumb, she would know that hybrid children were a quicker way to bridging the gap.

"I'll have to speak with mother."

 **-With Naruto-**

"Flip... come on... do a flip..." Naruto whispered to himself as he tried to control his powers as subtly as possible. He was waiting for Koneko to show up, seeing as he was standing in front of the water park waiting for her. Naruto managed to create a small wind, that caught a piece of trash that fell out of the garbage can, and put it back where it fell from. "Damnit... it didn't flip... okay... next is... _flip_." Naruto whispered in a hiss as he glared at a woman, with her husband and daughter.

The same wind he had created, practically invisible to everyone, changed directions and went towards the happy couple and their daughter.

"Oh my!"

"Yes." Naruto hissed and pumped his fist, excited he had managed to flip the woman and daughter's skirts with that. He wasn't even excited about the panties, he was more excited about the fact he could so use this against Koneko at school. He was so going to flip her skirt at random times, whenever it would be most embarrassing for her, and she would be none the wiser to it. "... but do I want to... I mean... how does it pick a fight if she doesn't know it was me?" Naruto couldn't see how he would benefit from that.

Sure, the girl had a nice ass to look at, but if she didn't know he was flipping her skirt, how would she know to punch him for it? He wanted to embarrass her for the sole purpose of-

"Boo!"

"Fuck, ghost!?" Naruto screamed, and he lashed out with his fist. Seeing the white body of the ghost, Naruto smashed his fist into it as hard as he could. Heart beating quickly, Naruto felt the ghost's face, and knocked the young girl ghost off of her feet, and- "Flower?" Naruto realized his hand was coated in flower, and he saw the ghost was sitting down on the concrete, rubbing her cheek, which had less flower on it.

Koneko was frowning, slowly getting back up.

"You were suppose to run away in fear." Koneko pointed out, seeing as he didn't react the way she expected him to.

Naruto wasn't amused.

"You little cunt... I mean... lets have fun in the park. I'll meet you on the other side of the changing rooms, might want to shower that flower off!" Naruto spoke with a forced cheery tone, realizing that she somehow knew about his deepest fear.

Koneko was surprised he didn't attack her a second time, but she nodded and walked towards the changing rooms.

Might as well try to have fun today.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

"Wow... you don't look bad." Naruto was actually complimenting her, when he saw her wearing a very niche school swimsuit. It showed off her ass, while making good use of her small chest to make her look even more athletic than her usual small physique would make her seem. "Also... not a bikini?" Naruto figured she would, like most girls over the age of 14, chose to wear a two piece.

Koneko just smirked darkly.

"What, so you could steal my swimsuit in the water?" Koneko knew, after the times he had flipped her skirt at school, that if he saw a chance he would no doubt leave her naked in the pool.

Naruto raised his hands.

"You know what, sounds like something I would do, I'll give that to you." Naruto could fully appreciate how awesome that would sound. Leaving her stranded, butt naked, in the pool would be absolutely hilarious.

Koneko looked at Naruto, before she looked at his trunks.

"What, no speedo?" She snarked her reply to him.

He seemed like the type of guy that would show off his muscles and ass, if given the chance, flex for any girls. His body was certainly good enough to attract people willing to ignore his delinquent personality.

"Yeah, and give you a chance to pull it down? Thanks, but I'm not giving you a chance to strip _me_ either." Naruto crossed his arms with a similar smirk.

...

"Fair enough, I would do that to you." Koneko could picture herself ripping his speedo off and pushing him into the pool. Considering trunks could be tied up tightly, Naruto was choosing to protect himself against her pulling a prank on him. "Also, you don't look bad either." Koneko pointed out neutrally.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're complimenting me Shrimp?"

"You complimented me first Idiot, I was just returning the favor. Now stop acting weird, and lets ride some rides." Koneko grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the closest visible ride. It was weird for him to compliment her, since he was always mocking her appearance, so she just returned the favor.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and he ran towards the nearest pool.

"Well, better get you wet first!" Naruto jumped with a shouting Koneko in his arms, the two of them making a large splash. With how people around them were acting, they didn't even raise any eyebrows over it.

Well, all but one person.

A small girl with red eyes.

She was even smaller than Koneko was, with similar medium length hair, but it was colored green. Her skin was a very light pale, and she watched as Naruto jumped into the water with the cat youkai, with a raised eyebrow. She just sucked up some more of her Extra-Large smoothie with a cool expression upon her lips, her eyes showing no small amount of resentment. Having a Demon Slayer having fun and playing around, before her very eyes, brought out some rather strange emotions, mostly anger, that confused her a little when she realized a Demon Slayer was having fun with a demon cat.

Didn't matter.

Once her barrier was up, and the Demon Slayer was the only human still in the water park, she would make her move.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 I'm a Hissy Snake Ya Know

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Shut up... don't say a word."

"I didn't say anything." Naruto was choking down the urge to laugh his ass off at Koneko as he held her hands through the water. While she was more than capable of riding rides that involved water, she had forgot to inform him of the fact that she was unable to swim. So, before they were going to ride any rides, Naruto decided that he would teach her the important lesson. He had never had trouble swimming, so he didn't understand how a person couldn't understand the basic idea of keeping your head above the water. "Might want to smile though, I could let go at any moment." Naruto let go of her hands, and the _second_ that he did, she lashed out and grabbed right back onto them.

She glared at him with red cheeks.

He raised his eyebrows.

"... You're a sick man." Koneko put a smile on her face, a smile filled with all of her urge to kill. "Was that a laugh you bastard?" Koneko's eyes narrowed dangerously when she heard what sounded like a short laugh escape him. His face was red with the effort it was taking for him not to just die laughing, and while she would normally attack him, at the moment she was in water deep enough to drown her. She was no in the position to be doing any of that, not while Naruto was her only support as he taught her the swimming skill.

Koneko blinked the water from her eyes, and she felt the small urge to leave the water park... before she completely shook the urge. She wasn't the only one, because Koneko could see a few dozen humans already leaving the park, going into the changing rooms. She didn't pay it any mind though, since she wanted to have fun today, even if it was with Naruto.

"I'm really trying not to... if I'm going to laugh at you, it will be for something I did... not for something you can't do." Naruto wasn't going to laugh at somebody who was trying their hardest to improve, which she was doing. He wanted to laugh, the urge was there and rising, but it was wrong to mock those who were giving it their best shot. He hated it when people did it to him, and he always attacked those who did, so he wasn't going to make Koneko suffer through his laughing. Was he going to tease her, fuck yeah he was, she was his rival at this point. He wouldn't laugh, but teasing was a powerful motivator as well.

Koneko just nodded.

'He is still helping me.' Koneko sighed and kicked her legs. She was starting to get the hang of it, but she was never going to be a pro swimmer for sure. Sad, because with her petite, stream-lined body she was perfectly suited for it. '... I hate myself for thinking that...' Koneko realized that she had just found something her underdeveloped body was suited for.

Something she wasn't good at.

"Now we just have to get you-" Naruto was stopped when he seemed to get pulled underwater quickly, by something strong enough to make a splash. Koneko's eyes widened in shock, and she splashed wildly, until she grabbed the edge of the pool. Breathing deeply, her brief moment of panic over, she looked and saw Naruto struggling against the water, under the water.

That bastard was messing with her, making her think he was drowning.

Bubbles stopped coming to the surface, and Koneko went under the water. She put her feet on the side of the pool, and kicked off hard enough to put cracks in the pool wall. Shooting at Naruto with high underwater speed, thanks to her powerful kick boost, she smashed into his chest and knocked him away from the pool's drain. For a second, she could have sworn there part of the water was thicker, and shaped like a hand that had been around his ankle.

'What was... just my imagination... oh no... I'm too far underwater... I'm not good at going back up.' Koneko started to think as she flailed around in the water, panic starting to set in again.

Naruto returned the favor.

Grabbing the back of her swimsuit, Naruto started to swim towards the edge of the pool while dragging her. Reaching the surface with ease, though Koneko took a deep satisfying breath the second they breached, she looked at Naruto as he leaned over the edge and started to hack the water from his lungs.

"... saved... life..." Naruto gasped out as he was talking, still coughing up a lot of water, his skin pale from partially drowning. "You saved... my life... thought you were going to let me die there... this hurts..." Naruto had never thought water would hurt this much, but inside the lungs was a very painful sensation.

Koneko didn't say anything.

He saved her life too, considering when she saved his life, she had put her own life into danger. Unable to swim up, and unable to swim down to touch the bottom, she had been completely stuck where she couldn't do anything. Once panic had set in, everything had gone kind of horrible.

"... Don't think on it... buy me something to eat..." Koneko didn't want to think about it. She didn't choose to save him, her body had just sort of moved on it's own when she realized that he was in genuine danger. "Why did _you_ save me?" Koneko realized that Naruto, even when he was still underwater and drowning, had come back to save her.

Naruto hacked up the rest of the water, and he turned to look at her, a grin on his face.

"Duh, my body just moved on it's own... anyway, I like fighting you. I invited you here, and I'm not about to let you die." Naruto told her as he got out of the pool, and grabbed her hand to help her out. "Man, they need warnings when they are going to turn the drain on." Naruto looked into the pool, and saw that he had been pulled down by the drain turning on, or something like that.

That was some really powerful suction.

"... Lets just go... no more swimming..." Koneko put her hands on his back, and pushed him away from the pool. She looked back at it as she walked, her eyes narrowed, since despite Naruto giving a simple explanation for why he nearly drowned, she was sure that she had felt something off.

"Oh, they have caramel apples and chocolate bananas!" Naruto shouted in excitement, something Koneko didn't know he would do, as he grabbed one of her hands and rushed at the snack store.

Koneko could see an entire menu of sweets.

Naruto seemed really excited, like the near-death experience didn't happen, and life was completely normal.

'... I can't smell anything but chlorine... guess I was just imagining things.' Koneko put it out of her mind. She noticed a few more families packing up and going to the changing rooms to leave the park, but didn't pay it any mind.

A lot of kids had school tomorrow, made sense to leave a little early.

"Oh, they have taiyaki... I'll have a taiyaki with red bean paste in it, oh make it three... and a large, extra large I mean, orange soda." Naruto placed it order with an excited grin when a couple of his favored treats were placed in front of him. Naruto looked at her as his food was quickly placed in front of him. "Order anything you want, my treat... waterproof wallet." Naruto mentioned as he pulled his wallet from his trunks.

Koneko nodded and gazed at the menu.

"Chocolate banana and small ginger ale." With her order spoken, it was passed to her moments later. With snacks in hand, the two of them started to walk around the park to see what they were going to ride next. Koneko noticed Naruto really enjoying the sweet treat, since when she broke into his apartment he seemed like a ramen addict, she was surprised. "... I thought ramen was your favorite... you seem really excited for taiyaki." Koneko had trouble believing the hard and ruff delinquent seemed so giddy for sweets.

Naruto froze mid-step when he realized that Koneko had seen everything he had just done.

Damn his lack of impulse control!

"I love ramen... but saying it alone is my favorite isn't right. I actually really love red bean soup, and anything with red bean paste in it... can you please keep it a secret that I love sweets? It really isn't manly." Naruto put his hands together, quickly shoving the last taiyaki in his mouth. Koneko looked at him with dull eyes, before she nodded her head very slowly.

So, the big bad souban was secretly a sweets lover, and had a soft spot for red bean soup/paste. She could find a lot of uses for this information, but clearly... clearly she should keep this a secret so that she had something to hold over his head.

She was so going to use this against him.

"This chocolate... it's milk chocolate..." Koneko pointed out as she licked the chocolate from the very tip of the banana, and only the head of it was chocolate dipped. She only lightly nibbled and licked though, wanting to savor the sweet treat, seeing as this was a snack she didn't get to eat often enough. "So... what is your opinion of Buchou... Rias." Koneko could see that he didn't know who she was talking about at first, so she clarified.

Rias did ask her to get some information out of Naruto today, starting with his opinion of her, seeing as apparently he had shown some strange ability that Rias was unaware of.

"Oh, you mean the red haired tit monster... she seems like a nice girl, but whenever I'm near her, I just get this feeling that I shouldn't trust her... like every time she looks at me, she is thinking about how she can manipulate me... she reminds me a lot of the people that run my parent's company... she doesn't see me as Naruto Uzumaki... just a means to an end... I hate people like that." Naruto's voice started off confidence, but as he talked, Koneko could hear him get progressively more bitter as time went on.

Right, his parents were dead, Rias did... wow, Naruto was absolutely right on the money. Rias had done a ton of research into Naruto when he proved to be an interesting person, only to push him to the side when she believed he was too much effort with little pay out. Now, she was interested in him again since he showed a special ability.

Koneko realized something, Naruto was good at reading people, even if he wasn't good at making friends.

"Okay... she... hey... jerk." Koneko stopped when a grown man bumped into her rudely, on his way to the park exit. She forgot what she was saying to Naruto, and now she was starting to notice that a _lot_ of people were missing from the park. The park had been bustling at the start of the day, but in such a short time, it had gone from hyped to a practical ghost town.

Something was wrong, really wrong.

She really wished that she could smell anything but chlorine right now, the smell of the water in the park was just too overpowering for her to try and sniff out any enemies. Finishing off her banana, Koneko tossed the stick away, and decided to keep her guard up just to be on the safe side.

"Where is everyone leaving to in such a damn hurry?" Naruto asked when he finally noticed everyone in the park, even the employees, were starting to run for the exits.

No alarms were going off to indicate danger.

"Demon Slayer, forget everything, never use your powers, and you won't have to die today ya know."

Naruto looked as a small girl came out of the water.

"I'm pretty sure I can beat the shit out of a little girl, demon or not! I might have just learned I was a Demon Slayer last night, but I can do this!" Naruto shouted as he pushed his hand at the loli threatening him, and he concentrated as hard as he could. He blew her hair out of her face for a brief moment, and Naruto turned red in embarrassment. "Okay, that was suppose to knock you away so I could take Koneko and run... I just learned I have powers ya know!" Naruto shouted in humiliation.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"... ya know?"

"So what, I have a verbal tic, it comes out when I'm excited or embarrassed... by the way Koneko, I'm a Demon Slayer... but we better start running... we're in a water park... and looks like she controls water." Naruto realized very quickly that this wasn't a very good situation.

Koneko was just surprised at everything happening.

"I am Shizuku... I gave you the chance to forget, so you'll have to die ya know." Shizuku spoke calmly as she rose her hands, and the water behind her started to rise with them. "This isn't personal, you're just a dangerous existence to ayakashi." Shizuku didn't want him to think this was person.

She had no personal vendetta against the Hiiragi, she just didn't trust any Demon Slayers, so the only good Demon Slayer was a dead one.

"... Hey look, my big sister is here, and she's going to kick your ass!" Naruto pointed behind Shizuku.

Shizuku looked, and her eyes narrowed when she saw nothing there, quickly turning around, she saw that Naruto and Koneko were out of sight. Having quickly run away and hid, in the few seconds that she had looked away, and realized what happened.

She could not believe she fell for that.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Hissy Snake Stab Stab

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Demon Slayer.

As a youkai herself, Koneko couldn't imagine those existing to be fair. This was her honest to goodness, first time hearing about them. She was a youkai born and raised in the underworld, she didn't know a lot about Japan other than some small cultural things she learned while attending school. So hearing that her species had a natural enemy, Naruto did admit to being a Demon Slayer and she was a monster, was a little shocking. It explained why Naruto's smell put her a little on guard, but she had always just assumed it was because they were always fighting each other.

"Fuck... one day into learning this stuff, and I get attacked... just my luck... come on powers, why are you so fucking useless?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his hands. The wind he had brought out had barely been enough to do more than blow her hair. "Shrimp, you get out of here, I'm going to distract her." Naruto stated as he gripped his hands into fists. He brought Koneko here for selfish reasons, and he wasn't going to get her killed because of somebody after his life. At the moment, the two of them were hiding inside of the snack bar, while Shizuku looked around for them.

Koneko was tempted to take that offer.

'He's going to die if I leave.'

"... Now run." Naruto stood up and grabbed the closest thing to a weapon he could grab without looking, and started to make a run towards Shizuku as her back was turned. Not a very brave thing to do, but a sneak attack was his best bet. Naruto glanced behind him, and saw Koneko running for it faster than he had seen her moving before now. Grinning, he jumped over Shizuku as she turned to look at him. "Other side, now take this!" Naruto shouted as he raised high his weapon, and brought it down on top of her head.

His mighty plastic spoon, collided with the top of her skull, with enough force... to break the plastic spoon.

Shizuku just took a moment to turn around and fully face Naruto, looking at the snapped spoon that was in his hand and on the ground. Naruto was looking at the weapon that he had grabbed, before he looked at her.

"For a Demon Slayer, you're-"

"Pocket salt!" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketful of salt he had nicked from the snack bar, and threw it into Shizuku's face. She got a complete face full of the salt, and started to hiss as she rubbed her eyes viciously. Naruto grinned and pulled his fist back, seeing his chance to launch a way better attack, and this time when he punched her across the cheek, his hand went right through her body. "Eh?" Naruto paused mid-punch to see his fist going through a completely transparent Shizuku, her body now completely made of water that splashed against the ground and wrapped around his ankle.

The water picked him up, and threw him a good 20 feet away, back into the snack bar, busting the door of the fridge wide open.

Shizuku looked visibly annoyed with him.

"That was a dirty trick... I'm going to kill you, have the decency to face me like a man ya know." Shizuku could hardly believe that this boy was a Demon Slayer by the complete lack of dignity towards battle he possessed. Demon Slayers 100... even 200 years ago would have attacked her face first. They wouldn't have launched any of that surprise attack foolishness he just did. They were far too prideful, because a sneak attack was something you only did against an enemy you understood had a chance to beat you. No Demon Slayer viewed an ayakashi as their equal, it was just the way of the world.

Naruto staggered to his feet.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed something that was sticking out of his shoulder, and ripped it out. "Now I get the knife... FUCK... of course I did a sneak attack dumbass. I'm only bait so that the Shrimp could get away safely." Naruto jumped over the counter and rolled out of the way as a thin stream of water sliced the building he had been inside of. Naruto looked at it slide, before the roof of the building collapse and crush the inside of the small building.

So water could cut things... that was awesome, bad for him, but still awesome.

"Water is one of the most dangerous elements, and in this water park, you will breath your last ya know." Shizuku pointed a finger at him, and water floated behind her, turned into ice shards, and flew at his face. Naruto's hand reached up by instinct and caught the ice shard, before he rolled across the ground and dodged the others as they stabbed the concrete. Once they were stabbed into the ground, or in his hand, they stopped moving, and Shizuku made no effort to regain control of them either. "... I almost forgot your kind were good at martial arts... but as you've noticed, they don't work on me." Shizuku raised both hands up and formed a large sphere of water.

Naruto's face went blank.

He had a plastic knife in one hand, and an ice shard in the other... against an enemy that used water and could turn into water. Overall, his chances were not amazing, or good, and he couldn't control his powers very well, so maybe his chances were looking a little bleak. Still, Naruto got up and ran up the wrecked building, just as the water flooded the spot he had been. Tentacles of water moved towards him, and he jumped down from the top of the wreckage, back to the other side. Quickly ducking down so that Shizuku couldn't see him, the tentacles rushed towards where he would have been if he had chosen to run away.

'Okay, so she isn't all knowing... when she can't see me with her eyes, she can only guess where to attack with water... awesome... that doesn't change anything...' Naruto stuck the bloody knife into the water as it pulled up, and part of the water became visibly red. Shizuku lost control of the part of the water that his blood was in, and as it raised over the building, the tainted water splashed the ground. "She can't control bloody water either... now that _is_ useful." Naruto grinned, since he had just planned on making the water bloody to make her think she stabbed him, then sneak away.

Now though, he could work with this.

"Did you really thing I would be that dumb ya know... I won't fall for anymore tricks." Shizuku hopped over the wreckage and in front of him. Just because she saw bloody water, did not mean she was going to let herself be tricked this time.

Naruto grinned.

"You fell for that first one pretty easily... guess you have to be pretty dumb." Naruto taunted her, and she put her foot right on his chest, forming a blade of water around her hand. Naruto drew a cut into his leg with the ice shard, that she seemed unable to control after her first attack with it. She said nothing as she swung her blade down at his neck, and he just raised the ice shard and blocked the water with the blood covered tip. Shizuku was a little surprised when she lost control of the water, and it splashed Naruto harmlessly, no longer a thin water blade. "Don't underestimate Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted as he punched Shizuku in the face.

The water that her body turned into splashed around him, before she reformed as he was standing up.

Right, she could do that too.

She swung her finger, and shot a thin stream of water at him. Naruto wiped his hands across his bleeding shoulder and leg, before he blocked the water with bloody hands. Both of his hands were cut open a little, enough that his blood splattered on Shizuku's face, but his idea worked well enough to save his neck from her attack. So, Shizuku knowing her attack did little to him, made to kick him in the ribs. She opened her blood covered eyes when she felt Naruto grab her leg, only moving back a little from the surprising amount of force behind her leg.

"Better, now I won't feel any guilt for killing you ya know." Shizuku still had full faith in her ability to kill him.

There was no chance that he could do anything against her.

"Then I don't feel any guilt over THIS!" Naruto slugged her in the face, full force, and she turned into water. The exact moment she returned to physical form though, Naruto's fist slammed into her face again, only this time she was knocked away by it. Getting blasted right off of her feet, quick reflexes let her catch herself and land on upright, but she still felt the impact of that attack rumble through her body. "... That worked... looks like you can only turn into water, when you see the attack coming after all. Right when you reform, you're not able to turn into water again for a split second. Holy crap, I am considering that a win! Finally, one of my plans worked, and my bad luck didn't mess me up!" Naruto raised his arms up.

She glared at him for not taking this as seriously as she thought he would have, and she wordlessly made an entire pool of water lift up into the water, and float above them. Naruto looked up, and she took a dark satisfaction when his smile faded away.

No dodging this one.

"Nobody will recognize your corpse ya know." Shizuku's words fell on deaf ears as the water dropped down on both of them, capturing Naruto in the water, before floating back up into the air. She was going to drown him to death, like she had originally planned... and then crush the corpse for good measure. "Time to... what?" Shizuku saw as a yo-yo was tossed into the water right into Naruto's open hand.

She turned her head, and saw Koneko was standing there, having thrown the yo-yo.

This youkai came back to save a Demon Slayer?

"Idiot, do something stupid!" Koneko shouted at him, and in the water Naruto sent her a thumbs up. Grinning, Naruto threw the yo-yo out of the water and allowed it to wrap around Koneko's hand. Koneko grabbed the wire, and yanked Naruto right out of the water, so that he landed on the ground next to her. Sliding, Naruto raised his arms up, and grinned down at her.

"You came back... didn't know you cared about me... lets knock her out cold and get out of here." Naruto watched as Koneko got ready for a fight as well.

Koneko didn't comment.

'... I shouldn't mention that there was a barrier keeping me from leaving... but all the same...' Koneko glanced at Naruto, and gave him a quick nod. 'I won't be satisfied with him sacrificing himself to save me.' Koneko didn't mention that either, she just got ready to fight against Shizuku.

Said girl just looked at them.

"... This is... strange... are you not disgusted to have her fight with you ya know?" Shizuku pointed at Koneko, and looked at Naruto for an answer.

"Of course not, this girl might be a shrimp who can't keep her damn mouth shut, a flat chested loli with a bad attitude, and... well, Koneko is one of the few people in this world who has my respect." Naruto could feel Koneko's glare on his skin, and he knew if he pushed it, then he might have two murderous lolis to fight. Koneko nodded her head, and she glanced at Naruto.

"... I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow."

"Oh, you sure about that?"

Shizuku just watched that exchange, before she made all the water go back into the pool. Koneko watched as the destroyed building started to fix itself, as the barrier that had been placed over the park fell away. Shizuku just turned into water and sank into the pool, leaving the fight without saying another word. With the park fixed up, she left a confused Naruto and Koneko to wonder what had just happened.

"... Knock her out? Shouldn't you have been trying to kill her?" Koneko pointed out as she dropped her fists. Making a barrier like the one this girl made took time, and dropping it was a pretty big indicator that the girl was going to stop fighting.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... I mean... I might be a Demon Slayer, but I don't really hate them... I just learned all of this yesterday. If I killed her, then her opinion of me would never change, and I would have more of her kind after me. Killing somebody should be saved for a last resort, not the first option. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance ya know?" Naruto asked Koneko with a wide grin.

...

"Also, you and that girl both have the same verbal tic."

Naruto would be lying if he said that was not a factor.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Shizuku's Verbal Tic is "Nano" which translates to "Ya Know"  
Naruto's Verbal Tic is Dattebayo, which is often translated to "Ya Know" as well.  
Also, Shizuku is not an OC, she is a character from Omamori Himari, one of the three series that make up this story. (Seeing as some people thought she as an OC)


	15. Chapter 15 Hissy Hissy Naughty Snake!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Demon Slayer.

"So... you're a... Demon Slayer..." Koneko believed Naruto, she really did, but this was her first time ever hearing about such a thing existing. She knew of families who took out evil spirits, but they weren't really _powerful_ , nor were they well known. Based on Shizuku's actions, the Demon Slaying families seemed to be something of a big deal in the human world for youkai. "... and you have the power of wind?" Koneko asked when she felt a breeze hit her in the face, which proved Naruto's powers at least when she realized he was pointing his hand at her.

They were in his apartment, where no breeze should exist.

"My powers are growing, but I just awakened them yesterday... and I already have an ayakashi after me... great." Naruto crossed his arms, because Shizuku made him realize that he was going to be on the receiving end of a lot more attacks in the future. More of her kind were going to try and attack him, which was going to result in some serious bloodshed in the future unless he did something. "... Also, I hope you're not expecting tea." Naruto mentioned to Koneko, since there was no way he was going to serve her tea, even if she was in his apartment.

Koneko shot him a look, seeing as she had been expecting it.

"Like I want anything you serve."

"Good, because you're not getting it." Naruto told her with a wider grin. Koneko was starting to get feisty, just a few more pushes and he would be able to get a good fight out of her. Naruto winced when he started to stand up, he planned on making tea and pouring it on her head to start a fight, but the pain in his leg from stabbing it was still there. His hands, leg, and shoulder were all bandaged up neatly by the white haired loli across from him, but still very much injured.

Three cups of tea were sat down in front of them.

"Here you go ya know."

Koneko's eyes widened when she saw Shizuku standing there, before sitting down at the table and sipping at the tea that she had prepared and given to them. Koneko looked at Naruto, and back to Shizuku, staring between them as Naruto picked up his cup of tea and sipped at it.

"Wow, this is really good ya know, thanks Shizuku!" Naruto turned his head to the loli snake and grinned at her. Koneko looked at him like he was completely stupid when she saw him flat out turn to face Shizuku, thank her for the tea, and then go back to looking at herself like nothing was out of the ordinary. "... Wait... I don't have any of this tea... so how..." Naruto looked down at the tea, and realized that it was green tea. He didn't have this type in his apartment, so how was Shizuku serving him green when he lacked it.

Shizuku just pat his arm.

"I noticed that you lacked any proper groceries, so I took the liberty of taking your wallet and buying some ya know." Shizuku told him. When she had got to Naruto's apartment, a full hour before him, she had noticed a good lack of anything healthy. There were signs Naruto bought some healthy foods, but he had already eaten them and decided not to buy more. It was a simple matter of grabbing his wallet, heading to the store, and buying more so that she could actually turn his fridge into a properly stocked food holder.

Naruto looked at his wallet, and then at Shizuku.

She gave him a neutral-faced peace sign.

"Why the fuck are you here!?" Naruto shouted as he jumped to his feet, only to land on his injured leg and fall down to the floor in a heap. Koneko, realizing it was time to fight, jumped up and raised her arms up to fight.

 **-Flashback 10 Minutes After the Fight-**

"The Demon Slayer is actually friends with a youkai, _and_ trusts her!?"

"Yes, this is different than the Amakawa that subjugate them into servitude ya know. He seems... different than all the other evil Demon Slayers... he didn't want to kill me, just knock me out ya know." Shizuku sat on the branch of a tree and explained to all of the ayakashi of the forest she lived in. She was surrounded by over a dozen different types of ayakashi, all in their true forms other than herself, surrounded her.

"Makes friends with youkai... well, that sure is convenient, might as well try and bring him to our side!" An ayakashi with no eyes, a more alien-like body, and very sharp teeth laughed loudly at the thought of having their own Demon Slayer on their side. "Shizuku, seduce him over to our side, it'll be nice to have our own Demon Slayer." The Ayakashi pointed at Shizuku, who just gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, very few human men can resist a little girl's form ya know."

 **-Present-**

"She actually admitted to it." Koneko was a little stunned that Shizuku casually admitted to what she was planning. She looked over at Naruto, and she saw that he was a little taken aback, but he wasn't showing any adverse reaction. "You know, she tried to kill you." Koneko pointed out as she looked at Shizuku with narrowed eyes.

This was going to end up with Naruto hurt, there was no way that story Shizuku just told them was true.

"... Meh, I believe her... she seems like the honest type... anyway... we have the same tic." Naruto mentioned with a shrug. They have the same verbal tic, there had to be some good in her if she was anything like him. "Anyway... good luck, you'll be hard pressed to get a room at this apartment building." Naruto mentioned with a wave of his hand.

There was no way.

"That is why I'm staying with you ya know." Shizuku pointed out just as quickly. "Don't worry, it will be worth it, your physical and sexual needs will be taken care of, consider it my rent ya know." Shizuku allowed her tongue to stretch out of her mouth and wiggle. Koneko shivered when she saw the snake-like tongue, and Naruto showed no outward reaction.

"Still, the answer is-"

"The other option, is me using my body, selling myself to older gentlemen to make the money to get my own apartment... sir, would you like to buy me for the evening... ya know." Shizuku looked at Naruto, and Koneko looked at Shizuku with a disgusted frown. Shizuku raised an eyebrow when she saw that look, before she shrugged her shoulders.

She knew what she was doing.

"Okay, have fun with that." Naruto waved at her.

Koneko kicked Naruto in the shin.

"Just let her stay, you can't make a girl sell herself dumbass." Koneko deadpanned at him. Naruto was rubbing his shin with a pained expression, before he turned to Shizuku and saw her just neutrally gazing back at him.

Naruto glared at Koneko.

"Okay! Anyway, you can stay... just do something about your skin, I don't need people thinking I drowned a girl." Naruto looked at Shizuku's skin color, which was the same as a drowning victim. Shizuku clicked her teeth in annoyance, before her skin started to gain a peachy color to it. "Also, good luck seducing me, I have a cat who won't let you get away with anything." Naruto gave a cocky smirk.

There was no way that Kuroka would let this girl try anything sexual, so he was going to be free of her loli advances on his body.

"They already think that you would do that."

"Shut up Shrimp... anyway... I'm going to go train." Naruto stood up, before he yelped and sat back down. Looking at his leg, he saw that the wound had reopened, and it was bleeding through the bandages. "... Guess that is out... fuck... I learn I have powers, and I can't even do anything with them." Naruto frowned, since he had been hoping to train his powers.

Shizuku looked at his injuries.

"I can fix those, water has healing powers ya know." Shizuku pointed at his injuries, that he got fighting her. As a show of good faith, she would happily heal those. She would rather start off this relationship on a better note than what it originally started on. Anyway, it was no real effort on her part to heal him, and his injuries weren't really that bad. Just a couple of seconds of healing in all honesty.

Naruto started to take the bandages off, while Shizuku made some water out of her body, and splashed it against the blood on his leg, then his shoulder, and then finally his hands.

"Fine, but no funny stuff." Naruto told her.

Right away, she pulled her dress off of her body, and got down to her panties with one swift motion. Koneko ran behind Naruto and covered his eyes before, and she gave Shizuku a glare, before she blinked and looked at the girl's chest... a chest that was even more flat than her own. She watched, a little curious about how ayakashi healed people, as Shizuku got closer to Naruto and put her hands against his leg. Grabbing his thigh, she started to rub her stomach and crotch against the wounded part, and her foot.

"Mmmm."

"... Please don't moan, that makes this _way worse_ than it is..." Naruto could feel her body pressed against him, and it was taking a lot of force of will to keep his body from reacting as it naturally would to a female moan. Koneko had her hands on his eyes, so he could only go by what he was feeling, and his imagination. The quick glimpse of her nearly naked body had given him a good deal of a mental image, and it didn't help. Koneko just made sure that Naruto wasn't looking, while watching the ayakashi way of healing. "... That better not be what I think it is." Naruto could feel fabric against his foot, rubbing against it, with that fabric being pretty wet. Since the only fabric on her body was panties, he was pretty sure he knew what she was rubbing against his foot.

The sound of another moan confirmed it.

Shizuku grabbed his hands and put them on her chest, rubbing herself up and down, letting his injured hands massage her barely even noticeable breasts.

"If you pop a boner right now, I'm leaving." Koneko whispered threateningly to him, seeing as she was only still here to fight against Shizuku if she decided to be violent. If this turned anymore sexual, she was out. Only her curiosity towards how ayakashi healed with water was keeping her eyes glued to this.

"Is my body soft ya know."

"Stop it." Naruto told her with a twitch, because now he could only think of how damn soft she was, though her skin was refreshingly cool to the touch, it didn't negate the fact that his body heat was rising. The fact she was rubbing her now warmer crotch against his foot, his hands on her breasts for a few more moments, before she moved so that she was chest to chest with him, straddling his lap as she rubbed her crotch against his abs, so that she could put her chest to his shoulder. "My leg and hands still hurt..." Naruto pointed out, and Koneko looked down at them.

They were still bleeding, not even slightly healed.

Shizuku let out a slightly bigger moan as her entire body shivered for a brief moment, shaking her head, she stood up from Naruto and put her hands next to the wound on his leg, and it started to heal, steaming closed. Then, she put her hands to his own, and they started to steam until they were healed, and finally she put her hands against his shoulder, and once more, the wounds steamed closed.

"All healed ya know." Shizuku grabbed her dress off the ground, and turned around as she started to slip it over her head. Letting go of Naruto, Koneko looked between him and Shizuku.

"... Did you have to rub yourself against him like that?"

"As weird as it was, I'm sure it was an important-" Naruto started to defend Shizuku's actions, before said girl just gave a small smirk.

"Of course, I wanted to feel good ya know." Shizuku admitted to the fact she just used Naruto's body to help herself masturbate. She wasn't required to do what she did, all she needed to do was use her bodies water on Naruto, and touch the spots that she needed to heal. The fact that she rubbed herself on him was just a small bonus, one could consider it a bonus for Naruto too, since he got to feel her up. "Like I said, I'm going to seduce you ya know... and a snake is a persistent hunter ya know." Shizuku watched as Naruto's face turned bright red.

Koneko raised her hands up.

She was going to leave before this got any weirder-

"Naru-tan! I just got off of work, and I'm here to watch more anime with you!" Serafall came rushing into the unlocked door, and Koneko's jaw dropped pretty hard when she saw the Leviathan enter Naruto's apartment without a care in the world. She turned her head and suddenly remembered seeing Serafall with Naruto, when he fell off of the roof of the school.

...

This just got even weirder.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames!**_

 **-High School DxD Harem-  
Slutty Cat  
Cat Loli  
Dragon Loli  
Nun Loli(Technically, she both Is and Is Not a Loli)**

 **-Omamori Himari Harem-  
Snake Loli  
Fox Loli  
Demon Slayer Loli**

 **Why so many loli characters?**  
 **Loli's don't get enough love in these types of stories, and when they do, the author most of the time makes up a BS reason for the characters to get a "grown up" (read as big breasted) body. Time to show the Itty Bitty Titty Committee some love! (Plus Kuroka)**


	16. Chapter 16 Put Your Clothes On!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"... I'm never going to wake up without a woman in bed with me again... am I?"

"Oh come on, look at the bright side... you get to see a naked woman every time you wake up." Kuroka, now that he knew of her, no longer had to stay in her cat form when she was sleeping. She could sleep comfortably, in total nudity, with her hand in his boxers. He didn't wake up with wood or anything, seeing as she already sucked him off while he was sleeping, but the way Naruto blushed and ripped her hand out of his boxers was just so funny. "Also... who is the Mizuchi in the living room?" Kuroka asked him with a raised eyebrow. When she came over late at night, she had seen a small girl sitting on the couch, watching TV.

The girl just waved a hand at her, before saying that she was an invited guest, so Kuroka didn't think too much on it.

"That would be Shizuku... she tried to kill me yesterday. She will be staying here from now on." Naruto got out of the bed, with Kuroka blinking in surprise.

"... Nya?"

What the hell happened while Naruto was on a date with her sister, because it sounded way more exciting than she thought it would be. Heck, the reason she only got home late at night was because Koneko was at Naruto's apartment for awhile, and Serafall showed up. She wasn't able to afford having either of them realize who she was. Serafall could kill her, and Koneko would no doubt realize exactly who she was with a small glance. She couldn't do her job while Koneko was too close, and she could not appear in her real form while Serafall was in the area.

Though, Kuroka was highly doubtful that anyone would attack Naruto with Serafall present, so she could be lax with her job during those times.

"Get your hand out of my boxers..." Naruto deadpanned as he pulled her hand away from his junk. "... also, some guardian you are, I nearly died yesterday." Naruto told her with a deadpanned glare.

She shrugged.

"You lived right nya?" Kuroka didn't see a problem, when Naruto had been with Koneko, and apparently he could take care of himself a little. "Now... since you fought an ayakashi, you're a man... lets fuck nyow." Kuroka pushed her breasts into his face, drowning out any words of resistance he could have had.

She felt something hot touch the top of her head, and she blinked a few times, before she realized a hot, metal pot was put there.

"I'm going to seduce him first Nekoshou ya know."

"OUCH!?" Kuroka screamed as she rolled out of the bed, onto the floor. She held her head as tenderly as she could, and she looked in the mirror hanging on the wall, and saw that her her cute ears were still intact. "What the hell was that!?" Kuroka didn't even add her verbal tic, she was so upset, as she glared at Shizuku.

Shizuku looked down at her neutrally.

"Breakfast is going to get cold, come and eat it ya know." Shizuku watched as Naruto sat up with a sigh of relief.

He could breath again.

"You're already coming in handy... Kuroka, you do know until you showed yourself to me, you were my cat Kuroneko... kind of hard to change that image of you." Naruto told her with a twitching brow. Normal people didn't want to have sex with their pet cats, and it would take awhile before Kuroka stopped being his pet.

Shizuku snorted, not even bothering to hide her amusement.

"You could have given me a serious burn!" Kuroka pretended not to hear Naruto, since that complicated her plans a little.

Shizuku pointed to the door.

"Breakfast is ready ya know." Shizuku made the point of reminding them, seeing as Kuroka did not seem smart enough to remember what she said only seconds ago. "Also... nice boxers... do they come in mens ya know?" Shizuku asked when she saw Naruto's green boxers, with cute little pink hearts. She couldn't resist the urge to get that snide remark in.

Naruto grabbed a pillow, and threw it at her.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

"This is really bad nya." Kuroka turned her nose up as she enjoyed the food, not willing to admit the little ear-burner was a great cook. She pretended to hate the food after every bite that she took, though she was completely ignored by Shizuku, who just saddled next to Naruto.

Kuroka was on his other side.

Kuroka was willing to admit, when she imagined getting Naruto to bed multiple women, she imagined she would be cool with it. She was, she didn't mind the thought of Naruto sleeping around. She wasn't going to require him be loyal only to her, as long as he gave her kids, he could pursue as many romantic flings as he wanted. She had been apart of a harem before, her previous master that she killed, she had experience being part of a harem. She knew that Naruto would not always prefer her company, and she was actually fine with that since she liked her alone time just as much as anyone... but she did not want this little snake loli to be in the harem. Not when the girl, in less than a day, had nearly burned her cute cat ears.

"This is good, it's nice to have a home cooked meal." Naruto, unlike Kuroka, wasn't going to complain about good food, just because he was a little bitter towards the one serving it. He was an honest man, be it with anger or pleasure, he was honest with his feelings. "... Also, Kuroka... you are _not allowed_ to start any trouble with Shizuku. Are you going to attack me Shizuku?" Naruto asked her, and she glanced at him.

"I will not attack you with violence, unless you start acting like the corrupt Demon Slayers... I will attack you with my body though, which you won't be able to resist forever ya know."

"Ignoring that last part, she is way too straight forward to lie about that... not fighting from either of you." Naruto gave Shizuku a stern look, and the girl glanced at him.

"I will not make any promises ya know." Shizuku glanced at Kuroka, who just huffed and started to ignore her. Kuroka blinked, before she turned into a cat, just in time for the doorbell to ring. Shizuku glanced over at the door, and then at Kuroka as she hid underneath the table. "You're afraid of doorbells, kind of weak for a criminal ya know." Even Shizuku knew of Kuroka, she was an SS-class criminal, no laughing matter. Shizuku only messed with her, because she was a servant of the Uzumaki boy, and thus no doubt Kuroka was not going to be allowed to attack her.

It was a lot easier to tease somebody who was not allowed to hurt you.

The door opened on it's own, and Koneko came in.

"Buchou told me I have to walk you to school from now on, get dressed and hurry up." Koneko stated to him as she went over to the table, and sat down, before she started to eat Kuroka's breakfast. She wasn't lying, when she told Rias about what happened, the girl had assigned her to pick Naruto up in the mornings, so that he wasn't attacked on the way to school. She was to do this until Naruto had good enough control over his powers to do it himself, and though she was reluctant to agree, she was going to use this as her chance to steal food from Naruto every morning.

Shizuku looked at Koneko, flicked her tongue at the girl, before she realized why Kuroka had hidden herself so quickly.

This girl, and Kuroka, were related by blood, they had near-identical natural scents. Both were corrupted youkai, who had been changed from pure youkai into Youkai/Devils, meaning Kuroka was the slave to a Devil master. Shizuku had never been to the Underworld, and she knew very little about it, but she knew of the Devil's habit of enslaving other races and transforming them. Kuroka had killed her master and became famous among youkai, it would seem her sister was on a similar path.

"I don't need you to walk with me." Naruto actually felt offended that she thought he needed the help.

"You do, I underestimated you, and payed for it... other ayakashi won't ya know. As good of a fighter as you are, your Demon Slayer powers are still immature ya know." Shizuku told him differently. His powers were in a state of immaturity, meaning that sometimes they would work weakly, and other times they wouldn't work at all. His powers must have activated earlier than they were suppose to, so while he had them, he wasn't exactly ready to use them yet.

The fact he could create any wind power at all was a feat alone, which showed that his latent potential was through the roof. His scent as an immature Demon Slayer was still pretty powerful, which was telling that his power when he matured more would be overwhelming for an Ayakashi.

He was a threat.

"... Are Demon Slayers really a big deal?" Koneko still didn't know anything about them. "I know some exorcist families exist-"

"Exorcist families have powers that can be learned if taught correctly ya know. A Demon Slayer's powers are genetic... and they are highly effective against ayakashi ya know... similar to how holy hurts demonic ya know." Shizuku was able to explain it better than Naruto could have hoped, not having much knowledge of it himself. Other exorcist families did exist, but for the most part, all of their powers could be taught to anyone with the potential to learn them.

For a Demon Slayer, their powers were not only highly effective, but other than a single family of the 12 families, their powers needed no experience with magic. Naruto's own power over wind didn't use magic, but pure willpower, and thus if anyone used wind magic on him, Naruto could control their wind magic against them. Not to mention, Ayakashi were usually weak to the powers of Demon Slayers, their bodies not able to easily handle the power.

"Then why did you underestimate me again?" Naruto saw something that didn't make sense.

Shizuku didn't say anything, and refused to speak.

"Get dressed, I'm not going to be late because of you." Koneko stated as she grabbed his uniform off the ground, already done eating, and threw it at him. She wasn't bothered by his boxers, she had just seen him in his swimsuit yesterday, but she was annoyed that he was saving getting dressed until so late. Her actions as of late had gotten her into trouble with Rias, and being tardy for school wasn't going to end well for her.

"I said, I didn't need your help to get to school." Naruto told her, and Shizuku sighed.

"My allies are supportive of you joining us, but other Ayakashi hold far deeper grudges... I only have a single family I hate with a passion, though I dislike all Demon Slayers... many Ayakashi are a lot less reasonable than I am ya know... they will attack the second you are alone ya know." Shizuku decided to add this in. Her physical appearance would make it almost impossible for her to go to the same school as Naruto, nor did she want to attend school seeing as she measured her age in centuries, not decades.

Naruto remained adamant, so Koneko grabbed him and started to drag him.

"Put clothes on, on the way then."

She really wasn't going to take no for an answer.

 _ **Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **On My Profile, is a Link to my Twitter, which has a Picture of a Future Scene in this story. (Mature Content Warning, this picture of Koneko is VERY naughty)  
The picture was done by SINccubi, there is also a link to their Twitter on my profile.  
Follow me on Twitter, for updates about what I'm working on, and other status updates (also follow SINccubi, for more awesome 'special' pictures)**


	17. Chapter 17 Motor Boner

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Oooooooh!"

"... We don't have time for you to geek out over a bike." Koneko heard Naruto's reaction when they passed by a dealership. Looking into the building, she could see what Naruto was looking at one of the motorcycles that were on display. She didn't expect him to be the type to enjoy that kind of stuff.

Sure, outside of his apartment there was a broken down motorcycle...

Naruto grabbed her head and pointed at it, jerking her head to it.

"That isn't just _a_ motorcycle... that is an Aprilia Tuono V4 1100 RR... that baby is a _damn beast_. One of the fastest, most stable, models there is... and look at it... that one is _orange and black..._ " Naruto started to walk into the dealership, completely ignoring Koneko's annoyed look. He had to take a much closer look, this thing couldn't have been been on display the day before, or he would have noticed it.

Did they just get it in!?

"Motorcycles are-"

"Koneko Toujou, shut your little whore mouth before I shut it if your next word is stupid." Naruto coldly stated as he turned his head to glare at her. He was not going to allow her to put down one of the few things in this world that he was very knowledgeable about. He had fixed up his dad's old motorcycle, though it wasn't road ready, and he had always wanted a good model for himself. He even had a license so that he could drive them if he wanted.

Koneko glared right back at him.

"Excuse me?" Koneko was pretty sure he just called her a whore. "What did you call me?" Koneko made to make sure she heard it right though.

Naruto pointed at the bike.

"This baby has a 65-degree V-4 engine, and it dishes out an amazing 159 horse power... this girl stands head above shoulders the competition... and I'm getting it... nobody is getting to this before me." Naruto didn't even pay attention to her as he started to walk in. Koneko sighed in annoyance, before she took out her phone.

How long would it take Naruto to get rejected by the dealership, kicked out, and then walk to school with her? As it was, they were going to be late at the rate they were going.

Could she get away with going without Naruto?

"Come on Koneko, lets go."

"That was faster than I..." Koneko looked at Naruto, before she saw that he was the bike with him, pushing it out of the show room. She blinked in surprise when she realized that he had indeed bought it, and there was a salesmen who seemed very happy with something. "... How... that was just a few seconds?" Koneko asked when she pointed to Naruto, the bike, and the building.

Naruto grinned.

"This is one of the companies my family owns... I just went it and said I wanted it. They are going to do the paperwork for me, and contact the parent company to get the money." Naruto hopped over and sat on the seat. He pat down right behind him, since Koneko was making a big deal about being late.

She would have no chance to complain if he was giving her a ride on a kick-ass bike, considering the fact that they would make it to school on time.

Koneko, looked at the time, before she nodded and got on the bike behind Naruto.

 **-At Kuoh Academy-**

"Koneko should have been here with him by now... she's never late..." Rias spoke as she waited by the gate. There were only a few minutes left before school started, and the gates were closed. She wanted to have a short talk with Naruto about joining her club, so that he could have her group's protection.

Of course, not without joining her peerage.

She had done some research into what Koneko had told her, and she had found nothing... so she contacted her brother. He actually did know a little on the topic, seeing as years and years ago, the gates to hell were opened and chaos was going to reign on Japan. It had been one of the Demon Slayer families, Naruto's own family, who had closed the Gates of Hell, and prevented the world from falling into an endless chaos. He was apart of one of the 12 Demon Slaying families, a very valuable person, and his value could be of great use to her if she were able to get him to respect her as a leader.

"They might have gotten into a fight." Akeno pointed out, right next to her.

"We agreed, Naruto is going to get to choose who he joins." Sona stated as she pushed her glasses up.

Before, when Naruto was just some delinquent, he was worthless... and then Naruto showed the ability to control her older sister. That alone was worthy of allowing her to desire Naruto in her peerage. Then she learned that he had a unique ability, and suddenly his worth skyrocketed. Powerful combat potential, a remote control for her sister, _and_ she would be able to pull one over on Rias? That sounded like a good triple score to her.

"Woaaaaaah!"

They all stopped moving when a fast blur passed through the gate and by them, flipping all of their skirts as it passed. Several of the more perverted boys shouted gleefully at the free show, not that they really cared as they put more concern towards what passed by them so fast. All they had seen was a flash or orange and black, with some yellow and white mixed in. They looked, and saw a motorcycle with Naruto and Koneko on it, skidding to a halt.

'I'm not admitting it... that was fun... but Naruto will never know I enjoyed it.' Koneko huffed, forcing the smile off her face. The wind rushing through her hair had been amazing, and she could understand Naruto's enjoyment towards the bike now. Though, she didn't share his enthusiasm, she understood. "That was quick, we're doing that to save time in the mornings." Koneko stated with a more forced neutral tone than usual.

It was fun, but it was also a huge time saver, if she was going to protect him in the mornings, then she was going to ride the bike with him.

Naruto was on his knees next to the bike.

He nuzzled against it.

"Oh, you're super pretty... I'm going to call you Tou... Tuo... Tohru... yep, because your such a speedy, loud, pretty gal." Naruto gave his new bike an affectionate name. He didn't even _care_ that he was being glared at by students and teachers, who didn't dare approach him at this point.

"Uzumaki-san! That is clearly against school rules-"

"I have Serafall's number, and if you try anything, I'll call her and tell her I want to spend the day hanging out with her and you." Naruto turned his head, glared at Sona, and used her sister as a weapon against her. He wasn't going to let her ruin his good mood.

He was happy, nobody was ruining it.

"Hello Naruto-san, I'm glad to see you got to school safely. I would really like to talk with you about joining the Occult Research Club. With your family background, I think you're perfectly-" Rias was stopped when Naruto stood up, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Naruto stared into her eyes.

"You sent a little girl to my apartment, to be my bodyguard... against my will, and against her will... you can take your offer-" Naruto gripped the shoulders of her uniform, not her body, and he flexed as he ripped it completely off. He stripped her of her shirt, shoulder cape, and _bra_ all in a single smooth motion. Rias took a few moments to realize that she was in only a skirt, panties, and shoes at this moment. "-and shove it up your ass." Naruto continued to glare in her eyes, not at her breasts, when she used an arm to cover them.

"PERVERT!"

A random girl seeing this happen shouted.

"Wow... what a man..." Akeno had a small blush on her face when she saw that act of sheer domination happen. A man that could look you in the eye, strip you down in one move, and then tell you to go fuck off was quite a man. She quickly got to action though, using her body to shield Rias from the gazes of others.

A little late, since everyone who was in the area had already gotten an eye-full of her breasts thanks to Naruto.

"I did it for your safety Naruto-san."

"No, looking in your eyes, you did it for your own personal reasons. You have the same damn eyes that..." Naruto didn't explain further, but he knew by looking in her eyes that she didn't care for him at all. Her eyes showed that she was just looking out for herself, and her desire to help him was just the byproduct of her desire to fuel her own goals.

He wasn't going to accept such... insincere help.

If her desire had actually been his safety, he would have _angrily_ accepted her actions without punishing her. That wasn't the case though, her eyes spoke something else.

"That is too-" Sona remembered his threat to her, and shut her mouth.

Naruto took his jacket off, and tossed it on Rias.

"Use this to cover your shame, you humiliated me, so I did the same to you. Go home and change clothes, you can send the bill for them to me later." Naruto punished her, but he wasn't cruel. Now that everyone in the immediate area had seen her mostly nude, his revenge was fulfilled. He wasn't going to make her go around half naked longer than she had to.

He would also pay for the replacement clothes, and allow her to use his jacket so that she could cover herself up.

"Don't do that to her again... that was wrong." Koneko walked up to Naruto, and stepped between them.

Naruto looked down at her.

"It's wrong to help a person, if you're only helping them to get something from them. If you want to help somebody, help them, if you want to hurt them, hurt them." Naruto spoke down to Koneko, seeing her protective of her friend was nice, but it was putting her against him.

Rias put a hand on Koneko's head, and pulled Naruto's jacket around her shoulders, using it to cover her upper body.

Rias stared into his eyes.

"I know about your situation, and you're in danger. I won't say I'm helping you solely out of the goodness of my heart, it is like you said, I have motives." Rias decided she was going to be more honest. She did want his respect, and he was the first person that she was going to have to actually talk into becoming a member of her peerage. "If you do accept my help, and join me, you'll be able to grow stronger safely. You'll also gain other benefits... so come to the old school house later if you accept-"

"If you want me to even think about accepting you, then you better earn my respect... until the day I become willing to exchange cups with you, I'm not going to even consider your help." Naruto outright spoke to her. Rias bit her lip in some visible frustration at how difficult he was being, before she sighed and nodded her head. "The same goes to you as well... your sister is weird, stupid, and hyper... but Serafall is honest with herself and others... I can see it in your eyes... I'm accepting you either." Naruto pointed to Sona, before he looked at Akeno.

...

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"... I'm Akeno Himejima." Akeno introduced herself to him, a twinkle in her eye.

"... You stay away from me... and my asshole. You look like your into that freaky stuff." Naruto stated as he backed away from her. Her eyes just told him a huge story that he didn't want to read into.

Akeno smiled.

"Guilty as charged." Akeno just said that with a straight look too, which caused Naruto to turn with a shiver, and start walking away.

He sweat dropped.

Well... she was honest at least?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Snake and Cat Bonding

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Today, I plan on Streaming on Twitch, and answering questions about my plans for this story.  
If you want to find my Twitch channel, the link is on my profile, but I also plan on putting up a link to the broadcast on my twitter as well.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Awkward silence.

"For a guard cat, you don't seem like you care about your job ya know." Shizuku pointed out, completely done with the household chores. She refused to live in a dirty home, and she wasn't going to allow it to become dirty again either. Most of the time, Kuroka was just lazing around the apartment, she only ever seemed to do her job when Naruto was out and about, or asleep. Though, whenever her sister was around, Kuroka always made sure to disappear, no doubt to avoid getting attention drawn to her. Still, if she was good at her job, she would take the risk anyway. "Not a very good servant ya know." Shizuku added in snidely.

Kuroka scoffed.

This snake was in over her head.

"You're a Mizuchi, you think I don't know how your powers work? You can only turn into water when your submerged in it or surrounded by it, even then, you have to rely on tricks to make people believe you _actually_ turn into water to avoid getting hit nya." Kuroka reminded her, seeing as Shizuku couldn't hide behind the fact she was 'immune' to physical attacks. All she did was make a clone of herself with water, and make it look like she was getting hit by the attack, before she reappeared nearby. Naruto's recount of those events were close, and though he got her abilities wrong in nature, his plan still worked seeing as she needed a moment of prep to use that trick. "I can beat you if you step out of line nya." Kuroka raised a hand up.

Shizuku smirked at her, with a wide, snake-like grin.

"Not wrong, but Naruto won't think highly of you if you do that ya know." Shizuku added, Kuroka's endgame was so clear to her, that she knew that Kuroka would never attack her unless she truly did something to hurt Naruto. "What, don't like competition ya know?" Shizuku had seen that look of annoyance and jealousy sent to her by Kuroka in the morning, and she knew that the woman was still a young Nekoshou. Barely in her 20s, while she herself was in her 200s easily. Shizuku had seen many Nekomata, the general species Kuroka came from, and knew how to read them in general.

A very loyal youkai breed, though they were never good at admitting it, and they were prone to jealousy. Kuroka tried to pretend that she wasn't the jealous type, but she was no different than the rest of her species. All that was different was the fact she was tainted, but that didn't change who she was at her core.

A little kitten.

"You? Competition? Nyahaha, don't make me laugh. Look at our bodies, it is obvious who will win this contest... anyway... I don't care how many of you get with my master, as long as I get a piece, that is all that matters... I've been in a harem before, I know how this goes nya." Kuroka forced a laugh, and Shizuku sent her a sadistic smirk, knowing exactly what Kuroka had wrong with her.

It was easy.

Kuroka was telling the truth, she had been a member of a harem, she was experienced. Shizuku could also see genuine affection for Naruto, though Kuroka put on the slutty personality to try and hide it. No doubt, the last time she was in a harem, she had no feelings for her previous master. That relationship must have been purely physical in nature, or something where both parties benefited from their arrangement. This time, Kuroka was experiencing what every woman experienced at some point who had somebody important to them. Kuroka was assuming that being a member of an emotionless harem, and being part of a harem of somebody you had feelings for, were the same thing. This time, she held affection for the Harem King that she belonged to, meaning she _wanted_ him to look at her and give her special attention.

"So... how did a criminal like you, end up in Naruto's service... from the stories, you became a Devil, and killed your Master ya know... You went from killing your Master, to becoming the servant of your species mortal enemy ya know." Shizuku questioned how Kuroka had found herself in this situation.

Kuroka scoffed.

"Yasaka."

"The Leader of the Kyoto Youkai... I see... that traitor... it was her who signed the peace treaty with the Demon Slayers ya know." Shizuku knew of that woman. She had taken all of her followers, and created a safe place for youkai to find a home for themselves. She had signed the agreement that said, so long as a Youkai didn't pose a threat to humans or attacked them, the Demon Slayers wouldn't hunt them. Well, that mostly applied to the _youkai_ who lived in Kyoto, those who still identified as Ayakashi, and refused to take part in Yasaka's agreement were fair game if they strayed too close to humans. At the same time, no Ayakashi with their pride in tact would have ever signed an agreement that put them at the mercy of the Demon Slayers.

Shizuku did not have a high opinion of Yasaka, seeing as the woman had saved the lives of her followers... at the price of limiting their homes to approved areas, and preventing those who wanted revenge, from taking their revenge.

"Traitor... didn't she save a lot of youkai from extinction?" Kuroka was pretty sure that was how that happened.

"My family, my kin, the Mizuchi were wiped out by a Demon Slayer family... but she refused to take revenge... because my family had refused to take part in the treaty. We wanted to stay in our small village ya know." Shizuku had just been a young girl when it happened. She still remembered it clearly though, she had begged Yasaka to allow her to rally some forces in Kyoto, and take revenge. That didn't happen though, the treaty was too important, and the near-extinction of her people wasn't something that Yasaka could 'risk the lives of all youkai' for, not when it was a family who refused to take part in the treaty.

Yasaka's name was not respected among the forest Ayakashi, because they all knew that if they didn't submit to the treaty, she would never avenge them if they were wiped out by the Demon Slayers. She would hide behind those false years she shed, and pretend to mourn the loss of life, while being on the same side as the Demon Slayers. They held no respect for her, other than respecting her power as a Nine Tails.

'... but... if she had taken revenge for you, then the 11 other Demon Slayer families would have started a genocide on all of the Kyoto youkai, because she broke her word... she's just trying to protect her people.' Kuroka didn't say that out loud, but she could understand it. She had done the same for her sister, when she killed her previous master. She had only become a slave, giving up her freedom, so her sister could have a better life... at the time. Yasaka viewed her people as an extended family, and just because she was a youkai, didn't mean that she could just sacrifice everything to take revenge for a clan of ayakashi who refused to take part in a peace treaty. "... Don't Ayakashi still attack Demon Slayers... why don't you just take revenge, and be done with it nya?" Seeing as most of the clans had weakened, it should be a simple matter for Shizuku to wipe out a small family of them.

If she wanted revenge so badly, now that she had strength, she should just take it for herself. She didn't need Yasaka, and she wasn't a youkai, she was an Ayakashi who had refused to take part of the peace treaty.

"I can't... they died off ya know."

"Sucks to be you nya." Kuroka didn't really feel much for her there. The girl was holding a long grudge, and she had tried to take it out on Naruto. Her anger was misplaced, and it was hard to feel sympathetic for somebody who tried to kill a innocent. "If you ever hurt my master, I'll show you what I did to the other ayakashi that tried to hurt him." Kuroka didn't need to leave that threat hanging.

Shizuku got it.

"Though he is rough around the edges, Naruto seems to have a kind heart... before I tried to kill him, I watched him ya know. I watched him, and I feel a little shame for how I planned on killing him ya know." Shizuku wasn't lying there either. After seeing how Naruto could act with Koneko, how he seemed to have a genuine respect for her... heck, even how he allowed Kuroka to act the way she wanted around him, showed that he was open and held no resentment for either ayakashi or youkai. He seemed the type that treated everyone the same, he was kind to those who needed his kindness, but tough with those who didn't. Not to mention he was willing to forgive her for what she did, and still let her stay in his home.

Kuroka frowned a little, but she did not in agreement, seeing as her master was a very kind person to those who needed it.

"So, if you just want him on your side, why seduce him nya?" Kuroka could understand her own motives for the same thing. The Nekoshou were a stronger sub-species of Nekomata, they never really had a large population to start with. She wanted to bring her species up in number, and having good genes was the start to that.

Why did this girl want Naruto sexually, and not just try and convince him with words.

Shizuku's smirk widened.

"I'm the only Mizuchi right now, getting him to my side is needed... but I see no reason why I can't personally benefit as well ya know." Shizuku had a race to rebuild from scratch. The irony of a Demon Slayer, being used to father an entire new generation of Mizuchi, when it was a Demon Slayer family who wiped them out, was just too sweet. She couldn't get revenge against the Demon Slayer family who did it, but she could besmirch the very core name of "Demon Slayer".

Naruto wasn't just the target of her seductions, he was also a tool that she could use to not only restart her species, but also take her revenge out against _that family_ as well.

Kuroka hummed.

"I think we might be able to-"

"No, we can't... you see... you might be fine with Naruto forming a harem, but I would prefer to be his one and only ya know... snakes don't like to share... ya know." Shizuku would prefer to keep her prey to herself.

The front door opened.

"Guess who bought an AWESOME bike today! Shizuku, you want to go for a ride!?" Naruto burst into his home with a giant grin.

He was still excited about his new bike.

She could make a sex joke.

"I would love to ride you nya."

'I _could_ make a sex joke, or I could _not_ , and just go for a ride.' Shizuku silently went to the front door and nodded to Naruto. If she was constantly making sex jokes, and not just holding normal conversations as well, her status with him would never improve. That was partially what was wrong with Kuroka's approach, as an attractive woman, she wouldn't have to try as hard as other women to get a man. '... if she could just hold a normal conversation, she would be an _actual_ rival.' Shizuku thought to herself.

Men were simple creatures, sure, but they had standards as well. They didn't just seek sex, they sought companionship like all humans. Shizuku knew that she would need to show she could be, not just sexual relief, but also a genuine companion to Naruto. That would make him more comfortable, and it would get her closer to her goal. For a girl with her body type, she had to try harder, and not just attract a man physically, but emotionally... while also reminding the man that despite her looks, she was a grown woman and could be used to please him physically.

Though, if Naruto didn't give into his base urges in a reasonable amount of time, she would just do him in his sleep.

She wasn't above that.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **-Note-  
A small pet peeve of mine, is when people try to make characters innocent and virgins. Sometimes it is fine, when there is valid reason to do it.  
Kuroka, a character in her 20s, who was part of a harem... is not going to be a blushing virgin.  
Shizuku, a 200+ year old who mentioned (in canon) that she was okay with being a prostitute, used a man's body to masturbate, and had sex with a man in his sleep... is NOT going to be a virgin.**

 **If a character is a slut, that doesn't make them a bad character. It is all about how well a character is made, slut or virgin, as well written character can be great either way.  
**


	19. Chapter 19 The Agreement?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Double chapter update!  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Freedom.

'He's enjoying himself... the wind is nice.' Shizuku clung to Naruto, the wind whipping the hair out of her face. The moon was high in the sky, the air was brisk, and there was even a small mist around them. They had been riding for _hours_ now, and had crossed a large amount of Japan to the point they were outside of the cities. It would be awhile before they got back to Kuoh, and she didn't know where Naruto was intending on going.

Was riding the motorcycle calling out to Naruto's need to experience the wind, or was it just something he enjoyed. The smile on his face was wide and genuine, attractive even since it seemed like the most _real_ smile that he had. He wasn't picking a fight, or having a _good dream_ , he was just enjoying himself regardless of who he was with or what they were doing.

They started to slow down, and they came to a stop when Naruto pulled into the parking lot of a closed down beach.

It was a beautiful beach with waters that had beautiful, large jagged formations coming out of it, with a gorgeous white pebble beach. The water was unbelievably calm, considering the large rocks in the water. There wasn't a single soul on the beach other than them, too late in the night for most people to want to go swimming.

"... This is Jodogahama beach, though I bet you've been here before." Naruto didn't doubt that Shizuku had been here, in her long life. She actually shook her head, and glanced at him.

"Beaches are packed with humans, not a suitable place for Ayakashi ya know." Forest lakes were perfect for her, but these populated areas that see a lot of human activity were usually out. The more humans, the more likely she would become the target of a Demon Slayer taking a vacation. For them, going into human territory was dangerous without disguises that allowed them to blend in.

Naruto took his shoes and socks off, before he walked on the pebbles.

"I've wanted to come back here, my parents took me here when I was a kid... when I was riding with you, I started to think about them... and I wanted to come here." Naruto couldn't help himself but speak. "Apparently, my family was killed by Ayakashi... I don't remember it." Naruto admitted to that, and Shizuku showed no outward reaction to his words.

Knowing that your parents killer was not human, and he had the power to kill them, mirrored her own situation. Her family was killed by humans, but now that she had the power to do something, she wasn't able to do it. His parents killer was no doubt long gone and dead as well, a violent Ayakashi like that would have been killed by the pro Demon Slayers years ago.

"Go on... ya know." Shizuku encouraged him slightly.

She wanted to see where this was going.

"That is it... I miss my family, so I wanted to come here... it is really different at night." Naruto spoke with his voice a little more gruff. Knowing that Ayakashi existed, and that his parents died to them... that was recent knowledge. He couldn't talk about this to Kuroka, since apparently she was the one to seal his memories of the event. He had good and bad memories of his parents, and now that he had a bike, he could go to the places where he had good memories. "I guess, it is a little... different knowing that... I'm not normal... but if an Ayakashi attacks me... I can't defend myself... I can't imagine how scared my parents were. They didn't even know what was going on." Naruto couldn't even begin to understand what his parents went through.

They were killed by a monster, after years of the family not having powers, and suddenly they were... face to face with the demons of the family past. Forced to take part in a world they were not apart of anymore, because of their DNA.

They must have been so scared.

"Do you want revenge ya know?"

"No... my goal was to become the Souban of Japan, not kill Ayakashi. That hasn't changed... but now I have to get stronger. I can't achieve my dreams if I'm killed." Naruto started to tense up his body, and the air around him started to get more dense. Shizuku could feel a breeze start to stir up, a salty breeze from the ocean... increased in strength by Naruto.

His powers were based on his willpower, the stronger his willpower, the greater his control over the wind. His powers were also emotionally based, meaning the stronger or calmer his emotions, the more power to his wind.

"I can train you ya know." Shizuku offered, she had years of experience and she had seen the original Hiiragi family use their powers before. She knew a little bit more about Demon Slayers than the average Ayakashi, though still not a ton. "At least, I can teach you how to defend yourself... not how to kill Ayakashi ya know." Shizuku was not going to teach him the ways to kill her kind, that would go against her own wishes.

She would be honest with him.

"Let me guess... in exchange, I have to bang you or something?" Naruto could tell that the little snake was going to ask for something like that in return.

She glanced at him.

"If you want to pay me with your body, you can, I won't say no... but I would prefer you swearing to only use your power against Ayakashi in self-defense ya know." Shizuku didn't care if Naruto killed other supernatural creatures, so long as he never hunted down Ayakashi. If he so happened to kill one in self-defense, she would be displeased... but she wouldn't hold that against him.

If he hunted them down for sport, that was when she would hold it against him, and attack him again in earnest.

"Really?" Naruto questioned in genuine surprise.

"Like I said, if you want to pay with your body, I'll accept that to... I can teach you _other things_ as well ya know." Shizuku would accept that as payment as well. "Your powers will mature over time, but training can speed that up a little ya know." Shizuku could see that Naruto was going to be powerful if he mastered his power.

Willpower.

Resisting temptation was something that required willpower, not being to chicken to follow your desires, but knowing of your desires and denying yourself them. Training to control the wind didn't train his powers, since they were willpower based. All that would do was help him gain easier control of the wind. To produce a more powerful wind, he needed to be faced with temptation and overcome them. He needed to take his willpower, and harden it.

"I want to become strong... I'm going to live my life for my parents. So, how do I train my powers?" Naruto asked her, seeing as she was agreeing to help him.

...

"I'll have to think about it ya know."

"Well, well, well... that blond hair, those whisker marks, and that black headband with a red spiral... if it isn't the Uzumaki Gang-Crusher."

Naruto and Shizuku turned around to see several... dozen punks were getting out of cars and walking towards them. They were all wearing black uniforms that were scrapped and patched up. Naruto didn't recognize any of them personally, but they were more than likely just somebody that he had fought before.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, hands going to his pockets, standing in front of Shizuku.

"Heard from my boy, who saw your familiar mug driving to this place... so I could't resist the urge to get my crew, and give you a hello." The Gang Leader spoke as he took a pocket knife out, and flipped it around his fingers. The other gang members were carrying baseball bats.

Naruto stepped forward.

"You said hello... not get going, this isn't a fight you're going to win." Naruto's response got a roar of laughter.

Shizuku watched Naruto reach into his pocket.

He pulled out a yo-yo, an orange and black yo-yo with a red swirl on it, and N.U. etched onto it with a black marker. When she saw the yo-yo, she watched as the less confident of the gang members flinched back when they saw it. She raised an eyebrow at that reaction, thought she knew Naruto was a delinquent, she was unaware of his fame as one.

"I've got a _knife_ , what is your little toy-" The second the Gang Leader held up the knife, Naruto's yo-yo was tossed it at, wrapping around it and yanking it out of his grasp. Naruto caught the knife with his free hand, before he flipped it back into a safe position, and put it in his pocket.

"Leave." Naruto glared at the gang.

"Oh shit, he's going to kill us, boss lost his weapon!" Half of the gang rushed to get back to their cars, and after starting them up, they drove off as fast as they could. Shizuku eyed Naruto's use of a yo-yo, which she remembered was something he used against her as well. "He's got the knife!" The other half of the gang realized that Naruto now had his yo-yo, and a knife.

Just like that, with one move, the entire gang was reduced to only their boss... who was realizing that his gang had abandoned him.

"You must feel like a big man, taking my weapon away!"

"... Boo!" Naruto jerked forward, and just like that, even the leader went running scared of Naruto, getting into his car and driving off. Naruto put his yo-yo back away, and he looked at Shizuku. "Pretty cool, right?" He asked with a self-impressed tone.

Every time he went to a new school, the local gangs usually picked a fight with him, and he always made a point of beating them down.

"... Why are you a delinquent ya know?" Shizuku had been wondering why for awhile now. Sure, he was rough around the edges, but he was still a kind person. His temper aside, he was pretty patient with people that earned his respect. He allowed Koneko to push him around quite a bit, while anyone else who tried got a face full of his annoyance with them.

Naruto shrugged.

"Look at me, I'm a blond Japanese boy, with blue eyes, peach skin... everyone is always going to assume that I'm one, and gangs are always picking fights with me. If everyone is going to put this label on me, then I'm going to own it. Fuck, I'm not just going to own it, I'm going achieve success as a delinquent... show them not to push labels onto people." Naruto grumbled out, bitterness in his tone. In all honesty, he was telling the truth... but at the same time, he had no choice either. Everywhere he went, people picked fights with him, and because of his looks, and his willingness to defend himself, put that label on him for life.

Shizuku nodded.

Naruto had more in common with Ayakashi then he did with Demon Slayers it would seem, from the way people who thought they were above him, put labels on him... to the fact that he just wanted to live his life the way he wanted without restrictions.

"Why a yo-yo ya know?" Shizuku had never seen somebody use a yo-yo as a weapon before him.

It was unique.

"It hurts, but it won't kill by accident. It is completely legal to carry around, so I won't get shit for it... and as my legend spreads among the gangs, they will make fun of me... and then _that_ happens when they realize the rumors of my weapon are true." Naruto had chosen his weapon for it's silliness, and the fact that as his infamy grew, so would the fear that people would feel when they realized all the stories about him might be true.

Shizuku glanced at him.

How did he not have a gang of his own by now?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Steel Thy Will

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Triple chapter update today!  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Naru-tan! I've come to play with you today!"

Serafall did not even _hesitate_ to open Naruto's front door, since she knew he didn't bother locking it. She didn't blink twice at the action, she was just excited that she had been able to get a day off of filming her show, and that since there was going to be a meeting with the Grigori next week, that everyone was taking some time off to prepare for a mentally taxing meeting. She was going to be using this time to visit her favorite human, and see her little sister, since she had _two days off_ technically.

TWO of them, and in a row!

"Raaaaah!"

"Come on, keep going ya know." Shizuku sat on Naruto's back, her body a little more wet than normal as she wore a see through white dress, and pink panties. She was comfortable, since Naruto was off from school for the day and using it to take control over his willpower and strengthen it. She had spent several days on the internet, looking up good willpower training methods.

She was going to use _all_ of the methods.

The first method was training your body daily, since choosing to get exercise every single day built up good habits, and helped to reign in desires to break away from those habits. By being able to force himself to exercise every day, Naruto was also training his muscles which was very good for him seeing as his other ability to Martial Arts mastery. His body was already stronger than the regular human, so she was adding to the difficulty.

She was sitting on his body, his shirtless body, and since she weighed about barely even 70 lbs... she was making him do a very large number of push ups to compensate even further.

"I've already done 1,000 push ups, my arms are dying ya know." Naruto's verbal tic slipped out as he shouted at her. At first, doing them with her on his back was nothing, but then it got harder and harder as he used up more stamina. At first she was like a feather, and now it was like she was iron on his back.

Serafall didn't know what to make of this.

She just ran over to the TV, turned it on and put one of the DvDs she brought with her, before she jumped on Naruto's back. He collapsed to the ground underneath the added weight.

"Come on Naruto, keep going until this episode is over!" Serafall hollered as she waved her arms up. The opening theme was already starting, and Naruto was groaning underneath them.

Naruto groaned, before he put his hands on the ground fully, and started to push up with even more of the added weight on his back. Though, now he had TV to watch as well. Shizuku saw he was distracted, so she scooted around on his back, took her panties off, and shoved them on his head in a way that blocked his eyes.

"You're training ya know." Shizuku reminded him as she turned to face the TV as well.

"So he's training huh? I'll add mine too!" Serafall slipped her own panties out, and put them on top of Naruto's head too. She didn't know what Naruto was training, but she was happy to help her friend out by adding to the difficulty level.

Now, unable to watch TV, and a lot more added weight to his back, Naruto was moving both slowly, and and his muscles were burning. Shizuku and Serafall both situated themselves to sit comfortably, Serafall with her legs crossed, and Shizuku sitting on his butt.

The door opened... again.

This time, Kuroka felt some annoyance when she saw her sister, and went into the bedroom so that she wasn't spotted. Koneko looked around the apartment when she got inside, and saw Serafall and Shizuku sitting on Naruto.

"Naruto, since... what is going on?"

"He's training... come help out ya know." Shizuku situated herself, and pulled Serafall closer to her, so that Koneko would have room to sit down on top of Naruto's back.

"No!"

"... I'll do it..." Koneko heard Naruto reject the idea, so she was suddenly all for it. She went over to him, sat down on his upper back, and made herself comfortable. She forgot what she had come over to tell him, and watched whatever anime that Serafall and Shizuku were watching. She tuned out Naruto's grunts of pain, since now he had so much more weight on him.

"Okay Naruto, is says here that to increase willpower, you also need to resist temptations to eat healthier foods by choice ya know." Shizuku stated, knowing that she was going to be cooking healthier meals for this reason. She was going to do that anyway, in all honesty, but she had seen his stores of cup ramen that he built up.

Naruto groaned loudly.

"Oh! This is willpower training! That sounds really cool, make sure you take some days off of training Naruto! Willpower is like a muscle, if you overuse it you will run yourself dry!" Serafall reached around Koneko, and pat the top of his head. He would cause himself to go nuts if he trained his willpower without rest. "Hahahahaha!" Serafall started to laugh when she saw something really funny happen on the TV.

Koneko raised an eyebrow.

You could train willpower by training your body?

 **-[23 Minutes Later]-**

"Uuuuuh... finally..." Naruto collapsed with the three girls on top of him, when the end credits were finished rolling. The next episode was starting, and he was dripping in sweat to the point he was more soaked than Shizuku was. Most of his muscles were aching from overwork.

Koneko stood up and moved to the couch, but Shizuku and Serafall took an extra moment. With Shizuku moving towards the kitchen, watching as Naruto stood up with a struggle and groan.

"Go take a bath, I'll make lunch ya know." Shizuku gave no inflection to her voice as she gave the orders. She he was going to take a bath, not a shower, to give her the time to work on the meal. Not to mention his muscles could use the relaxation after they were pushed so far.

His final push up count had been over 2,000 after he had been allowed to stop, she had been keeping track.

Naruto just groaned and walked towards the bathroom, with Serafall thinking on it for a moment.

"So... what is this training for?" Serafall didn't even know the root cause for this willpower training. She was just happy to help, the reason _why_ was only an afterthought after all.

Koneko looked at Shizuku.

"Naruto's powers are willpower based, the stronger his willpower, the more powerful his powers ya know." Shizuku was aware that every person in the room knew about his powers at this point. Serafall blinked, before she smiled widely and nodded her head excitedly.

That made sense to her, training your powers was completely needed to survive in the supernatural world. She would be more than glad to help her friend get stronger, though he really should have come to her for advice first.

She was a totally badass magical girl!

"I thought his powers were immature?" Koneko spoke those thoughts out loud, seeing as this wasn't exactly going to help.

Shizuku ignored her.

"Well, increasing his powers while they are immature, is a good way to increase his _latent_ potential, even if it doesn't do much for him now." Serafall was hundreds of years old. She knew very well that if you pushed yourself while your powers were immature, then it didn't do too much for you. What it did in actuality, was increase your latent power. That way, when your powers did mature more, you had a larger pool of potential to reach.

It was training in order to increase long term strength, which also helped to lay down the prep work for making training a little easier in the future.

Not all training would grant instant results after all.

'She is smarter than she looks... though... being an oppai loli is just cheating.' Shizuku thought as she looked over the Leviathan. Her loli-like appearance was one thing, but combine that with her massive chest size, and it was an insult to loli-type bodies everywhere.

Koneko remembered why she came.

'... I still don't understand why Rias wants me to get closer to Naruto... he is just going to reject her offer again and again. He doesn't respect her, and her trying to manipulate him won't help.' Koneko, in her short time with Naruto, knew that with him you had to show him with your own actions. He wasn't the type to just listen to pretty words, and follow a person.

She was suppose to invite Naruto to go to a convention with her, so that Naruto would become closer to a member of Rias' peerage, and see Rias in a better light.

It wasn't going to work.

 **-With Naruto-**

"I'm used to training... but _ow_." Naruto groaned as he situated himself down, getting ready to wash himself off before getting into the tub. Moving his arms at all was a pain, but he didn't want to stink up his apartment by not bathing either. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he poured cold water on his back, the coolness actually pretty soothing at the moment.

"Hey Naru-tan." Serafall's voice through the door called to him.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be sure to wash my sweat out of your panties before giving them back, I know." Naruto didn't even hesitate in thinking that was what she was getting at. Both her and Shizuku had their panties soaked in his sweat... though Shizuku's body was always pretty wet, so hers were soaked anyway.

The door opened up, and a _butt naked_ Serafall walked in like it was nothing, plopped down behind him and grabbed his shampoo.

"Oh, don't worry about that Naru-tan, you just worked really hard, so I want to help you out!" Serafall started to scrub the shampoo into his hair. She knew that what he did, even more so for humans, was really amazing. He had been exhausted even before she got to his home, and then she pushed him even further, almost... literally more than tripling his weight load with her and Koneko's added weights. Then they made him keep going until the first episode was over.

He had done over 2,000 push ups, with a lot of weight on his back, his arms were going to be super sore.

"I'll be fine by myself." Naruto's cheeks started to turn red when he glanced in the mirror, and saw the reflection of her naked body peeking out behind his own. She was just smiling innocently, not even minding the fact that she was bathing with him.

She puffed her cheeks out, and sent him a sour pout.

"... Just accept my help Naru-tan, it won't kill you." Serafall poured ice cold water on his head to rinse him off. Naruto felt the cold water wash over his entire body, even colder than before, and let loose a shiver.

Naruto felt her use her hands to rub the soap into his body, lathering him up, before she hugged him and used her hands to lather his chest up. With her big, soft breasts against his back as she washed his torso. He just gave in and let her do it, and washed his legs and lower body himself.

Serafall filled the bucket with ice water again, and when they were done, she poured it over the two of them. She hopped up and jumped into the hot bath, and allowed herself to contently sigh. Naruto used his hands to cover himself up, and he joined her in the hot water.

"Uuuuuuuuh." Naruto's body _appreciated_ no longer being cold, and the heat was doing wonders for the soreness he was feeling. He sank into the water, and Serafall watched his smile grow, as her own smile grew even wider. She layed down in the water, breasts floating as she did so, and used a hand to pat her chest.

She was inviting him.

"Come on, lay your head down. You've earned a nice rest after that work out." Serafall spoke kindly, though still very excitedly.

Excited was her natural tone of voice.

Naruto looked at her, his blood was pumping a little faster, but he nodded anyway and turned around. Scooting back, he layed himself against her so that almost all of his body was in the water. Only his head outside of it, resting against her breasts as she wrapped her arms around him.

'... This is... really nice...' Naruto did not, and would not, say it out loud. He just closed his eyes, and let out a deep sigh of comfort. Her pillowy soft breasts, straddling either side of his head. The warm hot water soothing his aching muscles, her gentle hands on on his torso as she kept him from sinking any further into the water.

Hell, even the soothing way she was humming that magical girl music, was musical to his ears as he just... gave in. He was sure that if he wasn't so tired, and his body so sore, he would have rejected this. But, in his current state, he just couldn't find it in himself to resist her as much.

He fell asleep... and when she felt him go limp against her, she bent her neck to look into his face. She saw he was out, and she just smiled and allowed herself to close her eyes and relax as well.

'I was going to ask him to join my Peerage today too... I guess I'll wait until he is more used to the supernatural. I'm not sure if he knows about Devils or not. Having him like this, it is kind of like having a little brother.' Serafall had never had a brother, but after she met Naruto, she just clicked with him. He allowed her to be herself, but he also did control her a little. She knew that she could get out of control sometimes, and it was hard for her. She had little self-control, and Naruto was a good for her.

He kept her somewhat tame, allowing her to be herself, but keeping her from going overboard. That was a good combination, where she could have fun, but still keep herself in check.

She didn't want him in her peerage because he had power, honestly, she was going to ask him to join even before that point. She wanted him for her peerage, because he was good for her. He was somebody she felt she could trust to help her manage her life better, and she felt like if he joined her peerage, he would be much happier as well. She wanted him to find a family, and she was more than happy to welcome him into her own.

Him having power didn't matter to her in the slightest, if anything, all she would ask him to do was use his powers and join her TV show. She already planned on asking him to become an actor in her show anyway.

"... I should introduce you to Sirzechs-tan... I bet you two would get along super well." Serafall, the next time she came over, should invite her dear friend. It would be nice for Sirzechs to get away from his work, though, he had a family of his own. She had no doubt that he would prefer to spend his free time with them, instead of meeting some unknown boy.

The water shifted, and Serafall noted that Shizuku formed under the water, and allowed her head to break the surface. She was naked too, and she glanced at Serafall with a raised eyebrow. She ignored the woman though, and allowed herself to make herself comfortable against Naruto. She was done cooking lunch, but she would allow Naruto a 15 minute nap.

Even if she had the share the tub with an _oppai loli_.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Dolphin and Pervert

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
4 chapters, less than 24 hours.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Hate.

"I hate you... a lot." Naruto glared an eyeful of hate at Koneko, since while everyone else was eating Shizuku's nice, home cooked meal, Koneko had decided to skip that, and instead taunt Naruto by eating one of the ramen cups that he had. Don't get him wrong, Shizuku's cooking was delicious, but he had a ramen addiction for a damn reason. Koneko eating ramen in front of him, that was wrong on so many levels.

Koneko slurped up some noodles, while staring into his eyes.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

"In a little less than a month, there is going to be an anime convention... I have a few tickets... if you want to go with me." Koneko commented without making a huge deal about it. It was the reason she came over, to talk with him about it, seeing as Rias got the tickets for her with the instructions to invite Naruto. She didn't care about convention stuff, though Rias did ask her to bring back gifts for the rest of the group.

"Oooooooh, that sounds super fun... but next month I'm going to be _super_ busy working... Naru-tan! I've been meaning to ask you, do you want to become a villain in my TV show?" Serafall asked him what she had wanted to as well. She didn't really have any close ties to much of the other cast members, since the villains were a more villain of the week kind of deal.

"Actually, if you would like, I would like you to come and meet the Ayakashi in the forest I came from ya know." Shizuku believed a month was a good amount of time for Naruto to become more accustomed to Ayakashi. After some time, she was sure that he would be able to hold a normal conversation with he most inhuman of Ayakashi types. "Also, eat your vegetables ya know." Shizuku quickly noticed that he had ignored that part of his plate.

Also, willpower training, eating stuff he didn't like.

"... I'm pretty sure I can do all that... the convention would only be a couple days... and being on a TV show would be really cool... and since you're helping me, I guess I can meet your friends." Naruto didn't have a problem doing any of that. The convention sounded like a fun idea, the TV show villain thing sounded both fun and cool, and he owed at least this much to Shizuku.

Koneko clicked her teeth, but she nodded her head. She had been hoping that he would say no, so that she wouldn't have to go. Now Rias was going to force her to go in cosplay, and take pictures, and do a lot of stuff.

Shizuku nodded her head, he didn't sound excited, but as long as he did it, that was fine by her.

Serafall, well she already designing a costume for Naruto in her head.

"... Would you prefer wearing leather pants, for an armored banana hammock?" Serafall asked him with a _dead serious_ tone that was unlike her. She sounded excited, but the seriousness of her voice was very different than what he question should sound like.

Shizuku gave a sly grin, her tongue stretching a little out of her mouth.

"Well... now _I'm_ interested ya know." She would have to see about watching the filming of this event, if she could see what Naruto would look like in sexually suggestive male clothing. Naruto had a good body, though with her training it would only get even better. In one month, she was sure that seeing him in a male thong would be quite the image.

Naruto just glanced at Serafall, and slapped the back of her head, before he yelped and grabbed his arm. The action of slapping her head had caused his arms to remember just how sore they were, the bath had only relieved a little soreness... now they were more sore than ever before.

"Okay... but it _has_ to be revealing, at least a _little_... sex appeal is expected." Serafall pointed a finger at him, knowing what his response had meant. She had to try and think of the right words for it.

Koneko glanced at her.

'... Isn't your show a kid's show?' Koneko was pretty sure that Serafall's magical girl show was mostly watched by children. She had been a little surprised by that, since her show also had a great number of nip slips and panty shots... but human standards and demon standards of what was child appropriate were two different things.

After all, what child didn't want to see the panties of the Leviathan, dressed in a skimpy magical girl outfit?

This was one of the 4 leaders of devil-kind.

"Didn't you say your show was popular with kids?" Naruto asked her, when he realized that was something she had let slip.

"Yep!"

"... Why do you need to have sex appeal in a kid's show?" Naruto asked her, and Serafall crossed her arms under her chest. This was where human and demon logic was different. Nudity, on average, was something that wasn't too badly looked down on in her culture. A lot of specialized devils even went into careers where all the job requests they received were sexual in basis.

Exposing them to things like nudity and sex younger, when they matured a little faster, was to be expected.

"I see no problem with it ya know." Shizuku could agree with that.

The doorbell rang, and everyone looked at it with confusion. Naruto looked at his phone, wondering if anyone was going to be coming over.

"Come in!" Naruto shouted, and the door opened.

A man came in.

He was moderately tall, for a Japanese man, and he was more tanned with brown hair, and similar eyes. With a black business suit on, and a scar over his nose, he was an odd sight, seeing as not a lot of Japanese men had facial scars that large. His hair was even in a spiked ponytail.

"Hello Naruto, I see you have company." The man spoke, and Naruto waved at him.

"Hey Iruka... you here for something? This is Serafall Leviathan, friend of mine... Koneko Toujou... shrimpy bitch-" Naruto leaned to the left, and dodged a punch that Koneko quickly threw at him. She settled for glaring at him, before she looked at Iruka and sent him a nod. Finally, Naruto gestured to Shizuku, who got up and decided to sit in his lap. "This is Shizuku-"

"I'm his lover ya know." Shizuku spoke in a dead serious, no nonsense tone.

...

"I'm not just his friend, I'm like his total big sister, we even took a bath together awhile ago!" Serafall proudly proclaimed, a little too proudly, seeing as Iruka changed his blank stare from Shizuku, to Serafall. He looked at Koneko, who locked eyes with him, and then stared at Naruto.

"... I'm a normal classmate." Koneko pointed out.

"Oh thank god, there is a normal girl here... well then, Serafall-chan and Shizuku-chan... how would you two like to watch this nice little anime that is airing right now while Naruto and I talk about boy things?" Iruka's voice was soft, kind, and it was obvious that he was treating the both of them like delicate children. He didn't believe Shizuku for a second, and Serafall seemed like quite the delusional girl in her magical girl outfit.

Koneko was normal, she could stay.

"... Serafall is an adult..." Serafall pointed out, realizing after a bit that she was being treated like a child.

"Yes, I'm sure you are... you must have matured very quickly for your age." Iruka gently pushed her towards the couch with Shizuku, who didn't fight it. She was used to this kind of treatment already, fighting it didn't do anything.

"Serafall _is_ technically an adult, and so is Shizuku" Naruto pointed out to Iruka.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding then ladies. I'm very glad that Naruto has such a polite, and beautiful, girl for a lover." Iruka gave a small bow of apology to her, now taking her earlier statement far more seriously. Koneko leaned over to Naruto, and pointed at Iruka.

"Who is he?"

"Everyone, this is Iruka Umino, he is the Japanese regional manager for my parents business, he is also managing my inheritance until I turn 16." Naruto gave Iruka the introduction for everyone to, at least slightly, understand who he was. The man nodded his head, though it didn't explain all of their relationship, it was good enough.

Iruka took a check from his pocket, and gave it to Naruto.

"This is your allowance for the month, I've already deducted the cost of that motorcycle you bought, and the rent for this apartment for this month. If you have a lover though, I do suggest getting a house... I believe it is high time that you settle down and enjoy your school life, in one city." Iruka advised Naruto with a look to Shizuku, who just shrugged her shoulders.

3 people in one apartment was a little cramped, so it would be nicer if Naruto just got a house, it would be better in the long run too.

Naruto gave Iruka a look.

"What next, you want me to dye my hair brown, wear colored contacts, and turn into a preppy nerd?" Naruto asked Iruka sarcastically, with the man glancing at Naruto with a little more seriousness. He let out a sigh though, deciding not to start this argument again.

"It would be for your benefit... but I won't fight you on this. I'm not your parent or guardian... at least think on my advice. Jiraiya-sama told me that he will be in town next month, and he wants to see you." Iruka spoke, message given, he turned and started to walk away. He was a very busy man, with an important job. Naruto watched him go, thinking on his words with a sour expression.

So that old pervert was coming to town?

Great.

"Exposition please." Koneko stated, since she didn't know who Jiraiya was.

"My Godfather, really big pervert... at least once a month, he gives me an assignment I have to do. If I don't, I don't get my full allowance. When I saw big pervert, I mean _huge_... I'm pretty sure that if you counted the number of prostitutes he's had sex with on fingers and toes... the 4 of us wouldn't have enough to count on." Naruto said with a truly soured look on his face. Nobody questioned, it, but Serafall did put a thinking expression, and she looked at Naruto, before she nodded his head.

He wanted more attention from his godfather, and he was jealous that his godfather was always spending his time with whores... she was so smart for figuring that out.

"Prostitution _is_ the world's oldest profession ya know." Shizuku pointed out, seeing nothing wrong with a person paying for sex. Men and women had been doing that for as long as she could remember, and even longer than that. It was only illegal now, because people were becoming more prudish as time went on. Funny, because while people were becoming more prudish, fetishes were constantly evolving and forming as well.

It was like, the more perverted society came, the more people tried to control the people's sexual desires.

"... Maybe I should add references to prostitution in the show-"

"NO!" Naruto and Koneko shouted in unison, seeing as Naruto was going to be part of the show, and Koneko just thought it was a bad idea. Their reasons were different, but they were one in spirit.

'They are so in sync, despite fighting all the time... it's kind of funny.' Shizuku watched that little display with a snake-like grin. She was going to enjoy creating tension between them.

She wondered what would happen first.

Would they kill each other, or fuck?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Shizuku's Dastardly Plan

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"You're a sadist!"

"I know ya know." Shizuku sat on Naruto's right shoulder, holding onto his head as she forced him to run while carrying her. Not only was he carrying her, on his other shoulder he had Koneko riding him, also holding his head to stay on. There, there was Serafall latched onto his back, and tied around his waist he was dragging several tires (five of them in total) behind him. Considering he did so well with his push ups, she wanted to up the difficulty for his cardio/lower body work out as well. It wasn't willpower training if you didn't push your willpower to keep going to the extreme, well, at least it wasn't good enough for Naruto to do weak willpower training. "You're going to take each of us to somewhere we want to go ya know." Shizuku didn't give him a set amount of kilometers, she just gave him a goal.

Once he had taken all of them to the places they wanted to go, he would be done running... after he ran them back to his apartment. Once it was just her training Naruto, meaning Koneko and Serafall were gone, then she would give him a set distance. She would also add more tires to ensure that he was dragging a suffice amount weight behind him.

"This is good." Koneko was licking her popsicle, since that was what she wanted to go and get. She had purposely chosen a convenience store that was far away from Naruto's home, but that was just her revenge for Naruto calling her a Shrimpy Bitch earlier. She could use without the bumpy ride against her body, seeing as his shoulder was rubbing up against her mound. The small tingles of pleasure were nice, but... well... the feeling of sexual gratification actually made her revenge a little better all things considered. Revenge, a nice icy treat, and pleasure all wrapped in one.

A girl could get hooked on revenge, if it tasted so sweet.

 **-2 Hours Later (Back at the Apartment)-**

"Careful not to drown."

Koneko stated as she watched TV with Serafall, Naruto's training was still going, seeing as Shizuku was testing the limits of Naruto's body. This time, it was just Shizuku, sitting on top of his face with her legs wrapped around his head. She was forcing him to do extra difficult sit ups now, and he was going to do them until he got to at least 1000 of them this time. Considering the girl was always dripping with water, and her panties were almost always soaked, Naruto drowning wasn't that far off of a legit concern. Even more so considering the girl was quite possibly using his face to pleasure herself, if her slightly colored cheeks meant anything. Not to mention, she was more than willing to use him as a tool for her masturbation when she healed him.

Serafall was half-asleep, laying across the couch with her head in Koneko's lap.

The place she had chosen to go was a candy store, and she had overloaded on sugar. For 30 minutes, she hadn't shut up even once, and after that she had experienced a hard crash, where she was just tired. Koneko didn't want to have her head on her lap, but considering who it was, she didn't have much choice in the matter.

"You can do it Naru-tan..." Serafall yawned again, and snuggled into Koneko's soft, plush lap. For a Rook with a lot of strength and durability, the softness of her body was almost unrivaled.

Shizuku didn't deny it either.

'It's a shame he's almost done... I was able to rub myself to climax using him close to 21 times...' Shizuku thought her words. 1000 sit ups was a lot of time to pleasure herself with his face. If she was going to train him, then she was going to personally benefit from it. The best part, seeing as she wasn't having sex with him, Naruto couldn't complain about her getting some mild pleasure from this. 'Even better... the Slutty Cat can't say anything against this either.' Shizuku was even more pleased that Koneko was being the perfect tool to keep Kuroka away.

No Kuroka bothering her, a very decent supply of pleasure, and she was training her future ally. Oh, and the training would make his body nice and hard, as well give him large boosts in stamina, something that she personally would still get benefits from when her plans to seduce him worked out.

Plus, there was one more added bonus.

By training his willpower to the extreme like this, at the end of the day, Naruto's willpower would be drained. He would be far easier to seduce in a state like that, where his resistance would be at it's weakest. Shizuku blinked, before a wicked smile came over her face when she realized that there were no downsides to what she was doing for Naruto.

1\. She got a stronger ally.  
2\. She could use him to masturbate.  
3\. He would have a better body to please her.  
4\. He would be easier to seduce.

"... You're done for now ya know." Shizuku got off of his face, and she gave him a wash rag to wipe his body off with. She was sat to get off his face, but she wasn't done just yet. "With sit ups at least ya know..." Shizuku added at the end, seeing as she didn't want him to think he was done training.

"I'm going home..." Koneko got up and walked towards the door.

She had jobs she needed to do tonight for Rias, so she couldn't stay much longer anyway. She carefully moved Serafall's head, but the grown woman decided that she was needed elsewhere, and got up.

"I'm going to go play with... So-tan... see you next time Naru-tan." Serafall decided to point at the ground, and a small magical circle appeared. She marked Naruto's apartment as a location that she could teleport to and from. Naruto, exhausted, didn't even pay it any special attention. He just waved to Koneko and her, without even looking at them.

Even when Serafall used her magical circle to teleport, Naruto didn't register it, even when the magical circle vanished. Koneko just closed the door behind her, using the door like a normal person would.

"Finally nya!"

Kuroka came out of Naruto's room with an excited shout, finally allowed to be free once more. Don't get her wrong, she loved her sister dearly, but she wished the girl would have left hours ago. She had been stuck away from everyone for so long, and there had been so many things that she had been forced to watch from the open crack in the door. She went right towards the kitchen, and grabbed herself some ramen cups, since there was none of Shizuku's lunch left.

"I'm going to make dinner in a hour... wait... ya know." Shizuku deadpanned at Kuroka, but the woman just stuck her tongue out at her and continued on. Shizuku glanced at Naruto, who was training his willpower, and his servant who had _no willpower_ to resist temptation. "... fine, no dinner for you then ya know." Shizuku pointed out.

Her chosen destination for Naruto to go on his run, had been the store so that she could grab a lot of good, healthy food.

"What is for dinner?" Naruto asked her, and she placed her hand against his stomach.

"... You're going to do squats until dinner is ready or you reach 1000 ya know." She gave his next assignment. Naruto groaned, but got into position and got started on it. Kuroka perked up, and she stopped making her a meal. She ran over to Naruto and jumped on his back, sandwiching his head between her breasts from behind.

"With me on your back!"

"We're going to be having steamed oyster, pomegranate and ginger smoothies, grilled asparagus, and for a nice desert I got a watermelon for a nice watermelon sorbet ya know." Shizuku went into the kitchen with a small, cocky smile on her face, knowing that neither Naruto or Kuroka were good enough cooks to make a good meal out of that on their own. Since they weren't exactly cooks, they wouldn't know what her ulterior motive was for why she chose each part of the meal.

It was all healthy, that was obvious, even the watermelon was healthy when made with less sugar, and fresh watermelon. Oysters were great for increasing dopamine levels and testosterone levels, something great for a training body, as well as being rich in zinc. Watermelon was good for the cardiovascular system and improving blood flow by relaxing the vessels. Asparagus was high in vitamin B, and even better, a type of vitamin B that was high in folate that helped histamine production, while also being steamed. Ginger helps increase blood flow and increase body heat, great for the metabolism, while pomegranate was perfect for reducing stress levels, improving mood, and increasing testosterone levels.

Her secret agenda?

Every single food that she was feeding Naruto was entirely aphrodisiacs, and for as long as she was cooking for him and training him, she would make sure that he stuck to a diet.

"Sounds good." Naruto mentioned with a groan of pain.

His body hurt so much right now.

'Using your willpower training to lower your willpower at the end of the day, using your training as a chance to get you used to my body sexually, and feeding you nothing but aphrodisiacs... I'll use your own training to increase my ability to seduce you.' Shizuku glanced back at Naruto with a sly smile, her tongue sticking out and flicking the air. Her plan wouldn't be something instant, she would need to keep him eating her food for several weeks, and she would need to condition him to get used to her body in increasing levels of nudity. She would also need to push his willpower to the limits every day, so that she could judge when his resistance was at it's lowest.

A snake _never_ let go of it's prey, once it had a target in it's sights, and she wasn't going to let Naruto escape her. The best part, while she was seducing him, she wasn't technically doing anything wrong. Increasing Naruto's sex drive wouldn't _force_ him into having sex, it would just increase his desire for it. Lowering his willpower was just a side effect of training his willpower. She wasn't changing his personality or anything, just getting him in a moment of weakness.

Kuroka really should have been doing this from the beginning, instead of pretending to be a pet cat.

"... I sense danger nya." Kuroka whispered and glanced at Shizuku, wondering what she was planning. She made eye contact with the elder ayakashi, and saw that Shizuku was looking right at her with a wide smile.

 **-After Dinner-**

"... Going to admit... that was delicious..." Naruto wished it was ramen, but he had to admit that Shizuku was a great cook. She had even turned veggies into something that was pretty tasty, and he hated them. Shizuku glanced at Naruto, who was looking at Kuroka eating ramen (Shizuku refused to cook for her), and she sighed to herself.

Ramen was his food weakness.

She would make him a healthy ramen, once she could figure out a recipe that she could cook using her "Shizuku Approved Food" plan. It would have to be healthy, tasty, and increase his sex drive. She took pride in her cooking, cleaning, and pleasing skills. She smirked when she saw that Kuroka didn't even realize what she was doing, though she doubted Kuroka knew which foods held special properties.

The cat needed to up her game, before the snake stole the victory.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	23. Chapter 23 The Child Legend

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

 _Amazing._

 _"He... he beat them all..." A woman whispered as she held her unconscious sister, she had her clothes as a mess, ripped to pieces in some spots. She had a bruise on her right cheek, and her hair was a total mess. She was fine though, and she was only fine because only this much happened to her. She and her sister were in similar states of undress, though her sister had been knocked out by a more rough hit to the head. She was breathing though, but if she were awake, she would be happy to know that neither of them were in anymore danger of what could have happened to them._

 _A boy, no older than 13 it would seem, was grabbing a delinquent by the neck and pushing him up against the wall. In his other hand, he was playing with a yo-yo, and he had a black cat on his shoulder. He had a grin on his face, and he was bleeding from multiple spots, where he had been beaten a little as well. Still, he was surrounded by a small gang of 7 men, all who were in worse condition than him._

 _"You... that yo-yo... that blond hair... those whisker marks... you're the kid going around fighting gangs. You're the Gang-Crusher? The Fighting Spiral?"_

 _"The Fighting Spiral... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, remember it. Your gang is over, when it gets out you were beat by a kid, you'll be a laughing stock... quit this life now." Naruto spoke as he tossed the man to the ground. Naruto spat blood out of his mouth, right into the man's face, before he kicked some dirt onto him. "Now, get out of here, or I'm going to finish crushing you." Naruto pushed his foot against the man's head, slowly but surely following through with his threat. With a shout of pain, the man scrambled out from under Naruto's feet, and left his unconscious gang behind._

 _"You'll pay, I'll make a stronger, better gang, and I'll get you!"_

 _"Fine by me, this city is mine now! If I ever hear that you're acting up again, I'll beat you all over again ya know!" Naruto shouted out as he wiped the blood from his lips. Naruto put his hands in his pockets, and he started to walk away, putting his yo-yo away._

 _'He's just a little kid... but... those eyes... he's amazing.' The woman thought as she locked eyes with Naruto, right as he passed by her. Naruto turned to her, and he hooked her sister's arm around his shoulder. She watched as Naruto stood up and supported the older woman, before he glanced at her again._

 _"Call the police, I'll take her to a hospital... explain what happened to the cops when they get here." Naruto told her as he started to walk away, and she just watched him, nodding to him slowly._

 **-Flashback Over-**

"Did you hear, the Green Dragon gang up north just disbanded?"

A with long black hair and a slim figure, stood in the middle of a gym, wearing a black sports bra and a regular blue skirt. She had long black hair that was brushed out of her forehead, and light brown eyes. She was tall, close to 5'10" in height, with a _thin_ figure, but with visible muscle. She was punching the heaviest punching bag in the gym, but she was listening to some of the male boxers talking while sparring. She turned to face them, showing that she had a large red spiral tattooed on her back.

"Yeah, I heard they went face to face with Gang-Crusher Uzumaki... one of the guys said that with nothing it was the scariest thing they had ever experienced. Hey Shuri, you want in on this?" The man turned to face the woman, and he was a very large, muscular man with darker skin, and a shaved head. On his right cheek, he had a red spiral tattooed on his body as well.

He knew how much she respected the legend of the Gang-Crusher.

The man he was boxing nodded his head, and raised his fists up to train with Shuri. The man was less muscular than his previous partner, but his muscles were more lean, built for speed. He had a red spiral tattooed on his right forearm.

Everyone in the gym, every single person, had a red spiral tattooed on their bodies.

"So, Naruto-sama took down another gang huh? Shuri asked as she grinned, glad to hear that the inspirational man she met was on the move again. She traded light blows with the larger man, and neither of them were giving an inch in their training.

Every person that went to this gym had a spiral tattoo, because every person who was a member of this gym, were also members of her older sister's gang. The gang that was formed out of respect for the kid who saved most of them. Every person who joined this gang, were those who had experienced the legend first-hand, and decided to dedicate their lives to being like that legend.

"I heard that this time, he just _looked_ at them, and they disbanded."

"Onee-sama will be pleased then, the legend is growing."

"I will be pleased with what?" Said woman asked as she walked into the gym from the office door. She was similar to her sister in appearance, but her once black hair was dyed golden blond. She had her stomach exposed, 25 in appearance, where she once wore a suit, she now wore a black jacket with red writing on the back, and only wore white bandages across her chest. On her stomach, she had a large red spiral tattoo.

Shuri had been knocked out years ago, when Naruto saved them from being raped, but she had been awake. She had seen the legend up close and personal, and out of inspiration granted to her by Naruto, she gathered together all of the people who had been saved from gangs by Naruto. Together, she formed her own gang, a gang that carried his symbol on their bodies. She took her savings, and she opened up a gym, a gym that was a front for their gang.

"Naruto-sama crushed another gang."

She was excited when she heard that.

"Really? Do you know his location!?" She asked, since Naruto moved around a lot, they were never able to get a real lead on where he was. The roaming legend, a passing storm that swallowed up all gangs he encountered. This was her chance to go and thank Naruto.

Not only her, but the entire gang wanted to go and show Naruto how far they had come, since the days where they were weaklings. Now, whenever they heard of a gang that was forming in a city that Naruto had claimed, they went and made sure to crush the gangs before they could form.

"In the newspaper, there was a story about a few crimes getting stopped in Kuoh by a blond teenager... but the teenager is always gone from the scene before the cops arrive." One of the newest members of the gym spoke up, and he was still building up the muscles on his body. He was scrawny, but his muscle was visibly bulking up now that he had become a member of the gym and gang.

The _Orange Maelstrom_ Gym, the home to the _Red Spiral_ gang.

"What are you going to do, Kanon Onee-sama?"

"... The best High School in Kuoh, is Kuoh Academy... everyone, make sure you get tomorrow off work! We're going to go and greet Naruto-sama!" Kanon gave a loud shout through-out the entire gym. She was going to make sure to get as many of her followers to come with her as possible. "Make sure to wear your nicest clothes, we have to look presentable to Naruto-sama!" She added, since they kept their gang work in the shadows. All of them had real world jobs to think of as well, on top of their gangster work.

They always made sure to keep their tattoos covered up so it wouldn't interfere with their normal lives, while also proudly showing them off if asked about it. She and Shuri were lucky, since she was the gym owner, and her sister worked at the gym with her. The two of them could keep their marks out for the world to see.

"You heard her, enough training for the day! We need to be in tip top shape to meet up with Naruto-sama!" Shuri shouted out, and she looked at her elder sister as she went back into her office.

The office nobody was allowed in.

 **-Inside the Office-**

...

"Oh Naruto-sama, I can't wait to see you again!" Kanon shouted to herself as she jumped onto a beanbag chair and hugged the Naruto body pillow that she pain stackingly created in his image. She only had his 13 year old form committed to memory, but she had a perfect memory, so that was fine. One side was one him normally dressed, and the other side was... a lot less appropriate with a blushing, nude version of her hero... his hand covering his crotch of course.

She couldn't replicate something she had never seen.

Her hobby, outside of leading the gang, was creating "Naruto" items. Her office was filled with stuff that she had made. A Naruto blanket for when she stayed at her office for long nights, body pillows, regular pillows. She had a Naruto mouse pad, with it being a chibi version of his face, made with chubby cheeks for wrist support. She had a Naruto coffee cup, a collection of Naruto yo-yos naturally, her Naruto headphones that she used to listen to the songs she created based on his growing legend. Whenever she was frustrated, she would use her 5 Naruto-themed dildos with varying sizes to take care of herself, and she had Naruto-tonic cups she drank her flavored water from, with the sports drink that she served at the gym being "Narutonic" water. Water that was packed full of the good stuff for muscle building.

She could hardly wait!

 **-With Naruto-**

"So... why don't you have a gang, if you crush gangs all the time?" Koneko asked as she ate on the roof of the school with Naruto.

No way was she being caught eating lunch with him.

Naruto shrugged.

"I never tried to form one, anyway, I'm 15... who is going to want to follow a 15 year old?" Naruto gave a mild shrug to that. He was fine with being a solo agent, since he had yet to meet a gang he couldn't beat on his own anyway. Koneko glanced at him, before she nodded her head.

Made sense.

"How is your body?"

"Sore... Shizuku is running me ragged... woke me up 4 hours before school, and made me do a really bad early morning... she is really enjoying herself." Naruto mentioned with a groan. Not only was she pushing him to his limits and beyond, but she was controlling his diet, _and_ she was using him to please herself while he was working out.

Koneko smirked a little.

"So... if I started a fight with you."

"I would push you off the roof." Naruto ended that line of thought before she could let it sink in. He was sore and exhausted, and didn't have the energy to fight her at the moment. Naruto glanced at her, before he punched her in the arm, and she glared at him. She punched him back, and the two of them started to fight it out again.

Oh who was he kidding, he always had the energy to pick a fight.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Clan Uzumaki

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

1,500 Push Ups  
1,500 Sit Ups  
1,500 Squats  
15 KM Run

"You'll do this when you wake up every morning, and before you go to bed every night... and when it gets too easy, you'll increase it to 2,000 and a 20 KM run... and you have to do all of it with me on you ya know." Shizuku showed Naruto his written down work out routine. She found that the best zone between painful and torture was between 1,000 and 2,000 of each exercise. He was going to be hurting every day until his body adjusted to the work out, sure, but with the Hiiragi blood in his veins, he would have a faster growth rate than other humans would naturally have. Not to mention, he had her to heal his body if she ever pushed him too far, using her water powers to cure any muscles that got too damaged.

Kuroka looked at the work out, and she then paled a little.

Even the vast majority of Devils would not be able to handle doing that level of training for even 2 days, if that level of work out was expected twice a day, with no breaks. If this didn't break Naruto, it was damn sure going to make him stronger for sure. She looked at Naruto, who had finished that morning's work out, and was dripping with sweat and out of breath. She didn't know who was wetter at this point, the water demon that was Shizuku, or Naruto after that work out.

'... She has to have an ulterior motive for pushing him this hard...' Kuroka started to feel something was wrong here. This type of training was beyond sadistic, truly, it was the training regimen that only a monster could design for somebody. She was going to talk Naruto out of it herself, it was her job to train him after all anyway, but she saw that he just nodded his head. 'Then again... if he continues training like this... he could unlock something besides his powers...' Kuroka thought as she started to think more deeply about what this could do for Naruto.

The door opened.

"Naruto, get dressed, we're taking your bike to school..." Koneko opened the door, and Shizuku glanced at Kuroka, who was in cat form hiding underneath the couch. Shizuku actually clapped a little, impressed by how quickly the slutty cat's reaction time was. She had less than a second between the knob turning, and the door opening, to manage to do that. "... take a shower first though." Koneko commented when she saw how sweaty he was. She was a little more patient now that she knew it would only take a minute or two to get to school on his bike. She could allow him to take a shower.

"I'm pretty sure I told Rias-"

"Your apartment is on my way to school, and your bike is faster than walking... this isn't about Rias, this is about me getting to enjoy an extra 30 minutes of sleep every morning." Koneko explained with a dull tone. If she rode on Naruto's bike every day, then that would give her close to an extra 30 minutes of sleep every morning, which was heavenly feeling. She could sleep in every day, and not worry about getting to school late. She had to put up with Naruto a little more each day, but she was starting to get used being around him. The extra sleep made stopping by his apartment worth it in her eyes anyway.

Naruto stared at her, before he nodded.

"Now _that_ is a good reason." Naruto could appreciate the honesty, and the fact she was doing this for herself, and not on somebody else's orders. He didn't mind giving her a ride in the mornings, it gave him a little time to get her primed and ready for a fight later in the day. 'Why does Kuroka always hide whenever Koneko or Serafall come over again?' Naruto couldn't remember the reason, but since she was avoiding her own sister, it seemed like it could be pretty personal. "I'm just going to wash the sweat off my body real quick." Naruto ran towards the shower, while Koneko walked over to the couch and sat herself down.

'Shizuku's diet is making his sweat smell really... _thick_...' Koneko noticed the faint drifting smell in the room, but it wasn't a _bad_ smell. If anything, it was more akin to a sexual musk than it was body odor. She waved her hand in front of her face to clear away some of the smell, knowing that the hormones would have a small effect on her. With stronger senses, and stronger instincts, smells like that would cause her to get a little moist from such a thing.

She sat in silence... a silence that Shizuku didn't bother breaking. She noticed yellow eyes peeking out at her, and she reached under the couch and pulled out the cat that was underneath it. The cat smelled a little familiar, but with the heavy musk still in the room, she couldn't recognize where she had smelled the scent before. She just settled with putting the cat in her lap, and petting it.

'She didn't recognize me... of course not, I'm holding back my energy.' Kuroka was holding her energy in her body, and with the other stronger scents in the room, there was no way Koneko would pick out her scent. Not when her scent had mixed with Naruto's scent after years of being his cat. She let out a relaxed sigh, and allowed herself to enjoy being so close to her sister.

This was the closest she had been to her sister in years... the only thing that could make this better-

"Hey Shrimp, look what I can do with my powers!" Naruto came out of the bathroom, drenched in ice cold water, and a towel around his waist, shouted as he rushed into the living room. He had an excited smile on his face, he grabbed his phone, and he typed something in. Koneko didn't know what to say, but she was a little curious what he was going to do with his powers while in a towel.

Shizuku stopped what she was doing, and looked as well.

Kuroka smiled in cat form.

 **-Music Play: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Awaken-**

There was music that caught there attention.

Naruto _flexed_.

Water exploded off of his body and showered all of them as a gusts of wind came out of his form. Koneko blinked in shock and shivered when _ice cold_ water covered her entire body, and Naruto's body was more completely shown off, now completely dry. The weak wind that Naruto was producing was pushing all of their hair back, and Koneko was able to appreciate how lean Naruto's muscles were. Powerful looking, but not bulky in the slightest, there was power there, but more importantly she could see how hard each muscle was, and how fast they looked. He kept pushing wind out of his body, and Kuroka actually _purred_ when she realized what was going on.

"... That is the most idiotic use of Demon Slayer powers I've ever seen ya know..." Shizuku had _never_ seen a Demon Slayer use their powers to dry off, and make flexing their body look more epic.

Koneko looked down.

"... Shower cold enough for you?" Koneko asked with a smirk forming on her face. Naruto stopped flexing, and pushed his towel back down with his cheeks starting to flush in annoyance.

"That was awesome, and you know it..." Naruto glared at her with his cheeks now fully red, he pulled his boxers up under the towel, and started to get dressed as Koneko, also with red cheeks, looked away from him. She made a joke, but she still had not been expecting to see that kind of sight. "The flexing, not the other part... anyway, a cold shower after a work out is good." Naruto reminded her, explaining away the unfortunate side effect of pouring cold water on your body.

Koneko let the matter drop, while Naruto quickly finished getting dressed.

 **-At School-**

"Welcome to school! Naruto Uzumaki-sama!"

...

Naruto was treated to the site of nearly 400 or more men and women wearing perfect copies of his delinquent outfit, all standing on the school's grounds, taking a knee the second that he got to school with Koneko on his bike. Several, a great number, of buses were parked outside of the school, and several cars as well, which should have clued him in before he arrived. All of them bore his signature spiral on their bodies, all of the men had bodies that were lean muscled, or bulky muscled. Most of them women had sculpted bodies as well, with several of them having bodies that were body-builder in size. Their loud, thunderous roar of greeting, echoed across the school grounds in an overwhelming way.

"I thought you said you didn't have a gang." Koneko whispered to him, and he nodded.

"Yeah... I thought I didn't..." Naruto whispered back.

"My name is Kanon, I'm the leader of the Red Spirals, a gang formed to protect the cities under your control! Whenever a gang forms in a city that you claimed as your own, we have dedicated ourselves to taking them down out of respect for you!" Kanon introduced herself, stepping forward and saluting Naruto. When he looked eyes with her, she took a moment to look at how he grew in 2 years, memorized his body, and bowed to him with a knee on the ground. "We are your loyal followers!" Kanon added on.

"Yes! We follow the great Naruto Gang-Crusher Uzumaki, the most noble delinquent in Japan, a hero among gangsters! We were weak and pathetic, but in your image, we have trained our bodies to take a step to becoming like you!" The crowd roared, and Naruto looked at Koneko for any type of reaction. She raised her hands, and started to walk away, knowing that this was none of her business, and she wanted none of it.

"We offer-"

"-our bodies in service to you!" Kanon started the shout, and the entire gang finished for her. Naruto looked at them all, seeing that all of them were fully grown adults, and they were all people that he had saved from crimes at some point. Naruto thought it over for a moment, before a grin started to come over his face. He grabbed his jacket and tossed it off of his body, right to the ground.

He wanted to become the Souban of Japan, and he needed dedicated followers to do that.

"Perfect, then do more than just protect the cities I've claimed! Go out, and bring me information on all of the gangs in Japan, so that I can put an end to them!" Naruto raised his fist up high into the air. This was going to make one of his goals so much easier, if he got the locations of all of the gangs, he could go around and quickly crush them one by one. He could vastly speed up his plans for becoming the only gang leader in all of Japan, which would put him one step closer to becoming the souban of Japan. "You are no longer the Red Spirals! I hereby dub you, the Clan Uzumaki, bare my name with pride!" Naruto roared out to them, officially accepting them as his underlings.

Naruto could see tears being shed by those who had been looking forward to this moment, and Naruto pointed to Kanon, and she took off her jacket and ran over to him, eyeing him up and down. Naruto picked up his jacket, and he handed it over to her, before he stripped her jacket off of her. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, and looked up at her with fire in his eyes.

"... Naruto-sama, I can't take this-"

"You say you've been leading them? Well, then I can trust you to continue leading them... as my second in command. Take this jacket as a sign of faith." Naruto recognized her as one of the women he had protected from rape. Walked by her and placed his hand on her shoulder, with her stiffening up in pride. He said nothing, he just pat her shoulder, and walked by. He could see the sense of pride that she was feeling, as her shoulders straightened up, and tears of happiness appeared at the corners of her eyes.

The Clan Uzumaki was born.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **The Work Out is NOT a reference to One Punch Man.  
It is a reference to the Naruto manga, Volume 2, Chapter 10, page 1 (The Chapter Artwork) that has a "Training Menu" in the background of the artwork.  
**


	25. Chapter 25 The Blow Off

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Warning: Lime Scene this Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _Screams of agony and darkness surrounded him, that much was sure, because he could hear muffled proof of that pain coming from every direction. Naruto was floating, naked as the day he was born, around in the thick miasma that surrounded him. Having nothing but an endless supply of darkness, pain, and suffering to keep him company... yet he himself was in no pain, no discomfort._

 _It was... kind of peaceful._

 _It was like he belonged here, the suffering that was around him didn't bother him._

 _"Why are you training, vessel of my power?" A matured, feminine voice whispered in his ear. Out of the darkness, came two partially formed hands that circled around his neck. Two bright blue eyes, slit pupils, that radiated power appeared out of the darkness, and part of a beautiful face appeared. Only part of the face appeared, because the rest was still shrouded by the surrounding darkness. Long blond hair could be seen fading in and out of the darkness._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned her, and if she had a mouth, he had no doubt it would be smirking._

 _Her voice just_ existed _in his ears_.

 _"That's not important, child who carries my power. Why are you training, when you could grow stronger, by devouring the Mizuchi or the Nekoshou?" The voice echoed in his ear, and the calls of suffering grew a little louder in the darkness. Like the mention of devouring brought out even more pain and suffering in them._

 _Naruto turned his head, though unable to move the rest of him._

 _"I asked who you are!?" Naruto's shout was muffled in his throat, barely coming out despite the effort._

 _"I've been a part of your cursed lineage, since your ancestor came in contact with Hell itself... fearing my power, your family chose to have their own powers sealed... but you, my perfect host... well... those whisker marks are proof of our compatibility." The voice gave a sinister hiss, but as she spoke, the hiss started to change into a more delighted tone._

 _Naruto had a brief flash of memory._

 _80,000 warriors, led by 12 people, were standing across from him, but they were so small compared to him. There was a massive pile of Ayakashi corpses, who were all half devoured._

 _"What are you?" Naruto's voice wasn't muffled this time._

 _That was the right question._

 _"Unlimited potential, a being who gains strength from devouring others without limit."_

 **-In the Real World-**

"He really doesn't wake up for anything, does he ya know?" Shizuku popped out mouth off of Naruto's junk, swallowing the sweet (she could thank her cooking for that) reward that she had earned herself. She had decided to sneak into Naruto's bed during the night, only to be a little... she was not actually surprised to see Kuroka under the sheets sucking off her master.

So, being polite as she was, she allowed Kuroka to finish what she was doing, before she got down and started to go for round two. Her long tongue was good for multiple things after all, and bringing a spent man back to a hard state was easy enough for her.

"My turn again... time to show you what a _real_ sex demon can do nya." Kuroka cracked her neck, and prepared herself to show off. She had been sucking this boy off for years now, she knew exactly what it took to get him off in the shortest amount of time. She wasn't going to allow herself to get shown up by a loli with a slightly talented tongue.

Shizuku grabbed Naruto's phone, unlocked it, and she turned on the timer. Kuroka looked at her while she was rubbing Naruto to hardness again, she raised an eyebrow, while Shizuku just pointed to the phone.

What was she doing?

"Wanna bet on it ya know?" Shizuku gave Kuroka a look, eyes narrowed, and grin challenging. No, it wasn't a grin, it was a smirk. It was like her face alone showed that she had total faith in her ability to do better.

Kuroka glared at her.

"... What is the wager nya?" Kuroka couldn't deny herself this chance to humiliate this girl. "Screw it, doing it anyway, just to wipe that look off your face." Kuroka reached out and pushed the timer, just as she opened wide and went for it. She didn't hesitate for a second to make Naruto at home in her throat, not just her mouth, but her throat.

She glanced at Shizuku with cocky eyes, and bobbed her head, while said girl just crossed her legs and watched her impassively. She didn't look impressed with Kuroka's skill, just kept an eye on the timer. Her raised eyebrow moments later when Kuroka managed to constantly and consistently deep throat while bobbing her head showed that she was possibly a little impressed though.

"Winner gets first ride ya know." Shizuku stated, feeling a little competitive now. It had been a week into Naruto's training, and while she would prefer to do this to him while he was awake, asleep was fine as well. Kuroka almost stopped what she was doing, but she increased the vigor that she performed at when she realized what was now at stake.

She didn't care if she was first having sex with Naruto, but she DID care if Shizuku went before her. She was not allowing that girl to get to Naruto's junk in the most intimate way, ahead of her. She felt a shiver in Naruto's body as he stiffened up, for a second, she was afraid he would actually wake up, a first to happen when she was doing this.

He was usually such a deep sleeper too.

Kuroka felt satisfied when she felt proof of her future victory in her mouth, and she quickly pulled off and showed her open mouth and tongue to Shizuku. The timer stopped the second she saw that.

Kuroka smirked.

"13.09 seconds... beat that nya." Kuroka spoke, not her best time for sure, but usually Naruto lasted longer the more times she did this to him in one night. She took the phone from Shizuku and she cancelled out the time on it, so that Shizuku could take her turn. '... I even have an advantage... Naruto is going to last a little longer since he just came.' Kuroka didn't say that out loud though, as Shizuku went about prepping.

The water snake sent her a dark glare, as if sensing her thoughts, before she replaced it with a confident smirk once more.

Kuroka blinked when Shizuku made use of her tongue, and the sheer length of it, as she wrapped her tongue around Naruto's _entire_ penis until none of it was showing anymore. She even managed to wrap it around her balls, gently or course, and pushed now Kuroka could see why Shizuku was not impressed with her deep throat.

Not only did she perform deep throat on Naruto, but she also did triple the work load and deep throat-ed her own tongue that was wrapped around his cock as well. With her tongue included, that was a lot more to deep throat. Kuroka wanted to hide how impressed she was, but she couldn't do it, because that took some skill.

Talk about using what you were born with.

Kuroka could watch as her tongue wiggled around constantly, and tightened before loosening up. It was like watching slutty magic at work, and because of her natural abilities as a snake, not only could she do that, but she went even further. Cock, balls, it didn't matter as she managed to get both in her mouth. She didn't even bob her head, she just allowed her throat to provide the tightness, and her tongue to do the movement.

"... Winner gets to try to seduce Naruto first nya..." Kuroka nervously argued against first ride.

Shizuku nodded her head, and she unwrapped her tongue and pulled off the dick, showing it was soft now, and she made a show of her swallow. She gave Kuroka a dark look when she stopped the timer.

"... 9.81 seconds... I win... ya know" Shizuku factually stated.

"Best 2 out of 3." Kuroka proposed, and Shizuku crossed her arms for a second, before she glanced at the sleeping Naruto. She thought it over, now, she could take her win and tell Kuroka to go and screw herself. Or, she could further prove her own superiority, and absolutely crush Kuroka completely.

 **-2 Rounds Later-**

"Best 3 out of 5 ya know." Shizuku stated as she looked at her own time, which was just a second longer than Kuroka's time. She had been experimenting with different techniques, seeing which would provide the best results on Naruto, but her experimenting had cost her victory twice now. Even her sweet reward for what she did, was nothing compared to the bitter taste of failure.

Kuroka just pushed her arms under her breasts, puffing them up, as she stared down at Shizuku.

'Now... I _could_ just take the win... or... I could show off even further...' Kuroka thought about it for several moments. That first loss against Shizuku, since she won the second two rounds, was clearly just a fluke. "Since I'm clearly better than you-" Kuroka pointed out, and Shizuku glared death at her for that. "-... I guess I could humor you and give you a fighting chance nya." Kuroka bragged, knowing that the results would be the same.

 **-2 More Rounds Later-**

"What the hell... that tongue thing is cheating... I want a rematch..." Kuroka glared at the smirking Shizuku, who was wiping her mouth. Kuroka went to Naruto, and she tried to give him hard again... but to no avail this time. "Come on, wake up... get hard and let me show this little snake I'm better nya." Kuroka tried, but she couldn't get it to harden again.

Shizuku just sent her that damn knowing smirk, and she was forced to give up.

"You should have challenged me to something where you actually stood a chance ya know." Shizuku couldn't resist the urge to taunt. She gave Naruto's crotch a soft pat, and leaned down to give it a gentle kiss.

 **-In the Morning-**

"Oh god, why does my crotch hurt so fucking much!?" Naruto leaned over the table, a literal ice pack on his crotch. He had woken up to his crotch hurting, not even just hurting, but ultra sensitive too. What was worse, was the fact he still had to do his morning work out before he was allowed to ice himself.

Kuroka gained a scowl on her face the second that he asked that, though he wasn't looking at her. Shizuku, back to Naruto, just smirked as she washed the dishes in the sink. Proud of herself and her victory the previous night, and she gave a glance at Kuroka, who turned her head with a huff.

Kuroka turned into a cat when the door opened and Koneko came in, no knocking on the door.

"Get dressed and get... why are you sitting naked with ice on your...?" Koneko didn't know what to say to that, or how she should feel. He had already showered off from his morning work out and everything, but he wasn't dressed. "Did you pull a muscle in your thigh or something?" Koneko, since the ice pack was also covering his thighs, wondered if maybe he had just pulled something in his legs.

Doing a total of 3,000 push ups, sit ups, squats every day with Shizuku riding his body, while also running a total of 30 km with Shizuku on his back and pulling a dozen tires behind him, for over a week would do that to a person.

"Just hurting... going to go to the doctor today, skip school." Naruto groaned and put his head on the table.

"I could heal it for you, if you would just let me ya know."

"I have not forgotten how often you use me to masturbate." Naruto reminded her with a glance in her direction. Koneko just raised an eyebrow, before she nodded, remembering how often the girl would do that with Naruto's body as she added difficulty to his work outs.

Actually, Naruto seemed _less tired_ than he usually was from working out, it was like in a week, he was already getting used to his morning and nightly routine.

"Come on, get dressed... don't want you being attacked by a demon on the way to get checked out." Koneko, with red cheeks, offered to help him out. He didn't seem like in a condition where he could really protect himself, so she would skip school with him and give him a helping hand. "... but seriously, put clothes on..." Koneko stated again.

She didn't like the mixed feelings she got when she saw him naked.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	26. Chapter 26 The Savior D

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Well, you don't have any friction burns, and you're STD free... so it doesn't look like you masturbate too much, or an STD is to blame. Though, considering how sensative to touch you are, I would say that you simply overused it. Are you in a relationship?"

Koneko was just smirking at Naruto the entire time that she was hearing this, seeing as Naruto was suffering from Shizuku being far too enthusiastic of a dick sucker it would seem. His scent didn't show that he had sex, and based on what he had been forced to admit to the doctor, the only answer that she could think of was Shizuku getting way to eager to do that to him. She also enjoyed Naruto's utter humiliation at having his junk probed and prodded by the doctor, though she wasn't allowed to be in the room when his junk was exposed.

"... Nooo... not technically..." Naruto forced the words out.

When he got home, Shizuku and Kuroka were in trouble. He _knew_ that Kuroka sucked him off in his sleep sometimes, but since he was always asleep when he did it, he never made a giant deal out of it. As long as they didn't actually go all the way, he didn't care what they did in his sleep. Blowjobs were comparatively minor in the grand scope of the things he would have to deal with, but it would seem that he was going to have to seriously lay down ground rules on this.

"He has a weird relationship with a girl... that isn't me... I'm normal." Koneko pointed out with her smirk every once leaving her face.

She enjoyed being able to brag about that.

"You didn't notice that her actions caused this then?" The doctor spoke with a raised eyebrow, unable to understand why a boy this age didn't understand that when you had sex too much, you injured your penis.

It was kind of simple.

"I'm been on a really intense work out for a bit now... I just thought I pulled something, since I woke up like this." Naruto blushed crimson, annoyed that he was being questioned. When he learned of this from Kuroka, while he had been a tiny bit sore in the past because of her, she had never taken it too far. This was the first time he had woken up with this pain, so he had been worried. Not to mention, when considering how intense he had been working out, it was easy to assume that he had just hurt himself somehow during training, and was just now feeling it.

Koneko hated it, but she nodded in agreement, confirming that. He did have a pretty good excuse for why he would assume that something was wrong, but at the same time, he should have figured that Shizuku was to blame as well.

The girl was a fiend.

"Though, considering that you're a Demon Slayer-"

"Oh shit." Koneko realized what was about to happen the second those words were said, and the doctor's mouth stretched a little. She was about to make a move, before the doctor's neck stretched and wrapped around her, confining her into a state where she could barely move. She couldn't summon her strength to do much, other than struggle against the surprisingly powerful neck. "Naruto, she's a Rokurokubi!... She's an Ayakashi!" Koneko called out to him as the woman's head rushed towards him. The Rokurokubi's head was about to circle around Naruto, but he grabbed needle from the used needles bin, and stabbed it into the side of the doctor's neck.

"-ow!?" The Rokurokubi shouted as she loosened her grip on Koneko enough for the girl to get her hand free enough for Naruto to try and grab it. Naruto grabbed her hand, only for part of the neck to grab a hold on his hand as well. She wrapped her neck around Naruto too, and brought him inside of the coil that she had wrapped Koneko him, so that they were forced together. Naruto though, was hanging upside down with his head between Koneko's thighs, only able to breath because his face was not wrapped in neck. The Rokurokubi bit down on the needle in her neck, and pulled it out, before spitting it and glaring at both teens. "I wasn't trying to attack you, I need your help!" The Rokurokubi shouted at them, seeing as she had been called out before she had a chance to explain anything.

Why did everyone thing that all Ayakashi would attack a Demon Slayer at the first chance they had?

Since Naruto came into her office with a Nekoshou, she had thought that he would be willing to listen to her, but the Nekoshou had called her out and started something.

"I'm listening."

"I'm not." Koneko glared at the demon that had them trapped. She hated the fact that being trapped in bondage, aka tied up, and she wasn't going to help this demon no matter what she said. "Screw you, and screw you Naruto, I'm not taking you to the doctor every again." Koneko squeezed his head between her thighs. In response, Naruto kicked her in the side of the head for that one. The Rokurokubi seperated them, and gently set Naruto on the ground since he was willing to listen. She kept Koneko tied up though, so that she didn't get attacked.

"Just so you know, I'm not a good Demon Slayer, I still don't have any experience." Naruto pointed out, so that she didn't get her hopes up too high.

She nodded.

"I understand... You might have noticed I go my doctor Murano... but my real name is Toko. I became a doctor so that I could research the cause of Human/Demon relationships and how they work." Toko explained to Naruto to start it out with. Seeing as, despite being different species, Humans and Youkai could breed together, she as a woman of science had always wondered how that was possible. Not only that, but humans could breed with nearly every supernatural species as well. There were Human/Devil, Human/Fallen Angel, and Human/Youkai hybrids all over the world, though the human parent was usually kept in the dark about what their children were. "Or more exactly, I study human reproductive ability."

"What?" Naruto and Koneko asked, both a little dumbfounded.

"Humans have the remarkable ability to breed. As a Demon Slayer, I know you're aware that Ayakashi have extremely low birth rates on average, which is why we are also born with long life spans. Humans on the other hand, not only have extremely high fertility rates, _but_ the ability to cross breed with every humanoid species. When two Youkai breed, the child is either one type or the other." Toko explained, since two different youkai didn't make hybrids, it was always one or the other for the children. They could technically breed together, but the birth rate was so low that nobody ever really tried to breed outside of their own race. "With humans, the children can be human with youkai powers, half-youkai, or full youkai with higher resistances to their natural weaknesses." Toko futher explained the topic of her research. The reason she became a doctor who specialized in the private regions of humans.

"Okay?" Naruto really didn't understand where this was going, or how he could help.

"Demon Slayers have human bodies, but supernatural abilities... but your abilities, unlike humans with supernatural powers... are completely unrelated to having non-human parents or Sacred Gears. Not to mention, Demon Slayers have far more vitality than a normal human. You're breeding abilities are a level above the average human. I would really like if you could donate semen and blood to me, so I can research a way to increase the fertility of Ayakashi." Toko have her request, since traditional human medications didn't work to increase the fertility of youkai. She hoped that if she studied a superior human's genetic material, the semen for obvious reasons, and the blood to get a basic genetic coding, that maybe she could create a miracle drug.

Naruto blinked.

"... That is actually a really tame request."

"I spent years blending into human society, unlike other youkai who spent their lives rejecting the idea of integration. I graduated medical school, top of my class, because I dream of a world where youkai don't have to take human forms. I've decided that to foster peace, I would sacrifice my own youkai instincts in order to create a better Japan for everyone." Toko had sparkles in her eyes. Thanks to her years pretending to be human, sometimes even tricking herself into thinking she was one, she learned what about human morals. She knew she could not expect Naruto to go and impregnate dozens of youkai women, just because it would further her own experiments by doing research on the children of such unions.

If he donated blood and semen to her on a semi-regular basis, she would have everything she needed to research and replicate the innate breeding ability of the human species, the humanoid species with the highest breeding capacity of all species who bore humanoid form. All youkai had a human form, despite it not being their true form, for the sole purpose of being able to blend in with humans, and breed with humans. Most super powerful species took on human forms, or at least had a human form, and that had always intrigued her immensely.

Why did so many powerful beings, decide to take on the form of beings many considered 'lower' than themselves?

She suspected that all supernatural beings, on some level, _required_ the human species in one way or another. Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels all drew their power from human desires and beliefs, the same with gods requiring human prayers to keep their strength up. Not to mention, many youkai were forced to seduce humans just to keep their own species from dying out. The humans were perhaps the most vital species on the planet for the supernatural world to continue running, and that was because of the vast number of humans, and their natural breeding powers. The human ability to adapt as well, which made them the species with more potential than any of the other species.

Not to mention, humans as a species, were the only species who had a _natural_ ability to wield the weapons of gods, should those humans prove themselves worthy in one aspect or another. They were a species born with both light and dark affinities in some degree, making them able to use Holy Swords and Demon Swords if their affinity was high enough.

"You're drooling..." Koneko pointed out when she saw saliva drip off the woman's chin, and she quickly wiped it off.

She almost lost herself for a second.

"... I don't mind, but I won't do it for-"

"If you require sexual assistance, then I would be-"

"FOR A FEW DAYS!" Naruto shouted above her, since she was going to request something stupid. He didn't need her to help him, her goal was noble in nature, and he would be happy to offer her help. He just needed a few days for his body to heal before he could offer her any help. "What, don't have anything to say to this?" Naruto asked Koneko, since usually she would mock him for something like this.

Koneko was silent.

"... I..." Koneko, and she took a breath when she realized she could say this. "... think this is a very good idea, a lot of supernatural races could benefit from a drug like this... if she succeeds." Koneko hated admitting that Naruto was doing something good for society.

She just really hated the thought that Naruto's dick could create a bridge to a better future.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 Myths

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto walked into his apartment, and became visibly surprised.

There was another girl sitting at his table, drinking from a tea cup, and Kuroka wasn't in hiding. If anything, she seemed a little more provocative than normal, with even more of her cleavage exposed. She had her kimono more loosely done near the lower body, to more exactly show off her lack of panties. She was even making sure that thie girl, who had 9 fluffy tails behind her, and fox ears on her head, was visibly uncomfortable.

"Hey Na... welcome back Master nya." Kuroka seemed a little irked to act so respectful. Normally, Naruto could guess that she would have been more teasing, asking about his dick or something.

Shizuku was just cooking.

Naturally, Naruto did the normal thing and walked over to them. When he passed by Kuroka, he smacked her on top of the head, right between the cat ears, with his fist. She naturally yelped in pain, and Naruto went over to Shizuku and smacked her on top of the head as well.

"... I would do it again ya know." Shizuku stated, showing she knew exactly why she had gotten hit. She just continued cooking, with a lump on her head, having no issue with what he had done either.

She did it, and she would do it again if given the chance.

"Good evening Naruto-sama, I am Kunou. The next in line to be the leader of the Youkai faction in Kyoto." Kunou stood up and gave Naruto a proper bow, hands modestly placed in front of her lap. She was poised, intelligent sounding, and she was vastly different than the two slutty demons that he had living in his apartment.

Naruto blinked at her, before he returned her bow, since she was showing him respect, he would show her the same thing. Actually, she was the first supernatural being so far to show him proper respect. Even Toko, who he just met, had seemed to think restraining him before showing respect was proper.

"It is actually nice to meet you, Kunou-chan." Naruto was happy to show her respect, but she hadn't earned a title deserving of his personal respect. He respected the fact that she was respectful, but she had yet to show anything that would get him to respect her as a person.

She didn't seem even slightly upset with him using -chan with her, she nodded her head and she pulled a chair out for him. She placed a cup of tea in front of him, before she sat back down.

"Hey!" Kuroka realized what Naruto was insinuating.

She got ignored.

"I'm not happy with either of you... So Kunou-chan, what brings you here?" Naruto questioned her, since this was the most peaceful meeting with a supernatural he had, had to date. She wasn't attacking him, restraining him, or molesting him in some fashion. She showed him respect, served him tea, and kept her composure in all aspects.

 _This_ was the Japanese ideal.

"I'm here on behalf of my Mother, one of the Kyoto Youkai with prophetic sensing..." Kunou took a moment and realized that Naruto seemed to not know that word. "... the ability to sense when something bad is about to happen, sensed something in this city. I came to check up on you for her. Has anything weird happened to you as of late?" Kunou questioned, with perhaps the cutest tilt of her head she could have.

She was just adorable, far more so than either of his apartment residents.

"Oh, a lot of stuff... but nothing really bad, so much as... well... I did have a really weird dream last night." Naruto sort of remembered the dream, as in, it had been so weird that he remembered every single part of it. Kuroka was the first to perk up when she heard that, since he didn't tell her a thing. Shizuku glanced back at Naruto, since him revealing what his dream could mean, could get her in trouble with Kyoto if they learned she molested him.

Kunou looked confused.

"A weird-"

"Before that, do you mind telling me a bit more about why you're concerned with me?" Naruto questioned, since other than her appearing to check on him, he had no knowledge of her or her side. Kuroka wasn't exactly great at explaining everything, so his knowledge on Demon Slayers and Youkai/Ayakashi was greatly lacking. He didn't even know why he was being protected by his apparent mortal enemies. "I mean, I'm a Demon Slayer... but you assigned a youkai to protect me, and a youkai faction is worried about my safety... it's kind of weird." Naruto pointed out more specifically where his confusion was.

She frowned at being interrupted, but she nodded.

Kuroka didn't explain this to him?

"You are a Demon Slayer who has no association with the Demon Slayer families, since your family hasn't been active in more than 100 years. You're an existence that the active families don't know of. We wish to have a Demon Slayer we are on positive terms with, so that we can reforge a new treaty, where Youkai and Demon Slayers have better relations." Kunou spoke gently without ever once looking away from his eyes. She wanted him to understand her intentions were completely pure, well her mother's intentions were pure hearted. They didn't want to use him as a weapon, or force him to join up with them if he didn't want to.

They simply wanted a better world for youkai to live in, which would in turn also make a better world for Demon Slayers. The current treaty they had was weak at best, and could break at any moment. War was always around the corner, and despite how few families existed, Demon Slayers still had a slight advantage based on which families were existing.

"Noble... unlike some people I know." Naruto glanced at Kuroka and Shizuku, who both had almost nothing but selfish reasons for being with him. Kuroka wanting babies from him, and only latter accepting him as her Master. Shizuku, both wanting children from him and wanting him to join her side. "But, until I meet your mom, I'm not helping you... I don't trust people I haven't met myself, even if they say they had good intentions." Naruto wasn't going to just easily side with this girl and her mother either.

Her pretty words weren't backed up by action yet, and while this girl held no bad intentions, her mother might hold them.

"We gave you..." Kunou took a calming breath, before she nodded her head. "That is acceptable... I guess... your dream?" Kunou questioned him about what she found more interesting.

Shizuku perked up.

"Is there a Youkai with Unlimited Potential, that gains strength from devouring others without limit?"

"Why?" Kunou wanted to hear about the dream, not that question. "... I wouldn't know, but I can ask Mother... your dream?" Kunou egged him to continue her preferred subject. Naruto in turn, pointed at his whisker marks, and then his eyes and his hair.

Kuroka raised an eyebrow.

She had always wondered why he had those, though they were adorable and would look stunning on future Nekoshou as a species.

"A thing appeared in my dream, with blond hair, blue eyes, and it said my whisker marks are proof I'm a vessel for her power. Said my ancestor came in contact with it's power in Hell... it eats Ayakashi and was defeated by the 12 Demon Slayer families." Naruto explained all he knew, which wasn't much. He had no knowledge of most youkai, and Kuroka seemed to be much the same, so he couldn't turn to her for that answer.

Shizuku thought deeply about it, trying to think of any blonde haired, blue eyed, female ayakashi that had a habit of eating their own kind, and gaining strength from it.

"That seems impossible."

"What?" Naruto questioned her, and Kunou nodded.

"Some Youkai have the ability to gain strength by eating others, but when we gain strength like that, we also devour the negative emotions and resentment of the creatures we eat. Ayakashi go drunk with power, lose their sanity, and usually get killed by their own power... to my knowledge no youkai or ayakashi could gain power without a limit." Kunou really didn't know of any youkai like that. Based on his description alone, the creature he saw in his dream was a Nine Tails. They were the only youkai species with large amounts of power, that also sported blonde hair like Naruto.

But, their eyes were all yellow now, blue eyes was deserved for a Nine Tails that reached a state of near-absolute power. Even her mother, the strongest Nine Tails she knew to exist, only had yellow eyes.

"Not true ya know." Shizuku pointed out.

"Then why hasn't Mother told me about it?" Kunou snapped at her for the correction, she of all people would know if such a youkai ever existed, not some no name Ayakashi.

"I remember, years ago, there was Nine Tails... I never saw her in person though. She ate hundreds of ayakashi, but never even once showed signs of insanity ya know. She was rumored to even make her prey hate her or fear her even more, before eating them, so that their hatred was at it's peak... she could sense negative emotions, and was immune to them ya know." Shizuku didn't remember her name or what species she was, it was a long, very long, time ago and she only ever heard rumors. Wherever that monster was rumored to appear, she made sure that she was not there.

Kunou shook her head.

Foolish Mizuchi, there was no way such a youkai, who _enjoyed_ devouring negative emotions and gained strength from them, could exist. Nobody could sink themselves in such hatred, and come out sane.

Kuroka's eyes started to slowly widen.

"... The Shuten Doji, the Sutoku Tenno, and the Tamamo no Mae... the Fair Faced, Golden Haired Nine Tails... What nya?" Kuroka asked when she saw everyone looking at her.

She knew stuff too!

"Those 3 are myths, nothing more... even if they aren't, they were all killed. The Shuten Doji in myth drank drugged sake and was beheaded by his own sword. The Sutoku Tenno was killed twice over, and humiliated. Even the Tamamo no Mae, if legend means anything, was sealed away and her body destroyed." Kunou knew of those myths, but they were just that, myths. Nobody believed them anymore, and the Tamamo no Mae was one that was the least likely to have people believe.

A Nine Tails that caused several entire nations to experience civil war, spread disease and famine, killed many emperors across the world, and apparently rose to such heights of power that she was akin to a god, with powers to match any of the current day Top 10 Strongest.

"... well, if they were all killed it doesn't really matter nya." Kuroka realized that she had said something stupid.

Naruto thought on it.

"If they are so powerful in legend, who is to say that they couldn't defeat death and come alive again?" Naruto reasoned, since it kind of made sense to him. If the supernatural existed, then it would make sense that death itself existed as an entity. If the monsters had souls, it would only make sense for the most powerful ones to cast aside the idea of death, and come back to life in weakened forms, so that they could regain their power.

Kunou showed a scowl.

"Mother always told me those Youkai never existed, that they are myths to scare children. They don't exist, but I can assure you, I'll ask my mother about your dream. It isn't the Tamamo no Mae-" Kunou glared at Shizuku and Kuroka, for even suggesting that such a myth could exist. She sent a more kind look to Naruto, than the seductress Nekoshou and slutty Mizuchi, and bowed to him again. "-I assure you, you are always welcome to come to Kyoto personally. May I see a demonstration of your power, so see your growth?" Kunou asked Naruto, and he pointed his hand to the middle of the room.

Naruto created a mini-tornado in the middle of the room, not strong, but it was equal to the strength that he had unknowingly used the first time his powers awakened. Just a week of training with Shizuku, had granted him a greater level of power and control.

Kunou nodded gently.

She would inform her mother.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Second Chances?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"... 8 Pawns... It took 8 Pawns to revive that boy..."

Koneko lifted an eyebrow when she heard Rias muttering to herself, apparently for the first time in good time, Rias had been personally summoned. Usually, Rias left all of the summon contracts to her servants, since as a High-Rank Devil, she wasn't suppose to allow herself to be summoned for mundane tasks like the rest of them. Based purely on what she just muttered, Koneko figured that Rias had created a new Devil for her peerage, one that required 8 Pawns to turn.

"You turned somebody?" Koneko looked at her leader, and asked with curiosity deep in her tone.

"Issei Hyoudou, he was targetted by Fallen Angels last night, and killed. He summoned me, and when I realized he would take 8 Pawns... I took a gamble." Rias knew that she had taken a massive risk. She wouldn't be able to create anymore Pawns now that they were all used up, but if somebody had a Sacred Gear worth 8 Pawns, then that was some serious potential.

Yuuto smiled after a moment.

He recognized that name, while Naruto had become rather famous for creating a lot of chaos in the school. Issei was famous for his extreme acts of peeping and perversion in general, getting himself named as one of the Perverted Trio along with two of his closer friends. He was an interesting guy, by no means strong, impressive, or handsome... traits that one would expect from somebody who was sought after by the supernatural, but interesting.

"How is Naruto-kun doing?" Akeno asked Koneko, who raised an eyebrow.

Why was Akeno interested in Naruto?

"He's-"

The door was opened up, and said person came into the room, hand in pocket with his foot outstretched. With a kick, he had practically knocked the door off of it's hinges. Everyone in the room had been startled by it, while Naruto looked towards Rias. Naruto, in his other hand, was dragging behind him a beaten and bruised Issei Hyoudou behind him, with an annoyed look showing.

"-got a problem with you Gremory." Naruto barged into the room and tossed Issei onto Rias' desk, with the boy groaning in pain. "Why is this idiot attacking me first thing in the morning, using your name? Do I need to strip you naked and throw you into the Photography club?" Naruto threatened her, since he wasn't expecting to get punched in the face first thing in the morning, by a pervert.

Rias just glanced at Issei with confusion.

"... I honestly have no idea, I just met him last night... I mentioned you in passing, in his bed this morning though." Rias didn't tell Issei to do anything. All she did was sleep naked in his bed, in order to heal his wounds. She had stripped him naked as well naturally, but she didn't give him any orders against Naruto. Heck, the boy just asked her if she let a lot of guys see her naked when she wasn't shy about her body. She mentioned Naruto stripping her once, she didn't expect this outcome though.

Actually, this was pretty impressive.

Issei's body was now Devil body, newborn or not, his body should now be as strong as a pro athlete. For Naruto to show no signs of injury fighting him, and Issei being in piss poor condition, meant that Naruto's body was a lot stronger than what a human's body should be. She knew this already, since he fought with Koneko a lot, but seeing it happen with a second Devil was more consistent proof.

"You... don't... even appreciate... her tits..." Issei groaned and pointed a wobbling finger at Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Issei by the shirt, and flung him from the desk, and onto the floor. Slamming his hands onto Rias' desk, he stared into her eyes. He searched them, and he saw the innocence in them. She truly didn't know that Issei was going to do what he did, and she didn't order it from him more importantly.

"Of course he doesn't, Naruto cares only about-"

"If I like the girl or not, a woman's body doesn't matter as much as my feelings for her. Big tits, small ones, doesn't matter... if you like a girl, you'll be turned on by her body... and seeing as I _dislike_ this woman-" Naruto pointed at Rias, who opened her eyes a little wider at once more the flat out admission that this boy didn't like her. "-I don't give a shit if I see her naked." Naruto gave Rias a small glare, and she didn't return it.

"-fighting." Koneko finished what she had been saying about Naruto, since usually he only cared about fighting.

Issei jumped up, rejuvenated by that.

"How can you dislike a girl with massive boobs, just look at them, I wouldn't mind if she killed me, as long as she used those to suffocate the life out of me!?" Issei shouted at Naruto, who crossed his arms.

This was stupid.

"I'm looking for more than just looks. I want a woman that I can respect as a person, and if she is cute, that is just a plus... Heck, I would rather have Koneko than Gremory." Naruto mentioned with a nod to Koneko. At least she punched him when he said something she didn't like, and when he punched her back, she could take it. He respected Koneko for that very trait, her honesty, but Rias was a very dishonest person. "... also... Gremory, thank you... I know we don't like each other-"

"Actually, I have no problems with you. I understand and respect your opinions of me, and I know why you formed those opinions. We're very different people, with a different set of values. We also solve our problems differently, though I do wish you and I could get along." Rias truthfully stated. She would have loved to have him in her Peerage, though that seemed impossible now that she added Issei. She did the math on Naruto, and her Rook, Bishop, and Knight pieces were just not valuable enough to turn Naruto into a member of her peerage.

She understood that she was a manipulative person by humans standards, which is what Naruto used to judge her. She was raised by different standards than his own, and thus, they held different values. He seemed able to tell what she was like by staring into her eyes.

"Ouch..." Koneko stated with a look at Rias, who seemed to just accept the fact that Naruto didn't like her.

"... To be fair, I don't hate you... I just don't like the fact you don't seem like you're very honest... I wouldn't even mind how manipulative you are, if you were honest about it... _without_ me having to confront you first." Naruto added on at the end. Shizuku was super manipulative, but if he asked her about it, she would give him complete honesty. She was honest, which outweighed the fact she would manipulate people.

Yuuto glanced between Naruto and Rias, and saw the air was tense between them, and even Akeno didn't have anything to say to that. The air in the room was tense as the two blue eyed people stared each other down.

"Well, you'll be happy to know, that I am not going to try and manipulate you anymore... and I'm speaking honestly. You seem like a good person... can we start over and become friends?" Rias truly wanted to become friends with Naruto. He was a Demon Slayer, and was a part of Japan's supernatural history to an extent that others were not. She would love to become friends with a person who held such deep ties to Japanese myth.

She would love to just have talks with him, getting his opinion on things, and running ideas by him since Naruto seemed to have been able to inspire several hundred adults to being his followers. He held natural leadership qualities, he even had the Satan Leviathan on his side at this point.

"Give her a chance Naruto, I would rather my friends get alo..." Koneko covered her mouth before she could finish that statement. Naruto didn't even bar at eyelash at her calling him her friend. She didn't want to admit she considered him a friend out loud.

Naruto stayed silent, and considered it.

"I would love to spend some time with you... you seem very creative." Akeno would love to get together with Naruto, and hear him tell her his ideas for creative punishments. According to Koneko, he was very smart when it came to fighting, so it was possible he could help her come up with new techniques for her special hobby.

"No to you." Naruto stared right into her eyes, and he made that point very clear. "... I'll give you a chance... if you promise to actually be honest with me." Naruto turned to look into Rias' eyes now, and he waited for her response. He was willing to give her a second chance.

"Okay, so Naruto, I am happy to-"

"Naruto-san... or Naruto-kun at most. You still haven't earned my respect, I'm just willing to give you a chance." Naruto stopped her from continuing. Like he said, he was willing to give her a second chance, but he wasn't close enough to her to allow her to call him without honorifics, and he didn't respect her yet either. "... share a drink of sake with me, and tell me why you're aware of the supernatural." Naruto told her with a hand set firmly on the desk.

Rias stood up, and she extended her hand to Naruto, a soft smile on her face.

"Supernatural?"

"... I promise I'll explain it to you Naruto, but I need to explain it to Issei first... You won't want to stick around for my explanation to him." Rias promised that she would explain everything to him. The explanations she had to give were different, and she didn't want to bore Naruto. Not to mention, she wasn't sure how he would react, and his reaction could affect Issei's reaction.

This was what was best for this situation.

Naruto nodded his head, and the tension in the room was mostly gone.

"Well then, Naruto-san, I would be happy to escort you back to your apartment." Yuuto stood up and offered a hand to Naruto. Considering that Naruto was in danger, it was natural to offer a helping hand to him.

Koneko sighed and stood up, gently pushing Yuuto back down, seeing as Naruto wasn't going to accept help from anyone in the room but her. She knew him well enough by this point, to know that.

"Actually, I'm not going to my apartment, I've got some business I have to go to... gotta make a few stops today." Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Thanks to the resident Mizuchi, the landlord of the apartment had noticed some leaks in Naruto's apartment. Thankfully, Naruto wasn't blamed, but Shizuku had snuck into his house through a water pipe originally.

She had actually caused one of the piles to leak, and the pipes burst, so the apartment building was being closed down so it could be fixed. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for that though.

Might as well live in a house, instead of an apartment.

Hopefully, when he got his house, it would be a little less crowded than the apartment currently was. Three people in a one room apartment didn't for a comfortable fit make. Thankfully, he didn't think anymore people would be living in his apartment.

At least he hoped so.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 Golden Hair, Golden Hearts

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"I _love_ this... a real house... with a real backyard... I can sunbathe nya."

Kuroka was in love with the new house, it had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a decently sized bathroom. The fence was pretty short, so she couldn't use the backyard for training, but it was perfect for sunbathing in the nude. Actually, she would do that even if there was no fence. Having real space was finally great, instead of moving from apartment to apartment as Naruto made it his goal to conquer school after school.

"The house is still very empty though ya know." Shizuku was a little indifferent to the house itself. It was an empty house, it had all of the basics, but other than the stuff that was moved from Naruto's apartment... it was pretty dull. Not to mention, Naruto had forbid her from going into the pipes to get around. Since it was her fault the pipes at the apartment burst, she wasn't going to be allowed to do that again.

Naruto was out taking care of the furniture situation.

That, or he was currently out training himself or something. She didn't know what he was out doing, but seeing as he was alone, that might not be a good thing. With her training, his Demon Slayer scent had grown more powerful. He was bound to start attracting more danger to himself. Seeing as the rule of the world was that the stronger a supernatural became, the more danger they attracted to themselves.

"So... Naruto is out alone... doing who knows what... I should go and do my job." Kuroka mentioned as she opened up her kimono fully, and laid on the grass naked. She absorbed the sun's light, and didn't make so much as a move to go and do what she knew she should.

Shizuku looked at her.

She did know that she was his guardian, his servant, the one who was suppose to die to protect him while he grew stronger... right? Naruto, on his own, was bound to attract something that would get him into trouble. The odds were growing with each day that he got stronger, so he was bound to meet somebody who would make his life more difficult.

"He's going to get into trouble... or he will stumble into a troublesome situation ya know." Shizuku reminded her.

"I'm suppose to help Naruto grow, but his powers are awake now... if I save him every time he won't grow. Anyway, I'm paying attention to him... right now he is in the park." Kuroka was using her abilities to keep her senses on Naruto at all times. If he got in over his head, she would go and help him as fast as she could. She would start heading over towards him the second she sensed something powerful enough to warrant her attention.

She was doing her job, even when she wasn't doing it.

That day when Shizuku attacked was odd, because of the barrier that she put around the water park that prevented her from sensing that she was attacking him. She seemed good with barriers, but that wasn't a skill-type that a ton of enemies specialized in. She had learned from her mistake since then, so whenever Naruto didn't have somebody with him, she was watching him with Senjutsu.

The odds of something bad happening to him were-

 **-With Naruto-**

"-100%." Naruto shouted as he kicked a tree, and winced, but he splintered the bark on the tree as well. His body was back to 100% now that he had a few days to heal from Kuroka and Shizuku's little contest, which he still needed to find a punishment for that. He grinned and gave his own junk a pat, glad that he wasn't over sensitive anymore, and walking no longer caused pain because of it. "I'm going to do some laps around the park... I've started to get used to Shizuku's training." Naruto took a deep breath, and he broke into a full sprint.

It was a bright, sunny day, and his body was stronger than ever thanks to the weeks he spent undergoing torturous training with Shizuku, twice daily every day. His wind powers hadn't grown much, but using them wasn't too hard anymore, and they had grown in strength a little. The other half of his powers though, his physical might and combat powers, had truly benefited from the training.

Naruto did a front flip, just for the hell of it, landing on his hands, and twisting so that he could do a back flip right after it.

'It's a good day... not a ton of people at the park though.' Naruto thought as he saw Issei Hyoudou sitting on a bench.

"Pheeww."

"Hyoudou... you have 10 seconds to get out of this park... I'm not happy with that shit you pulled the other day." Naruto wasn't about to let this guy ruin his day. Seeing as Issei's first time ever introducing himself, was to punch him in the face because Rias had mentioned him seeing her nude. He wanted a day without anything supernatural getting in the way, and Issei was going to attract something stupid to him.

Issei noticed him, and then proceeded to yelp and go running away from him in response to the threat.

'Wow... total hottie blonde..' Issei thought as he ran away from Naruto, noticing a blonde girl dressed as a nun walking by him. He turned his head to watch her as he ran, she was adorable. She was only a few inches above 5 feet, shorter, with a still developing body that had already developed a decent amount. Long flowing, golden blond hair, and bright green eyes, not to mention soft white skin... which her nun outfit really helped out.

Not to mention, the silver cross around her neck gave off the feeling of a 'don't touch' aura that just made him want to grope her more. He slowed to a stop, before he saw Naruto turn his head to glare at him. With that glare, he yelped and started running at full speed again.

He didn't want to get beaten up again.

'The fuck was he looking at...' Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw a nun walking passed with a large brown luggage case behind her. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and turned to continue running, since it wasn't... Naruto turned and glanced at her again when he heard a loud female yelp, and saw that she had fallen over and spilled her luggage everywhere. "... Here, let me give you a hand." Naruto stated as he ran backwards, and got down next to her.

Her face was on the ground, with her ass in the air, white panties practically in his face for a few moments before she flipped herself around... still giving a panty shot though.

Thank you. The girl spoke in English, getting Naruto to blink.

Okay, that explained the luggage.

Not a problem, happy to help a fellow... not a lot of us in Japan. Naruto switched languages, and he reached into his shirt and pulled his own cross out of it. Like himself, he noticed that she bore a silver cross as well. There weren't a ton of Christians like himself in Japan, there were enough of them that there were Churches, but he didn't meet a ton of similar people.

She seemed a little stunned, before she smiled wide when she realized that he was speaking the same language as she was.

"Ah! You're the first person I met that I could understand! I'm Asia Argento, nice to mee you!" She exclaimed with her smile growing brighter. She saw him helping put her clothes back into her luggage, and she quickly gathered up the panties on the ground before he could get to them. Her cheeks very red, praying he hadn't seen them, though she noticed he had a pair in his hands that he gave to her.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I learned English when I was a kid... my Dad made sure I could speak it." Naruto's family had branches in the U.S.A. and a few European countries. Learning the language was a requirement, since when he was older, he would have to travel to those countries a lot. "You a real nun, or just dressed like one... here, let me grab that for you." Naruto helped her to her feet, and he picked up her luggage, swinging it over his shoulder.

She nodded her head.

"I am... I was... I'm not with my Church anymore. I was told that I could come to the Church here... do you know where it is?" Asia asked him with a tilted head. She looked happy, since nobody had been able to answer where she was going. All she knew was that she was suppose to go to this Church to meet up with the people she was meeting.

She didn't know where she was actually doing though.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"When I got into town, I tried visiting... that Church is run down. I don't know who told you to go there, but that place isn't livable for people." Naruto looked at her face go from happy, to saddened by his news. "Does the person who told you to come here have a house you could stay at?" Naruto questioned her a little further.

She shook her head.

"I don't know..."

"Do you have a home you can go back to?" Naruto asked her further, and she shook her head again. Naruto's lips stretched thin, and he looked at her a couple of times, glancing between her and the luggage he was carrying. It wasn't exactly light, so she must be in pretty good shape for a girl to have carried this from an air port to a park like she did. No wonder she had tripped over herself, she must be very tired.

She didn't have a home to go back to, and the only place she could go to was a run down Church with some sketchy sounding people.

"... They said that I could have a home with the Church here... they also need me for a ritual..."

"... Asia... they need you for a _ritual_ in a _run down_ Church..." Naruto pressed that statement on her, to see if she would find anything weird with it. They needed a _nun_ that was kicked out of her Church, with _no home,_ to come to a nation where her death would not be looked into at all... to perform a ritual. "You seem like a really kind person... but I don't think you should go help him." Naruto added, since she seemed to be taking a moment to get his point.

She didn't get it.

"But, they need me... I should go meet up with them... I don't have anywhere else I can go anyway."

"I can _almost promise_ that if you go there, you will die. Anyway, that sounds way too sketchy... I'm not going to show you where the Church is." Naruto could see that she was going to try and go. Seriously, just listening to her talk showed that she did not understand the amount of danger that she was in. She was also really naive, sounding at least since he didn't know her personally.

She looked at him, actually startled by what he was saying.

"I'll die!?"

"These friends of yours won't tell you where they live, they want you for a ritual, and they are telling you to go to an abandoned Church. What part of that sounds like it is going to end well for you?" Naruto asked her right back. She thought about it, before the realization that she was in danger, actually dawned on her. The feelings of fear were right there, on her face, when she realized that she was possibly walking to her death.

She looked fearful, and then it was replaced by a horror when she realized something else along with it.

"... I have nowhere to go..." She whispered, now suddenly thinking about the fact that she was in a different country... with now _no money_ since she had spent every cent she had on her passport and plane ticket. She had no money, and no place to go.

Naruto glanced at her, hearing that whisper.

Why did people whisper under their breath, because it almost never hid what they were saying? Whispers weren't as quiet as people thought they were.

"If you want, you can live with me... if you promise to help around the house, do your fair share you know. I have room, and I can see about teaching you Japanese and getting you into school." Naruto already had two free loaders in his home, his new house had 4 bedrooms that he could use. He could give a room to Asia, she seemed like a genuinely good person, her eyes said as much.

Not to mention, the other option was leaving this girl to roam the streets in another country, a country she didn't speak the language of. She had no money, no home, and couldn't communicate. She was a prime target for some of the worst people that lived in Japan, and seeing as he didn't want this good girl to be turned into a human sacrifice or a sex slave... he kind of had to offer his home to her.

She looked at him, stunned by the offer and kindness.

"... Thank you!" She jumped onto him and gave him a cheerful hug. With her luggage on his shoulder, he was knocked to the ground with her on top of him. Her luggage was spilled everywhere again, but she was still hugging him, not noticing that fact. "You're really nice..." Asia paused and she looked at Naruto.

She didn't even know this man's name.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself to his new roommate, seeing as he was going to be getting to know her.

Naruto blinked when a shiver went down his spine.

He just had a very ominous feeling.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	30. Chapter 30 The Idiotic Genius

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Well, she wasn't a Demon Slayer.

'I sense something in her, but she isn't a Demon Slayer, so I'm fine with this.' Shizuku didn't care about the new roommate, she had no room to really complain about it either. The girl had her own room, she was polite and rather quiet, and most important... not a Demon Slayer. That was perhaps the biggest thing, Naruto was one of the rare good Demon Slayers, but she didn't know if she could handle being surrounded by Naruto's kind and keep her sanity.

Kuroka was pretty neutral to Asia.

The girl was young and actually innocent, she was no threat to her plans in the slightest. The only slight annoyance there was to the girl, was the fact that she was a believer... and a far heavier believer than Naruto. During dinner, she had prayed to start the meal... and while Kuroka was powerful enough to lessen her headache from that, but it was a slight twinge to have somebody pray over her food.

Oh, not to mention the girl carried Holy Water... nevermind, Naruto did that as well, but mostly because of his ghost fear.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to take a bath now... but I am laying down some ground rules now." Naruto came into the room from the bathroom, he had turned the water heater on so that it would be a nice hot bath. With three people living with him, though he should have done this with Shizuku and Kuroka both already. "Shizuku, keep your room dry until we water proof it... and don't mess with the pipes. Kuroka, you know what you do that gets on my nerves... and Asia... you seem nice, so I don't think we'll have any problems." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Asia seemed like a kind person, who would do what a good roommate would do, clean after herself and help out. He was going to teach her Japanese, so she couldn't exactly help with errands without him with her. She was going to be pretty bored honestly, since watching TV wouldn't do anything for her. She couldn't read any of the books that he had, other than the few English books he owned that didn't translate into Japanese well... so he bought them in their original language to read them properly.

"I'll try and not be a bother." Asia looked around the room at everyone.

Shizuku just ignored her and went to turn the TV on, seeing as she had just gotten into a TV drama and she wanted to make sure she wasn't going to miss it. She waved to Naruto, his rules were fine with her. If they were going to waterproof her room, then she could wait a few days to make it moist.

The doorbell rang.

Asia blinked, and like magic Kuroka was _gone_ , as if she had never been there to begin with. All that was there was a black cat in her place, but neither Shizuku or Naruto blinked at that, so she tried not to think about it.

"You can be a bother, I don't mind too much... you can't possibly be a bigger annoyance than my resident Nekoshou and Mizuchi." Naruto glanced at the two pains in his ass. His gaze was a little affectionate, since he did enjoy their company a little... but he wasn't quick to forget what they did to his dick.

Naruto opened the front door.

He closed it.

"Who was it?" Shizuku asked him without taking her eyes off the TV. Naruto opened the door again, and saw Rias standing there with a bottle of sake. She had taken his words literally, though he had meant them literally. The fact that she already knew where he lived... no doubt thanks to Koneko... made this a lot easier on him.

Rias waited a moment.

"... Come on in... you really should send a text before you come over. Sorry if this place is boring... just moved in." Naruto had shut the door on her purely out of instinct. Despite what he said, he still hadn't really forgotten that she had tried to manipulate him.

Rias' eyes widened when she saw a kotatsu in the middle of the living room, with Shizuku sitting at it lazily, watching TV. It wasn't cold outside or anything, but neither was the kotatsu turned on either. Still, she had to stop her excitement at seeing it. She walked into his home, and he was right that it was mostly bare... there was a kotatsu, a couch, and a TV in the living room... and that was literally it.

"I went and bought the best Sake I could find. I figured, this would be my way of apologizing for my manipulations... and to show my sincerity in starting anew." Rias spoke as she walked over to the couch, but she sent a look of desire to the kotatsu.

...

"You can sit at the kotatsu you know." Naruto mentioned, and there was no more hesitation as Rias got down on her knees, on a provided pillow, and sat at the table with a wide smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her for that odd behavior, since she seemed a lot more... childish than when she was surrounded by her friends. "Asia, in the kitchen cabinet I have a black cup with a golden whirlpool on it... and a large black and gold bowl... you mind bring them." Naruto asked her as he sat down across from Rias, after he shut the front door, and walked over to her.

Asia was a little surprised, but she nodded and quickly walked into the kitchen to go and get what he was asking for.

"Okay!"

"Oh, and can you fill the bowl with water please?" Naruto called out to her, though he didn't know if she heard him. Naruto turned and stared Rias in the eyes, and she placed the sake down on the table. "You know, once we have exchanged sake, if you try and manipulate me again... you'll get no more chances. I will be your enemy forever." Naruto told her with a dead serious look.

Once you drank with somebody, that was a bond, and they were going to be forming a bond over second chances. This was her second chance, and his second chance. They would be becoming friends in the most official way possible, if she went back on her word... then she was breaking this most sacred of bonds.

"I understand... and I think I should be honest. I'm not human... and before you ask, I'm not a youkai either." Rias mentioned to him as Asia came back into the room, carrying a well sized bowl filled with water, and a single cup with it. She sat the bowl down on the table, and put the cup in front of water.

She looked at Naruto with some curiosity.

"... So... what is this for?"

"You know how in our faith, we drink wine to symbolize the blood of Christ, to further cement out bond with him?" Naruto asked Asia, and she nodded her head very enthusiastically, fully understanding the way he was explaining it. She used to be given sips of wine all the time, every Church service, so she was very used to what the ritual represented... even if the way Naruto explained it was a little off. "Well, I'm about to cement a bond with this girl... Rias... pour me a cup of sake." Naruto passed the cup to her.

What she was explaining could wait.

Rias took the offered cup, and gently poured the sake in it until it was completely filled. She pushed the cup back towards Naruto.

"I thought the Yakuza used two cups-"

"This isn't the Yakuza ritual, that ritual is accepting somebody as your subordinate... and it is different. This is different... are you promising to be honest with me, to stop manipulating me, and show me respect... on this sake and your name of Gremory?" Naruto asked her before he accepted the cup she offered him. His eyes were like cool fire, burning with a bright blue intensity that made him look like a burning blue sky.

She was almost lost in their intensity for a second, but she nodded her head.

"Yes." She spoke simply, in a way that she could not manipulate the words to mean anything other than what he said. She was going to follow what she said, he had just made her swear it on her family name after all. Even if she would live longer than him, the shame that she would bring to her name of Rias Gremory would never be forgotten by _her_. "I swear on my name as Rias Gremory." Rias cemented it further.

Naruto nodded, and he grabbed the cup, before he drained it of every drop of sake in it. Naruto turned the cup upside down, rinsed it with the water in the bowl, before he turned it upright and poured her a cup of sake.

"Okay then, on my name Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to swear to give you friendship, honesty, and show you respect equal to what your actions deserve." Naruto pushed the sake cup to her. She looked at it, and her eyes narrowed as she tried to think about how he worded that.

Asia was just watching in _fascination_ at how this ceremony was done, this was a very nice ceremony of the nation she was in, and she was watching it first hand.

'She's hesitating.' Shizuku thought, still not taking her eyes off the TV.

It was getting to the good part.

"Respect equal to what my actions deserve?" Rias asked him, since that seemed like it would be very... flimsy to her.

"Respect it earned, not just so easily given. I'll give you friendship and honesty, but my respect needs to be earned. You agreeing tot his, I'll respect this action... and I know you've researched what I've done in the past... you know what I've done to get respect." Naruto told her as the sake sat in front of her. She needed to drink it, to fully cement their bond and promises to each other. Only once she had done that, would their promises to each other be fully formed.

Rias gave him a bow of understanding, now knowing what he meant, since she had looked into him. She knew that he was a good person, though rough around the edges, and he helped a lot of people. He now had a small army of purely people he inspired with his actions, that was deserving of respect.

"Very well then... I'll accept your friendship, honesty, and earn your respect as your friend." Rias copied him, drinking from his cup until empty, before she washed it and set it down. "Naruto-san-"

"You can now call me Naruto, we've drank sake together... we've been bonded." Naruto stood up and offered her a hand up. While Koneko had earned the right to call him his name by impressing him with her character, Rias had earned it by forming a bond that should not be broken with him.

Shizuku snorted.

Rias took a deep breath.

"The bath should be ready, whatever you were going to explain, can be explained while washing my back." Naruto told Rias, and she blinked in surprise at what he was saying. She opened her mouth, and closed it like a fish.

Asia turned a little red when she heard him say that, but Shizuku just scoffed, since she had already washed his back before.

"Why?" Rias asked him, not against it, just wanting to know _why_ she would be doing that. "Is this part of the sake ceremony?" Rias believed herself an expert on Japan, but this was kind of new to her. Was the sake ceremony more detailed than she thought it was?

Naruto turned around and gestured to his back.

"It isn't part of the ceremony, consider this a test. If we are coming clean, then we should bare it all." Naruto spoke, not telling her that he was doing this to give her a chance to prove her honesty. With his back turned to her, he would not be able to look into her eyes. He wouldn't be able to see if she was lying to him, at least she would think that. If she was going to follow her word, then she would be honest with him, even when both of them were naked, and he couldn't watch her.

If she passed this test, then she would truly gain his respect.

"Okay them, lead the way." Rias would be happy to take a bath with him, she felt no shame for her body, and she wasn't shy about nudity. If this was what it took, then she would do that.

 **-Inside the Bathroom-**

Rias was a little surprised when she saw Naruto's back, for a guy a noticeable amount shorter than herself, his muscles were developed well. She could feel them, washing him with her hands, and it was like touching comfortable iron. Fleshy iron that could either give way to her fingers, or reject them depending on if he was flexing or not.

"I'm neither human, nor youkai... in this world, multiple different pantheons exist... I exist as a creature from the Christian sect... I am a High Class Dev-"

"Devil of the Gremory clan, one of the 72 demons that were controlled by King Solomon to build his temple." Naruto mentioned as he glanced back at her. Rias blinked in surprise, before she nodded her head. That had been pretty easy, it would seem he was partially aware of that.

"You know about the Underworld?"

"Serafall _Leviathan_... Sona _Shitori..._ Sitri... Gremory... did you think that I wouldn't notice what all of your last names were. You're all supernaturally aware, and have the last names of the 72 demons. I'm stupid, but I'm not clueless." Naruto mentioned to her, unsurprised that she was a devil. Sure, he had just had a theory on it, and he had believed that she was human until she proved his point... but the context clues were all there.

Rias just smiled.

"So, you're not going to judge me for my race?" Rias asked him, since her very existence kind of went against his religion.

"I've looked into your eyes, you are manipulative... but not a truly bad person either... I'm a Demon Slayer, and live with youkai... I'm going to judge you by your actions, not your race." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head. He was smarter than she gave him credit for, with his poor grades she had expected him to be an idiot who couldn't read into a situation. "Though, until you admitted to not being human or youkai, I didn't know for sure." Naruto could feel her breasts against his back as she washed his shoulders.

She had very large breasts.

"Well, I am the heiress to the Gremory clan. I came to Japan to learn about the supernatural creatures of Japan. You live in a very fascinating country-"

"You're obsessed with Japanese things, aren't you?" Naruto questioned her with a dull tone.

...

"... I watched a lot of anime my brother gave me, as a child... and it got me hooked on Japan." Rias admitted with a blush on her face. She saw him glance at her in the mirror, giving her a critical eye, before he closed his eyes and grinned a little.

'Now that was some honesty... and she didn't want to admit to that.' Naruto thought, impressed by her. Admitting to something embarrassing was a lot harder than explaining something you had time to prepare for. If she was willing to admit that little secret about herself, then he could give her the benefit of the doubt from now on. "I believe you... you can ask me anything you want while I'm washing your back now." Naruto poured water over himself, and turned around to stand up.

Rias was given a close up view of something she hadn't been expecting, but she just nodded to Naruto and moved forward so that he could get behind her.

"High-class Devils like myself, form peerages of people we turn into Devils like us... would you consider joining a peerage?"

"I'm going to stay human. I was born human, and if I have anything to say about it, I'll die human."

"Your lifespan will be a lot shorter than your supernatural friends." Rias pointed out to him, and he just grinned.

"Then, I better make the time I spend with them, all the more memorable for them. Friendship isn't measured in years, it is measured in memories. If my lifespan ever becomes an issue... then I'll just conquer human mortality... I'll become so powerful that I'll defeat death itself." Naruto flexed and arm, but he started to gently wash Rias' back. He raised an eyebrow when his finger touched the side of her neck softly, and she gave a shiver and moan.

Her neck was a sensual spot for her to have touched?

"That is really mature." Rias had never thought about it that way before.

"Not really, I've just come to terms with the fact I could die any day because of my looks, and how I act... I'm not going to change myself, and I'm going to live the way I want to live." Naruto was sick of people forcing their ideals onto him. He was going to live his life, the way he wanted to live it.

If life threw him a bad hand, he would fighter for a better one.

"Living the way you want... what about love and marriage?" Rias wanted his opinion on that.

"I don't know anything about that... but I do think you should only marry for love." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, her question was a little out of nowhere.

"... and sex before marriage?"

"If you love a person, sure... but I personally think sex should be saved for people you share a strong bond with. I even believe that friends can have sex, if their reasons are good enough... but two random people doing it... I just think that ruins the _mood_ a bit." Naruto couldn't imagine himself picking up a hooker. He could only ever see himself doing it with somebody he formed a bond with. He could see himself having sex with Kuroka or Shizuku, now that his bond had been forming with them.

For him at least, sex was about more than simple pleasure, which was why he was saving his first time for somebody special.

"Hmmm... most men don't share your opinion. They seem willing to throw their virginity away at a moment's notice... they seem to want to throw it away." Rias admitted that was part of why she had a low respect for most men. Akeno was much the same way, neither of them really liked men because of it. Some people stood out though, and earned their respect.

Naruto seemed more interested in fighting Koneko, than he did having sex with her, which had gotten her attention on him in the first place.

"Different people have different views, I'm a virgin... and when I stop being a virgin, I want it to be an experience I'll never forget. How about you?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head.

"I'm indifferent... I know people value my body, but it's just my body. If I need to use sex or sex appeal to further my goals, I'll do it..." Rias watched Naruto's reaction, and saw that he wasn't giving her a glare, or trying to make her rethink her thoughts on it. "Though, if I ever get to fall in love, I might change my views." Rias admitted to him at the end.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"... What?"

"Not going to judge me?" Rias asked him with a knowing smirk.

"I can kind of respect your opinion. Prostitution is the world's oldest profession, I'm not going to shame a person who has different views on it than me. Like I said, I just think you should have a bond with a person... it doesn't have to even be romantic love." Naruto admitted that his own views were a little flexible. He would never have sex with a prostitute, but if one of his female friends he shared a bond, asked him if he would do it with them, if they could give him a good reason, he would do it.

He just wanted his first time to be special, and helping out a friend was something he could consider special to him.

Rias just sat in silence, before she was done having her back washed, and she stood up to get into the tub. She and Naruto both got in, and sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'm a virgin... just so you don't think I'm a slut or anything." Rias continued their conversation. "I just don't hold a strictly sexual view on the matter. I do hope that I can have my first time with a man I love... but if not, I won't be heart broken over it. There is just one person I don't want to have sex with..." Rias was just noticing it, but being naked and speaking frankly, was getting her very relaxed with Naruto.

Who knew being naked could be so liberating emotionally?

"... Let me guess, arranged marriage?" Naruto asked her, finger guns pointed at her.

"Got it in one... my parents, before I was born arranged me to marry into the Phenex clan to produce pure-blooded children and strengthen the bonds between our families. My future-husband, Riser Phenex, is handsome, smart, and I respect his strength and status... but he is arrogant, and views me as nothing but a trophy." Rias leaned back, boobs floating in the water, and closed her eyes as she told him everything about her situation. It was nice to get some of this off her mind, and maybe get a second opinion on it. "... I don't want to be married to a man who I will never love, and won't love me. I wouldn't mind if we could just have sex once, get me pregnant with his child, and _never_ see each other again... but our parents want us to marry." Rias spoke with a frown.

If it was just something as simple as having a child, then she could do that. Have sex with him until she was pregnant, bare a child that would link their families together, and then part their separate ways. She could give birth to a child, and then go find a man she could actually fall in love with, and never speak to Riser again.

"... Low fertility rate right?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded.

"Two for two there... Pure-Blooded Devils are lucky to give birth to a child every hundred years... the Phenex seem to be lucky, and produced several children in the last century... I have a brother who is several hundred years older than me. I'm jealous of you humans." Rias spoke of one of the downsides of being of her race. Even reincarnated Devils suffered from a lower fertility rate, both male and female, to the point that it was just hard for them to get produce children. "I actually proposed my idea to my parents. You know, give birth to his child, and have nothing to do with him anymore."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and looked at her.

"They didn't go for it... let me guess, having children out of wedlock isn't looked well on." Naruto guessed, and she splashed the water with her hand a little.

She nodded.

"You're good at guessing... my family didn't go for it. They said it would be disrespectful to both families... and I don't want to bring shame to my family... I hate it... but if I can't think of a way out of this, I'll have to marry him." Rias mentioned, and Naruto just raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Rias asked him, and he just shrugged.

"I mean... have you ever thought of just... talking Riser and telling him you will _never_ have sex with him... even if you marry him?" Naruto asked her, and she looked at him. She motioned with him to continue, and he nodded to her. "Well... that guy isn't going to want to get married to a girl that will refuse to sleep with him, from the sound of it. If _both_ of you refuse to marry, wouldn't that just end it." Naruto mentioned to her, and she scoffed.

"As if that would matter to him."

"Is rape illegal in the Underworld, because if you refuse to have sex with him, and he does it... he's not going to want to deal with you as a wife." Naruto waved a finger around knowingly.

She blinked a few times.

While it was true, a High-Class Devil could do anything they wanted to their servants, from rape to murder... She herself was also a High-Class Devil of an important family. Riser couldn't afford to sully his families name by something as serious as this.

"I see... and if he still wants to have marry me?" Rias had a growing smile on her face.

She had never even thought about just telling Riser, that even if she married him, she would force him into a sexless marriage. Knowing him, he would be totally against that, and wouldn't want anything to do with her because of it. Naruto had a great point, and she would never had thought of it if she hadn't become friends with him.

"Tell him that you'll marry him, but sleep with men behind his back... I mean, it's not like he can prove it... he'll be forced into a marriage with a woman sleeping behind his back. He can't go to your parents, or his parents about it either... because he is arrogant... he wouldn't want it to get out that his woman is cucking him." Naruto thought of an easy solution to that. Rias' eyes sparkled with inspiration thanks to his words though.

She splashed a ton of water out of the tub, as she rushed forward and gave him a giant hug.

"You're a genius, thanks Naruto!" Rias gave him a big kiss on the cheek. She stood up, slapping his face with her breasts, before she ran towards the changing room. "I've got to go and contact my parents, to have them set up a meeting between Riser and me." Rias closed the door behind herself.

Naruto was just confused, holding the cheeks she kissed with growing confusion.

Why was he a genius?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	31. Chapter 31 Guns and Yo-Yos

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"So... uh... Shizuku-san... What are we doing?"

Asia wasn't exactly sure why she was being taken around town by Shizuku, seeing as Naruto was currently at school, and Kuroka was actually doing her job for once and watching over Naruto up close. The girl was learning Japanese slowly, going from a complicated language like English to a language with a lot less words in it like Japanese was harder for the girl. English was a language that was comprised of more languages than any other, mixed into a single language.

At the same time, once she started to catch onto the language, her experience with English would help her to pick up the language faster.

"We're going shopping ya know... dinner for... Serafall is visiting tonight... so dinner 7 isn't something I stocked the fridge for ya know." Shizuku explained rather simply. The amount that she was going to be using Naruto's money to buy was going to be a lot, and thus she was going to make use of her additional hands. Kuroka, no doubt knowing that she was going shopping, decided to do her job properly today for that very reason.

Asia counted on her fingers.

"Me... Naruto... you... Kuroka... and a girl named Serafall... that is five people."

"Naruto eats enough, that I count him as three people ya know." Shizuku's training had been increasing the amount of food that Naruto needed to eat in order to fuel his work outs. Not to mention, he was a boy and naturally ate more than most women did. He didn't eat the small portion sizes that Japanese men were expected to eat, he had closer to the size that European men ate... and then some. "... Hold these ya know... I'll be making Banana Nut Bread for desert ya know." Shizuku mentioned to Asia, who smiled.

That sounded delicious!

"I love bananas, they're so sweet, and easy to eat." Asia spoke as she held two bundles of bananas in the basket. "This market is so amazing... I've never been to one before." Asia looked at all of the different stalls that were set up in the different buildings.

Shizuku grinned a dark, manipulative grin.

'... not only is shopping here easier, but because I look like a little girl, people give me better prices and add in extra.' Shizuku did not say that out loud of course, Asia seemed like a stickler for being fair to people. The path of the lolita was not one for everyone, but it was the path that Shizuku chose for herself. Instead of taking her true form, or making her body into an adult form, she chose this form because of all of the benefits that she gained from it.

She gazed at the nuts that were being offered with the fruits, and rubbed her chin in thought.

"Ah, Shizuku-chan, your eye for detail is as accurate as ever... these are Pecans, packed full of nutrients.. and _delicious_ on their own or in something. Tell you what, get a bag of them, and I'll give you a second bag... 40% off." The kind old man spoke as he gave her a rather good deal. Shizuku looked at the pecans with a critical eye, before she gained a glint.

Asia just heard the word Pecan, and that was the only word out of the entire conversation that she understood.

"I like pecans." Asia mentioned with a smile.

"I'll need 3 bags total... I'll pay full price for two of them... and how about a 60% discount on the third ya know." Shizuku gave a counter offer. Looking at the quality and price of the nuts, she had figured out that the owner of the shop had payed only about 40% of the price he was telling them for. That meant, she would pay full price for 2 she needed... and then she would buy the third bag at cost.

Basically, her offer would fully pay for the product, and the discount she was getting would not cost the owner anything that the amount she was paying wouldn't cover. The kind man opened an eye up, and examined Shizuku with a glint in his eye as well.

They stared each other down.

"Well now, it looks like we have a little negotiator with us!" The man boisterously exclaimed, giving a big bellied laugh. He filled up three small bags with enough nuts for her, and and as she was paying, and he filled the bags to the point that they were hard to close. "Gave ya a little extra, Shizuku-chan... be sure to come back whenever ya need my fruit and nuts, and grow up big and healthy!" He exclaimed even louder.

Shizuku nodded, and put the bags in the basket Asia was holding, along with everything else she had bought so far.

"This is going to be super tasty... oh... cute fishies..." Asia skipped towards a stall that had a large, very large, muscular man sitting down in front of a large tank of water with many different live fish.

*Grunt*

The large man grunted at Asia, and nodded to her, and Shizuku came forward and looked at Asia examining the fish. She saw several fish that had to be at least 42 pounds.

"Skipjack Tuna... good quality... a good sheen on those scales... you raise these yourself ya know." Shizuku didn't ask the question, she stated the facts. These were great condition fish, and this stall was new to the area. The man selling them had a body large enough that Shizuku, from shoulder to shoulder, was as thick as one of his biceps. He was a heavy and scarred looking man, with a scarf over his bald head, covering his eyes.

He grunted at her, and nodded his head.

She nodded her head back at him, and he reached right into the tank, grabbed a tuna from it, before he grabbed a plastic bag and filled it with ice. Putting the fish on the chopping block, and he chopped the back of the fish's head sharply, and there was a wet pop as the fish stopped moving.

"Eeep!?"

"Good kill... experienced fisherman... and yes ya know." Shizuku nodded her head when the man grunted. He grabbed two more fish, and he did the same to them. "I only needed 1 ya know." Shizuku pointed out when he filled the bag with three freshly dead fish. He accepted the money for them, but he gave her back 2/3rds of the money she gave.

He lifted up his shirt, and showed a red spiral that was resting on his ribs, a tattoo that showed which gang he belonged to. Shizuku nodded her head knowingly, and the man sent her a thumbs up, grunting at her again.

Asia grunted, but that was when she was suddenly given over 120 pounds of fish and ice.

"What... was that... oh... thank you!" Asia thanked the man when he gave her a small suitcase with wheels to carry the fish. He nodded to her, grunting, and gave her a firm thumbs up.

"I'll return this tomorrow ya know." Shizuku pointed out as she started to walk, with Asia following her. "That was a member of Naruto's gang... people that he helped out, and chose to follow him ya know." Shizuku saw Asia look back in worry when she heard the guy was a member of a gang.

 **-Later-**

Asia washed the fish blood off of her hands with a slightly grossed out expression, Shizuku had already stripped the fish of their scales and pulled out their organs. She had done most of the prep work to cook the fish later on, now she was letting them stay in the freezer until she needed them. With her hands clean again, Asia looked at Shizuku as the girl just went right back into readying the next part of the meal.

"You are really good at that." Asia complimented the younger-looking girl, watching with amazement as she minced the veggies into the smallest pieces that she could. She picked up the cutting board, and put them all into a simmering pot of water, and without missing a beat she washed off the cutting board and dried it. "You must really like to cook." Asia spoke with a wide smile as the girl just went on to preparing thin slices of pork.

Shizuku glanced at her.

"Cooking, cleaning, among other things, are things that were expected out of women who wanted a good husband in my day ya know." Shizuku had mastered all of the wifely arts when she still had a family. Her mother had made sure that she knew everything she would need to know to take care of her husband one day. She never had a husband, but she found that whenever she took a lover, that her skills always did make them happy. "Though, lately, these skills are taken for granted ya know."

With many women joining the work force, the once womanly arts of cooking and cleaning were being taken over by a combination of husbands and wives working together. Shizuku understood it, times were changing, but she was happy using her skills like she was.

"They are?"

"Why make your own food, when you can go to a fast food restaurant ya know." Shizuku didn't like those either, places that served such unhealthy food were insults to her cooking skills. She had spent hundreds of years to perfect her cooking, and many times men would just get something fast to eat, and ruin their appetites. "Cooking used to be a sacred art, and restaurants were places for travelers to have a good meal, or for those without wives ya know." She remembered the old days well.

"So... a Mizuchi is..." Asia didn't know, from Shizuku's human looking form, what she was suppose to make of her.

"Depends on who you ask... we're sometimes called dragons, sometimes water gods by the humans who prayed to us... we're closer to water serpents though... or snakes ya know." Shizuku didn't mind talking with Asia as she worked. Usually she only had Kuroka for company, and it was a hassle keeping that woman away from the food before it was done. Asia was a nice girl to talk to, and she had a curiosity that was refreshing. Naruto kind of accepted things for what they were, and didn't ask a ton of questions once he had the basics. Asia was more interested in learning stuff, for the sake of learning, which was nice for a change.

Not to mention, she was helpful, which made everything easier.

"I'm going to let this simmer for awhile... now lets do some cleaning ya know." Shizuku clapped her hands together, satisfied with what she had done so far. Cooking was a combination of skill and patience. "I haven't had the chance to give this place a good dusting, so we'll start with that ya know." Shizuku knew the place was clean, but it wasn't the kind of spotless that she wanted it to be. She still had 2 or 3 hours until Naruto got back to the house, so she would make it spotless by then, and then finish her cooking.

There was a knock at the door.

"I've got it." Asia said as she rushed over to the door, opening it without even a second thought.

"Naru-tan, I've come to play!" Serafall jumped into the room, and wrapped her arms around Asia. She pulled the poor girl into her breasts, practically suffocating her. "I brought costumes to try on, and a new DVD box set we can binge together, oh, and SNACKS!... You growing your hair out Naru-tan?" Serafall looked down and saw a head of very long blonde hair coming from her cleavage. She blinked, before she pulled the blonde out of her boobs, and saw it was a girl that wasn't Naruto. "Whoopsie, thought you were Naru-tan... sorry, I'm Serafall Leviathan, like the _best_ magical girl ever." Serafall introduced herself, picking up her bags from outside and bringing them in. She looked around and appreciated the new house Naruto lived in.

Shizuku rolled her eyes.

"That girl you almost killed is Asia, Naruto isn't here yet... take a seat... and don't break anything ya know." Shizuku figured that Asia would keep Serafall company, so she would start cleaning alone then.

Usually Naruto was around to distract her.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Seriously... I bet I can make you regret pulling that out."

Naruto stared down the barrel of a gun, eyes set in a firm glare with Kuroka riding on his shoulder in cat form. He was surrounded by men, each holding weapons and prepared to fight to kill. He had a gun pointed right between his eyes, with his gazing into the man's own. Naruto was just calming playing with the yo-yo in his hands, before he sprung into actions the second the man's finger twitched even a little.

*Snap*

"So... want to pull the trigger?" Naruto asked the man, his arm snapped like a twig with his gun pointed at his own face. Naruto had broken his arm, and twisted it without letting him drop his gun. Pushing him to his knees, Naruto stomped his foot on his hand, and broke all of his fingers around the gun. Naruto used his yo-yo to grab the nearest guy with a gun's hand, and jerked him off his feet as he ducked when bullets started to fly. One of the bullets did hit him in the shoulder, and everything went silent as Naruto looked at his bleeding shoulder.

The men started to sweat a little as Naruto shattered the one he grabbed's teeth with a single punch, and he glanced at each of them and stuck his fingers into his shoulder, ripping the bullet out and throwing it on the ground.

"... We fucked up."

Naruto pulled a second yo-yo out of his pocket, and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Every gang knows, that I won't use lethal force if they don't... common courtesy. You don't use guns, I don't put you into the hospital for long-term treatment... make everything fair ya know." Naruto could fell Kuroka jump off his shoulder, and prepared to watch the coming bloodshed.

"Wait... there are 30 of us, _with guns_ , why are we scared of a little br-"

He, and the three men nearby him were all knocked unconscious, all of their visible teeth knocked out of their mouths as a flurry of yo-yo attacks hit them before he could even finish that sentence. The men all saw Naruto in position, catching the yo-yo's in his hands, glaring at all of them as he returned gave a savage grin. Naruto looked at his weapons of choice, and watched the actions of each and every man around him.

"What guns?" Naruto asked as he stood up straight, and as one, all of them men saw that their gun's hand metal wire around them, attacked to Naruto's yo-yos. Naruto yanked his hands up, and removed the guns from them with one motion. Turning them small armed gang, into a bunch of soon-to-be victims. "So, what brings you low-life thugs into my territory... answer that, and I'll let you keep some of your teeth." Naruto crossed his arms at the now weaponless gang.

They pulled out handles, and swords made of light formed out of them.

"You have a girl our master wants... and you'll give her to us... Asia Argento."

 **-15 Minutes Later-**

"He... he took us all down with yo-yos..." The last man standing wasn't even standing, he was on his knees with blood streaming from his nose, and coming out of his mouth. He had most of the teeth in his mouth shattered, and it was just luck he wasn't knocked out. Naruto was sitting across from him, using one of the knocked out him as a chair, playing with a blood covered yo-yo. Kuroka jumped back onto his shoulder, a more gleeful look on her face. Naruto got up and walked over to him, grabbing him by the hair, and jerked him up.

Naruto glared into his eyes.

He slammed his forehead into the man's face, knocking him out cold and covering Naruto's face in his blood.

 **-At Naruto's House, Later-**

"Dear Lord, Naruto are you okay!?" Asia shouted when Naruto came into the house, completely cover in blood, and a decent amount of blood that was dripping from his arm onto the floor. Shizuku looked at the blood on the carpet, already thinking on how she was going to get that out before it could stain. Naruto took off his jacket, and showed the majority of the blood was not his own. He raised an eyebrow when Asia's hands glowed green, two small rings appearing on them, and she located his bullet hole and started to heal him.

Shizuku was already on the scene, getting blood out of the carpet.

"What happened!? Who hurt Serafall's little man!? I'm going to twinkle them out of existence!" Serafall huffed and puffed when she saw his injury, not even blinking at Asia using a Sacred Gear to heal his wound.

Naruto snorted, and he tossed a bag onto the ground, with it opening to show all of their weapons. Their strange guns, and their sword handles, all of them turned off of course. Most of them were covered in blood, but they were no longer an issue. He had made sure to steal all of their weapons, so that they didn't get the wise idea to try and get revenge with them.

"They weren't anything special... they relied way too much on these trinkets... weird weapons. I already beat them up... I'm going to take a bath and get this clean. Feels gross being covered in blood." Naruto pat Asia on the head, not telling her that the men had been after her. She would worry too much if she knew he got hurt protecting her, so it was best just to keep it a secret from her until she could handle it better.

Anyway, dinner smelled great, and he didn't want to make her too miserable to enjoy it with them.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	32. Chapter 32 Rias Ships It

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Freedom.

"Koneko, if you _ever_ feel like dating Naruto... you have my _full_ seal of approval." Rias spoke to her Rook with an upbeat, energetic tone with a smiling face so bright the sun would look dim next to her. Koneko was almost always the first person in the club room after school ended, when she wasn't hanging out with Naruto of course. Unlike the others in the club, who were various forms of popular, people mostly left Koneko alone. "He's really a genius, you know... I'm sure you two would be very happy together... you get along just so well." Rias' voice was ditsy, like she was an airhead at the moment.

Koneko, while her cheeks were red at what was said, only looked at Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"... What happened with you?" Koneko didn't know what was wrong with Rias, she was usually calm and composed... but right now she looked like she was on cloud nine. She never looked like this, even more so when she was getting back from a meeting to talk about her arranged marriage.

Rias just gave a wider smile.

"I'm free now."

"... Your parents cancelled the marriage?" Koneko turned her head faster than she thought she could possible turn it. That was wonderful news, and it would explain why Rias was so happy for certain.

She shook her head.

"Nope... Riser cancelled it himself." Rias sighed in pleasure.

For the first time in her life, she had _no shackles_ on her spirit. The spirit of not having her future bound in chains was just... it was amazing. She relaxed back into her chair, slumping so that she was practically taking a nap in the chair.

"He's an arrogant chicken with a unreal sex drive and a power fetish... how did you get him to end it?" Koneko had seen Riser a few times before. Usually though, he was flirting with Rias, threatening lower class beings like herself, or he was making out with the harem he had created from his own peerage. There was no way that he would ever choose to end his engagement to one of the hottest women alive, not when he could add her as another notch on his belt.

Rias just spun around in her chair.

"I told Riser I would happily marry him... but that I would never, _ever_ have sex with him. I added that I would sleep around behind his back." Rias added to the story. Riser had, at first, been excited when she said she would marry him without a fight. Then that changed when she said she would refuse to have sex with him.

They were Devils, and while raping a member of your peerage was perfectly legal for them, raping somebody of equal status was punishable. She, as the sister of a Maou, was not the type of person that Riser would dare try it with.

"... and he accepted that?" Koneko didn't believe it for a second.

"He threatened to kill you all to make me comply... and I'll be honest, it made me hesitate..." Rias had been nervous when he said that. She thought about it though, and she thought about what she and Naruto talked about in the bath. That calmed her down, and allowed her to think kind of like how Naruto would think. "Then... I remembered that _I'm_ a High-Class Devil too... I threatened to kill his peerage if he touched any of you, and forbid him from ever having sex again." Rias had an _evil_ smile on her face.

It was truly a face worthy of her title, but Koneko still had some trouble.

"... Why didn't he take this to your parents?" Koneko knew Riser would not allow himself to be threatened. He would fight back against Rias, but that was a good point. Riser always threatened her peerage, but Rias never returned the favor because she was a good person.

Rias leaned forward.

"Naruto actually gave me the answer... Riser is arrogant... _too arrogant_. He's not going to go to our parents... if I cheated on him, he would never admit to being cucked." Rias saw the utter brilliance in Naruto's idea. Riser was too arrogant to admit to the shame of his wife sleeping around, he would never talk to anyone about it, for fear of having his pride hurt. "At the same time... if he had sex with anyone... I _would_ talk to my parents and tell them I forbid him from it. I'm arrogant too... but not to his level. Thus, I put Riser in a situation where he can only lose." Rias took the deepest, most relaxing exhale of her life.

It was like every problem in the world was gone now, untrue but that was how she felt, with that one breath.

"... _Naruto_ gave you the answer... _that idiot_?" Koneko was having a hard time believing her idiot... _that idiot_ could be smart enough to put an adult devil in a trap like that.

Rias sat up straight.

"He's not _conventionally_ smart true, but he's got an uncanny ability to read people and situations. Also, he's a very creative person. Thanks to talking with him, I was able to force Riser to choose between a sexless marriage, and keeping his harem as his sex toys." Rias smirked, since it was obvious what a man controlled by his urges would do. The only reason Riser wanted her, was for a trophy wife he could fuck. All she had to do was take all sex out of the equation, and force Riser to make a choice between what he loved, and her.

He chose sex, truly, he was a devil that followed his desires... a truly admirable trait for one of their kind. A trait that she had been able to abuse to her liking, which was another admirable trait to their species.

Koneko thought on it, right as Akeno and Yuuto entered the room.

"Wow, your aura is all sunshine and rainbows." Yuuto commented when he saw the euphoria that Rias was exuding from her pours.

"I'm not engaged to Riser anymore."

Yuuto and Akeno both dropped their bags on the ground, completely shocked by that little tidbit of information that Rias dropped casually. Yuuto was speechless, since he had spent so much time training to fight Riser... and now all of that and the swords he developed were useless. His Anti-Fire sword was pointless now, though it might be useful in the future.

"That's amazing news, I'll make a cake." Akeno was going to bake a cake and make her best tea, just for the great occasion.

Yuuto got over his annoyance at years of training wasted, before he smiled and nodded to Rias.

"I'm happy for you... how did you do it?" Yuuto decided that he would just be happy for her, instead of pitying himself. This was a great day for her, he wouldn't ruin it by bringing down the mood.

Rias stood up, and she started off by hugging Koneko. She went over to Akeno and grasped her in a firm hug, before she finally got to Yuuto and showed affection to him too.

"Ask Koneko, it was her future boyfriend that gave me the idea." Rias turned her head to Koneko as she looked away from Yuuto, and she gave the girl a thumbs up in full support. "Like I said... if you want to date him, I'm _going to_ support you. You two are my favorite ship." Rias saw Koneko blush a little more, though be it out of romantic embarrassment or regular embarrassment was unknown.

Akeno just raised an eyebrow.

"... I'm a little lost..." Akeno didn't know Koneko had any feelings for anyone.

"Naruto of course, the only guy Koneko ever hangs out with... he's a total stud, well built, compassionate, and the essence of Japanese honor, not to mention-"

"-possibly dead." Yuuto finished, hating that he was bringing down the room. The happiness froze, though Akeno already knew what he was talking about. The two of them had heard the rumor about Naruto getting into a fight with 30 or so armed men. People armed with _guns and swords_... _exorcists_ who with weapons of light. While super effective on Devils and Fallen Angels... they could still kill a man.

Rias' happiness, just like that, was gone.

Even Koneko, who usually didn't show a ton of emotions, was visibly shocked by the two words he said.

"... Was he attacked by a youkai?" Koneko asked, standing up. Usually she pretended to not care if he was attacked, but that was just when Naruto was around to see her reaction.

"It was exorcists, we were out getting tea ingredients at the mall. We heard rumors that a group of men dressed like priests _with guns_ found Naruto... and somebody saw Naruto get shot. We weren't able to see what happened, but there was a lot of blood everywhere and ambulances were taking people away by the dozens... Naruto's more than likely dead." Akeno coo-berated the story, a grim expression making it's way to her eyes.

Exorcists.

"... That doesn't make sense... they _only_ target Devils like us... they don't have a reason to go after Naruto..." Koneko could understand an Ayakashi or Youkai attacking Naruto, they were his natural enemies. He was human, and a Christian, there was no way exorcists would attack him for no reason. He was a good person too, they had _no reason_ to attack him at all.

Rias covered her mouth and prevented the words in her head from escaping.

She could think of a reason why he was attacked.

Her precious friend, somebody who helped her get out of her engagement, a human man that she actually respected was attacked by _her_ natural enemy. An enemy that he would never have come in contact with if she didn't meet him. He had no reason to be attacked, but he was friends with her... that alone was usually enough for a person to be attacked by a rogue exorcist.

"You didn't go and help him?" Rias turned to blame Akeno.

"If Naruto is attacked by rogue exorcists, that is a fight between humans isn't it? We're not allowed to interfere... anyway, we tried. We went to help him, but we were too late-"

*BAM*

"Rias, you mind explaining why there are Rogue Exorcists and Fallen Angels in Kuoh!?" Naruto kicked the door open, his usual way of coming into their club room. He had a bag of weapons, covered in dried blood. Naruto tossed the holy weapons, as Serafall had told him, onto the ground.

Turns out, those people should not have even been in this town, since it was Devil territory owned by the Gremory/Sitri families.

...

"What?" Naruto asked when he saw dumbfounded looks.

"You're... alive... you fought 30 armed men, trained exorcists, and you're not even hurt." Yuuto looked Naruto up and down.

"I mean, I got shot, and they punched me a few times... but I had my Yo-yo, so I wasn't without a weapon. Not to mention, I have 2 healers at my house." Naruto shrugged off took out his yo-yo and played with it. Rias ran across the room and she ran to hug him.

"Thank goodness you're okay... OW!?" Rias jumped back and help body, and she looked and remembered that Naruto was wearing a cross. She winced as she grabbed it and tucked it into his shirt, before she hugged him again. "I was so worried. I knew there were some Fallen Angels, but I thought they left when they killed Issei." Rias blinked when she realized Issei was missing.

He wasn't killed by Fallen Angels again, was he?

"Where is Issei?"

"Oh, he learned you went to my house, and tried to hit me again out of jealousy... he's outside of the building, knocked out." Naruto explained, since Issei had tried to clothesline him by surprise. The boy was prone to jealousy when it came to women it would seem.

Rias sighed, and regained her composure.

"Well, I'll take care of the Fallen Angels-"

"No, _I'll_ take care of them... because of them, I got shot and they're targeting a friend of mine. I've got a beef with them." Naruto mentioned to her, silencing her on the issue.

Koneko, who had been silent, stood up and walked by his side.

"A Fallen Angel isn't like fighting those exorcists... I'll come and help you... can I?" Koneko turned to Rias, and the woman nodded with a confident look. Normally, they couldn't do any fighting... but those Fallen Angels had tried to kill a person in their territory.

Actually, since Naruto was human, they had tried to murder an innocent person. This meant that they could attack the _rogue_ Fallen Angels without worrying. Issei was a boy with a Sacred Gear, but Naruto was not. Unless you were aware of his Demon Slayer heritage, he was to be considered perfectly normal.

"I'll come too." Yuuto offered, but Naruto raised a hand.

"No you're not, the only people I let watch my back are those who earned my respect like the Shrimp here." Naruto wasn't about to have somebody he never talked to watch his back. Yuuto was a friend of a friend, not somebody he could trust in a life and death battle.

"Go die."

"Naruto, we'll all be happy to help... you've already done a lot for me." Rias mentioned to him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Just a few Fallen Angels, this will be _fun_." Akeno licked her lips, she could already imagine the amounts of pain she could inflict. "When do we attack?" Akeno asked Naruto.

"You, I don't want standing behind me, _at all_." Naruto reminded her, before he looked at everyone, and sighed. "You're going to have your peerage follow me, no matter what I say... aren't you?" Naruto asked her, and Rias nodded her head in response. "... I'm going to attack in two days... I'm going to track down all the exorcists in Kuoh and take them out first before then." Naruto slammed his fist into his hand.

Fallen Angels or not... if they thought they could bring their gang into his own and go after his friend, they had another thing coming.

Naruto 'Gang Crusher' Uzumaki was going to war.

...

With some help apparently.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **In the last 2 Days, I wrote over 10,000 words for this story.  
I'll make a fair deal, if you want each chapter to be 10K long, then lets get 100 or more reviews for each chapter from now on.  
I use good reviews to help motive me to write longer chapters, I enjoy reading my reader's thoughts and feelings on the story.  
**


	33. Chapter 33 Truths Come Out

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Got em."

Kuroka smiled as she looked down from the sky, devil wings were quite good for night travel, and located several men that were heading towards the abandoned church. This was her kind of dirty work, taking down some rogue pricks, giving them a good beaten to get some information out of them. She hadn't been able to fly in awhile, and this was the first time that Naruto was putting his position as master to good use. She, an expert in poisoning people with her magic, was the perfect one for the job of getting information.

"So... it looks like a stray devil thinks that it can walk into our territory, and get away with it?"

"... Seriously, just one... and a Fallen Angel with only _one_ pair of wings?" Kuroka glanced behind her, seeing a Fallen Angel man floating behind her with a spear of light. She was worth at least 5 pairs of wings, it would take at least a Fallen Angel that strong to give her a run for her money. One with only a single pair, now that was just child's play. "You _are_ an adult, right... not a grown toddler?" Kuroka asked as she looked at him.

He had a grown man's body, but with the sheer _lack_ of power he had, even the hidden power he was holding back... she was not impressed with him. His power was barely greater than a newborn Devil, basically, this boy was at the bottom of the Fallen Angel totem pole.

"I'm clearly more adult than one who flies wearing nothing under her clothes."

"You know, you're only talking to an illusion nya?" Kuroka pointed out, as her body vanished, and the real Kuroka appeared behind him, coming out of a cloud that she had been hiding it. She grabbed onto his wings, and sank her claws in them. "You know... a fall from _this_ height would kill even me... think you can survive without your wings nya." Kuroka's seductive whisper was tinted by sheer bloodlust, which she couldn't hold back.

She was able to fly on her body, but she decided not to, instead she had her feet on his back as she pulled at his wings. She could rip his wings off at any moment, and judging by his shoulders freezing up.

"You're bluffing... you can't get information out of me dead." The man spoke forcefully calm.

Kuroka ripped his wings off, a bloody wet snapping sound could be heard as she ripped bone apart. His shout of pain was only matched by his scream of fear when Kuroka started to fly on her own, and left him to fall towards the ground. Kuroka shrugged her shoulders, watching as he hit the ground after a good amount of time. No doubt, if she could hear it, he would have gone splat thanks to the height.

"Nya." Kuroka stuck her eyelid down, tongue out, before she grinned and looked at the abandoned church. "... the fact you were flying around here, and those rogues went there too... that is all the information I need nya." Kuroka could figure out by the clues that the Fallen Angels were based at the church. She didn't need the information out of him about base location.

She just wanted to make him hurt, and she did, since Naruto's first assignment for her was to go and gather information.

She might as well report back to Naruto now.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Why is everyone splitting up?" Koneko questioned Naruto, since they had been split into 2 groups. There was the group they had formed, which was Naruto, Koneko, and _surprisingly_ Issei... and then there was the group of Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto who were watching the area around the shopping district. They were in the housing district, and finally, Serafall and Shizuku were with Asia, the target of the Fallen Angels.

"Why do I have to come along with you?" Issei gave Naruto a glare. "You're hogging all of the girls... leave some for us good guys." Issei complained to Naruto.

Naruto ignored him.

"Rias and Akeno will scare away potential targets, and Yuuto has one of those Gear things... and looks like he trained with it. I'm a human, you look like a little girl, and Issei is a wimp... by splitting up, we can act as bait." Naruto had a dark grin on his face. The group had split up for the sake of splitting up, and any targets in the shopping district would escape that area... and head right to where they were.

Rias' Group was being used to flush out the exorcists, while their group was going to be the place where they escaped to. Nobody would expect Koneko to be strong, and Issei was obviously weak with his visibly untrained body. They would assume that it was one strong looking _human_ with two weak devils, which would appeal to those who only attacked those weaker than themselves.

Issei snorted.

"I have a Sacred Gear too... if anything, you're the weak link here... just wait until I master my power. I'll fight you and avenge Buchou's honor." Issei pointed at Naruto, before he shivered when Naruto sent him a glare. Ice cold blue eyes were pretty damn scary when they were used properly. "... Did I ever say sorry for punching you?" Issei put his hands together in apology.

Right, this guy was apparently really strong for a human, and he wasn't a normal human either.

Koneko glared at naruto.

"... I'm not a little girl, my body is just..." Koneko puffed her cheeks out and glared harder at him for that. "Not to mention, you split up the groups because you don't trust Yuuto or Akeno." Koneko reminded him of the biggest reason for why he chose the groups like he did. He didn't trust Yuuto or Akeno with his back, so he seperated them in a realistic way, to stay out of his way.

She wasn't bothered by it, and he wasn't trying to hide it either.

"Lot of moving trucks... hard to believe all of these houses were bought recently." Issei saw a lot of people were out late, moving their stuff into the homes. Heck, there were a ton of buff people moving into the houses. Strong looking men, athletic appearing women, many of them carrying their own stuff into their new homes.

Koneko looked at Naruto with dull eyes.

All of those people had red spirals on their bodies somewhere visible, so she wondered which gang they were apart of. Considering the "Clan Uzumaki" was Naruto's gang, and that tattoo was like a requirement for people to be in it at this point. People were moving to Kuoh, getting jobs and buying homes, like crazy now. Not to mention construction on a new gym in town had begun, so there wasn't a shadow of doubt that Naruto could be blamed for this boom in population growth.

Well, with all of the buff people, it wasn't likely people here were going to get attacked.

 **-At the Shopping District-**

"Having a 24/7 mall is nice... but I doubt they would be here Rias." Akeno pointed out, though the mall was mostly empty, there were still a fair number of shoppers. "Though... that isn't to say that there aren't other annoyances." Akeno was a little sick of tired of the cat calls directed at her, everywhere they went. Yes, she was hot, and these men were various levels of drunk, but after 15 or so of them, she was a little more annoyed than flattered at this point.

Rias was just glancing around thoughtfully.

"Fallen Angels know memory magic... they can attack here without fear. Keep your eye out. Looks like that little lady is being harassed... Yuuto, do you mind?" Rias pointed to a small woman with a curly blue wig, and very baggy clothes, that was being harassed by some middle school punks. Their age and uniforms apparent, not to mention the fact that they chose a little old lady to pick on instead of somebody their own size.

"Now hand over your purse lady, or you'll be dealing with us... you know, we're like generals of the Clan Uzumaki... right under the big man himself."

"... Destroy them..." Rias changed her orders, she wasn't about to allow her friend's name to be dragged through the dirt. She wanted them taken down and humiliated for this, since as a friend of hers, Naruto might as well be an extension of her own pride. His name being dragged through the mud, was the same thing as her own name being dirtied.

"... Just scare them a little." Akeno whispered into Yuuto's ear.

They were just humans after all.

Both of the young men were sent flying seconds later, before the three of them could do anything. The little old lady, who they assumed was weak, had taken off her baggy jacket and showed a toned, fit body underneath it. She had grabbed both of them men, picked them up by their faces, and flung them a clear 12 feet away from herself. The woman took her wig off of her head, and showed that she had a red spiral on her skull, opened her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

"Now then sonny-boys... what gang did you say you were apart of now?" Little old _badass_ granny spoke as she started to walk slowly towards the now scared boys. She picked up her cane off the ground, and started to pat it into her palm. "You might want to be careful about where you use the Clan Uzumaki name... it will get you beaten." She continued as she whacked them in the ankles as they scrambled to their feet.

Rias sent an approving look, she had forgotten that a couple hundred men and women had decided to move into Kuoh in order to become the guard of the town. This lady must have been one of the people who had been saved by Naruto, and trained their bodies to the human limit to be like him.

"Now then, I think they've been scared enough-" Yuuto tried to calm the women down, but she jumped up in the air and kicked him in the nose. He got knocked onto his butt with a slightly bleeding nose, taken by surprise. "... ow... that actually hurt." Yuuto rubbed the blood with his sleeve. The boys had already gotten to their feet and started to run.

The old lady was examining Yuuto.

"Blond hair... blue eyes... _lean_... but too lean... not much muscle on you sonny... good looks though... my granddaughter is looking for a guy who looks like Uzumaki-sama... put on some muscle... you'll make her a good boyfriend." The little lady dragged Yuuto to his feet, put her wig back on, and used her cane as a cane, while dragging Yuuto away from his friends.

He looked back at them in confusion, also, this woman had a powerful grip strength for somebody her age.

"It's like Naruto infected this city with his followers... it's kind of hot." Akeno admitted as she looked around. She noticed that more people had red spiral tattoos than just the lady.

Rias just looked at her.

"... Naruto doesn't like you..." Rias reminded Akeno, who just licked her lips.

"But I've always wanted to get a strong man to cheat on his lover with me." Akeno mentioned, and she just received a look from Rias. She thought about her statement, before she clicked her teeth. "... You're saying I can't seduce him?" Akeno took that as a challenge.

Rias just looked at her more intently.

"We both know you can't seduce him. When I took a bath with him, he didn't get hard once. Our body-type alone isn't enough to seduce a guy who seeks romantic attachment." Rias reminded her that Naruto was one of the rare men, who instead of seeking a lover for her body, sought her out for the chemistry he had with them. "Not to mention, you're not ruining my Naruneko ship." Rias was going to firmly push for her ship to happen.

If Naruto and Koneko became intimate, got married, then Naruto would practically be like her little brother.

"Help! She's taking me away!"

"I'll go help him." Akeno sighed, unable to fight the knowledge that Rias was right. Even if she wasn't right, she had just pretty much forbidden her from trying. "You know... I'm surprised you aren't going after him." Akeno pointed out as she left, and Rias shrugged her shoulders.

Even if she did develop feelings for Naruto, he didn't seem like he would return those feelings. She was perfectly fine with being good friends with him. She had _hundreds_ of years to find love.

"I'm fine with being his friend... not all relationships between boys and girls _has_ to be romantic after all..." Rias muttered to herself. She wasn't even lying to herself, she was happy with her current status. She just got out of an engagement, and she had her whole life to find romance. "... I wonder if I can take a bath with Naruto, and get his opinion on Gasper?" Rias wondered out loud with a small smile.

Seeing as the last time she bathed naked with Naruto, she broke her engagement to Riser, maybe if she did it again she could find a way to help Gasper. She would love to have the seal on him broken, so that he could interacts with them all normally. Having her Bishop sealed away was a slight on her record as a King, and it wasn't good for her Bishop either.

*Grunt*

Rias heard a loud grunt behind her, and when she turned she froze for a brief second when she saw a massive man. A guy who stood close to 7 fee tall, with a body so thick that one of his biceps was about the width of her body from shoulder to shoulder. The heavily scarred man lifted up his shirt, and showed the red spiral on his ribs.

"Oh, you're part of the Clan Uzumaki... yes, I was talking about Naruto."

*Grunt!*

"Naruto-sama I mean." Rias didn't know how she had known that was what he found annoying, but considering his grunt sounded angry, she changed her tone. The man gained a small happy smile on his face, and pointed at her hair. "... Red... oh, this is my natural hair color... I'm not a member of the Clan Uzumaki... I'm a friend of Narutos from school." Rias realized that she was alone with this man, Akeno off rescuing Yuuto.

*Grunt?*  
*Grunt!*

A second man carrying a large fish, with a similar body type to the first man, joined the man who had been grunting. He grunted at... who Rias assumed was his brother. The second man looked at Rias, before he showed off his red spiral tattoo on his palm. The first brother grunted and shook his head, with the second one nodding his head.

"I'm lost..." Rias whispered, with a small amused smile. These men were communicating using nothing but grunts and gestures. "Actually, both of you are Clan Uzumaki right? Right now, a rival gang has entered Kuoh. Naruto... _Naruto-sama."_ Rias corrected herself when both men sent her angry grunts at her lack of respect.

Note to self, when around a Clan Uzumaki member, always refer to Naruto with the sama honorific.

*Grunt*

"You see, a gang is after a girl Naruto is protecting... but they are everywhere in the city. They are dressed like priests, but they're carrying guns and strange swords. We need help flushing them out." Rias explained, and she tried not to laugh when the second man grunted loudly and gestured into the clothes store in the mall. She covered her mouth when a _third_ brother came out of the store.

He was just as muscular, but his hair was dyed blond with blue tips, and he had a deeper tan than his brothers. He wore a bright pink shirt, with an earring on his right ear. Finally, his tattoo was located on the inside of his right thigh... visible because of his tight shorts.

*Grunt~*

'Even his grunt sounds homosexual...' Rias uncovered her mouth when she had regained control over herself. The three men grunted at each other nonstop, before the third brother nodded his head to Rias and gave himself a hard fist to the heart. "Thank you?" Rias thanked the man, and all three shook their heads and grunted in perfect unison.

The wall of brothers walked away, leaving her confused.

Should she have mentioned that the exorcists were needed alive? Those men didn't look like they planned on capturing, but instead killing.

"Did I hear somebody mention Uzumaki-sama... you, beautiful girl... you seem to have a great body... but it seems that you're a little soft." Hands appeared on Rias' arms, and she jumped away when she saw a toned young woman had been the one to touch her body. The woman was looking her up and down, before she nodded. "Somebody has been skipping her work outs... you know, being thin isn't all there is to health. Don't worry, when girls work out, we don't usually become super muscular... but you could tone your body up." She mentioned as she flexed her body body.

Was this going somewhere.

'... Well, my muscles are all magically enhanced by my devil biology to be stronger than human muscles...' Rias just raised an eyebrow as she thought that. Her body was thin and attractive, not really muscular, but she wasn't just fat either. She did have muscle, it just wasn't really that visible. "You are?" Rias asked, and the woman helped up a sign.

"The Red Spiral gym is now opening a location in this very mall, for all those that want to reach the next level of fitness! The only requirement is a small monthly fee, and to swear your loyalty to our leader, the great Gang Crusher himself." The woman proposed as she showed a membership application... that had a picture of Naruto running, covered in sweat, without a shirt on... and Shizuku riding on his back.

They must have had one of their members take a picture of Naruto, to use for their advertisement.

"I got Yuuto!" Akeno called out as she came back onto the scene, with Yuuto behind her, looking relieved.

The woman went over to Yuuto and poked him.

"... Spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes... but your muscles are too lean... need to bulk up a _little_... maybe get a little more of a tan... and then you'll be just my type. Come on, lets get you signed up for a membership and turn you into boyfriend material!" The woman grabbed Yuuto and started to drag him towards the in-construction gym. The gym being constructed by members of the gym itself, a lot of buff men working with smiles on their faces.

Rias glanced at Akeno.

"... You know, I think they're trying to make him look like Naruto." Akeno pointed out, and Rias pointed at her. "Okay... I'm going to go and get him." Akeno sighed when she realized that she was being ordered to this this non-verbally.

Rias gave a satisfied nod.

 **-2 Hours Later-**

"So, did you find anything?" Naruto asked Rias and her group. Asia went to bed early, so they were all able to talk about this without worrying about her hearing them. Serafall had gone to bed with her, purely for the sake of protecting her... and not because Naruto put sleeping pills in her drink. He wasn't out to kill like Serafall might do, he was just out to get all of them off of Asia's tail.

Yuuto shivered.

"I learned that your followers who can't date you, want to turn people who look like you into look-a-likes to date." Akeno raised her hand up gently, with a look at Yuuto.

"... I learned I'm too lean..." Yuuto looked at Naruto, and then himself, and saw that Naruto was lean... but still had a decent amount of bulk to his body. Combat muscle, lean but powerful looking. "I also learned that I might not be able to go shopping alone anymore, without getting kidnapped." Yuuto gave Naruto a good-natured glare for that.

Naruto ignored what Yuuto learned, since it had nothing to do with the task at hand.

"I learned your an asshole."

"Hyoudou, remember when you punched me for seeing Rias naked... you're not on my good side." Naruto pointed out to Issei, who just pouted at him, arms crossed.

Rias rolled her eyes.

"You know Issei, if you become a High-Class devil, you can create your own harem of women. You don't need to be jealous of Naruto." Rias mentioned to him, in the hopes that she could end this jealousy that Issei had. "Not to mention you'll have hundreds of years to build your harem." Rias added, and like that Issei was perfectly fine and dandy.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"Back to the topic... we didn't find anything either. So unless Rias found something interesting, I say we call it a night, continue it tomorrow." Naruto mentioned with a twitching eyebrow. They were getting off topic because of Issei's perversions, a reason why Naruto didn't want the teen coming along with them. The guy had been a regular human, and had no gang or fighting experience, he just wasn't somebody Naruto trusted enough to even help with a fight.

Maybe when he became more experience or stronger, but as it was, Naruto didn't think Issei was ready for this.

"I'm gonna get a harem one day."

"I think we're done here." Naruto stood up and mostly ignored Issei. None of them were really that helpful in the end it would seem. Naruto watched as Kuroka in cat form come in through the window, look at him, and instantly he calmed down. The fact that she seemed to know something, made the entire night that he hadn't been able to find anything, worth it. '... She actually came through for me...' Naruto thought as he sat back down, Kuroka hopping into his lap.

Shizuku came and picked Kuroka up, before tossing her off of his lap, and onto the floor as she herself sat in his lap.

"Bad cat... this is my lap ya know..." Shizuku was then lifted up and put down herself.

"Thanks for the help everyone... feel free to get a snack before you go. I'm going to take a bath, and go to bed." Naruto got up and stretched out. He would love it when Kuroka gave him the information he needed, and he could grow from there. He was already going through a lot of work to make everything ready, for when he went on a war path.

Naruto picked up Kuroka, since apparently, the bath was the only place where he was going to be able to talk to her in private.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

"Don't go try and make any moves Kuroka..." Naruto pointed out as he sat behind Kuroka, washing her back naked. He wasn't about to let her turn this super sexual, like he knew she wanted to. He was fine with her blow jobs in his sleep, so long as she never went overboard like she did.

Kuroka just gave a seductive purr in response.

"... Found their base... that good enough to get your motor running nya?" Kuroka glanced back at Naruto, and then downstairs, hoping to get him turned on at the thought of violence. She pouted when she saw him still limp downstairs, but she took some happiness in him rubbing her back, her tails wrapping around his arm and squeezing it. "I was attacked by a Fallen Angel... but it looks like none of them are really powerful. Either of those princesses could take down all of these Fallen Angels alone nya." Kuroka admitted to knowing the strength of the enemy as well.

The most dangerous person, was perhaps the malicious aura that she felt inside of the church, coming from a human. She had sensed the enemies, and funny enough the strongest enemy there was indeed an insane feeling human.

"Really... how many?" Naruto asked her.

She stuck her butt out to him, and he rolled his eyes, before he started to rub her lower back, around her tail. She leaned forward in relaxation, just like she always did when he did this to her cat form.

"... about 7 or 8 in the church... you took out most of the exorcists yesterday, one strong exorcist... and 4... 3 Fallen Angels nya." Kuroka had killed one of them, so the number was lower currently than what she sensed out. She was good at getting information, it was what she was really great at. Naruto should have just come to her in the first place. "So... does this kitten get a reward nya?" Kuroka asked, before she transformed into a cat form with Naruto washing her fur with shampoo.

Kuroka's eyes twitched, pissed off when Rias came into the bath.

"Hey Naruto, do you mind if I talk with you about something?"

"I'm getting too used to naked women... sure..." Naruto spoke, and he rubbed the top of Kuroka's head to calm her down. She was pretty annoyed that Rias came into the bathroom. 'Thankfully, I'm already pretty calm...' Naruto had mentally prepared himself to fight against temptation when he planned on bathing with Kuroka.

Though, Rias was bigger.

'This cunt... her tits are bigger than mine...' Kuroka frowned in her cat form when she looked at how huge Rias' naked chest was, compared to even her own. She hissed at Rias for a second, but she was ignored by the red head as she just sat down in front of Naruto.

"... So why do you want to take a bath with me?" Naruto asked her, just to know.

He was sort of getting used to never bathing alone.

"My marriage arrangement was cancelled thanks to your advise. I would like to thank you for that." Rias mentioned as she got her back washed. She smiled and pushed her hair out of the way, looking back at him. "You know, you're not smart... but you've given me better advice than anyone else I've ever met." Rias both insulted and complimented him, at the same time.

That both pleased and pissed him off.

She was being honest though, which was exactly what _he_ asked her to do, so he wasn't going to punish her for speaking her mind.

"Then... thanks I guess... now wash mine." Naruto poured cold water over her back, and she actually yelped in shock for it. The two of them switched places, and he leaned forward and allowed her to wash him in turn. "... So... why are you thanking me in the bath?" Naruto questioned that part of all of this.

Why the bath?

"We were in the bath when you gave me advice, and when we're naked... it's like there aren't any barriers keeping me from telling you my problems." Rias felt comfortable naked, she slept naked every night for that reason. She didn't have a lot of shame for her body, and this was just a place where everything was laid bare... like Naruto himself told her.

A place where honesty was easier.

"... Okay?"

"Also, can I get your advice on something else?" Rias looked at his body in the mirror, when he poured cold water over himself a couple of times. She glanced down, and she noticed it. 'I guess men do shrink in the cold... that isn't just a myth...' Rias nodded her head. That was pleasant for her to know, not like it was useful information.

She just knew it was a real thing now, not just something men said to cover for themselves.

"... Rias... are you going to take a bath with me, every time you have a problem?" Naruto asked her, turning to face her, looking her right in the eyes. Right in the eyes, because looking lower than that wasn't good right now. She just smiled, and then she nodded. "... What is your problem?" Naruto asked her with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Well, I have a member of my peerage who is too powerful for his own good-"

"You two don't mind if I come in, do you?" Akeno asked as she came into the bathroom, and Naruto yelped and covered his junk when he saw who came in. He glared at her, and she just covered her mouth with her hands, and giggled.

His reaction to her was way different than to Rias.

"... Stay away from my ass..." Naruto hissed at her, and Kuroka hissed at her too.

Yes, she was still here... sitting on top of Naruto's head at the moment. Akeno just ignored the hissing, and sat down next to Naruto, lathering her hands up with soap.

"I'm a sadist, but I'm very kind to my allies... but... if you would like to aim your lust at me-" Akeno wrapped his bicep between her breasts, and was actually able to fully wrap them around his arm. Her breasts even _larger_ than Rias' was, and said girl seemed to be getting a little annoyed.

Naruto stood up, poured the _coldest_ water he could into a basin, and poured it over Akeno's head. She shivered, but made no yelp like normal.

"Akeno, I was talking about something important with him." Rias pointed out, since unlike Akeno, she actually was doing this for more than just a lustful reason. She wanted to talk with Naruto in the same place where he helped her get out of her marriage.

"Rias, I was trying to seduce him into having an affair with me." Akeno pointed out, since unlike Rias, she wanted to use this as a chance to layout the groundwork so that she could get Naruto to have an affair with her later on. It was a dream of hers to sleep with a taken man, she didn't even really like men, she just wanted to become the reason a man had an affair.

Rias stared down Akeno.

"It's about Gasper."

"... Okay, but I'll seduce you another day Naruto-kun." Akeno blew Naruto a kiss as she got up, and moved with an extra sway to her hips. She left the bathroom, turning her head and gently patting her butt. "... you're welcome to visit me in the bath any-"

"I will never visit you in the bath... I actually _prefer_ to bathe alone..." Naruto mentioned with a dull tone.

He first bathed with Rias as a way to test her... he didn't do it to open the bathroom door to anyone who wanted to come in. Though, with Kuroka and Shizuku, he really should just get used to this. Having beautiful women joining him in the bath, naked... not to mention Serafall would join him whenever she was over.

"Gasper is a Dhampire with a very powerful Sacred Gear, he can freeze time on targets he looks at... but he has no control over it." Rias continued with the story she was telling him. She got into the tub, and she splashed the water a little to get Naruto to join her.

Naruto picked Kuroka up.

"Sorry, when this is all over, I'll make it up to you." Naruto whispered to her as he put her into the changing room, and went to join Rias. Like that, just like that, Kuroka was happy again when she realized that she could use this to her advantage. "So... what is the problem exactly?" Naruto got into the tub with Rias, and she gestured to her breasts.

"You can use me as a pillow if you want." Rias told him, and he sighed, before he turned around and allowed his head to rest on one of her breasts. "I don't have the power to control him, so he was sealed away in the old school building. I feel helpless, knowing he is sealed away, and I can't help him." Rias spoke with some sadness there.

Naruto thought about it.

"... I mean... what else is there about this Gasper guy?" Naruto couldn't help her, if he didn't know anything about the guy.

"He wants to be more manly... but he enjoys wearing girls clothes, is afraid of being around people, and likes being in dark cramped spaces." Rias explained more about his personality. Naruto thought about it, and Rias watched his face change as he turned visibly confused.

Girls clothes.

"... Does he looks _good_ in them or something?"

"Oh, Gasper is cuter than almost any girl... he wants to be more manly... _personality_ -wise." Rias explained better. Her Bishop didn't want to stop dressing like a girl, he just wanted to gain some more masculine personality traits. "He's got serious confidence issues too. He's a very troublesome child... you two are about the same age actually." Rias mentioned, since like Naruto, Gasper was also 15. Yet, despite being the same age and gender, they were way too different for many to consider them even slightly similar.

Naruto snorted.

"I mean... does he have any goals... if he wants to be more manly, he needs to chase a goal. Having a dream will make him want to get himself under control. I mean, look at me-" Naruto stood up and turned to face Rias, with his thumb pointing at his heart. He was proud, and standing firm in his stance that a man needed a goal. "I'm always chasing my dream, to become the souban of Japan. Protecting my friends, crushing gangs, expanding my territory... getting stronger, and standing by my code of honor is my way of striving for my goal." Naruto always thought about the next step for getting his goal.

Rias looked down, into the water, and thought over his words.

"A goal huh?" Rias spoke to herself, not seeing as Naruto realized he was presenting himself to her, and got back in the water with red cheeks. She noticed when he turned around and used her breast as a pillow, but she was still in thought. "Becoming more manly is his goal." Rias mentioned to Naruto.

He shook his head.

"He wants to be more manly... and I want a ramen for breakfast. Just wanting something isn't enough... you have to strive for it. You have to want it enough, that it motivates you to improve yourself. If he wants to be more manly, then he needs to strive to make himself better, to reach that goal." Naruto mentioned with a wide smile. He didn't have a problem with the cross-dressing, everyone had their own hobbies... and if Gasper looked as cute as Rias said, then it was fine.

He had a problem with people who gave up on their goals, without even trying to reach them.

"His confident issue?" Rias asked him, since his words seemed like a good idea.

"I mean, just compliment him without treating him like a kid. If he is really a man, on the inside, then the compliment will help him gain the confidence he needs to work towards his goal... even more so if it comes from somebody he respects." Naruto spoke, knowing that if somebody he respected said something nice about him, it would make him feel better.

Rias smiled.

"Yeah... yeah that makes sense... I've always just kind of let him do his own thing... and never really pushed him... I should be more active and push him to try harder." Rias could see the value in what Naruto was saying. Rias stood up, which caused Naruto to go fully under the water. She crossed her arms under her breasts as Naruto got his head out of the water, with her nodding her head approvingly. "I've always coddled him... but if he needs me to be supportive, but firm, then that is what I'll do. Thank you Naruto, I really enjoy these talks." Rias spoke as she rubbed the top of his head, and got out of the tub.

She wanted to go and talk with Gasper, tell him that she was going to be more into helping him form and reach a goal. The boy never worked towards a goal, before nobody ever pushed him. They were all _too_ supportive of his fears, but never decided to get him to work to get rid of them.

"Glad to help..." Naruto muttered as he laid back down in the tub.

Finally, he had the tub to himself.

Two small hands made their way to his chest, and Naruto groaned when he realized that he could feel a tongue touching his neck and face. Opening an eye, he saw Shizuku was in the water, her tongue stretching out of it to play with him. Most of her body was under it though.

"You're my prey... that girl isn't going to steal you ya know."

"I will never consider Rias as anything more than a friend... she's just a friend that doesn't know the meaning of personal space." Naruto sent Shizuku a glare, since she seemed to not know the meaning of those words either. What part of the bath was no longer a sacred place for a person to be alone? "Also... you didn't use the pipes to get in here, did you?" Naruto asked her with narrowed eyes.

"I snuck in when the large breasted girl came in ya know."

"Good... well not good... at least the plumbing will survive." Naruto was glad that he wouldn't have to have anything replaced because she messed with the pipes. Shizuku was about to go under the water and down towards his private part, before he grabbed the back of her panties (she was still wearing them) and tossed Shizuku out of the tub. "I'm finishing this bath alone." Naruto's unspoken order was loud and clear, so Shizuku walked out of the bathroom without another word said.

 **-15 Minutes Later-**

A good bath alone was what he needed, drinking a cool glass of milk after the bath was the perfect thing too. Shizuku was in bed now too, seeing as she was feeling tired enough to go to bed. That, or she was faking it and was going to sneak into his bed during the night.

"This is good... I'm just going to take a moment and unwind before bed." Naruto had turned off most of the lights, the house was quiet now. With a quiet house, he could think about having a moment to think about everything that had been happening to him.

Kuroka, cat form, jumped into the chair across from him, before she turned back into woman form.

"Pass me the milk will you?" Kuroka reached her hand out, and it was slid across the table into her hand. She drank directly from the jug, and Naruto snorted in amusement when he saw her magnificent mustache that formed. "Been awhile since we had any time alone nya." Kuroka licked her lips, clearing away her milk mustache.

Naruto looked at her.

"Not since you revealed you were lying to me for years." Naruto mentioned, and Kuroka sighed.

"... I did what I thought was best at the time. I'm a wanted criminal too, and being seen with you in my true form would have put you in too much danger. You were a little kid, and your life was in danger nya." Kuroka passed the milk back to him. Getting him to trust and appreciate her in her cat form had been part of the plan to get him used to her, but it had also been needed to protect him.

...

"What did you do?" Naruto asked her, and she opened her mouth. "The truth, I want the real truth." Naruto corrected himself, because she wasn't going to tell him the full truth.

She would just tell part of it.

"... I'm not a youkai who was born on Earth... I was born in the Underworld. My mother was the Nekoshou Fujimai, and I had a human father. My father was a very talented scientist... he used my sister Shirone for experiments... one day, an experiment went too far and killed both of them. So, with my baby sister I-"

"Experiments?" Naruto asked, interrupting her.

"My father was brilliant scientist, he used my sister and I in order to try and create Super Devils... Shirone has no memories of those times, she was too young. I never told her either." Kuroka didn't end even a single sentence in her usual tic. Naruto just listened to her tell her story, wanting to hear about where his guardian came from. Kuroka's face was actually full of sorrow as she spoke, her cat ears flattened to the top of her head.

She looked at him.

"So... you lost your parents when you were young too..." Naruto mentioned softly, and she nodded.

"My sister and I were taken in by a member of the Naberius family... and I became his Bishop. When I was with him, I became powerful... Senjutsu, Youjutsu, magical power... I was so skilled with it that I became drunk on the power and killed my old master." Kuroka looked away from Naruto as she said that. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"... The truth?"

"... History repeated itself... My Master tried to use my sister to create a Super Devil. So, I killed him... but I became a Stray Devil because of it. I couldn't take my sister with me... but they tried to execute Shirone... my innocent sister... thankfully... Sirzechs Lucifer gave my sister to his sister, it saved her life. After that, I had to do a lot of criminal things to servive... I'm an SS-Class criminal... then Yasaka gave me a way out... you." Kuroka looked up at Naruto, and she rubbed the tears from her eyes. She looked at him, expecting him to judge her.

Naruto just grinned.

"Sounds like you're a pretty good sister... but who is Shirone, I thought Koneko is your sister?" Naruto asked with some uncertainty, she always called Koneko her sister.

Wait... Koneko was her sister... _Koneko was a Nekoshou!?_

He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize that.

"Rias Gremory changed her name to Koneko Toujou, since she refused to accept her Nekoshou heritage... even now she refuses to use the gifts she was born with. When I killed my old Master, everyone assumed I got drunk off Senjutsu's power. It's not what happened, but it's possible for it to happen." Kuroka admitted that it was possible for her to go berserk, which was what everyone thought she did. Since then, she had dyed her hands red with so much blood, she couldn't see the skin color of her own two hands.

Not that she cared, she had already killed so many.

"We've both had it rough then, to us unwanted orphans." Naruto raised the milk jug into the air, and drained part of it, before he passed it down to Kuroka. She nodded her head, and finished off the entire jug.

She smiled at him.

"People born in October don't seem to have great luck. We both lost our parents young, and we both decided to screw society... we follow our own rules, and do what we want... I really do..." Kuroka stopped what she was about to say, and just smiled at Naruto. There were no tears in her eyes anymore, she just smiled proudly. "You're a man that would fight the gods themselves, to protect the people you love... when you got shot, you just kept fighting... I just thought that Asia was lucky. You know... at first I really only wanted to use you for children." Kuroka admitted outright to him.

Naruto nodded.

He was aware of that.

"That isn't the case anymore?" He asked, a little glad he wouldn't have to put up with more seduction attempts.

"I got jealous of Shizuku, and I realized that I really cherished the peaceful days we spent together. I don't just want your children, I want to see you smile, and have a family with you. I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Kuroka spoke to him, no lust in her voice, no seductive tone. She spoke with nothing but the true feelings that were in her heart.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Then, I guess I better find a way for you to make up with your sister then." Naruto mentioned with a stretching grin.

Kuroka didn't even bat an eyelash.

"You see... you're a better person than I ever was. Despite the way people treat you, the discrimination you face for your looks... you are always helping people. You would fight impossible odds to help a person... there was no way my heart couldn't fall in love with you." Kuroka's body started to perk up, showing more happy emotions.

Naruto and Kuroka sat in silence, just enjoying each other's presence for the first time in a long time.

"... I'm going to admit, when you showed me your true form... I felt betrayed. The one constant in my life, the only thing that saved me from loneliness was a big lie... but I guess it didn't matter... I'm just happy to have you in my life." Naruto truthfully told her back. She smiled, and gained a little teasing smirk.

"Not ready to say 'I love you' yet are you nya?"

"There is the sassy cat I know... give me time, my life is changing... anyway... I think I've been developing feelings for a few people... and I want to sort my feelings out." Naruto spoke with red cheeks. Naruto put his head on the table, and enjoyed the coolness of it. "... everything is just so crazy right now. Everything is being thrust at me so quickly... I... I'm fine..." Naruto stood up and started to walk away.

Kuroka smiled and waved him bye.

"Goodnight Naruto."

"... You know, my bed is open if you want to sleep with me." Naruto told her, scratching his whiskered cheek awkwardly. The mood of the room between them was better than it had been in awhile, since she first revealed her real form. Kuroka got up and followed him, slipping out of her kimono as she did so, wordlessly. "... you know, the real Kuroka is a lot less slu-"

"No, I'm super slutty... that actually is a real part of my personality. Just because I'm perverted, doesn't mean I can't show genuine emotion nya." Kuroka wasn't going to allow her pervertness to be questions. Just because she was a multi-layered person with different emotions, and had the ability to get serious, didn't make her any less of a pervert. "Heck, now that I admitted I'm in love with you, I'm going to have trouble holding back. When mating season comes around, I'll have your baby in my belly." Kuroka didn't even waste a moment admitting that to him.

When the time came, she was _going_ to be pregnant with his child... his strong genetics, combined with her own love for him would make the child even more precious to her.

"... Great... just great... you know, I really am going to help you and Koneko reunite... I'm sure she still loves you." Naruto told her as he got into his room with her, and went under the covers. She joined him, pressing her breasts into his back as she wrapped her body around him.

Kuroka just snuggled up to him, saying nothing.

'He's surrounding himself with so many people who depend on him... but right now, I feel close to him again... I can't be replaced in his heart. I don't see why I was so jealous, even if he sleeps with other women... I'm still special to him.' Kuroka didn't know why she had been so self-conscious about Shizuku and the others. Naruto wasn't the type that would replace his friends or precious people. She would never be forgotten by him.

 **-In Kyoto-**

"It's not a myth!?"

"Correct... the Tamamo no Mae was indeed a true monster. She was a Nine Tails that had surpassed what it meant to be simply strong. She had abilities that made her nearly impossible to beat... it took the 12 Demon Slayer families and 80,000 warriors months to seal her... she was separated into three pieces." Yasaka calmly explained the truth to her daughter. She even placed her finger into the water, and started to show an illusion on the surface of the water between them.

It showed a small blond girl, her hair in 4 spiral curls, and bright blue eyes. She, even in a childish form, held an unearthly beauty about her. She was the definition of pose and grace, but even the illusion of her radiated with power. She had fanged canines, that showed as she ate from the corpse of an Ayakashi.

The next image, was of a large sealing stone.

Finally, the gates of hell were showed.

"... But... it's a myth..."

"She was the most powerful of the 3 Daiyoukai... unstoppable by nature... if she was killed, so long as her soul survived... she would reappear again and again. Unlike other youkai, she _fed_ off negative emotions... she _relished_ in them to an unparalleled degree." Yasaka swirled the water with her finger, and showed the image of the day that she was defeated.

She was in the form of a giant golden fox, with a silver collar surrounded by blue flames, standing across a gigantic army.

"... How... how..."

"The Demon Slayers separated her into Body, Malice, and Power... her body was reduced to that imperfect form... her malice was placed in the world's strongest sealing stone... and her power was sent to hell and closed behind it's gates..." Yasaka showed the three separate parts she was sealed in again. "Her malice was too great to completely seal though, as was her powers... so she was reduced to her imperfect form... which is sadly... still stronger than I am. Are you okay Kunou?" Yasaka asked with a curious look at the girl.

She seemed scared shitless.

At the moment, she wasn't a threat to the world. The Tamamo no Mae was powerful, not nowhere near the world-threat that she would have been if she could regain her _true_ Perfect Form again. The only way to do that would be to get her original powers by from the gates of hell, which was impossible, since Naruto's family closed and locked those gates years and years ago.

"The boy... Naruto... he said he was the vessel for her power... he dreamed about her... the seal's been broken... she'll eat him and regain her power-"

"If it were so easy for her to get her power back, she could have gone to hell and gotten it back by eating it years ago. No, the seal can only be broken when the vessel makes the choice to give those powers to her. Hell would never give that power back... and I doubt Naruto would willingly give those powers back to her." Yasaka raised a hand to stop her daughter from freaking out. She had been there when the seal had been placed, though she had only been a very small child when it happened.

Based on what she had learned from Kuroka's reports, Naruto would never part with those powers to somebody who would use them for evil. Those powers were just as safe with Naruto, as they were in hell.

"... But... can't she just kill him?"

"If he is the vessel... then the powers fused to his soul. Those powers will follow him to the afterlife, be it Heaven or Hell... or... he might be doomed to the same fate as the Daiyoukai... a never-ending cycle of respawning. As long as Naruto and Tamamo no Mae don't become a single entity... the world is safer." Yasaka calmed her daughter down fully. If the Tamamo no Mae ever wanted her powers back, then her only bet would be to get Naruto on her side. To get him to either give her those powers back, or to get him to use those powers for the reason she wanted them used.

Nobody even knew why the Tamamo no Mae did so many evil deeds in the first place.

Kunou looked confused.

"... that means-"

"Yes, all of the Three Great Youaki, the Daiyoukai, were very real. One is currently dead, while the Tamamo no Mae and Shuten Douji have been reborn again. This is another reason why we do not rage war on the Demon Slayers... without Demon Slayers... _all youkai_ will be eaten by the Tamamo no Mae one day." Yasaka spoke the harsh truth. They _required_ their natural enemy in order to survive, because without the Demon Slayers they would all die at the mouth of the strongest fox girl.

Demon Slayers killed ayakashi, but the amounts of ayakashi killed paled in comparison to the loses they would experience otherwise. Only a few youkai were aware of the true nature of their treaty, that it wasn't just to protect them from Demon Slayers... but it was for the continued existence of youkai and ayakashi both.

The Ayakashi killed by Demon Slayers were just... a small price to pay in the end... because the lives of a few ayakashi who refused to follow the rules was nothing compared to the extinction of all youkai. Not just that, but the Tamamo no Mae would just continue to grow in strength until she started to eat the other species as well.

"... Should I stay guard with Kuroka, protect Naruto?" Kunou asked as she stood up straight.

Yasaka waved a hand.

"Kuroka is the perfect teacher, she didn't even know about Demon Slayers... she is the _perfect_ person to teach Naruto. She'll help him grow strong... but not strong enough to be noticed by the Tamamo no Mae." Yasaka had selected Kuroka very carefully, because she was the perfect person for the job. Even if Kuroka didn't know that she was selected partially because of her ignorance to the truth.

Kuroka would be able to turn Naruto into a youkai-friendly Demon Slayer, keep him protected from ayakashi, and keep him from growing strong enough to be noticed by the biggest threat.

"... but... I thought we wanted him to grow strong?" Kunou had thought they wanted Naruto to become as strong as possible.

"... I'll be honest, I didn't know what the taint in Naruto's blood was. Now that I do know though, I'm glad I planned ahead. Though... I do feel some fear... the Tamamo no Mae manipulated entire countries into civil war. Her abilities of seduction are strong... and he is a teenage boy..." Yasaka pondered the odds that the legendary fox spirit could indeed seduce Naruto to her side. It was the only way for her to regain her true powers.

Kunou frowned a little.

"... Naruto is getting extra help... a Mizuchi is training him... and she seems very good at it. His body and powers are developing far ahead of when they should." Kunou admitted with a deep frown on her face. She looked at her mother, who had a face frozen in surprise.

The Mizuchi were suppose to be down to only a single loli, one that was obsessed with revenge against Demon Slayers.

She took a deep breath.

"Kunou... take every single youkai who is skilled in Senjutsu, and have them create a barrier around Kuoh. Make sure that Naruto _can't be sensed_ by anything outside the barrier. If you have to, tell everyone I give permission to use every single Forbidden Seal we have in our records." Yasaka ordered in a split second. If Naruto was progressing faster than normal, then that was bad. That meant that he would grow strong enough to be sensed by the Tamamo no Mae, the worst case scenario.

Kunou nodded her head seriously, and bowed to her mother.

"I understand!" She turned and started to run towards the exit. She stopped at the front, and turned to look at her mother. "... Is it possible for him to use those powers... can't we make use of those powers to kill the Three Great Youkai permanently?" Kunou questioned, a stray thought that had appeared in her head.

If they could destroy the souls of the Three Great Youkai, then they could end the threat of them forever. No more need to fear, or pretend they didn't exist.

"No... Naruto is human, and thus, he'll go mad with power if he ever uses that cursed power." Yasaka instantly denied, but she wasn't sure about it either. The reason why the Tamamo no Mae was the sole exception to the rule that you don't eat other youkai for strength was simple.

When you ate a youkai and absorbed their power (the power absorption was important) you also devoured their negative emotions. Naruto would have to have inherited the Tamamo no Mae's seeming immunity to those evil desires... or was it learn to enjoy being surrounded by evil desires?

 **-In Naruto's Head-**

"Yes... relish in the screams of agony... oh son of man, who carries my power... _our power_... these powers are ours now." The Power of the Tamamo no Mae whispered into the ear, as Naruto was once more surrounded by the negative emotions of all of the youkai that she had once consumed. The thousands upon thousands of pained screams were calming to him.

He didn't respond, he just listened to them.

"You're the Tamamo no Mae..."

"I am... _we are_... you were born as the perfect vessel. The tainted blood in your veins... out of all of those who carried my power... is the _first_ to be fused with my power. You are _me in human form_... with your Demon Slayer powers, and my powers... you could easily become the Souban of all Japan... that's what we want... power... more power... be it political or otherwise... I conquered several nations." Tamamo no Mae spoke a dark, seductive voice... but it wasn't a voice that was wrong either.

Naruto, ever since he was young, had wanted to become the boss over all of Japan. Was his desire to become the big boss, all his own desire... or was it just the desires of the power inside of him?

"No... I don't need your power... I'm becoming stronger on my own." Naruto stated as he felt the need to resist.

If he gave in... he had the feeling that he was going to lose something important.

"... My powers are your powers... the offer is _always_ open... _sweet dreams_."

Then, the dream ended.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **See?  
Last chapter got over 100 Reviews in less than a day, and thus, I made this Chapter over 10K Long. When you guys put in the effort to review, it makes me want to put in more effort to write.  
Lets see if we can keep this magic rolling.**


	34. Chapter 34 Do You Fear Death?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Breakfast was more peaceful.

Serafall had gone back to the Underworld to do her work, so no chaos there, and Shizuku had not snuck into his bed the night before. Even Kuroka had been strangely docile through out the entire night. He had finished his morning work out in record time, and he was only a little sweaty from it. A quick, very quick, shower had fixed that right up in time for breakfast to be served... by Asia.

"Shizuku helped me... I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here." Asia put a place in front of him. Asia wasn't the best cook, the bacon on his plate was a little blackened around the edges, and the waffles were kind of overdone. Still, it was amazingly thoughtful of her. It was also a nice change of pace from what Shizuku usually made.

Kuroka glanced at Shizuku with a raised eyebrow.

"You helped her nya?"

"She's been helpful ya know." Shizuku didn't have a problem helping the girl out with such a simple thing. Anyway, getting away from Naruto's training diet every once and awhile would be good for everyone. The amount of lust that she could feel building up within herself was going to be getting to critical levels soon if she kept ingesting nothing but aphrodisiacs. Her plan to increase Naruto's lust and ability to perform in bed was no doubt starting to work, but at the same time, she was applying the same diet to herself. "... Also... you weren't sweating a lot today... ya know." Shizuku spoke as she looked at Naruto.

He had managed to do the entire work out quicker than usual, though he had been doing the same work out for weeks now. His body had adjusted to the work load far more quickly than a normal human, Demon Slayer could be used to explain this, but the fact that she was using her healing abilities to help him could be explained as well as a reason.

"Yeah, guess I'm getting stronger huh!" Naruto lifted his arm and flexed, though he wasn't too physically different than before. Instead of growing bulkier, he just made the muscles he did have stronger than before. "Anyway, I'm going to be spending today training... got something really important planned ya know." Naruto had a grin on his face as he said that.

It had been awhile since he skipped school for the sake of skipping, not counting when Kuroka and Shizuku overexerted his penis.

"... You want me to come with you nya?" Kuroka asked with a tilted head, since it was her job to make sure his training came along well. Thanks to Shizuku being a better teacher than her, she had sort of been left in the dust. She couldn't help it that she wasn't the best at teaching, since she took a more do or die stance on it. Anyway, after that heartfelt moment she had with Naruto, she wanted to take her job more seriously.

Asia just looked at him confusion.

"Didn't you already train today though?" Asia asked, curious about that. He had just finished a work out that would cause a lesser man to collapse in agony. Wasn't that enough training for the day? Her response was just for Naruto to put his hand on top of her forehead, and mess up her bangs. "Mooooooh." Asia pouted with puffy cheeks as she started to fix her messed up bangs.

Why didn't he tell her anything?

Well, she didn't have a right to complain, since she was living in his home out of the goodness of his heart. She could just pout at him, in the hopes that he would come to tell her what he was doing this for.

'So... he's not telling her those Fallen Angels are after her then?' Shizuku looked at Asia with a raised eyebrow, and at Naruto. She could easily figure out why he wasn't telling her, she would want to come with him and heal him. Yet, if she came with him she would be a weakness in the battle. He couldn't... no he could, but he would not refuse to allow her to come with him since this involved her. So, he wasn't letting her be in a situation where she would want to come.

She was lucky.

"You see, I'm training to make cleaning up the old Church easier... soon enough, it will be more than ready to be fixed up." Naruto told her the truth, kind of. Once the Fallen Angels were sent running, then he would be able to get Asia's help fixing up the abandoned Church.

Asia beamed in happiness when she heard what he said.

"Can I help rebuild!?"

"Sure you can, but getting it ready is really dangerous... I'm tough enough to handle it, but we don't want you getting hurt... how about you just promise to heal me if I get hurt eh?" Naruto reached out and he extended his pinky for her. She wasn't going to accept him saying it was dangerous either, so he figured offering this fair compromise would be enough to end her curiosity over coming with him.

Kuroka just snorted.

'She's older than him... but he's treating her like a kid... that is so precious.' Kuroka grinned at the thought of it. Kuroka groaned in annoyance seconds later, and turned into cat form when the door opened and Koneko came into the room. She was really getting sick of her sister coming first thing in the morning, every morning, since she couldn't hold conversations while she was around.

Shizuku always gave her that damned smirk too, because she knew she had absolute free reign when she was in cat form.

"Nut up."

"I'm finishing breakfast first, Asia made it today." Naruto mentioned as he gestured to his stack of waffles.

Koneko sat down at the free table, and helped herself to some breakfast as well. Getting a ride on Naruto's motorcycle, getting breakfast, were two perks that came with picking him up in the mornings. She looked at Asia with narrowed eyes, before she poured copious amounts of syrup on the waffles.

"Hurry." Koneko stated to Naruto, and he scarfed down his breakfast, and she did much the same. If they were going to be skipping school to train Naruto, then they were going to need to hurry.

"Was it good?" Asia asked as she glanced between the first two to eat what she made.

...

"Overdone..." Koneko said simply, not having any reason to lie. She winced when she was kicked in the shin under the table. She glared at Naruto for that, and he glared right back at her. "... but it was good." Koneko continued, though mostly against her will.

Naruto was being awfully kind to this girl... why?

"It was really good." Naruto pat her head again, getting up now that he was done. Koneko was already up and walking away, letting him know that he didn't have much time to stay. He waved by to everyone, and rushed off after her.

 **-40 Minutes Later-**

"You know, leaving the city like this... to train is kind of a bad idea." Koneko mentioned to him as held onto him tight. She didn't have much choice with how he was driving, and how many curves they were going on. She had gotten special permission from Rias, just this once, to leave the city with Naruto and help him train. "Anyway, how is one day of training could to solve anything?" Koneko didn't know what could be achieved with that little training.

Naruto was a fast learner, but without magic or a Sacred Gear, one day's worth of training wasn't going to amount to anything. Only those with powers that could evolve could benefit from a single day... and Naruto's powers were like a muscle. He needed to work them out over time to get stronger.

"Fallen Angels... I need to take away as many of their advantages as I can. My Wind powers have grown stronger, and I can use them at will... but they aren't strong enough to be used for offense yet." Naruto lamented his own lack of strength. As it stood, all he could do was use his martial arts to fight. While he was sure that he could take out a Fallen Angels in physical combat, they felt several advantages over him that would make it great if he had a form of long range combat.

Koneko raised an eyebrow, unsure how he could take away their advantages, since they had more dangerous forms of combat.

"How is the ocean going to help with that?" She asked when she noticed they were slowing down, near the side of a large cliff overlooking the ocean. His powers were wind based, not water based, so this place wasn't going to be helpful to him. They parked off the side of the road, and Naruto turned the bike off. She got off first, and walked to the edge of the cliff. "... nice view though." She spoke as she got a good view of the sun's reflection in the water.

There was a nice, refreshing breeze, the birds were making music in the sky, Naruto was jumping headfirst off the side of the cliff.

...

Naruto was jumping headfirst off the cliff? Koneko blinked when she saw Naruto vanish from sight, before she grew wins from her back, and flew off the edge and rushed down after him. She saw him falling with his arms spread, and eyes closed, but flying faster than he was falling, she grabbed onto him and flew back up to the edge of the cliff. Putting him back on the ground, she punched him in the gut and knocked him over.

"Guh!?"

"What was that!? You trying to kill yourself!?" Koneko started to, softly, beat him over the head with just enough force to make it hurt. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw him jump. A fall from that height, heads first, could kill even a supernatural entity if their head hit any rocks in the water.

Naruto just grinned.

"You're strong, and you can fly... so you won't let me die. Remember what happened when I fell off the school roof?" Naruto asked her with a knowing smirk. Of course she remembered, that was the day his powers first activated, and for a split second...

"You floated..."

"Fallen Angels and Devils can fly... but I'm human, I can't do that. I might not be able to get _stronger_ in one day... but I can learn to use my powers in different ways. _That_ can be done in one day." Naruto pointed at her in confidence. It was true, strength gains in a day was hard to achieve. It took him weeks of Shizuku's special training to get to the point he was at, and now he was stronger than he was before.

He got up, and ran towards the edge of the cliff, and jumped off again. He closed his eyes as he fell, and felt his connection to the wind as he started to use his powers. Feeling the wind rush against him as he fell, he tried to replicate the feelings he felt when he first used his powers. If he couldn't get stronger in a day, he would take away the advantage of _flight_ from the supernatural forces by learning to fly as well. He would use today to figure out unique ways to use his powers.

He felt slim eyes around his waist, and opened his eyes to see he was feet away from the water, and quickly going back to the top of the cliff.

"This is stupid... do you really think this will work?" Koneko asked him, and his response was to rush to the side of the cliff and jump again.

She groaned and flew after him.

Koneko blinked when she saw something under the water, large red, glowing eyes that were staring back at them. She blinked, before she saw that something seem to grow even larger and begin to come out of the water. She saw a large... a _large_ mouth open up in the water. When it roared, it sent a shockwave out that knocked her away from Naruto and into a cliff side.

"That... shit!?" Naruto opened his eyes and grabbed his yo-yo from his pocket, before he used it to grab onto a rock that was hanging from the cliff. Holding on tight, he stopped his own fall before he could land in the open mouth of the ocean creature. "... That thing was attracted by my Demon Slayer scent... wasn't it?" Naruto asked Koneko as she flew next to him, and grabbed a hold onto him.

His Demon Slayer scent had grown more powerful thanks to Shizuku's training, leaving the safety of Kuoh with only Koneko next to him, meant he was going to attract ayakashi that wanted his head.

"Duh, but it looks water-bound." Koneko could see it wasn't leaving the water to chase them, instead going back under the water and circling around. The glowing red eyes in the water were enough to show it was still hanging around. when they got back to the top of the cliff, the two of them looked over the edge. "Guess training is over... we can work on hand to hand instead." She didn't feel any sorrow that she couldn't continue this suicidal training.

"... This has gotten too dangerous..." Naruto took his yo-yo out, and with one smooth motion he swung it and wrapped Koneko's wings together before she could realize what happened. Naruto _ran_ at the edge of the cliff, and jumped off, while Koneko realized what had happened to her wings.

"You idiot!"

"I'm an idiot!?" Naruto shouted when he realized what he had just done, now he didn't have Koneko or a yo-yo to save him from hitting the water... or dying in the mouth of a sea ayakashi. He wasn't even falling in a cool way anymore, he was just falling to his doom.

He was falling to his death.

His rapidly beating heart calmed down, and he closed his eyes again when he realized why he couldn't fly the other times he tried this. He couldn't replicate the feeling, because there had been _no danger_ to his life. Naruto smiled to himself when he felt the same fear of death overcome him, that happened when he first used his powers.

"Naruto!" Koneko shouted as she rushed over to the side of the cliff, trying to untie her wings.

She couldn't save him.

'There it is... I'm afraid... _I don't want to die_...' Naruto thought as he fully embraced his own fear, and used his powers. He could feel the wind surround him in an aura of air, and he stopped falling. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was floating close to 10 feet above the open mouth of the creature. Naruto took a deep breath, before he stopped using his powers. He dropped another 5 feet, before he activated his powers and started to float again.

It was snapping at him more furiously than before, and he stopped using his powers, dropped a little bit, and activated them again. Floating only a foot away from the reach of death itself, Naruto grinned and started to float higher.

On the edge of the cliff, Koneko was holding her chest in relief when she saw he had not died from that. When Naruto floated to the edge of the cliff minutes later, she put an angry look on her face.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm a total idiot... but..." Naruto landed on the edge of the cliff, before he jumped backwards... and then he started to float again. "But I'm an idiot that can fly now... I figured it out... my powers are controlled by willpower... but I wasn't in any danger with you here. I wasn't afraid I was going to die... me attracting ugly down there, and trying up you... I was in _real danger_... I had to use my willpower to overcome my _fear of falling and death_..." Naruto started to fly around a little, showing that he had actually gained control of his first power activation.

He had mastered the use of wind, the very first time he ever used it, and gained control of the ability of flight with it.

"... You're still an idiot."

"My powers are based on _willpower_... meaning I can't use my powers to overcome something that I'm not feeling. Just then, I was actually afraid... but using willpower, I overcame that fear and learned to fly." Naruto pressed the red spiral on the side of the yo-yo, and it came undone so that Koneko could desummon her wings. He put his yo-yo in his pocket, and grinned as he grabbed onto Koneko and flew in the air with her in his arms.

She summoned her wings and separated from him.

"So what now?"

"Help me learn to fight in the air... I can fly, but I need to learn to fly _and_ fight." Naruto raised his fists up, and Koneko grinned darkly when she realized how much of an advantage she had. Not to mention, she was going to be able to punish him for that heart attack she nearly had because of him.

That aside... the rate he was able to grow, she could understand why Yuuto was a little afraid of his potential. Just by realizing what he was doing wrong, and correcting it and learning the right way, he was able to grow in leaps and bounds. It just took him a _single try_ to get it right after he realized what he was doing wrong.

That potential was a little frightening.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **So close, but not quite 100 Reviews, if we do get to 100 Reviews again, the next chapter following will be 10K long. We were super close this time, 90 Reviews.  
I know you guys can do it.**


	35. Chapter 35 Before the Storm

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
HAPPY NEW YEAR  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Koneko was a little intimidated.

"So... what did your parents do exactly?" Koneko asked, and she had to admit that she didn't know what to think when they stopped in Tokyo on the way back to Kuoh. She was sporting a decently sized black eye, and she had a couple of bruises on her ribs and torso in general where she took a few decent hits. Naruto took to the sky like a fish took to the water, apparently the wind flowed in his blood... and everything involving it just sort of _came_ to him easier.

It was like, more than having the power of Wind, he had a natural affinity towards it.

"Well, apparently, the Demon Slayer families had a lot of money a long time ago... and even though my family sealed their powers, they used their money wisely. I don't know everything, but I know my great-grandparents stuck their hands in multiple cookie jars." Naruto mentioned as he was bowed to by every employee that he passed by. He knew his family owned several dozen businesses world-wide, covering a wide array of different fields.

Lawyer firms, vehicle dealerships, weapon manufacturing for Japan and it's allied nations, and many other different fields. While they didn't lead any particular field, they made a large amount of money in each field. He had more money to his name than he knew what to do with it, so he didn't really do anything with it most of the time.

Well, other than making sure police and schools didn't give him any trouble when he went around destroying gangs... and so long as he never committed murder, the police would never interfere with him. It was a situation where they got a little more money to their programs, he got to do what he wanted, and they didn't have to worry about gangs in areas Naruto visited.

"So, why are we here?" Koneko asked him as they entered an elevator together, and Naruto hit a button that took them down. There was a lot of buttons, each connecting to a different floor that dealt with a different type of company business. She could even see a chart that showed which floor was in control of which business. "So... Iruka-san...?" Koneko asked, remembering that man from the few times he visited Naruto in the morning.

"He's the regional marketing manager, though he started out as a trusted lawyer for the company. He takes care of my own personal funds... and he gives me tasks each month. If I succeed, I get my full allowance... if I fail I get a large cut in it." Naruto mentioned to her. The man was a respectable business man, and a good caretaker. He was a loyal employee who had worked for the company for years... he had worked with the company since Naruto himself was about 5 years old actually.

He started as a lawyer, and was given promotion after promotion through his hard work and dedication to the company.

"... The first question?" She asked, remembering the first thing she asked.

"I'm here to pick up a new yo-yo." Naruto mentioned as he took the yo-yo he had been using out, and he showed it off to her. She could see that there were cracks forming on it. They entered a room that had people in lab coats, and she saw that there was a room with a large glass window showing a firing range. A sound-proofed room, where scientists were firing guns at their targets. "We take existing gun designs here, and tweak them to improve stuff like accuracy and firing rate. Then we sell the designs to gun manufacturers that will give us portions of their profits." Naruto explained to her, and though she couldn't hear the sounds of the guns firing, she watched as a target was shredded to pieces by a gun's rapid firing.

So... this was were Naruto got his super durable yo-yo, a yo-yo that was apparently super feared by gangs that heard of the Gang Crusher. She saw Naruto take out both of the yo-yos he had on him, and give them to a passing scientist. The man nodded his head, and Koneko looked at a wall and saw yo-yos were all placed in glass cases.

They all had the same design, but minor tweaks to them.

"So... you have access to all of these guns... but still _choose_ to use a yo-yo?"

"You only point a gun at something you want to kill... and I don't want to kill people if I don't have to." Naruto frowned. He was legally allowed a gun thanks to a special license he had, but he just found them... well they were made to kill. They weren't something he ever wanted to use for a basic fight. A weapon like a gun should only be used against something you wanted dead. "I just want to hurt my opponents, make them submit to me... I want to be the souban of Japan." Naruto stated as they passed by another glass window.

This time Koneko saw guns were pointed at _people_.

"That..." Koneko blinked, before her jaw dropped when she saw a group of scientists open fire on a man in a full body black suit. The man was knocked off of his feet by the bullets hitting his body, but other than him on the ground in pain, she saw no blood. "... what?" Koneko asked in shock.

A scientist came to Naruto, with two yo-yos on a pillow.

"Thank you for visting us Uzumaki-sama. These yo-yos use 2 iron cores for each yo-yo side, and are covered in a coating of titanium to give it extra impact. The string is a thin metal wire, so it can't be cut easily... but it is coated with a special oil that allows it to slide easily." Naruto was given his new yo-yos, that looked exactly like his old ones... but were apparently different. The scientist gave Naruto a small remote, with a red spiral button. The remote was keychain-sized, no doubt meant to actually go on his keychain. "If you press that button, the yo-yos will vibrate, just in case you lose them." The scientist added for extra effect.

Koneko looked into the window with the black clothing.

"What is that?" She curious went up to the window, and glanced as the man took off the black suit and showed that he had bruises in the shape of the bullets on his body. Yet, he wasn't bleeding in the slightest from it. "Those look like normal clothes."

"Sorry, but that is-"

"Tell _me_ what that is." Naruto stopped the scientist from denying Koneko, since he didn't know what it was either. Nobody really needed to run things by him, but if they were asked a question or given a demand by him, they had to do it. He had the rights to the company, and could fire anyone he wanted to. Denying him an answer, or going against his wishes was a dumb move.

The scientist nodded during an awkward silence.

"We've begun research on bullet-proof clothing. We made a using silkworms and spiders to create Dragon Silk, stronger than spider silk, which is better than Kelvar. We had some trouble mass-producing it, but by weaving it together with the same material as your yo-yo strings-" The scientist actually took Naruto's yo-yos as inspiration for the creation of the mix-type clothing. Naruto nodded his head, for them to continue the explanation. "-we were able to create clothing that is bullet-proof, and can reduce the impact. It's lightweight, flexible, comfortable, and thanks to the metal enhancements, very fire resistant. It's a new product, we plan to sell it for a high price." The scientist mentioned to Naruto, and he nodded his head.

He approved of that.

A bullet-proof, fire resistant, clothing could be useful and make a hefty profit. Naruto took off his jacket and headband, the black headband he usually wore with his red spiral on it, and he gave it to the scientist. Koneko looked at his actions with a raised eyebrow.

"How fast can you _remake_ those with this new material... also, pants too." Naruto mentioned, but he wasn't going to take his pants off. His current clothes didn't offer any flame or bullet protection, and he was going to be going into battle against people with guns. It would be smart for him to wear clothing that could protect his body against those.

Not to mention, fire proof was always a bonus.

"Is it okay for..."

"Toujou Koneko." Koneko introduced herself with a small bow of the head. She knew that she was being treated with caution, as neither an employee or a member of Naruto's family.

"Toujou-san to be here?" The Scientist spoke as he glanced at all of the weapon improvements, and armor productions going on. While they were operating within the bounds of the law, they didn't know if Koneko would sell their secrets to a rival company.

Naruto shrugged.

"The Shrimp is cool... just finish remaking my clothes. Also, I want you to get in contact with the Red Spiral gym and sell them bullet-proof uniforms with my symbol on them." Naruto added as an afterthought. He had a gang now, several hundred men and women strong. They were guarding all of the cities that he had destroyed gangs in, protecting his territory for him. He didn't want them to get killed by Yakuza with guns, so he might as well give them an armor to help them out.

A boss treated his men well, it was the job of the boss to protect his subordinates after all. Sure, traitors got no loyalty, but so far he had no reason to believe any of his followers were traitors.

"Why aren't you giving me clothes too?" Koneko asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you already bulletproof?" Naruto asked her with narrowed eyes right back. Sure, when she got shot she seemed to feel pain from it, and it gave her bruises... but he was pretty sure that she was bullet proof for the most part. Unless she got shot in the eyes or another extra-soft spot, she wasn't going to get killed by them.

Koneko narrowed her eyes further.

"My clothes get destroyed a lot..." Every single time she fought a rogue devil, her clothes were always ripped and shredded during the fight. She was a little annoyed that every single time she fought an opponent, her clothes were usually destroyed around her breasts and crotch. "... I could use more durable clothes." Koneko pointed out to him.

Naruto found a flaw in her logic.

Bulletproof didn't mean magic or supernatural proof, being fire proof was nice and all, but that would only give minor protection against supernatural stuff. All she would be doing would be getting very expensive clothes destroyed on a regular basis, if her clothes got destroyed as much as she said they did.

"The answer is no... all that is going to happen, is very expensive clothes are going to get destroyed... you don't need them." Naruto decided against giving her the clothes, seeing as they wouldn't do anything.

The Scientist came back minutes later, with a new jacket, pants, and headband for Naruto, the jacket and headband with his symbol on them. Naruto wrapped the headband around his forehead, put the jacket on over his shirt, before he took off his pants and replaced them. He moved around, hopping from foot to foot... and overall... he didn't feel any difference in the clothes and what he was wearing.

"Our scientists already had your outfit pre-made for you, before you arrived. We figured giving you these would benefit you Uzumaki-sama."

"... These are the bullet proof ones, right?" Naruto asked as he took a gun from one of the passing scientists, and pointed it at his own head. He gave the scientist a serious look, and Koneko felt her heart freeze up when he pointed a gun at his own head.

There was no way-

*BANG*

"OW!" Naruto grabbed the side of his head in pain, right where he had shot himself. The bullet didn't penetrate the headband, and he wasn't bleeding either. Naruto grinned, while Koneko kept punching him in the arm over and over. "Ow... ow... stop hitting me, I had to test it okay!?" Naruto could feel her putting a LOT more force into those punches, angry red cheeks and a sour expression as she did it.

He didn't even _hesitate_ to pull the trigger on himself, he had aimed that gun at his own head without so much as a moment's worry over it.

"By the way, Umino-dono mentioned-"

"I don't need to know about what Iruka wants, he can tell me himself when he has the time." Naruto pushed Koneko off of him, and stated to his employee. He needed to speak with Iruka personally anyway, since he had wanted to make the Red Spiral gym become a child-member of his family company. That way he could be closer to his gang, and monitor them more easily.

He needed to tell Iruka that in person, so the man could make it happen, or at least bring it up to the board of directors. As high up as Iruka was, he wasn't the highest member of the company.

"We do have one more idea we wish to run by you, Uzumaki-sama." A new scientist joined the conversation, and in his hands he had blueprints for something.

A _lot_ of scientists in the room groaned out loud.

"... Sure, _stop it Shrimp_ , go for it." Naruto pushed Koneko off of him again, since she was still punching him for shooting himself. He kind of wanted to hear what this new guy wanted to say.

He showed several blueprints actually.

"Well, my first idea is a spray that can heal wounds by forming a special film on the skin that speed up the healing factor and clothes wounds. It would be great for burn victims, and it would be a great assist to surgery... instead of stitching the body closed, just spray the patient down-" The scientist started excitedly with his first idea that he wanted to begin working on. It would be hyper helpful to the medical world, and help all sort of accident victims get back to their normal lives.

It would be a miracle-

"Go for it." Naruto stated without letting him finish, and he beamed. The idea sounded good to Naruto.

"My next idea, I already have a prototype for..." He took a handle out of his pocket, and he gave it to Naruto. "... press the white button on that handle with your thumb, then pull the trigger with your index finger." He spoke as he watched Naruto follow through with it.

A sword made of pure electrical energy sprung out of the handle.

"... Wow... that is cool..." Koneko could not help but whisper when she saw Naruto holding a lightning sword with his hand.

"That handle can take the bio-electrical energy in the human body, and use it to form a high density, vibrating blade capable of cutting through just about anything... but seeing as it absorbs the human bodies electrical energy just a few seconds of using it knocks a person out." The man spoke as Naruto swung the sword around, and it was true, he could feel himself growing more tired as he used the sword. In the end, Naruto stopped pressing the button and the blade stopped forming. "I need to figure out how to reduce how much energy it needs to form the blade, and how much it takes to fuel the blade for prolonged time."

Naruto looked at it with more narrowed eyes this time, not sure he liked the development of a weapon this dangerous. Guns were one thing, but this was far more dangerous if put in the wrong hands.

"So... it's useless then?" Naruto asked the man, and he gave a small, awkward smile in response.

"Only people with unnatural levels of stamina would be able to use it... so until I can get more funding to better research it-"

"I approve of the Healing Spray, but until you complete the spray you're not going to get any funding for the sword." Naruto stated as he put the handle back into the man's hand. He would have normally just taken it, but it wasn't his, and his company didn't make it. This was just a scientist who wanted to use company funding to perfect the device.

They didn't have permits to make new weapons, they only had permits to improve upon existing weapons. Even then, they didn't have permits to mass-produce weapons, just modify designs to make them better and sell those design mods.

The man seemed... disappointed.

"I have more ideas-"

 **-2 Hours Later-**

"I hate going there." Naruto stated as he rode his bike with Koneko holding onto him. He only ever went there when he was needed, or when he needed a new yo-yo for battle. Regular yo-yos could not handle the stress of combat, so he had to have his company secretly produce special yo-yos for his use. When his weapons got too damaged, he had them retired and got newer, more durable ones.

Koneko just raised an eyebrow, nodding her head as the two of them pulled up behind the old school building. They were going to talk with Rias about how they were going to approach the battle tonight. Who was going to be on what team, and how they were in general going to handle everything.

"That guy seemed really smart... that sword was really cool." Koneko pointed out, since a sword like that would be far sharper than nearly any other sword she could think of. A sword of pure electrical energy, that was always vibrating and using raw electricity to cut through matter. That was a sword that could rival almost any supernatural sword in cutting power.

"Honestly, if it were up to me, we would stop producing weapons completely. Weapons like that are too... final..." Naruto spoke uncomfortably, and Koneko was a little confused.

"Final?"

"Nothing." Naruto didn't want to talk about it. Fighting and killing in self-defense of yourself or your loved ones was one thing, and during those times weapons were perfectly okay in his mind. But developing a weapon like that, for the sake of developing a newer, deadlier weapon, he just didn't approve of how casually that man had talked about creating something that would end lives. "People shouldn't sound happy about making something like that." Naruto mentioned with a clenched fist.

He understood weapons were _needed_ , but why did the man have to sound so _happy_ about creating something like that? He couldn't have sounded at least a little bit neutral, but no, he sounded excited and joyful to create something that was going to kill many people.

"You want to become the gang leader of Japan... shouldn't you be okay with killing?" Koneko asked him with a raised eyebrow, as they walked down the halls of the old school building together.

He fought people all the time, and he _enjoyed_ fighting, so shouldn't he enjoy a cool new weapon as well?

"I'm _fine_ with it, lets stop talking about it... I said we're not talking about it Koneko." Naruto stated sharply to her when she opened her mouth to continue the conversation. He didn't like the conversation, and he was not going to let her continue to rile him up over it. "... Sorry... I'm not mad at you." Naruto mumbled out with red cheeks.

It wasn't her fault that he didn't want to tell her about why he was uncomfortable, it just wasn't something he liked to talk about. It was his own personal bias against something that was affecting his judgement, and putting him into a bad mood.

"You were hot there for a moment." Koneko spoke with a dull tone. She had practically felt the anger in his tone, more so than usual at least. She must have touched a really sore spot.

The two entered the club room, and saw Rias was in the shower.

"Why does a club room have a shower in the corner?" Naruto saw Rias' form behind the curtain, an attractive shadow. Akeno was standing next to the shower with a towel in hand, while Yuuto was examining with a black blade in his hands. He nodded to Naruto, already ready for the coming death match against the Fallen Angels.

Even Issei was looking nervously at a Red Gauntlet of red scales that was covering his left hand, a green gem on his palm.

"Sacred Gear?" Koneko asked Yuuto, since this was her first time seeing Issei's Sacred Gear. Rias or Yuuto must have helped Issei activate it, and Koneko looked at Naruto as he saw the equipment.

Issei had a sour, conflicted look on his face.

"... Hey Naruto, can I fight the Fallen Angel among them called Raynare?" Issei asked Naruto with a depressed tone.

...

"No, you can't... if this Raynare is the leader, then I'm fighting. I've claimed Kuoh as home base for my gang... I don't _care_ about how Devils call something there territory or not-" Naruto spoke loud enough for Rias to hear.

"Oh, we only claim it as _supernatural_ territory, Japan still owns this city... This is Devil territory, as in other supernatural beings won't likely come here. You can call this your territory all you want." Rias explained on the other side of the curtain. Akeno gave her the towel, and she started to dry herself off. Issei was bleeding from the nose when she came out of the shower in only a towel, he was the only one nose bleeding though.

"-she invaded my territory with her gang. You're personal issue with her aside-"

"She killed me." Issei stated with a frown.

"You're alive though, anyway, she tried to sacrifice an innocent girl that I care about now in my territory. I'm not going to let that slide." Naruto wasn't going to allow Issei to fight just for something like revenge. Even if his reason wasn't revenge, Issei wasn't strong, and was lucky he was coming at all. "I don't trust you, at all, why would I let you fight on my behalf?" Naruto asked Issei, who had no response to that, so he stayed silent.

Rias wasn't silent though.

"Devils are motivated by desire, and the desire for revenge is a powerful motivator for a newborn devil. Can't you give him the chance?" Rias requested of Naruto as she started to get dressed. She wanted to make sure that Issei grew to become strong, and to do that he needed some sort of motivation besides getting his own harem.

Revenge was a decent place to start.

"Not an option, this is a matter of respect... Issei, you have not earned my respect. If you go into battle with me, then you carry _my name_ on your shoulders. Can you say, without a doubt, that you can fight at a level I would respect?" Naruto asked Issei critically, and the boy looked like he wanted to answer... but he remained silent with a more distant expression.

Naruto thought that would be the answer.

"So... I was thinking we could attack early in the morning... at around 4 or 5. Now that just leaves which group does what." Rias started to speak about the plans they were going to be following. Naruto frowned, and Rias saw his frown. "You have a better idea?" Rias wasn't mocking him, she actually wanted his input on this, since his opinions were valued.

"We can't just beat them... we have to _destroy_ them." Naruto stated as he sat down next to Yuuto on the couch, Koneko sitting next to him. Akeno put down cups of tea in front of him and Koneko, they were the only ones without it. "... these Fallen Angels and everyone who works with them. We have to find _all_ of them, and take them all out, show them that they can't use this town for their damn rituals." Naruto grinned as he spat venom, completely excited about the coming fight.

He wanted to set an example with them, show everyone that this was his town, and if they wanted to try and do something in it, they better be prepared for war. Intimidation was a key factor, and using intimidation against opponents that didn't even know they were enemies, was a preemptive strike in the hearts of future enemies.

Destroy your enemies, before they were your enemies, make them fear fighting you before the thought ever crossed their minds.

"I see, and how will we do that?" Rias and Naruto were really the only ones speaking, because they were the only ones that had any real input at the moment. Maybe she could use whatever Naruto came up with, and implement it into her future Rating Games.

Everyone was listening.

"We surround the Church, two people go in, and everyone else stays outside. When the minions around the city try and come in to provide back up, _bam_ you take them out." Naruto slammed his fist into his hand. There was more to it than that, but it was a working plan.

Two people fought the Fallen Angels, acted as bait for the Exorcists, and when the exorcists showed up to help out, they would all get taken out.

"Let me guess... you and Koneko?" Issei sarcastically asked.

"She's the only one I trust to fight by my side... no offense to any of you." Naruto stated, since honestly, it really was just Koneko that he trusted. Rias had kind of gotten some trust, but not in battle. He would trust her to fight the exorcists outside of the Church, but to watch his back up close? She hadn't earned that much trust yet.

"None taken." Yuuto knew trust had to be earned, he didn't trust Naruto was truly on their side either.

"I really wish you would trust me." Rias mentioned with a grim smile.

"You won't even let me behind you, I figured you wouldn't trust me." Akeno admitted to knowing she wasn't going to be his partner for this. Considering he had pegged her character too well, she knew it just would never happen.

"A lot taken." Issei finished off with a glare at Naruto.

Why did Naruto get to lead this thing?

"Okay then, Rias, go guard the North, North-East, and North-West... Akeno you guard the South-West and West... Yuuto guards the East and South-East and South... with Issei helping you with the South." Naruto mentioned the plan, and it was simple. With them in a triangle formation, not counting Issei, they could each watch over different directions with nearly no blind spots. It was basic battle strategy for defending a target, keep all sides covered in an easy to guard formation, with a triangle formation truly being one of the best ones.

Rias' entire peerage looked at her, and she just nodded her head.

"It's a decent plan... but what if you and Koneko get overwhel-"

"You do realize you're only going to be like 40 meters away right? You're just going outside of the Church building, it isn't like we're going to be a city away." Naruto mentioned, since everyone seemed to assume that they wouldn't be capable of joining the battle of things got bad. If they got overwhelmed, it wasn't like the others were going to be super far. It would not even take them a minute to give them back up for the fight, not to mention, it was kind of an insult to both him and Koneko to assume they couldn't hold out while being overwhelmed for a couple of seconds.

He wanted to fight without them nearby, but he wasn't a total idiot either thinking that if a ton of back up came, he and Koneko would be enough to handle it alone.

"Just making sure, we have to be careful, even an abandoned Church is enemy territory for us." Rias raised her hands up. She had assumed that she was going to be a lot further away from the Church. They couldn't afford to make any bad moves right now.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's abandoned though... whatever... I'll see you all later. I think you should all act normal until then. I'm going to go home and do some prep work of my own." Naruto stated with a growing grin.

This.

Conquering enemy territory, he had almost forgotten how great it felt to head right into enemy territory and take it over for himself. His life in Kuoh had made him forget, after meeting his new friends. The joy he felt from heading right into the most dangerous places, usually just for the sake of conquering them.

 **-A Little Later-**

"You're really beat up Naruto!"

Asia, using what was apparently her Twilight Healing Sacred Gear, went over Naruto's injuries from his training with Koneko and sped up the healing greatly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Shizuku twitching in some annoyance that it wasn't her doing the healing right now.

"Kuroka, can you explain how Fallen Angels usually battle? Just in case I ever fight one of course." Naruto glanced at Asia knowingly, since she was still unaware that he was going off to fight for her sake. Asia already knew that he liked to fight, so the question shouldn't be all that strange for him. She didn't even seem to question it, and Naruto smiled softly. "Or you Shizuku."

"I stay out of the affairs of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels ya know."

"Well, most that I met are the exact opposite of Angels, since they fell from Heaven. Arrogance, pride, _desire_ , and seduction are usually how they go into a fight. If they want you, they will offer something you want... if they think they can beat you, they might play around for a bit. If they think the can't beat you, they'll try anything to get you from fighting more nya." Kuroka didn't often fight that species. From the few encounters she had though, it was mostly the same. Wheres Devils were a species that naturally were driven by desires, Fallen Angels were a species that were naturally driven by whatever made them fall from grace.

The two were rather simple species among the three, desire and goal driven to the extreme, and willing to do anything to obtain what they want.

Asia said silent, but she did nod sadly, since it was a Fallen Angel's sweet promises that even brought her to Kuoh in the first place. She herself had fallen to the seductions of that species, and she would have been taken by them were it not for Naruto stopping her.

"There, all healed up!" Asia said with a bright smile.

Naruto nodded, before he blinked.

"Oh right, I went by my parent's company... and while I was talking to this guy who would not shut up... I had them make these for you." Naruto took his back out and showed off a copy of the outfit that Asia was wearing. It even had the head cover for her, since she was human like him, guns were still pretty dangerous to her. If she was going to be staying with him, she would be in more danger because of it. "They're made of a Dragon Silk/Fiber Wire blend... bullet-proof and fire resistant. Try not to get it destroyed, it's really expensive to make apparently." Naruto told her as he passed the clothes over to her.

She wore slightly baggy clothes on her body, so hopefully these would last awhile on her. He was more agreeable to Asia having these clothes, than Koneko, for the sole fact that Asia wasn't as likely to get them destroyed as Koneko.

He had Asia wrapped around him in a hug _instantly_.

"I love them, you're so kind! You didn't have to!" Asia didn't realize that his face was between her boobs, but he tried make a big deal out of it either. Asia just seemed happy, so he wouldn't ruin the moment by making her... and when Asia quickly released him with blushing cheeks, he knew she realized where his face was. "Sorry..." Asia said to him, and he grinned.

She was such a nice girl.

"Not a problem, I'm going to take a bath... and I would like it to be a normal bath." Naruto stated with a deadpan tone, looking right at the two most likely culprits who would ruin it for him. He wanted to relax a little, because after the bath he was going to take a nap so he would be wide awake when he went into battle.

"Normal is subjective ya know."

Naruto left without saying another word, leaving the three women alone with each other. Kuroka splayed herself on the couch, reading a magazine that she had _borrowed_ from a convenience store in her cat form. Shizuku glanced over her shoulder, and shrugged at what she was reading. She had to wonder why Kuroka would bother reading porn, when she literally had a working penis not 20 feet away from her.

"What are you reading-" Asia's face turned bright red, and steam practically came off her hair she was so embarrassed.

"I don't know why Naruto is so self-conscious about his size. I mean, he's got a really average one... when compared to adults... and he's 15 nya." Kuroka was mentally comparing Naruto to all of the adults in the magazine. Sure, he was smaller than these adults, who were _chosen_ for this magazine because they were bigger than average... but comparing adults and teens was stupid.

Shizuku sent her a deadpan look.

She was pretty sure that was just a thing that most men had an issue with when they were younger. Also, seriously, did Kuroka's lust know no bounds? She shrugged her shoulders, and didn't bother with the conversation.

"You're r-r-r-reading-"

"Porn, yeah, but this is _really tame_... kind of boring actually. I can see this level of stuff just by taking a bath with Naruto nya." Kuroka tossed the magazine to the side. The levels of nudity were kind of boring, after reading all the way through, she couldn't find it really hot. Yeah, it was naked guys who had big ones, but there was nothing behind it other than that. "What are you blushing at this time nya?" Kuroka asked when she saw Asia's blush deepen.

"... I've just never been in a country where boys and girls take baths together... is it a Japanese thing, or..." Asia poked her fingers together.

"It's-"

"Oh yeah, it's totally a Japanese thing. Washing a person's back, getting into the tub with them, and skinship it completely normal between people who want to be really close nya... even more between boys and girls." Kuroka spoke with a growing smile, realizing that Asia honestly didn't know the truth. She could have some fun messing with this girl, and using her to mess with Naruto. "Isn't that right Shizuku?"

"Leave me out of this ya know." Shizuku was going to wash her hands of this incoming shit storm, because it wouldn't end well for her if Naruto learned she was corrupting Asia. Actually, Asia was the more pure girl of them all... it would make her look bad in comparison to have such a good girl next to her. "Actually, she has a point... you should join Naruto, show him how thankful you are ya know." Shizuku could always blame Kuroka, and claim ignorance if Naruto called her on it.

Not ignorance to what was happening, ignorance to human customs of bathing, and say it was normal for ayakashi males and females to bath together.

Which it actually kind of was.

"I couldn't... I..."

"Sure you could, you want to show Naruto how thankful you are right nya?" Kuroka asked the girl with a large smile, a large dastardly smile.

Asia puffed her cheeks up in acceptance and determination, reached to the hem of her dress and pulling it off. Now in her underwear, she started to unhook her bra as she made her way to the bathroom.

 **-With Naruto-**

Hearing the sounds of a person in the changing room, Naruto sighed to himself and mentally prepared to deal with either Kuroka's overly developed body, or Shizuku's loli-type body. He knew that he wasn't going to have a normal bath, even if he asked for it. He didn't even know why he tried to bath alone, he was pretty sure he was never going to bath without a woman with him again.

"I'm coming in."

"Pfffffft!?" Naruto spat out all the air in his lungs, the calming breath he had been taking not working when somebody he wasn't expecting came into the bathroom. Seeing a fully naked Asia coming into the bathroom, from her slim waist, her rounded butt, and her 'cheer for me' breasts that had a little more size than what she looked like when clothed. 'She's like a loli when dressed, but _not_ when naked...' Naruto turned his head away.

"I'm here to wash your back... and have skinship... to say thank you." Asia told him as she grabbed a washrag and put body soap on it. She got a look into the bathroom mirror, and her cheeks turned bright red. "... I saw it..." Asia covered her cheeks, upon seeing Naruto's manhood.

Naruto actually felt a little embarrassed.

Kuroka, Shizuku, Serafall, Rias, and Akeno _never_ made a big deal out of seeing him naked. While it hurt his self-confidence in himself a little, the fact _they_ never made a big deal out of it kind of helped him to not be embarrassed by the situation himself. The fact that Asia was embarrassed, that she was making a bigger deal of it... not only made him feel a little better, but also gave _him_ a reason to be more embarrassed.

'She's not even trying to cover herself...' Naruto thought as he was given, once more, a practically perfect view of the female form. "... Kuroka told you about skinship, didn't she?" Naruto asked her as she sat down behind him, ending his perfect view of her body.

"It's normal, isn't it?" Asia asked with worry.

"... I guess for _me,_ it kind of is... normal is subjective ya know." Naruto stated, before he realized he copied Shizuku word for word at the end. Asia smiled and started to more happily wash his back, still with red cheeks, but she was far less embarrassed of her own body. "You're okay with this?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow, taking deep, calming breaths to get rid of the red on his own cheeks.

Seriously, he could feel all his lewd encounters with the opposite sex were chipping away at his resistance. It was taking a lot to not take peeks at Asia, because she was the first person to have a _mostly normal_ reaction.

"I want to get closer to you... You're the first person... I'm sorry, I don't want to-"

"It's okay, I want to get to know you too." Naruto told her with a smile. While this wasn't the best place to do that, Asia clearly had something that she wanted to say to him.

"I'm an orphan, raised by the Church. When my Sacred Gear first activated, I was treated like a Holy maiden and given status... but I never had friends. Everyone put me on a pedestal... I found an injured man, and healed him... but he was a Devil that was on the run... he attacked a priest... I was labelled a heretic and banished." Asia admitted to the start of the reason why she was in Japan. Thanks to her healing a Devil, her powers that were once called holy, were labelled as heretic because they could heal Devils... not because _they could_ , but more because she had actually healed a devil.

She had healed the enemy, and that had caused the death of a priest. The very same day that she was kicked out of the Church, she had been sent a message by Raynare of the Fallen Angels that she could help her show the Church that she still belonged with them. She just had to come to Japan, and meet up with her in the abandoned Church for a ritual.

Naruto frowned.

"... I'm your first friend."

"You're the first person to ever care about the real me, without my powers being involved... you helped me because you wanted to. I'm really thankful to have met you... I don't even understand these feelings I have for you. They're a first for me." Asia wrapped her arms around him, pushing her body up against his. A shiver went down his spine when he felt two soft, breasts, and the nipples on them, press up against his back. "You've helped me more than anyone... who are you fighting tonight?" Asia asked him.

She wasn't _stupid_.

"... The Fallen Angels who were trying to take you. You won't be safe until I run them out." Naruto could see that she knew something was up. She was innocent, but she wasn't a complete fool. Asia snuggled up further into his back, squeezing him far more tightly.

Naruto wiggled out of her grip, and turned around, and wrapped his arms around her more gently. She hugged him again, just as tightly as before.

"Please don't get hurt... I don't want you to get hurt for me." Asia didn't want her first friend to get himself into danger for her sake. She didn't think she could handle it if that happened. She didn't want to lose her only friend, she would rather die herself.

Naruto chuckled a little.

"I'll be fine, because I have you and Shizuku to heal me." Naruto reminded her, pushing her off of him with a giant smile. He had two great healers on standby, he knew that together they could do a lot of healing. "Anyway..." Naruto turned back around when he realized he was getting a good few of her open legs. Asia didn't even notice that she was still giving him an unobstructed view.

He needed to calm down, he was used to seeing naked women... but as used to it as he was, the way Asia was so embarrassed just made it... hotter.

Standing up and wrapping a towel around hid waist, Naruto decided that he needed to get rid of some of the lust that was bubbling inside of him.

"You're leaving?"

"You just enjoy a hot bath Asia, I just realized I have something important to take care of." Naruto gave her a kind pat on the head. If Fallen Angels used seduction, he couldn't let the bubbled up lust stay inside of him. He needed to clear his head as much as he could.

He could think of a way to do that.

 **-Later-**

"Fucking 3 times... why the hell are you so energetic now?" Naruto asked himself as he tossed a used tissue into the trash. Just a few months ago, he could take care of those urges with just one session. Now though, for some reason it was taking a minimum of three times to calm him down completely. He knew that physical training alone didn't do this, it was like something else in his life was increasing his sex drive. Naruto set an alarm on his phone, so that he could wake up from his nap in time to make it for the fight.

Tonight, shit was going down.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **We were so close again, 94 reviews, we would have gotten to 100 reviews if I had waited a little longer. Sadly, I wanted this chapter out before the day was over. Thankfully, I decided to make this chapter 7.5K in order to celebrate the New Year.  
The Healing Spray and Sword are both references to the Boruto manga, by the way, there isn't much in that manga I enjoy, but those two science tools were pretty cool. So I adjusted them to fit them into the story.  
Lets get to 100 reviews people.**


	36. Chapter 36 Guns, Swords, and IT BURNS

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay... This is what _he_ wants to do... so why is _he_ late!?" Issei shouted, rather pissed off with the blond headed asshole that wasn't with the group. They all had to get there, and await Naruto when he wasn't even on time. He already has his Sacred Gear activated, and had his Power Doubled by it, he was ready for battle... kind of since this would be his first real fight.

That surprise attack he launched on Naruto didn't count, since he only got the one hit in... and still got his ass kicked.

"He's just 5 minutes late... it's not that big a deal." Koneko wasn't with Naruto, surprisingly, she was waiting for him with everyone else. She didn't know where he was either, but considering she had gotten used to his Demon Slayer scent... she could tell he was alive. He was still in Kuoh, somewhere close, alive and well. Now that he was stronger, even an untrained youkai like her could smell his scent. "Anyway... you aren't exactly somebody to judge... you can't even fight properly yet." Koneko pointed out to him.

Rias just looked around, making sure they didn't have a surprise attack against them. She knew that there were a total of 4 Fallen Angels around, 1 of which had his corpse found, so there were 3 _living_ ones somewhere. Her information gathering allowed her to know they were Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner... those still alive at least.

"Issei, don't be afraid to run away if you see a Fallen Angel. You can trust Yuuto and Akeno to take care of them." Rias pointed out to him, so that he didn't get hurt too much. She knew he had never been in a real battle, and because of it, he was likely to get really hurt if he fought something supernatural.

It would take an opponent looking down on him to let him win the fight, something that higher level opponents didn't do as often.

"But... I have a Sacred Gear... I'm strong now..."

"A Sacred Gear is powered by heart and willpower, you could say. Right now, your Sacred Gear hasn't even shown it's true form." Rias glanced at the "Twice Critical" he was sporting. She had already figured out what his Sacred Gear _really_ was, and something as simple as a Twice Critical would be far lower cost. "When you can do more than double your power, you'll be strong enough to handle Fallen Angels like these alone... but right now. There is no shame in running to live." Rias comforted him, a hand on top of his head gently.

She didn't want any of her peerage to die tonight.

Akeno wasn't going to die, she was too strong for Fallen Angels of this level to kill her. Yuuto wasn't likely to die either, so long as he didn't get overwhelmed by sheer numbers combined with a Fallen Angel. Koneko was going to be with Naruto, and she was the most durable member of her peerage. The only person who was in danger, for real, was Issei.

"I have an ominous feeling... there is something really _foul_ in the air. It's like _Holy_ power... but twisted... not like Fallen Angel twisted." Akeno admitted that she wasn't feeling good about this. She was a bit of better sensor than Rias and the rest, not counting Koneko and her special nose. She could sense energy better than possibly anyone in the peerage, including Rias herself. "Issei, you might want to stay with me." Akeno pointed out to him.

"10 minutes... should we wait for him, or just do it?" Yuuto looked at his watch, and saw that Naruto was now 10 minutes late.

"You know, if this was a date, I would be fashionably late."

There he was, man of the hour, carrying with him a large backpack.

"You bastard, you're late!" Issei shouted and pointed, two levels of rude, as Naruto opened his backpack and showed clothes were inside of it. He tossed each of them, except Koneko, different clothes. "What are these?" Issei asked with a furrowed brow.

They were _carbon copies_ of their school uniforms, exact copies right now to their measurements. No, actually, they were thicker than their uniforms, a layer thicker. Looking at the uniforms, everyone could see that the inside of the clothes were pitch black. Like something had been sewn to the inside of the clothes.

"Get changed already, I went through the trouble of visiting all of your homes, getting your uniforms, and then having them modified." Naruto had picked the locks to Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto's apartment rooms, and he had lied to Issei's parents that he was friends with Issei. "It cost almost 780,000 yen to have these protections added to your clothes... now go into the bushes and get changed." Naruto stated to all of them.

Only Koneko was bullet-proof.

He wasn't going to let his temporary allies die because they followed him into battle, so he was going to offer them all the same protections he himself had. He had cost his company, while _small_ to the company, a good chunk of money to have these quickly modified.

"None for me?" Koneko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do to our clothes?" Yuuto questioned as he felt the inside of the jacket, and stripped down to his underwear. He started to change into the clothes he was given, and the fabric on the inside of his clothes felt more... sturdy than normal clothes. "Fabric doesn't really do much you know." Yuuto pointed out to him.

"It won't protect you against swords and magic, but it will protect you against bullets. Here, I got headbands for everyone too." Naruto tossed them each a headband that was almost like his own... but they were red with a black spiral on it, instead of his black headband with a red spiral. "They're bullet proof, and since these guns use Holy bullets... one well aimed shot could kill any of you." Naruto knew of their weaknesses after looking them up.

Even Rias, who was so much stronger than a human, could be put down for good if she was shot in the heart by a Holy bullet.

Koneko covered Issei's eyes while Akeno and Rias were changing.

"You even did our bras and panties, huh... not my sexy panties..." Akeno frowned when she saw that Naruto had made her most boring pair bullet proof. While a bullet proof thong didn't offer a bunch of protection, she wanted to go into battle in her battle panties. "... It's very soft though..." Akeno marveled at a fabric that was bullet proof, but apparently able to stay as soft as silk.

"It's a Dragon Silk, Iron Wire fabric... and since boobs are mostly fat, it would hurt a lot if you got shot in the tit. So I had those padded with extra protection." Naruto explained while rubbing his nose, a small blush on his face. He looked away from Akeno and Rias as they changed, purely out of respect for them. They didn't even bother changing in the bushes, they just stripped naked.

"I wanna see!"

"You're not popping one here..." Koneko uncovered Issei's eyes the second that Rias and Akeno were not changing. She was still annoyed that Naruto didn't see fit to give _her_ new clothes, though he gave them to Rias and Akeno. "Still... why them?" Koneko asked Naruto, once Issei started to get changed, after everyone else.

Akeno, Rias, and Yuuto were finishing tying their headbands, since it was the only protection against head shots they could get at the moment.

"I'm going to go get into position. Thanks for the uniform." Yuuto summoned two swords, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto, before he ran off to go and patrol the area he would be guarding. He was gone in a second, leaving Issei as the only male Devil in the group.

Akeno winked at Naruto.

"Be sure to save some for me... I hope that whoever I run into, likes pain like I do." Akeno's face became super sadistic as she summoned her wings, and flew away towards where she was going to be guarding. Naruto shivered when he saw that change in her eyes, and he looked at Rias, pointing at Akeno as she was disappearing in the night's sky.

Rias sighed.

"She's in total Sadist mode... she's the most sadistic girl I know." Rias admitted to Naruto shamelessly.

Her Queen was super kind to their allies... but a real bitch to her enemies, which made it good that this mode only ever really came out at times like this. She would hate to be on the receiving end of that split personality. Akeno was second in her peerage, only to herself, in raw attack power.

"So... I'll just be going now-"

"We're in enemy territory now, so promote to a Knight to get a boost in speed. Your body isn't capable of handling the promotion to Queen just yet." Rias reminded Issei of his only Pawn ability. As he was, he was without a doubt the weakest member of her peerage.

"... Promotion: Knight!"

With that, Issei ran off, while Naruto watched him go with a smirk. He was glad to have Issei gone, and shortly after that, Rias summoned her own wings. She looked down at Naruto, flying a few feet into the air. She looked down at him, before she smiled at him.

"I'm off, you keep each other safe, okay?" Rias made only that request.

She wanted both of them to stay safe, she valued Naruto as a friend, and Koneko was family to her. They were her important people, it would break her heart if either of them met with an unfortunate end.

"I'll keep the Shrimp-" Naruto was kicked in the ass for that, with Koneko giving him a dirty look. "... we've got each other's backs." Naruto sent Koneko a return glare. With that said, Rias flew off to guard the area that she was going to be watching.

...

"Nervous?" Koneko asked him with a smirk, the two of them turning to walk together towards the front doors of the church. She could see it in his eyes, her answer, and she smirked wider when she saw he lacked any of the doubt that Issei felt towards this. '... That perv should learn a thing or two, instead of being jealous... then maybe he would be tolerable.' Koneko wasn't fond of the new peerage member.

She kind of wished that Naruto was in the peerage now, but sadly, she knew Naruto would never go for it. Funny, at first she was the one who was most against Naruto being her peerage-mate.

"I want you to tell me more about yourself when this is over... we're rivals, and I want to know how you got to where you are... from your mouth." Naruto told her, ignoring her teasing. Before he could get her to make up with Kuroka, he wanted to hear what she thought of the events that led up to all of this. "... I want to know the real Koneko." Naruto urged her for an answer.

Koneko's mouth tightened.

That was a big request, but...

"Shizuku told you what I was... didn't she...?" Koneko asked him with a deep frown. She should have known, Shizuku had made it quite apparent that she was aware of her heritage from the get-go. It was only a matter of time before Naruto learned of her Nekoshou blood, and questioned her about it. The fact that Shizuku told Naruto her secret, without even asking her about it, pissed her off. It was her secret to not tell anyone, and she had no plans to tell either.

She looked at Naruto, to see if he was judging her, and she felt relieved when she just saw him look at her the same way he always did. So, he felt absolutely nothing negative towards her for her heritage.

Then again... he didn't know who she was related to... what her blood could do.

"I just want to hear your story, your version of it... if you don't want to tell me-"

"I'll tell you." Koneko stated with a frown, a _sad frown_ , when she realized that she couldn't leave Naruto with only Shizuku's information. He knew, and he deserved to know the truth. "... but when I feel ready." Koneko added afterwards, since she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

He just nodded.

 **-Inside the Church-**

"We're surrounded... just a mere 5 Devils? Feh, and only a single one is actually coming to fight." Raynare spoke as she sat on a bench. She had 8 of her men surrounding her, and her strongest Exorcist was playing with his gun next to the large cross. "Freed... you're free to slaughter all you want. Just finish off the one coming here first." Raynare pointed to her white haired ally. She grinned when he just gave a loud laugh.

It was a good thing that Freed didn't know he was stronger than she was, or she had little doubt he would reverse their roles in a heartbeat. Thankfully, she was very good at gathering followers who believed she was stronger than them. The best part, they all died before they ever realized she was lying about her power to them. Once she had the Twilight Healing though, she wouldn't be lying anymore.

Did they really think they could send _one_ person into the Church after them... and it was the one that had the least demon energy of the group. They were sending a weakling in after them.

It was hilarious.

"This is why I follow you, you let me slice up Devil scum and Devil loving scum." Freed licked the side of his gun, a wide, _perverse_ smile on his face. "If it's a female Devil..."

"You can rape her." Raynare didn't have a problem with that either. It wasn't like it was a fellow Fallen Angel, or somebody important to her plans. If it was just devil scum, then she would let Freed do whatever he wanted. She already let him go into the city and kill anyone who made contracts with Devils. His blood lust made him such an easy pawn for her plans. "... You _all_ can rape her." Raynare spoke to all of the men around her.

None of them seemed like they _wanted_ to, they didn't even really seem interested in the prospect of raping. They wanted to kill Devils, but unlike Freed, they weren't interested in rape, pseudo-rape, or torturing their enemies. Just kill, so they would kill the woman or whatever came through those front doors.

*Knock knock knock*

"... Well, that is polite-"

The door was kicked off of it's hinges as the door went sailing across the room, and slammed into the man that had made that comment. Koneko stood in front of the door, her leg extended. Naruto on the other hand, had his fist raising up, showing he had knocked on the door.

"Koneko... this is still a Church... show some respect." Naruto deadpanned to the girl, since he was of this faith. This wasn't like going to school, where he was happy to kick in doors. He put his hands together, and offered a short prayer, for what he was about to do. "So... which one of you is the leader?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

Was it the white haired guy that was licking a gun and sword handle... or the woman who was dressed like a free-use slut, smirking with a little bit of surprise.

"A human... you don't have a Sacred Gear... no wonder I didn't sense you. I'm the leader-"

"Wow... I was expecting somebody _pretty_... you know, since Fallen Angels are suppose to turn men to sin. I wasn't expecting somebody so..." Naruto spoke with a growing grin on his face, his eyes narrowing. The girl seemed so full of herself, that he was going to have to chose this next word very carefully... just to piss her off to the highest level possible. " _Average_."

Average.

"... Freed, make him watch as you rape the girl in front of him." Raynare's playful tone was over with instantly. Her wings spread out as she took to the air, and soared over to the stain glass window, sitting on the edge. Her eyes were as cold as possible, she could see that he was standing in front of the girl a little.

Koneko snorted, and raised her fists up.

Naruto screwed his own face up, and pushed his lips out so that he was making a chicken face.

"Freed, make him watch as you rape the girl in front of him. That's how you sound you chicken-tender." Naruto pointed up at her, making a convincing girl voice, but still mocking her as he returned to normal.

Freed laughed.

"You're _fun_ , I like you... too bad I'm going to fuck your shitty devil girlfriend. Then I guess kill you first... just cause I like you." Freed summoned his sword of light. Naruto looked at it, because Freed had a sword in one hand, and a gun in the other. Naruto took a white cloth out of his pocket, and wrapped it around his wrists and fist.

Koneko just put her boxing gloves on, as the other 7 men got up, some with swords, and the others with guns.

"I'm right here you know."

"You know, you were pretty close to 'ya know' there... that is my thing... and Shizuku's thing." Naruto pointed out as a bullet hit him right in the forehead. His head jerked back, with some steam coming off the front of his headband. One of the rogue priests had fired at him.

"Killed him-"

"... I'm not sorry Koneko was rude." Naruto turned his head back down with a pissed expression. "Koneko-" Naruto saw Koneko grab an entire bench, and lift it up to use as a large club.

Okay, nevermind.

"You take the freak." She told him as she swung her club at the closest man to her, and he jumped back, shooting her in the arm, ripping her clothes. She continued to swing at anyone who tried to get close to her.

Naruto ran across the room, and he slapped the side of the sword away from him, without touching the edge of it. Freed reacted quickly though... inhumanly quick and aimed a gun right at his exposed torso, his jacket was open. Naruto saw he was about to put the trigger, and raised his forearm blocked the barrel of the gun just as the bullet came out as hit his arm.

"Heh!" Freed actually let out a laugh as he switched his grip on the sword, and used a quick back-swing at Naruto. Naruto grabbed Freed by the collar, and threw him over his shoulder, stopping his slash and slamming him onto his back. "You're fast... I like that... you're like me, a human that's better than these Devil bastards." Freed stabbed his sword into the ground, and used it to jump back to his feet, ripping the sword out of the ground and swinging it at Naruto again.

He side stepped to the left to dodge it, and threw a punch at Freed, who could see that it was better to dodge it.

The first one to land a hit, was going to deal a fatal blow.

Koneko was having a different fight.

"Keh..." Koneko slammed her bench into a man, knocking him into the wall, cracking the wall and no doubt breaking every bone in his body. She shattered the bench she was holding on him though. She jumped back when she saw out of the corner of her eye, a sword of light swinging at her. Unlike with the bullets, her Rook skin wouldn't give her the ability to _not_ get cut. She dodged it by the skin of her teeth. "... My clothes..." Koneko didn't bother covering her exposed bra, since there was a large gash taking out.

Her bra and half her stomach were now exposed.

"That's why I didn't give you the clothes, they're too expensive to ruin!"

"Die pervert!" Koneko punched the man who exposed her body in the face, sending him flying through the air, right out the now broken window. She winced when she heard the bang of a gun, and then felt herself get shot in the knee a couple of takings. She was starting to get surrounded by the... now 5 men surrounding her. The ones with guns had realized that guns weren't very useful, and switched to swords. "Make sword proof clothes!" Koneko called out to Naruto as she ducked under a sword slash... and side stepped another one.

She was getting pushed into a corner, so she grabbed a bench and practically splintered the wood with her grip. She swung it with one hand, clearing herself some room to move as the men jumped away from her.

Koneko winced when she felt the light burn her body, as a small cut was made on her. This cut went through her uniform, cutting the lower section of her top off, and giving her a shallow wound on the stomach.

A yo-yo wrapped around the man who cut her, and she saw Naruto with his hand extended, still dodging Freed. He ripped the man who cut her off of his feet, and Koneko rushed through the gap in her opponents. On her way out, she jumped and slammed her arm into a man's neck, knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground hard enough to knock him out.

Koneko saw that while Naruto saved her, he was giving Freed a free shot, so she grabbed another bench and flung it across the room. Freed was forced to cut the bench in half, and get away from Naruto. Naruto caught his yo-yo when it came back, and grabbed onto the split bench, swinging one half of it, and throwing it at Freed.

"You two are outnumbered and outmatched, these are the best of my exorcists... those ones you sent to the hospital were just-"

"Shut up would you, you're not down here fighting, you don't get to talk!" Naruto called out to Raynare as he rushed under the airborn bench, and caught Freed by surprise. Putting his hands on the ground, he kicked Freed's feet out from under him, and gave a small hop so that he was on Freed's stomach, stunning him with the landing.

"I'm not interested in boy's love, so get off." Freed deactivated his sword, put it against his own chest, and reactivated it so that the blade nearly pierced Naruto's heart if he didn't jump off. "But, to be honest, I'm totally flattered by you mounting me... you must be a top... I'm a top too... if I were gay at least." Freed pushed off the ground.

This was a battle of skill, not power.

The first person to land a clean blow, would be the winner of this fight. Would Naruto's fist him him, or would he land the fatal slash/bullet that put Naruto down.

'They have longer reach than me...' Koneko winced took a step back, dodging a slash by the skin of her teeth. She groaned, _pissed off_ , when her shirt was completely split down the middle. Not even _bothering_ with covering her now fully exposed breasts, she just put her all into fighting. She had four enemies left, so she was going to hit them extra hard for seeing her boobs. "Perverts, all of you... die." Koneko stepped forward when the sword passed all the way down her body, and she sunk her blow deep into the man's sternum.

She felt herself break his ribs as she sent him flying over the benches, and into the wall across the room. Now she only had three enemies left, but she could feel the light energy in her body slowing her down a little.

"Trade!"

She ran towards Freed, and Naruto ran towards the group she was fighting, him jumping over her towards the men. He landed on the ground, with a far longer reach then her, and kicked the closest man. When he tried to block the kick with his sword, he couldn't muster the strength to do it. Naruto's foot met with his face, and he was shoved into the wall... into it, not against it. Naruto grabbed the sword from the air, and used it to block two sword strikes.

"You're better than school girls..." Naruto started to trade sword blows with the man, using the experience he gained from fighting the kendo club. Went off against both men, flipping the sword in his hand as he swung it, so that he could switch between offense and defense more quickly.

"Guns work on this one, we just have to aim for skin!"

They used their free hands to draw their guns, but the action alone gave Naruto the chance he needed. He deactivated the sword he was holding, and slammed his forehead into one man's face. He jumped off his feet, and felt a crunch when his knee hit the next man's nose.

Raynare started to sweat a little, and she formed a spear of pink light in her hand, gripping it tightly.

"You know, now that I look at you... I don't really feel like fucking you. You're way too... shrimpy." Freed looked at Koneko's chest, and her general small size. There wasn't much there he could cut, and she just wasn't his type. He might as well kill her as quickly as possible. She ducked a sword swipe, and did a front roll on the ground, going between his legs. Reaching up, she grabbed his belt and slammed him onto his back.

She was pissed.

She felt a foot on her back, and Naruto used her as a spring board to jump, before she could land the finishing blow on Freed for his comment, she heard Naruto's angry shout.

"Don't you call her a Shrimp!"

Naruto landed on Freed's stomach with both of his knees, forcing the man to drop both of his weapons as his body tried to curl up on itself. Naruto raised his fist up, and dropped it onto Freed's mouth. He shattered 4 of the man's teeth, and no doubt broke his jaw. Both of his lips were split, and his nose broken to the side, bleeding heavily.

He wasn't knocked out, but his hands went to his face, covering it and groaning in pain. Naruto got off of him, and kicked his weapons away from him.

"... What?" Koneko asked him in confusion.

"You're _my_ rival... I'm the only one who can make fun of the stuff you're insecure about." Naruto only said that stuff at this point, because the two of them knew they didn't mean it. Yeah, he mocked her for being flat chested... but she knew he was doing it in good fun. She would punch him and stuff, but nothing they did was done out of malice. "Anyway..." Naruto raised his foot up, and slammed it down on Freed's crotch.

Koneko just gave a small smile, happy to see that happen.

"Well now, you two aren't bad... you're very talented. I might have judged you far too soon. You don't have to ally yourself with Devils you know." Raynare stayed in the air as she spoke down to Naruto. She had already wiped the sweat from her forehead before speaking. She gave her most pleasant smile, and used her most seductive tone. "You know... I wouldn't mind fucking a _real man_ like you... what do you say champ?" Raynare floated a little lower in the sky.

Koneko looked at Naruto.

She saw a vein bulging on his forehead, he was pissed off more than she had ever seen him before. This wasn't like when she mocked his dick, this was genuine fury that he was feeling.

"You told this fuck-" Naruto stomped on Freed's dick again, and glared up at her for good measure. "-to rape. Even if Koneko wasn't my friend, but the fact alone you ordered _that_... I would never ally myself with... you're not average... _you're sub-human_." Naruto spat on the ground underneath Raynare's feet.

He was so angry, words weren't even forming properly.

"Naruto, it's fine... calm down." Koneko put on his sleeve, since the fight wasn't over yet.

"No, this bitch tried to sacrifice somebody as pure as Asia... and ordered a person raped and killed... she's not even brave enough to come down here and face me. If you really wanted me on your side, you would have come down here to make a deal... _you're afraid_." Naruto read her like a book, and Raynare was taken back when she realized that he had noticed that. She grit her teeth, and created a second spear of light.

She threw the first one down at them, and she would have hit Koneko if the girl didn't dodge the dangerous weapon. It faded from existence when it hit the ground, before it could be used against her.

"I have 200 comrades on their way right now, I have no reason to be afraid of you! You can't fight 200 Fallen Angels, even if you wanted to! You want to survive, you join me and I'll let you live!" Raynare threw her second spear at Naruto. Unlike Koneko, he didn't dodge it.

He caught it, with the tip being inches from his face, his hand was bleeding from the act though. He stared at the tip, before up at Raynare.

"I'm not a Devil... I have no fear of your spears. Why don't you come down here... or not..." Naruto started to float up into the air. Koneko summoned her wings, and flapped them to join Naruto and Raynare up in the air.

Raynare was soon staring eye to eye with Naruto.

"What... humans... they can't."

"I'm not just a human, I'm a Demon Slayer." Naruto hissed as her spear vanished from his hand. She turned and started to fly towards the broken window, but she was stopped when he threw his yo-yo at her and caught her by the ankle. Pulling on it, she was pulled from the air and slammed into the ground. Naruto flew at her, before he dropped out of the air and landed on her back. "... and _you're_ not getting out of here without my foot up your ass." Naruto pushed his foot against the crack of her ass.

"AH!"

"Dude... nobody ever follows through with that threat. You actually shoved your foot up her ass." Koneko was a little impressed, now covering her breasts since her fight was pretty much over. The bleeding was already starting to slow down from her light cuts, she would be fine when Rias healed her. Sore from the light energy in her body, but otherwise, she would be fine.

Naruto grabbed Raynare by the wings, before he started to pull up on them, straining from the physical effort it was taking to rip them off.

"No, stop, don't pull my wings off... I'll give you anything! I promise... AH... women, money, power... Sacred Gears! That's right... that girl, her Sacred Gear... I'll take it from her and give it to you!" Raynare pleaded, realizing that unlike her exorcists, this boy knew he was stronger. He knew that she wasn't able to defend herself anymore, and that now that she was on the ground, she was helpless under his grasp.

*Crunch*

Naruto broke the bones in her wings, instead of ripping them off, he ended up just shattering the bones keeping them on her back. She had tears flowing out of her eyes, while Naruto stood up from her and shoved his foot harder against her ass.

"Get out... leave Kuoh, and _never_ return. If I ever see you in my territory again, the wings will come off." Naruto kicked her onto her back. Raynare was forced to crawl back to her feet, limping towards the exit. She glared back at Naruto, hateful, tear filled eyes as her wings hung limp. Trailing the ground behind her, unable to respond to her own commands anymore.

"You should kill her."

"No... it's a worse punishment to make her _live with it_. Killing her would be too merciful... did you hear that... go... go and live in shame. Knowing that a human beat you... know that no matter what you do, you will _never_ forget this shame. I beat you, we beat your men... your wings were broken, and I shoved my foot in her ass. You are only alive because _I let you_ live." Naruto knew Raynare could hear him as she limped away. He growled every word at her, talking with her was bringing back all of the anger from earlier.

She was trembling with fear and rage, going towards the front of the church... before 4 figures came into the church.

"Well now, I don't think that is very wise... I agree with Koneko... I think that you should kill her." Rias spoke with a smirk, leaning up against the door of the church. She had heard everything Naruto said, and she had to admit, his punishment was very fitting.

Raynare stopped walking, her eyes widened.

Rage was gone... now she was only afraid.

"I'll never come back... if you kill me... my army will-"

"Oh, right... your _200_ Fallen Angels... I don't think they will be coming. But... their screams were _delicious..._ I wouldn't count on Mittelt or Kalawarner helping you." Akeno spoke as she raised his hands, and showed that she was holding two feathers, with different shades of blood. They were both slightly electrified, giving off a burnt smell to them.

Yes, those two had tried to come and help Raynare, and the color drained from Raynare's face when she realized... she had no help.

"Yuuma..."

"Issei... you can't let them kill me! You've got to help me, I love-"

"Issei, you listen to her, and I'll shove my foot up your perverted ass so far that you'll learn what _her ass_ tastes like!" Naruto shouted at Issei in a threatening way. He could see that he was wavering from what she was saying. Raynare flinched when she heard his shout, but she looked hopefully at Issei. "... she tried to have Koneko raped... you're a pervert... but what do you think about that?" Naruto asked with a deep frown.

Issei looked shocked.

"But... that kind of stuff is only hot in Doujin and Hentai RPGs where you can see sex scenes by losing... you can't do that in real... she..." Issei looked down at Raynare in shock. She was the one who killed him, but he didn't know that she was capable of _that_.

Rias' face hardened more than anyone else's face.

She summoned a black magic in her hands.

"Rias, I said let her live!" Naruto shouted at Rias, and the girl frowned deeply. "She is going to live. Raynare, I have men all over Japan... if you are ever seen again, I'll know... so you better think about today! Know, that I'll come after you myself!" Naruto shouted out his threat.

Rias never dropped her magic for a second.

"You threatened to hurt my cute little servant... Naruto, I'm killing her." Rias stated as she created a large enough force of magic, and pointed it at the pitiful Raynare. The woman had dropped to her knees, and actually had her hands together in prayer. "God won't listen to the prayers of a Devil or Fallen Angel... nobody is going to save you." Rias stated coldly. "But since you were once an Angel, I'll give you this honor... from ashes to ashes..." Rias spoke as she finished charging up her magical attack.

She would erase Raynare's body from existence with this attack.

"Do... can't she live... if she promises." Issei went up to Rias, and tried to reason with her.

Naruto walked up to Rias, and he stood between her and Raynare.

"I'm telling you Rias, if you kill her, she won't face retribution for her actions. She'll never pay for the crimes she committed." Naruto didn't care about Issei's attachment to Raynare. He wanted her to live in shame, knowing that she lost to a human, had her wings broken, and was insulted so badly.

An eternity in shame was worse than a quick death.

"She threatened Koneko." Rias stated, dropping her magic, glaring down at Rayanre.

She just wanted Raynare dead.

Rias and Naruto stared each other down, she liked his advice and valued his opinions as her friend... but right now, he was going against something she truly wanted to do. She wanted to punish Raynare too, but she wanted the punishment to be death. She wasn't going to back down from this, not in the slightest. Raynare needed to die for her crimes.

Neither backed down.

"... Can't you do both?" Yuuto pointed out. "Can't you kill her, and then make her live out the rest of her second life... in shame." Yuuto pointed out, since that was the only way he could think to satisfy both parties. "... you know... as a slave. I know as a Gremory, you want to treat your peerage like family..." Yuuto gestured to Raynare.

"No! I would rather die... let me-"

"Good idea." Naruto looked at Raynare, realizing that she was so hateful towards this one idea. She was afraid of death, and she would hate living in shame... but only this was something she would rather die than do. "Koneko, what do you want?" Naruto asked the person who Raynare threatened.

Koneko walked up to Raynare.

"Freed! I will not become a Devil!" Raynare made the choice herself, and shouted out. Freed, still awake and with a gun in hand, took aim at Raynare and pulled the trigger. Raynare didn't get the sweet release of death though, because Naruto stepped between her and the bullet just as the gun with off. It hit him in the protected back. "... Uh... I... Can I live in shame... please... I'll never cause trouble again." Raynare saw Freed jump out of the window, and begin running away as fast as he could.

The traitor!

How dare he not be willing to die for her, when she let him do so much stuff that he wanted to do. She let him kill so many people, and this was how he repaid her!?

"... Just kill her... we can't trust her... Naruto... she needs to die." Koneko settled the matter, siding with Rias on this. She didn't trust Raynare, or want her in the peerage. "Sometimes, an enemy just needs to be killed." Koneko said as Rias charged up her magic again when she saw Naruto take a deep breath.

He stepped aside.

Raynare was evaporated a second later.

"... dust to dust. Don't hate me for that Naruto, but in the supernatural world... it's kill or be killed. We can't risk her getting powerful allies, and coming back. I admire your desire to punish instead of kill. Also... Issei... are you okay?" Rias realized that Issei had frustrated tears in his eyes. She didn't want her knew Pawn to hate her for what she did, but she had little choice in the matter.

This was the safest route.

Naruto took a breath.

"... Fine... I'm going to home." Naruto went past everyone with a sour look on his face.

"We're still friends?" Rias made sure, she needed to make sure, because she didn't like that look on Naruto's face. She wasn't sure if Naruto was still going to be able to call her that after what they just went through. "... Friends don't always have to agree... right?" Rias asked, grabbing onto his sleeve as he passed by her.

Naruto looked at her.

"... Sure... I'm going after Freed, he's alone, so I don't need help." Naruto stated as he walked out of the building. He walked in the direction that Freed had been running when he jumped from the window. So he was pretty sure that if he followed any blood trails on the ground, he would find Freed eventually.

Koneko followed after him.

"I'll come too."

Naruto took his jacket off, and put it over her body, since she was still overexposed.

"I'm fine, you just go get changed... Issei was too distracted by Raynare to notice your tits. It's just Freed, I'll be fine." Naruto could see her few injuries, and knew that Freed still had both his sword and gun. He was more dangerous now, that he was so injured and likely to lash out in anger.

Koneko's cheeks turned a tiny bit red.

"Thanks." Koneko stated simply as she pulled it around herself tightly. He was right, Issei wouldn't be mourning his first girlfriend forever. He was bound to notice her state of undress eventually. She saw Naruto float up in the air, using his new flight abilities, before he went flying up and after the direction Freed went in.

 **-With Freed-**

"Damn... Devil bastards... breaking my teeth... I'll get better weapons, and then I'll come back and kill them." Freed covered his bleeding mouth with one hand. He was in a lot of pain all over, but he was alive, and he could get revenge so long as he was alive. "Something smells like burning corpse..." Freed could smell, over the scent of his own blood, the smell of burnt corpses.

Right, that sexy black haired girl killed Kalawarner and Mittelt, so she must have killed them around this spot.

Fine by him, the smell of their corpses would hide his scent.

"Two Fallen Angel corpses... though their a bit charred for my liking. I can see that their bodies are still... salvageable." Freed stopped behind a tree and pulled his gun out, when he heard the sound of a young-sounding boy. He glanced out from behind the tree, and saw black and red.

It was a skinny, red haired boy with a blank face. He was wearing a slim black business suit, with red clouds all over the bottom of the jacket. He was bent down, examining the corpses, though their bodies suffered from terrible electrical burns.

"I can get him in one shot..." Freed whispered as he took aim at the back of his head.

"Hmmmm... but some parts are just too damaged. The skin is in terrible shape... I guess I'll have to just take their usable parts. They will make a good puppet. Just so you know, aiming a gun at my head won't amount to anything." The boy spoke, making it fully apparent he was aware Freed was there. Freed shot his gun, and he watched with a grin as he shattered the boy's head.

...

Shattered was not what a human head should do, it should go splat... but the inside of the boy's head was empty. His head looked like it was made of wood, and he stood up like it was normal. His head spun around in an inhuman way, with a single brown eye staring at Freed.

"... The fuck are you?" Freed asked, before the boy looked up.

"So, the Tamamo no Mae is coming this way. I better prepare for that then... but first you aren't needed anymore." The boy spoke as his hand popped open, and he shot a spout of flames at Freed, setting his face on fire, and the rest of him moments later. He let loose a loud scream, blood curdling screams, as he dropped to the grass and tried to put himself out. "... it would be wise to allow yourself to burn, as a rogue priest, you won't find any help if you live." The boy saw Freed put himself off, his flesh blackened in places.

He started to crawl away.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, and all of the shattered pieces of his head lifted off the ground and started to go back to his head. They repaired themselves, as if he was never destroyed.

"Aaaaaah..."

"Go on, scream, it will just bring Tamamo no Mae here." The boy remained calm, impassive, unaffected by the suffering he easily caused. "You're suffering will attract it. I've got a job to do." The boy fixed his right sleeve, and he could feel a breeze start to form in the area.

It was here.

"I'm not letting you get away... the fuck are you?" Naruto asked as he landed in the area, looking at the charred corpses of the Fallen Angels, and seeing Freed trying to crawl away. Strangely enough, the boy didn't seem like he was upset over any of the deaths. "Did you do that to Freed?" Naruto asked as he looked at the whimpering man.

Fire was one of the worst ways to die.

"I told him it would be better if he died. His suffering is because he decided to live. You're name is... Uzumaki Naruto correct? Blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks... delinquent... yes, it seems this is you. I'm Sasori... and you're my target." Sasori introduced himself, not to be polite or anything. He lowered his arms, and a knife came out of his sleeve, landing in his hand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Target... I have no clue who you are... you with these people or not?" Naruto asked, before Sasori rushed into action, crossing the distance between them and slashing at him. Naruto used his yo-yo to block the knife quickly, knocking it away with relative ease.

A second knife.

Naruto felt a small cut against his forearm as Sasori pulled out a second knife and gave a quick, small slice. Naruto kicked Sasori away with force, knocking him into the nearest tree. His head twisted all the way around, before his mouth opened and a small barrel came from it. A high pressured stream of water shot out of his mouth, and sliced through the trees behind Naruto like they were paper, thankfully he was able to dodge it in time.

"Water, when pressurize, can cut through nearly anything. Be it human flesh, iron, or the scales of a dragon. Water and fire, two elements that are often thought dangerous, but still underestimated." Sasori opened up his hand, and started to spew flames at Naruto, forcing him to rush around and dodge the super heated flames. The trees all around weren't luck though, as they all caught fire.

Naruto was just confused.

"The hell are you!?" Naruto tried to close the distance between them, before Sasori's suit ripped open, and his belly was exposed... with blades coming out of it. Naruto stopped his own attack, before he ended up shoving his fist into the blades. "You're a robot!?" Naruto dodged the flames again, before he rolled across the ground when the water sprayed once more.

Real people didn't gave flamethrowers for wrists, water spouts for mouths, and chainsaws for stomachs.

"I prefer puppet, though I was once human... my Sacred Gear allowed me to transform myself with time and effort. The longer we fight, the more the fire spreads... you might want to think about trying harder." Sasori showed a small smile, and Naruto frowned deeply.

His opponent was a puppet?

"Then this fire is really dangerous for you to... puppets burn." Naruto sent a breeze at Sasori, carrying embers across the wind with it. He smirked when Sasori made the effort to dodge the flames himself. "Isn't it a bad idea to use fire, when your body is flammable?" Naruto mocked Sasori right back.

Sasori nodded his head.

"Isn't it bad to move around, when you've got poison in your body? You'll only speed up the poison."

Naruto was confused, before he felt weak... really weak. He collapsed to his knees, before falling flat on his face. Groaning in pain, the weakness was soon completely forgotten, when he could only feel a deep, agonizing pain spread through out his entire body. Naruto looked around himself, before he saw the cut on his forearm.

"The knife... isn't it bad to tell... the opponent... what you did to them?" Naruto asked as he, through sheer force of will, got back to his feet and raised his fists back up. "I'll beat your ass, and then... beat this poison's ass... but first your ass... then the poison... then you..." Naruto felt his vision start to go hazy... words were getting harder to form. His hand went to his face, before he shook his head.

"Hmmmm... interesting... that poison should have killed you seconds after you collapsed. I guess, despite the power in your veins... you aren't a true youkai. A slow and agonizing death it is then." Sasori turned around and started to walk away. Naruto wasn't in any shape to fight, but with the trees around him all burning, he would get crushed or burned to death long before the poison killed him... if he was as resistant to it as he seemed at least. "I actually hope you survive... but if you do, I'm sure another assassin will be after you. I'll start creating a new poison, just in case." Sasori, with that, was done.

He would go and report this back to his boss, hopefully, he would get a second chance at this so that he could test a new poison. He had never seen a person last against one of his poisons, and try to fight through it.

Sasori was punched in the back of the head.

"You're... not going anywhere... I'm kicking your ass right here." Naruto still had both fists raised up in the air. "You attacked me... you don't get to walk away... just because I'm poisoned... or did you lose your manhood when you replaced your body... little bitch..." Naruto grinned as he insulted his assassin.

Sasori just appreciated the gesture, that was all.

"That poison neutralizes a youkai's power... even the power resting inside of you won't save you. Though, I guess Demon Slayer powers aren't the same. Very well, if you want to die quickly, I'll grant it." Sasori pulled out two more knifes. He looked right into Naruto's grinning face, before he tried to lift his arms.

Tried.

He couldn't move his arms, not an inch, he looked down and saw that he was trapped by a... yo-yo. He saw it attached to Naruto's hand, so he opened his mouth, and fired a beam of water at Naruto. A small tornado of wind changed the direction that the beam was firing.

"I told you... I'm kicking your ass... and this poison too. Fuck... you're not even the real you... fuck..." Naruto watched as the puppet started to fall apart. Naruto pulled his yo-yo back to his hand, before he looked over, and saw Freed was gone too. "Fuck... and he got away... not my day... I better..." Naruto started to float with trouble.

Flying was useful... when his legs didn't want to work.

 **-Naruto's House-**

"Asia, got to sleep... Naruto will be back home, grinning like an idiot ya know." Shizuku pointed out as she watched TV with Asia and Serafall, Kuroka in cat form, looking very worried. Kuroka and Asia were the only ones worried, Serafall was just happily watching TV.

"But... he went to fight... for my sake... what if he gets hurt and I'm not there-"

"Naru-tan is awesome, he even stood up to me! He'll be fine!" Serafall shouted out with a wide grin.

She wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Anyway, we _both_ have healing powers... he'll be fine ya know." Shizuku could save Naruto from most injuries, provided they weren't instantly fatal. Her healing abilities could take care of that much, with Asia with them, she was sure that Naruto would be fine with their combined healing. Not that he would need it, she could smell his Demon Slayer scent still active.

'... but his scent... smells weird...' Kuroka thought with her eyes never once leaving the window. She was watching for any sign of his return, something felt... wrong. Yes, Naruto was getting closer to them so he was alive... his Demon Slayer scent being active meant he wasn't dead. It was off though, he smelled... not good to her.

"See... even Kurok... Kuroneko-" Asia realized that she was suppose to call Kuroka, Kuroneko when she was in cat form, and changed what she said. "... she looks worried too. Aren't cats... really aware of that stuff...?" Asia looked around, not good at lying... but she knew she had to do it to protect Kuroka.

Serafall thought about it.

"Well... they say pets can sense when their owners are in danger... but he's Naru-tan... if I wasn't after my So-tan, I would go for him, he's like... super hardy." Serafall gave the best explanation she could. Naruto seemed like the type of guy, that even if you killed him, he wouldn't die.

Kuroka sighed in relief when she saw blond in the sky, float down towards the front door.

He was back home.

He would open the door any second now... once he landed... on his face and stopped moving he would... instantly, Kuroka rushed towards the front door.

"Fuck it!"

She turned back to human form, and opened the front door. She didn't give two shits if Serafall was in the same room with her. She saw Naruto collapsed on the front step of the door.

"You're Kuro... Naru-tan!"

Serafall joined her in helping Naruto, both of them wrapping an arm around their shoulders. They both pulled him into the house, with Shizuku and Asia quickly realizing that he was ghostly pale. Shizuku actually felt bad, when she saw that Naruto was grinning like an idiot.

"Heeeeeeey... I'm full of poison... I'm dying... help..."

He was ghostly pale, which was really bad considering his skin was like touching ice. Shizuku stuck her tongue out, and started to lick at every wound on his body. When she got to his forearm, she withdrew her tongue with a hiss. She could taste poison, but it was poison that had a sacred quality to it. No doubt, it was something along the lines of a virgin maiden's tears, blessed by a shinto priest.

"This poison has anti-youkai qualities to it... set him down ya know. Naruto, how many fingers am I holding up ya know?" Shizuku asked him as she held up 4 fingers right next to his face.

Naruto threw up.

Kuroka and Serafall put Naruto down on the couch, and while Serafall wanted to attack Kuroka... she took a breath.

"Are you safe for Naruto?" Serafall asked Kuroka, charging up her magical power, to blast Kuroka to pieces.

"He's my Master."

"... If he trusts you, I will too... I'm going to go get help. You two better not let him die!" Serafall used her wings to fly out of the open door. The second she left, Asia summoned her Twilight Healing and started to heal every bleeding injury that Natuto had. Shizuku splashed water all over Naruto, and she put her mouth on top of the wound that poisoned him.

It tasted _horrible_.

"That doesn't work, you can't suck out poison that is all over his-"

"I'm a Mizuchi idiot, I'm immune to poison, and have water powers ya know. I just some of my water into his blood... I'll use the water to take out poison... but I can't get it all that way ya know." Shizuku put her mouth back on the cut. She put more water in his body, and she took tainted water out of his body and spat it onto the carpet.

"I knew he would get hurt... I'll heal you!" Asia had her hands over Naruto's heart, trying to use her gear to keep it beating.

Naruto groaned.

"Who did this Naruto... tell me and I'll find them..." Kuroka was by his side, _fury_ in her eyes, but his eyes were closed. He wasn't responding to her words, he didn't even seem like he heard them. Shizuku wasn't just sucking out the water in his body, she was taking his blood with the poison. "Naruto, you don't break promises... you promised you would help me and my sister... don't break it." Kuroka shook him, before Shizuku stopped what she was doing and glared at her.

"Leave... we're trying to save him... you can't keep shaking him ya know." Shizuku glared at her, before she went back to what she was doing. What she was doing would not get rid of all of the poison, but hopefully, she could get rid of enough of it so that it was no longer fatal to him.

Kuroka didn't know what to do.

"What can I help with then?" Kuroka held back a growl.

"Nothing, just stay out of the way, we're healers, not you ya know." Shizuku told her as she continued to work. The inside of her mouth felt like it was on fire, the blessed properties of the poison were just downright disgusting. Still, her poison immunity meant it was just unpleasant, not deadly for her.

She got most of the poison out, but Naruto didn't seem like his condition was improving at all. He didn't seem to be getting any worse, but he certainly wasn't getting better either.

"Where does it hurt Naruto?" Asia asked as she moved her hands to anywhere that looked like it was painful for Naruto. She didn't know where to heal, if he wasn't awake to tell her.

Shizuku stopped.

"Uuuuuh... I hurt... everywhere... I'm going to take a nap..." Naruto groaned with his eyes closed, a little bit of color back to his cheeks. Naruto grabbed Asia's hands and moved them back to his heart. "... but this hurts the most... not emotionally either... it's on fire." Naruto wasn't trying to be smart about it, and say his pain was emotional.

Nope, not this time, this time he was suffering from physical pain of the heart.

Great, now he had to deal with assassins after his life.

Just great.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 ** _A 10K chapter, since last chapter got more than 100 reviews.  
Anyone want to try getting another 10k chapter?_**


	37. Chapter 37 Wait, What Side Effects?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"So... Kuroka... the black cat... SS-class criminal of the Underworld... rogue devil... is innocent of any acted simply in the defense of her little sister?"

Serafall wasn't sure how to take that story, it was very believable simply because Kuroka knew of the existence of Super Devils. Nobody outside of those related to the 4 Satans knew about the existence, or was suppose to know at least, that there were Super Devils. Kuroka's knowledge of them, and the fact that _two_ people related to her were trying to artificially create them gave some credibility to her story to say the least. Not to mention, if her story was true then she didn't technically do anything wrong. She had killed her master, but she had done so in order to defend her _non-devil_ at the time sister. Low Class Devils had no real rights, but if Koneko had been a pure Nekoshou at the time, then she couldn't be treated as a slave by Kuroka's previous master. She was protected against experimentation, and it made the fact that they were going to behead the girl at one time all the worse.

Kuroka didn't go mad with power, meaning that Koneko would not have gone mad with power, which was the only reason they were planning on executing her in the first place.

"... I did kill my master, and I killed a lot of people, so I'm not inno... nya." Kuroka ended that sentence earlier than she wanted to. Serafall seemed conflicted between trusting Kuroka, since Naruto trusted her, and doing her job and killing the woman. Obviously, she didn't want to kill her, since she was more than likely innocent of her initial crime. Even the murders she committed after the fact could be considered self-defense, since she was a wanted criminal and people chased after her with the intention to kill her. "... Don't take me away from Naruto..." Kuroka's ears were lowered in worry.

Serafall clenched her teeth a little, unsure of how to treat this situation.

"... I'll talk with the others, tell them this story. Naruto is your new master now, and he's a Demon Slayer that we can't control. I don't know if we're even allowed to punish you anymore since you serve him... or if we would want to." Serafall didn't know anything about this. Usually, Rogue Devils stayed solo until they were tracked down and killed. Peerages were still rather recent, only being a couple hundred years old, and never once has a Rogue Devil actually allied themselves with a human as their servant. It would always be other Devils, since Fallen Angels and Angels would not take them, so they could always just demand the Rogue Devil being handed over. "Killing your master was in defense of blood... and I could possibly call your other kills self-defense. Until I talk with others, I'm going to give you a temporary pardon for your crimes... but you're not allowed in the Underworld anymore." Serafall could give her that much without talking to her fellow leaders.

Kuroka, so long as she didn't enter the Underworld, would not be hunted down anymore. She would be pardoned for her crimes on the basis that the others would agree with her, and Serafall did believe that she had at least one person who would believe the story.

"Naruto cares about her... please don't hurt her." Asia went over to Serafall, and pleaded for her sake.

"If I can't convince the others, then I'll personally ban Kuroka from the Underworld. I'll transform her death sentence into permanent banishment... but either way, you're no longer in danger of death around me." Serafall could promise that much. Even if Kuroka would still be considered a criminal, she wouldn't have to fear death from devils at least. Serafall made no promises from Fallen Angels or Angels, or even Exorcists that were allowed to hunt Kuroka down... but that was only because she was a rogue devil. Anyone was allowed to hunt those down for no reason. "Enough of this, how is Naru-tan doing!?" Serafall shouted with a worried look.

In an instant, she went from leader of the Underworld, to worried magical girl, the transformation was actually a little off putting for Kuroka. At the moment, the usual fun-maker of the group, was feeling a little extra bad at the moment. Her master had nearly been killed, and she had been unable to do anything to save his life. He was only alive because of Shizuku and Asia working together to save him from the poison.

"He'll be... okay..."

"I'm going to go see him!" Serafall got up and started to run towards Naruto's room. Asia wrapped her arms around her waist, and dug her heels into the carpet to try and stop the grown woman.

"He's resting, and being healed still! You can't ruin Shizuku-san's work right now!" Asia did everything she could to try and stop Serafall. The woman was too physically strong for her to stop though. Shizuku stated that she didn't want anyone in Naruto's room while she took care of the rest of the poison, and helped with the blood loss while she was at it. It was delicate work, and Serafall was anything but delicate when she was excited. "You're really strong!" Asia realized that she was just being dragged across the carpet, her efforts were doing nothing.

She was a physically fit girl... but still not a match for Serafall.

She broke into Naruto's room to check up on him, and they could see a knocked out Naruto with Shizuku... and Shizuku was butt naked save for panties, straddling his waist... which he was wearing boxers so sex wasn't happening. She had a cut on the palm of her head, and she was dripping blood into Naruto's open mouth. She was a little more pale than usual, which was odd considering she usually looked like a drowning victim. Naruto was getting more color back to his cheeks though, so whatever she was doing was working well enough.

Kuroka peeked into the room.

"... Really... you can't do this with clothes on?" Kuroka asked with a frown on her face.

"Idiot, my blood contains resistance against all poisons ya know. By infecting his body with my demon blood, his Demon Slayer blood will try to build immunities to fight my blood... and gain all of my immunities ya know." Shizuku was carefully controlling her own blood to soak in through his throat, but not reach his stomach. The process was going to take days, and while Naruto's life was in no more danger, he was still in critical condition thanks to how the poison had left his body.

"Why are you naked though?" Serafall asked the important question.

"I'm going to spend the next few days healing him... I'm doing it comfortable ya know." Shizuku felt comfortable fully naked, or in panties... but honestly she felt more comfortable with no panties on. Still, if she was going to be sitting on Naruto's abs for the next few days without rest, she was doing to get her fill of his body and stay comfortable doing it. She licked the blood off of her hand, before she stuck her tongue down Naruto's throat quickly. "... Now leave... don't worry cat, he's still suffering from blood loss and weak blood pressure... I couldn't fuck him if I wanted to ya know." Shizuku wouldn't be able to make Naruto hard if she tried, so his chastity was safe for the moment.

Serafall went over to the side of the best, and sat at the corner.

"Who did this... who is going to get a firm twinkling?" Serafall asked with revenge in her eyes.

"A very dangerous man, this poison is more advanced than anything you'll see in nature ya know." Shizuku had to fight off the poison, which infected blood cells and caused them to attack Naruto's own internal organs. It was a self-breeding poison as well, meaning once it got inside of the body, it started to multiply until it reached the limits of how much it could breed. The small amount remaining inside of Naruto had used up it's breeding ability, so it wasn't going to grow anymore, but Naruto's infected blood was still at war with itself. "... This poison was made to kill youkai with strong regenerative abilities... this poison has a blessed property that prevents the use of youki ya know. It also causes the very cells in the body to kill the body... Naruto being human actually slowed down the effects of the poison ya know." Shizuku explained with a wince, even her with her poison immunity couldn't help but feel like this would have caused her some damage.

This was a poison, made by a person who would have had to have slaughtered ayakashi, studied them, and then created the perfect poison to kill them with naught bu a scratch. That was dangerous, because this opponent only needed to scratch his opponent once with the right poison, and it didn't matter how strong they were. They would fall.

"I use poison... is there nothing I can do at all to help?" Kuroka asked as she looked down at Naruto. Her own magical specialties were partially based in illusions, flames, and poison. She hated the helpless feeling she had, being unable to do anything to help at all. Serafall actually looked at her in sympathy, since she understood what she would be going through.

Feeling helpless sucked.

"I work better when it's hot and moist, go buy a humidifier and turn the temp up to it's highest setting ya know. He also needs to sweat, since I'm cold blooded I can't help him with that ya know." Shizuku could rub herself against him all she wanted, but unless she was feeling super aroused, her body produced no heat on it's own. She was completely reliant on the heat around her. A hot, moist, space would give her a far more successful work environment to heal in. Asia nodded her head, and she grabbed Naruto's wallet from the dresser. "Not you... Kuroka, you do it... no cat ears or tail ya know. Asia can't read or speak Japanese ya know." Shizuku reminded Asia that she would be useless on her own.

She couldn't go and buy what they needed, so she watched as Kuroka took the wallet, and just _obeyed_ Shizuku... yes, Kuroka was willing to obey Shizuku as she got rid of her cat ears and tails. She turned around and started to walk away from the scene, having what she needed to do. She was soon gone completely, something that Shizuku raised an eyebrow at.

Kuroka must really be desperate to help Naruto.

"I'll turn up the heat then." Asia spoke as she walked across the house to where the thermostat, and she cranked the heat all the way up. Not that she had much of an option but to follow Shizuku's orders, since her Twilight Healing could not grant people poison immunity. All she could do was heal injuries, and fix damage, her power wasn't a magical cure all. So, she came back into the room, and bragged the hem of her dress, pulling it off so that she was standing in her bra and panties. "... I... I have body heat... and I can heal his cells..." Asia walked across the room and got onto the bed, holding onto Naruto and activating her Sacred Gear. With one hand on his heart, and the other on his lower back, she pressed up against him to share her heat.

This was something that Shizuku couldn't do... this was something that she could do.

'... I should just turn him...' Serafall looked down at Naruto with an unsure look. She had the pieces, and she was powerful, she could turn him into her peerage member and strengthen his body enough to get him through this. Still, she knew he would resent her for the rest of his life if she did that, even if it was for her own good. She felt conflicted, since it was very rare she had somebody she wanted to turn. Her peerage was very small because of this fact. "... I can provide heat too..." Serafall decided against knocking the girls out, and turning Naruto. Instead, she simply stripped off her clothes and got into bed with Naruto, holding onto his other side.

Her healing abilities were very _minor_ , but she could provide her own energy, and speed up Naruto's natural healing with it a little. With Shizuku providing him with blood, Asia healing his organs, and her strengthening his dwindling life force, they could help him heal far faster. She didn't have long before she had to go back to the Underworld, so she needed to do what she could for her friend in his time of need.

...

"Shizuku... what is your blood type..."

"Snake ya know." Shizuku didn't have human blood, she had snake-type blood. Naruto had Type-B blood, but her blood was fine for transferring to him, seeing as her blood had both a human element to it and a youkai element to it. Her blood was very trans-formative in nature, but unlike other creatures, her blood had a far higher water content, so it was a very diluted blood. "He'll be fine... ya know." Shizuku didn't sound sure of that statement, seeing as she had never done this to a Demon Slayer before.

Though, there was a possible side effect.

Better not mention it though.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Quick Update.  
I'm going to take a day or two off of fanfiction, to hang out with a family member who is in town, so here is a quick update.  
You know the drill, if you want next chapter to be 10K long, this chapter needs 100 Reviews.  
We've reached the goal several times now, and gotten close several others, I know you all can do it.**


	38. Chapter 38 Best Way to Drown

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Hah... hah... not even... masturbation... makes this... better ya know."

Three days.

She had been working on healing Naruto for three days straight, working on very little sleep. When she was tired, she would sleep on top of his body, and when she was bored she would use his abs as a grinding board to masturbate. She couldn't stray more than a little bit away from him though, because the transfer of blood to him was a very slow process. His skin was almost back to it's normal color, and his breathing was mostly normal. She couldn't stop until he woke up though, the room was extremely hot at this moment with the heat on full blast at all times. With the humidifier, not only was the room hot, but it was also extremely moist. Shizuku was in her favorite type of space as a cold blooded creature of the water, hot and moist. That wasn't even mentioning the levels of hormones that Naruto was releasing in his sweat, which it was a pretty big hassle constantly giving him water.

Whoever made this poison, knew what the fuck they were doing, and it was amazing that Naruto had even gotten home alive at all.

The room itself was practically soaked in their combines scents at this point, though not in the context she wanted it to be. She took satisfaction in the knowledge that Asia and Kuroka were miserable in this heat, Kuroka liked it warm, but the house was like a moist furnace. She was going to have to explain to Naruto that his heating bill was going to be through the roof, as an expense for saving his life. She was also going to steal the humidifier that Kuroka bought for Naruto's healing, and keep it in her own room so that she could keep her room super moist. Naruto was covered in a combination of their sweat, she was sweating too, and her sexual liquids that were staining the bed under them in copious amounts.

"Uuuuuuh... I feel..." Naruto groaned as his eyes flickered open.

He just groaned instead of finishing that sentence, since his entire body felt horrible. His muscles felt like they were on fire, more so than even his training had done to him. His heart was pounding, and his mouth tasted like iron. Oh, not to mention he felt horrible in general. His body was hot and sweaty, and he was covered in what smelled like... well he was pretty sure that Shizuku being on top of him butt naked, with her panties on his chest meant something. He groaned again, and closed his eyes, his body refusing to move much.

"We didn't have sex ya know."

"Pretty sure I was a sex toy... how long was I out?" Naruto asked her, and he tried to sit up. Just moving his muscles to try that, caused him enough pain to put him back down on the bed. "Why do I hurt so much more now?" Naruto followed up his first question. This hurt way more than when he lost his fight against that Sasori bastard, yes he knew he didn't technically lose, but he considered nearly dying from poison a loss in his book. Shizuku actually moved up so that she was sitting on his chest, with her feet on either side of his head.

He was given a perfect view of her womanhood.

It was visibly soaked.

"Three days, to heal you, I've been feeding you my blood ya know... Demon blood in a Demon Slayer body, mixing with poison, doesn't cause a pleasant reaction ya know." Shizuku showed him the closed wounds on her palms. Thanks to her own recuperative abilities granted to her from her bloodline, she had been able to slowly feed him with no real issue to her own health. "Did you have any... strange dreams ya know?" Shizuku asked him, with a truly concerned look on her face.

"... Blood?" Naruto asked, ignoring most of what she said.

"Mizuchi are poison immune... so I spent the last three days giving you all of the different poison resistances I have ya know." Shizuku was happy to say that Naruto was immune to most lethal poisons now, well, every poison that she herself was immune to. Any poison that could cause death or lead to it in some form. Giving him that ability, while it took a massive amount of her time, was the only true way to make sure that he didn't relapse from the poison still in his body. "Though, it wouldn't be smart to test that ya know." Shizuku wasn't sure if he was truly immune, or just now had a high resistance to them. It was best if he didn't test that theory out, because it could still prove pretty fatal. "Did you have any strange dreams ya know?" Shizuku questioned him more intensely.

Giving him her blood meant that she was also transferring some of her youki into his body, and with how much blood she gave him, she had transferred a lot into him. Her energy, which contained her very being, could have transferred some of her own memories into Naruto. The memories that she held most dear to herself, the stuff she wanted to keep a secret from everyone. A side effect of the transfer process was sometimes transferring memories, meaning there was a chance Naruto could be experiencing dreams where he would see her memories.

"... I always have weird dreams..." Naruto reminded her of his dreams of floating in darkness, with seductive whisperings around him. She was aware of that, but he could see it wasn't what she meant. "... I can't move my body very good... uuuuuh." Naruto groaned and went ram-rod straight, gritting his teeth in agony.

This hurt a lot!

"You know, I am going through a lot of trouble for you ya know." Shizuku pointed out, since she saw a way she could get something more out of this. He was free to refuse her, but he wasn't likely to do it. He was too nice of a guy to refuse her a simple wish like what she wanted. "I want something from you ya know." Shizuku gestured to herself downstairs.

She had something that needed filling.

Naruto groaned.

"Let me guess... babies..." Naruto could see where this conversation was going.

"I'm the _only_ Mizuchi, if I die there will be no more of my species ya know... and I want to lay your eggs ya know." Shizuku stated as she gestured to her belly. She wanted to, after these long 200 years, finally revive her species. The diet that she was making everyone eat was affecting her too... and she was finally entering her Mating Season. Something that many ayakashi/youkai women went through, though each species had different conditions.

For Nekomata, it was based on when they first found a male they wanted to carry children for, and then once a year after that. For Mizuchi, their Mating Season was... well when they experienced changes in hormones in general. Her putting Naruto on his diet, and going through it, had finally kicked her Mating Season into high gear.

...

"... Eggs?"

"Snake ya know." Shizuku reminded him that she wasn't human, she wasn't even a mammal, she was a reptile/dragon in nature. Like most reptiles she laid eggs instead of giving live birth. "When I'm in Mating Season, I'll have about 2 to 25 eggs inside of me... they will grow to about chicken egg size in me, then I lay them ya know." Shizuku explained as she made a small egg shape with her hands.

Birth was very easy for her race, since they didn't give live birth. She just laid eggs, something only slightly uncomfortable for her. Then she would keep the eggs somewhere warm, and wait for them to hatch into Mizuchi... of those born, about 1 to 3 of them would survive what came next.

"Really?" Naruto asked her, her talking taking his mind off of the pain he was in. "Ooooh, no, still in pain... can I get some painkillers?" Naruto asked her with a groan. "Also... I'm not ready to be a father..." Naruto told her with a groann.

She sighed.

"The eggs will take 2 to 5 years to hatch, since they won't be born where I was born ya know... the natural energy in the air is too think in cities for them to absorb properly ya know." Shizuku shouldn't be treating him like he was dumb. Ayakashi's bodies were very dependent on their surroundings when they were in either the womb, or an egg.

They used the natural energy in the air as food while they were in the egg, meaning in a city, it would take them a long time to grow and hatch. Shizuku, either way, used her tongue to grab the pill bottle and grabbed two pills, putting them in his mouth with her tongue.

"... Don't Ayakashi have a low birth rate?"

"I'm going to be in danger in the future, staying by your side... but I'm still going to stay with you... I _need_ to ensure the survival of my race in case I die ya know." Shizuku could see dangerous times coming. If she was killed, then that was it for her once noble race. She would lay her eggs and hide them in a safe place, so that if she died her eggs would hatch and allow her species to live on without her. If she survived, and got to raise whatever children survived their birth, then that was awesome.

She needed to make sure though.

She stared into Naruto's eyes, to show him that she was serious. This wasn't just her wanting his dick inside her, which she still wanted since she had not had sex in a good 6 or 7 months now.

"... I owe you... okay... but this isn't the time, I can't move my-"

"You couldn't get hard if you tried right now ya know... Are you feeling any hunger or thirst ya know?" Shizuku, now having his word, let the matter drop for the moment. He had gone days without eating anything but her blood, since she couldn't feed him anything. He had been surviving purely on the nutritional value of her blood.

Naruto could feel some hunger, but the pain in his body was worse.

"Three days... I missed some school... oooh... This room smells like sex... can you open a window?" Naruto asked her as he started to actually get a good smell, a really good one, of the room. The scent of her pussy was stronger, since it was less than a foot from his face.

Shizuku shoved her tongue into his mouth, and he could taste the iron of her blood before it was pushed deep into his throat.

"You're still in poor condition, you just woke up... give it a few days ya know. Until then, I'm going to keep healing you ya know." Shizuku reminded him once more that he was in bad condition. If he couldn't use his body well enough to move, then he wasn't ready to open the window and let the cool air in. Right now, he needed to sweat every single toxin and poison from his body.

Naruto resisted the urge to bite, but she took her tongue out of his mouth soon enough, and he looked up into her eyes. He gripped his fists, before he started to sit up again.

"I need... to tell everyone I'm fine now-"

Shizuku sat on his face so that he was literally, _literally_ getting a mouth full of her womanhood. She forced him to lay back down, since forcing himself in his current state would break his body more. Once his body no longer hurt, then he could get up, but right now he was in a dangerous position.

"You're not fine until you can do a sit up with me on your face ya know." Shizuku knew he was able to do over a thousand sit ups with her on his face. If he was in so much pain, he couldn't do even one, then he was too weak to stand up on his own. "You'll only worry the others more if they see you like this ya know." Shizuku's voice told him exactly what he knew to be true.

If anyone saw him in this condition, then he was just going to freak them out, so he sort of relaxed.

"Can you... get off my face?" Naruto asked her, but his voice was muffled by her mound. "Hey Shizuku... why the hell am I always surrounded by naked women... I'm actually not complaining... but _before_ my powers activated... I wasn't having these troubles." Naruto mentioned to her, and she actually got off of him. Yes, on occasion he tripped and a woman would land on top of him, but usually it didn't go further than that. He wasn't sexually repressed, other than wanting to give his virginity to a woman who could make the night special for him.

Shizuku was interested.

"Then, you have great potential ya know."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked her, and she adjusted herself, and got comfortable.

"Those who hold great potential in them, attract the opposite sex to them in the supernatural world ya know. That being said... you're a good person ya know." Shizuku put her hand on _his_ forehead and pat it. He was perhaps the only Demon Slayer that she had ever met, that was as unique as he was. "Your potential brings the women to you... but your kindness, your heart, keeps... gets them to stay ya know." Shizuku had red cheeks.

Ask he to be a slut, she was fine with that and would do it without a blush, but when it came to matters of the heart... she was practically a virgin. She had never fallen in love in her life, when she felt lust, she went out and took care of it. She had been revenge driven her since her people were slaughtered.

"Wait... are you embarrassed?" Naruto couldn't believe it.

The girl who planned on fucking him within 24 hours of meeting him in person, was embarrassed by admitting something personal like that. She had literally, seconds ago, been using her pussy to silence him, though it didn't work. Whenever he worked out, she used him to masturbate just because 'it felt good' and she gave him blowjobs in his sleep.

This... this was what caused her to blush!?

"Shut up... if you're healthy enough to run your mouth, I guess you don't need me ya know." Shizuku got off of him and started to walk out of the room. Naruto tried to sit up, before he collapsed back onto his back.

...

"Shit, I teased her a little too much..." Naruto realized that he might have just ruined his chances of speeding up his healing further. Taking a deep breath, he grit his teeth and rolled out of the bed. On his feet, he groaned and steadied himself on his feet. Standing straight up, Naruto grinned to himself through the pain. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and a little pain isn't enough to take me-!"

*Crack*

"-and down I go... Shizuku! I'm sorry, I need you, you can use my face to masturbate!"

Face down on the carpet, he was pretty sure he had hit an all time low. The door opened, and Shizuku came back in with her face normal again. She helped him back onto the bed, before she sent him a snake-like smile.

"I'm not stopping until you're fully healed ya know."

Translation: She was going to drown him in pussy.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Since I had a message I wanted to send my fans, I wrote this chapter real quick (it took about an hour) before I meet my cousin tomorrow.  
Do you know what is better than a 10K chapter?  
A 20K chapter.  
**

 **Since I'm going to be away from fanfiction for a couple days, I'm going to give you guys a chance to really push the envelope.**

 **100 Reviews = 10K Chapter  
** **200 Reviews = 20K Chapter**


	39. Chapter 39 A Strange Way to Do It

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuh... is Naruto healed yet...?"

Asia, _Asia_ , was groaning as she was on the couch with a fan blowing on her face. For five days now, five days, the house had been an oven. A giant, moist oven, that was cooking all of them up. She had stopped wearing underwear, or bras, altogether while in the house just to keep herself a little cooler. She was wearing her pajamas, since they were the lightest clothes she had that were still decent. She really wanted Naruto to get better, not just for his health at this point, but because everyone but Shizuku was suffering from it.

Five... Days.

"I like it warm... but this is just killer. Why is this heater so powerful nya?" Kuroka asked with a groan. Unlike Asia, she had no such thing as modesty, she was laying the cool kitchen floor butt naked. The floor was tile, which felt just great on her naked body. She hated the fact that her Senjutsu healing couldn't heal poison, only physical injuries and life force injuries. "... Asia... go get ice cream... and a lot of it..." Kuroka whined.

She was worried sick for Naruto, but this level of heat was just starting to get unbearable. If she could just leave the house, that would be great, but she was under house arrest thanks to Serafall. She needed to stay in Naruto's house until all 4 Satans were done figuring out if she would be released of all crimes, or be punished for those crimes. Not only was she currently considered banished from the Underworld, but all 4 Satans knew where she was... she needed to obey or else something bad could happen.

A cool breeze went through the living room, and then started up in the kitchen.

"Aaaaaaaah." Asia sighed, absolute relief, when she could feel the AC kick on and bath her in cool air. The air was still super humid thanks to all of the humidifiers that were in the rooms, but the fact that a panty-clad Shizuku was grabbing a hold of two of them and taking them towards her own room meant soon enough the room would be less humid. "This feels much better... thanks Shizuku-san..." Asia was able to relax a little better.

Kuroka was just face down on the floor, splayed out, with her hands turning into thumbs up. She didn't even have the energy to say anything. Shizuku took all of the humidifiers out of the room, and took them all into her own room. She even did them a favor and turned on the de-humidifier for them, soon enough the room would be cool and dry again.

"I usually hate you... but this is... I thought that Naruto needed to sweat nya?" Kuroka turned her head up, slowly realizing that Shizuku turning on the AC was odd, considering she should be in Naruto's room healing him in the heat. She was too hot and tired, from the heat, to put two and two together though. She just stared at the back of Shizuku's ass with some confusion.

Why did she turn the AC on and open the window?

Who cares, time to enjoy the AC.

"God, that was a good bath... now I just need something to get the taste out of my mouth."

Neither Asia nor Kuroka registered it as Naruto came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, cleaned off completely without a drop of sweat on his body. While the two of them were covered in it, his bath made him feel cleaner. It was great to be able to move his body again, and he was back to full health. Naruto opened the fridge, and frowned when he saw no soda.

"Wha...?" Asia tilted her head up at a boy voice.

"You all drank the cold sodas... not cool... even the milk? Guess I'll go brush my teeth then." Naruto wasn't going to get his cold drink, so he might as well go and brush the taste of Shizuku's snatch out of his mouth. He was pretty sure that after the last two days, he had her taste and smell committed to memory. "... my jaw is sore as hell from that." Naruto rubbed his sore jaw with a groan.

He had gotten a two day long, crash course in eating out a woman, since it was either that or risk literally drowning. The girl was the type who got _really wet_ downstairs, tongue work had kept him alive for the most part. Shizuku hadn't even been trying to teach him, he just learned that when she had an orgasm, that she stopped humping his face for a little bit. Now, there were times when she would stop humping his face and focus on healing him, like when he was asleep. That was only when he was asleep.

All in all, he didn't know if it was the diet Shizuku put them on, but she didn't taste bad... she tasted pretty sweet.

Still, having the same taste in his mouth for two days got old.

"Nya?" Kuroka glanced at the feet of the person who was passing by her, two large to be either Shizuku or Asia, and neither of them had peach colored skin of this shade. "Naruto?" Kuroka looked up and saw Naruto standing there in all of his glory, towel around waist.

"Naruto?" Asia asked as well when she heard Kuroka.

They both stared at his face for a couple of seconds.

"Naruto!" Asia jumped to her feet and ran across the room, while Kuroka scrambled to her feet and jumped on him. Asia jumped on top of him as well, forcing him to hold up both of the girls just to stop himself from calling. They were rambling to him at light speed, talking about everything and nothing, showing just how worried they were over him.

Neither of them had been allowed in the room at all the last few days, so they didn't even know how well he was doing.

"You're okay, are you okay, do you hurt anywhere nya!?" Kuroka let go of him and circled around his body, pushing her hands up anywhere that she could. She saw nothing wrong with him, not a single scratch of swollen muscle. He looked brand new to her. "You're skin is baby smooth nya." Kuroka whispered when she realized that Naruto's skin was softer than it usually was, even though his muscles were still as hard as steel.

Such a strangely soothing combination.

"If it hurts anywhere, tell me, I'll fix it for you." Asia already had her Sacred Gear out and ready to heal his aches and pains.

"My jaw is sore... oh that is the stuff..." Naruto said as she put her hands on his face, and the soreness from his activities was gone. He just sighed in relief, before he removed her hands from his body. "Anyway, I feel good as new, Shizuku's not a bad healer... though I question her ethics..." Naruto grumbled, already experiencing phantom pains.

She really was a snake.

When she was determined to grab her prey, she did not let go of it. It was a humbling experience for him, in complete honesty, to have absolutely no power in a situation. To be at somebody else's control was a different experience, and because he knew he could trust Shizuku, it wasn't a _bad_ experience... a little unpleasant at parts, but not overly bad.

"Thank the Lord, when you came home almost dead... I knew it was a mistake... I should have-" Asia didn't get to punish when she was bopped on the head. She held the top of her head with teary eyes, not sure why she just got that treatment.

Kuroka wanted to grin, but she would get a head bopping if she did, and she knew it.

She grinned anyway, and got her head bopped.

"Worth it nya... Shizuku said it was a really dangerous person who made the poison, that it had to be. Did it happen at the Church?" Kuroka asked as she tried to pull Naruto towards the couch, to sit down and get him to tell them the story. Now that the room was cooling down, she grabbed her kimono off the floor and loosely put it over her shoulders.

Naruto just shook his head.

"I've been laying on my back, barely able to move, for days... I don't really want to sit down." Naruto started to stretch out his limbs, Asia and Kuroka were welcome to sit down of course. Being able to move again though, he wasn't about to waste the gift he had been given. "Also, both of you are sweaty, and other than this towel I'm naked... the bath water is still good. You two shower off, and I'll get dressed. I'll tell you what happened after... give the house more time to cool down." Naruto could smell their sweat.

Not to mention, he wanted to get some light training in while they bathed, so that he could get his body warmed up. He felt a little stronger than when he was defeated, but that could just be because he was fed Shizuku's blood. He didn't know how that worked, but he didn't feel _weaker_ , or anything.

He just had a _ton_ of pent up energy at the moment.

"You two stink, is what he is saying... you're nose-blind to your own smell ya know." Shizuku came back into the room with a small smile. She had 10 humidifiers for her room now, her room was going to be nice and moist at all times. Now all she needed was a small heater so that she could keep her room a little warmer than everyone else's rooms and she would be golden. "I'm perfectly fine naked, but clothes feel good again ya know." Shizuku showed that she was wearing a small... dress that was nearly completely see through.

Even when she was _dressed_ she gave off the 'Perverted Loli' aura about her, not an ounce of shame over her body in her at all.

"... But-"

"No buts, the house needs to cool down... I have the AC on Max just to get the house cooled down as quickly as I can. You're both getting into that shower... anyway, I need to collect my memories of everything that happened that night... it's hazy for me." Naruto rubbed the side of his head with no small amount of frustration. He could remember a lot of details, and he remembered everything that happened in the Church.

The poison had affected his memories of what happened a little, he remembered the guy that did it to him. His memories of their conversation was hazy though, he just knew that the guy had nearly succeeded in killing him.

"You're going to tell me everything nya." Kuroka stated to Naruto as she started her way to the bath.

"... I'm sorry for what happened."

"Don't be... the person who poisoned me wasn't related to the people who were after you. This was a guy who was _after me..._ but I don't know why... and Kuroka... I'll tell you _what I remember_..." Naruto made no promises on this. He had been asleep for 3 days, and with his brain affected by the poison, his memory wasn't super reliable at the moment. Then he had been in a sort of daze for two days with Shizuku.

It was only when his _soldier stood at attention_ that Shizuku decided that he was fit to start moving on his own again. If his body was well enough to get aroused, then his body was back to a good condition.

"Just tell me a name now." Kuroka wanted to know the name of the future dead man.

"... Sa... Sa-something... sorry." Naruto gave her an actual sorry grin. He really couldn't remember the name perfectly, but he remembered their face. "... Sasori... red haired little prick." Naruto remembering the face helped him remember the name.

Shizuku, Kuroka, and Asia... they all had no clue who that was. Shizuku was an ayakashi who didn't pay attention to humans too much. Kuroka only really paid attention to the supernatural world, and Asia was super innocent... and _not from Japan_ so a guy with a Japanese name was kind of not something she should be expected to know.

 **-One Bath Time Later-**

"That was fast..." Naruto passed through the living room, with his sweat and sex fluid (Shizuku's fault) stained bed sheets in his arms. Kuroka and Asia had sped through those baths, since they both were dying to know what happened to him. He had enough time to strip his bed, spray down his room with febreeze, and take his sheets to to the washing machine. Oh, and he opened the window to his room, to get some fresh air.

Naruto opened the door to the washing room, just a very small room with a washer and dryer, before he tossed them in with a pod. With that done, he walked back in the living room.

They were waiting with rapt attention, even Shizuku didn't know the details of what happened.

"Were you attacked by an ayakashi who was after Demon Slayers?"  
"Was it a Fallen Angel?"  
"Did this Sasori drop any useful hints about why he tried to kill you ya know?"

"No, no, and... he was an assassin after my life. He was not an Ayakashi, he was not a Fallen Angel... I think I remember him being a puppet?" Naruto wasn't sure if that part was real or hallucination. "He shot beams of cutting water from his mouth, and had... flamethrowers in his hands... and chainsaws in his stomach." Naruto gave all the details he could remember about how the guy fought.

Despite all his weapons, it seemed that Sasori had really been banking on the poison to kill Naruto, because once it worked, he decided his work was done and got ready to leave.

"... A puppet? Like, he belonged to a group, and was a low ranking member nya?" Kuroka asked with a tilted head, since she was pretty sure people weren't puppets otherwise. "... or the Puppet Maker Sacred Gear, which lets you create humanoid puppets..." Kuroka remembered a few Sacred Gears, and Puppet Maker wasn't one that pretty rare. There were a couple of people that had it around the world at any given time, it was uncommon though.

It wasn't that great though, since puppets only ever had the abilities they had in life, so for the Sacred Gear to be good, you had to kill people with abilities better than your own. It wasn't that great, since the puppets could still be broken as well, far more easily than a living person for sure.

It was _rare_ , not _good_.

"Since everyone is no doubt sick of instant ramen... I'll get started on lunch ya know. I'll still be listening to the conversation ya know." Shizuku hadn't eaten anything in almost a week, and she was hungry. While she could survive purely off water when in a very moist area, she liked eating good food, and after hundreds of years of practice, filling her belly just became normal.

"Something like that... anyway, Asia, you're now free for real. They Fallen Angels after you were all defeated." Naruto told Asia with a bright and cheerful smile. He was happy to give her the good news.

Asia just hugged him and shook her head.

"I don't care about that, I'm just happy you're safe now."

'I'm really not though...' Naruto didn't say that out loud. He was pretty sure that since he was alive, he was going to have more assassins coming after him. The funny part, he wouldn't have been poisoned if he hadn't given his jacket to Koneko. It was that one act of kindness that caused his initial poisoning, since having his jacket would have provided some real protection from that knife. "I don't remember a whole lot, it was a pretty short encounter... we fought, he poisoned me, I broke a puppet, and he left..." Naruto stated to Kuroka, who seemed a little bitter about his lack of knowledge.

How was she going to track this guy down, and rip him to pieces, if she didn't have proper information? She already went to the location it happened, and all she found was burnt trees. There was no evidence that she could use, or even a scent that she could track down.

The man covered his tracks well.

"Nothing?" Kuroka asked, her face showing her thoughts well enough.

"Nothing, anything happen while I was out?" Naruto asked _her_ , since she was the one that would know. Kuroka and Asia actually shared looks at that, since some stuff did sort of happen.

"Koneko-san came over... but I told her you were sick... and couldn't see her." Asia had not lied, it was completely true. At Kuroka's behest, she gave no details on what was keeping Naruto down, but it seemed that Koneko was suspicious of her anyway. Every morning, she came over, and would see if Naruto was 'better' and every morning she was forced to tell Koneko that he was still sick.

Koneko seemed to be getting more determined to see him each passing day, and her mood when she was told she couldn't see him got worse each day.

Today, she practically demanded to see him.

 **-At Kuoh Academy-**

"... I knew he shouldn't have gone alone... I knew it... he was too upset, not thinking clearly..."

Rias paced across the room with a worried, thoughtful look on her face. Naruto hadn't come to school since she and he had that argument, the woods he went to when he tracked down Freed had burned down. There was no trace of a body, of either Freed or Naruto, and there were signed of a struggle. Every morning Koneko went to his house, but that nun girl always said he was _sick_ with a worried look on her ace.

Koneko, _Koneko_ , of all people wasn't allowed to see him.

"I'm sure that the bastard-"

"Shut up." Koneko snapped at Issei, he didn't even get to finish before she had snapped at him. She was not going to sit here, and let Issei show his jealousy towards Naruto, when they didn't even know what condition he was in. They didn't even know if he was really sick, since Asia didn't even let anyone in the house.

"... What if he is... you know." Yuuto brought up, what nobody wanted to think about. Nobody, not even Issei, wanted Naruto dead. He went off alone, nobody could find any bodies, and the only place he should be, they were refused the chance to see him. "I mean... being sick for five days?" Yuuto could see his words didn't go over well with either Rias or Koneko.

It was suspicious.

Akeno, knowing that Koneko wouldn't take that idea well, put down a cup of tea in front of her. She looked visibly upset by what Yuuto was saying, but she wasn't the only one, Rias was upset too. Koneko lost a friend, but Rias lost a savior. A man who had helped her with several problems plaguing her, her entire life.

"You don't even _like_ him, you're always insulting him, complaining about him, you two are always fighting, even when you're getting along." Issei didn't see why Koneko was so hurt about this. She was down a headache, with Naruto no longer coming around, she was going to have more peace.

Koneko's face became red, not wanting so say anything, or else give the wrong impression.

"... We're going to a convention together... I don't want him to miss it..." Koneko said without even once glancing at Issei.

"Why do you even _care_ is the point, the way you two fight is famous across the school. You beat each other up whenever you get the chance. You can just go to whatever convention without him... or take _me_ instead." Issei smiled at Koneko, and she just sent him the most sour look possible. Her cheeks were puffy and red, but she didn't have any arguments.

She and Naruto fought a lot.

"I... I already have a costume, and he has a matching one... it fits his size..."

"So! Why do you even want to spend time with somebody you fight with so much, at all!?" Issei genuinely didn't understand why Koneko seemed so hurt about this. The two fought so much, but Koneko seemed like the first person willing to help Naruto. She insulted him, punched him, and he insulted her and punched her as well.

"I like him a lot!"

"What?" Yuuto asked when he heard that odd shout come from Koneko's mouth. He wasn't sure, but he was pretty she just admitted out loud that she liked him. Koneko's face, her _entire_ face was bright red. Koneko stood up, and ran out of the room before she could be questioned any further. "Wait, Koneko!... Issei... why did you push her like that?" Yuuto asked the local pervert.

Issei didn't look happy.

Actually, he felt pretty bad at the moment. He really didn't mean to hurt her feelings, if she really did like the guy. He was just trying to understand why Koneko even cared if Naruto was alright or no.

"I'll go apologize to her-"

"Give her some time, I don't think even Koneko realized her feelings before now. I think you were the push that she needed... but I'm still worried about Naruto." Rias did smile when she saw Koneko finally come to terms with how she felt about Naruto. Issei's constant questioning, pressuring, made Koneko speak her mind without thinking about it.

It was great that Koneko was aware of her own feelings, but the fact remains, that her realizing her feelings didn't mean much if Naruto wasn't around anymore. If anything, it would be heart breaking for the girl to finally become aware she liked the guy... only to loss him.

"Still... now I feel bad. I really thought that the two of them only got along, because they were always fighting." Issei spoke with a wince. He should have known by now, that Koneko gave off the aura of a Tsundere. She had only ever been showing her Tsun side, not even aware of her dere side.

"She was really looking forward to going with Naruto to that convention. She really does have her costume planned out. They have a hotel room and everything." Akeno pointed out with a grin on her face, when she saw Issei slump even more into the couch. He had a miserable look on his face, feeling even worse thanks to that added bit of information.

 **-With Koneko-**

"... I like him..."

She said that, she said that she liked him a lot. She pulled her knees to her chest, sitting at the edge of the school roof. She thought about the first time that she met Naruto, the way he and she beat each other up. The insults they both threw were hurtful, but once everything was said and done, she had _wanted_ to see him again and fight him again. At that first meeting, she didn't like him, she wanted to beat him up to prove herself better than him.

Then they fought more, and while she was angry at him... she noticed that his anger with her started to fade away. He gained a respect for her, and she started to respect him as well. With that respect, her own dislike of him started to waver. As they fought more, she found herself... not hating him, or even disliking him.

She fought by his _side_ against Shizuku, they experience battle _together_ , and not just against each other.

Then she spent her mornings with him, coming to school together on motorcycle, eating breakfast and lunch together every day. She didn't just fight with him anymore, they still fought, but now she enjoyed spending time with him. She learned more about him, she saw not only his bad side, but she saw the goodness in him.

"I like him... a lot..." Koneko whispered, watching the people around the school going about their after school club activities. When she didn't have to go to his house every morning, she still did it because _she_ wanted to. "... I wanted to tell him..." Koneko wanted to tell him the truth about her past. When he revealed he knew of her youkai side, she was uncomfortable, but she wanted to be honest with him.

He would accept her.

She wasn't afraid of him finding out about her past, because she knew that he would accept her for who she was. Cat ears and all, and he would accept her with a smile. Naruto showed her part of his companies secrets, he had trusted her completely with that (though he didn't give her clothes). She had been touched when she realized he trusted her so much. At the Church, they went through another life and death battle together... and they were _so in sync_. One word, one word was all it took for them to get their act together and switch opponents when they realized the other one was in trouble.

She couldn't even remember what it felt like to hate him anymore, they had known each other for barely longer than a month... but she had such strong feelings towards him now.

"I really like him a lot..." Koneko paused when even those words didn't seem _right_ to her. She felt comfortable with Naruto, she was _more expressive_ with her emotions when she was with him. There were few people she trusted to see her emotions, her fellow peerage members... other than Issei since he was new... and Naruto.

Issei.

She would never have realized all of this, if that bastard didn't push all of her buttons. Now, she didn't know if Naruto was safe or not, and it was only _now_ that she was realizing her feelings for Naruto. She didn't just come to like his company, she came to _want_ to spend more time with him. She wanted to be more involved with him, and him to be more involved with her. She wanted more than friendship now.

She knew why the words didn't seem right now.

"I love him." Koneko smiled to herself when those words tasted right in her mouth. "I'm in love... and... he's sick... he might be dying." Koneko frowned, closing her eyes. She shook her head, slapping her cheeks and standing up. She was going to go into Naruto's home, and demand that she see him.

She didn't care if he was sick, she wanted to make sure he was okay, that he was actually there.

Was that a motorcycle?

Was that Naruto heading to school, super late, on a motorcycle? Koneko's eyes widened when she saw her idiot that riding his bike. She blinked a few times, before she stood up and looked down at him pulling to a stop. She stared down at him, stunned to see him.

 **-With Naruto-**

"... Damn, still a lot of clubs around. Doesn't matter, I'll go and tell the others I'm fine. Hope they didn't misunderstand... actually... pretty sure they wouldn't be misunderstanding either." Naruto did almost die, so if they believed that he was almost dead... that wasn't a misunderstanding. He was okay now though, after almost a full week of healing. The poison had really done a number on him, but he was okay and back in action.

No doubt Rias was freaking out, since the last conversation they had was left off on a very bitter note. She seemed like the type that would hang on that, and be filled with regret over it. He needed to make things better with her, and check on Koneko to make sure she was okay. According to his housemates, it was Koneko that tried to check up on him every morning.

"It's him... and here I thought he got himself killed."

"You know I can hear that, right?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, right at the track runner who passed by. He was back in action, so he was more than happy to kick the ass of whoever decided to speak shit like that. "Meh, doesn't matter, I got more important things to do than fight you-"

Koneko ran out the front doors of the school, towards him.

"Yeah-" Koneko got a lot closer, she wasn't particularly fast for a Devil, but she crossed the distance between them faster than a human could. Naruto watched her with a confused expression, before she got feet away from him. Without even pulling her fist back or winding up, she slugged him in the face. "-he isn't the one you're fighting idiot!" Koneko had an angry red face.

Naruto was pushed back by her fist, his motorcycle stopping him before it was knocked over. Naruto already had a large bruise on his face. He looked at her, before a grin spread over his face.

"Yeah, I've been in bed for 5 days... I've got a lot of pent up energy. I'll take it all out on you." Naruto took a step forward and punched her right back. He put his all into the punch, and knocked her right off her feet. Her head hit the ground first, before she corrected herself and scrambled to her feet quickly. He rushed her, and grabbed both sides of her head. She got a close up view of his knee seconds later, when he knocked her into the air.

She landed on her feet, several feet back away from him, and she rubbed the blood from her nose.

"Raaaah!" Koneko roared as she charged him down.

They both pulled their fists back, and punched each other in the face. They paused, before Naruto pulled his fist back and used both hands to stop her from kneeing him. Gripping her knee, he tossed her up in the air, before he jumped up and kicked her in the center of the chest. She wrapped both arms around his legs, and twisted her body so that he hit the ground face first. She hit the ground after him, but rolled so that she was on all fours.

A yo-yo wrapped around her wrist, and she was yanked off of her hands and feet towards Naruto. He grabbed the front of her shirt when she reached him, before he jumped to his feet. He ran towards the front of the school, and slammed her into the wall. Giving her a double fisted thrust, before the two of them broke through the front door of the school. He slammed her into the shoe locker, broke a shelf on it, before all of the shoes fell on them.

'Something is wrong with her... better not hold anything back.' Naruto thought as she grabbed his face with her palm, and threw him off her. He landed in the hallway of the school, with whatever students that were there, quickly running out of the way. He landed on his feet though, and he ducked underneath a punch from Koneko and gave her an uppercut to the jaw. "Woah! That is a low shot!" Naruto jumped back when she nearly kicked him in the nuts.

Something wrong with her or not, that wasn't cool, so when she landed back on her feet, he slugged her in the cheek as she kicked him in the ribs. He stepped forward through the pain, and slugged her in the right cheek, before he stepped forward again and held nothing back with a straight to the left cheek. He completed his combo by giving her another right to the forehead.

She took the last hit with extra force, by tanking the blow and rushing forward. She got a clean hit at his chest, but she was knocked back when she felt a rough wind push against her.

"That didn't hurt at all, it was nothing compared to..." Koneko stopped talking and tackled him.

The two of them went through a wall together, and she continued to push against him, before they slammed into both a wall and a window. Just like that, they had smashed their way back outside of the school. She didn't stop her charge though, and slammed him into a tree with less force thanks to rushing through walls.

"Nothing compared to what?" Naruto shouted his question, he wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her off her feet. He stepped away from the tree, and slammed her into it upside down. The splintered bark completely broke, their combined attacks against it knocking it down.

He groaned when she punched him in the gut, and showed incredible agility in landing back on her feet. Before the tree hit the ground, she kicked his leg out from under him.

"What are you two doing, stop this at-"

Sona ran across the school ground to try and stop them, and she wasn't alone, the entire student council was with her. Even Rias and her peerage were following after them as well. Sona didn't get to finish her statement though when Koneko grabbed Naruto while he was off balance, and threw him a clear 50 feet away. Everyone who was trying to stop them, or watch them, had to scatter to avoid him landing on top of them.

"Damn near broke my shin... I'm pretty sure you broke my shin, and my ribs... you're damn serious today. Come on, whatever issue you're working through, I've got it!" Naruto raised his fists up, grinning from ear to ear. He and Koneko ran at each other, with Sona about to try and stop them again.

Rias put a stop to that.

"Let them work this out, I'll punish Koneko later for ruining school property... and pay for it all to be fixed myself." This was a matter between her friend and a member of her peerage, Koneko's actions were her responsibility. Koneko started this fight when she saw Naruto was alright, and though Rias didn't understand why Koneko wanted to punch him... she and Naruto first bonded over this.

If she had to guess... Koneko was confirming something to herself.

'His punches...' Koneko took one to the neck, and she gave him one to the gut. She spun on her heels, but she was stopped when he grabbed her by the shirt. She had her shirt ripped off of her body, leaving her in dressed in only a skirt, her bra, and the small little cape around her shoulders.

"Yes!"

'He's blushing?' Koneko was a little confused, since Naruto was _used_ to seeing tits at this point. She didn't even cover her chest, she just slugged him in the shoulder. He had seen her bare tits before, heck, he had seen Rias, Akeno, Shizuku, Serafall, Asia... he had seen a lot of way more endowed (not counting Shizuku) and he... well she didn't know if he blushed when he saw any of them naked. "Don't get distracted dumbass." Koneko had red cheeks as she grabbed his jacket and ripped it in half.

Now they were both topless, but because she chose revenge, she was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air. She had her breath stolen from her when he choke slammed her into the ground. Koneko, for a second, realized that Naruto's attacks all packed a lot more of a punch than they did when they first fought.

'Fuck, I should not be turned on...' Naruto thought as he rubbed his bloody chin, before he grinned... and then his eyes widened. Koneko had grabbed a tree, the entire fallen tree, and lifted it up. Reacing into his pockets, he grabbed both of his yo-yos and prepared himself.

She roared as she threw it.

A split second was all he had, and he used it to wrap around the trunk of the tree, before he jerked on it and the string sliced through the trunk of the tree. Both yo-yos landed in his hands, and the tree trunks landed on either side of him. He smirked and beckoned for Koneko to come at him with a single motion.

"So... you still want this to continue?" Sona asked with a deadpan stare when she watched the two go after each other. "They're using supernatural abilities." Sona reminded Rias.

"... We can erase student memories... though-" Rias was stopped when a stronger gust of wind slammed into Koneko, and knocked her clear through the air. Naruto had a small tornado coming from the palm of his hand, with the tornado surrounding his yo-yo. He was using the yo-yo to aid him in using his wind powers, and not only that, but his wind powers had grown a little stronger. "-... This might not be great." Rias admitted with a small frown.

Koneko was tossed close to 50 feet in the air, before a Naruto grabbed her ankles with his yo-yos. With a firm grip, Naruto yanked her down from the air, and slammed her into the roof of the gym. She crashed into it, and went into the building with Naruto running towards it.

 **-With Koneko-**

"Uuuuuuh... that one hurt a lot more..." Koneko groaned as she looked down at what little remained of her clothes. She was in little more than mostly ripped panties and socks at this point. Her shoes and skirt had been ripped off as she went through the roof, and her bra with it... even her panties were barely hanging on. "Seriously... my clothes get damaged more than anyone else's clothes." Koneko noted as she looked where she was.

"Woah... it's the school mascot, Koneko-chan."

"Boy's changing room... meaning..." Koneko slammed her fist and popped open a locker with ease. Looking into it, she saw a larger white shirt that had Naruto's scent on it. She had her breasts covered with one arm, but she didn't get to put the shirt on.

Naruto came crashing through the door of the changing room.

"Gotcha!" Naruto tackled her face first into the locker, getting all of the half-naked men in the changing room to freak out when he collapsed the lockers. They all scattered, naked girl or not they valued their lives, leaving Naruto and Koneko alone in the changing room.

"Pause!"

Naruto stopped his fist inches before it hit Koneko's face. She grabbed Naruto's gym shirt, and pulled it over herself. Not only did it easily cover her chest, but it even covered her panties.

"Unpause."

Naruto's fist collided with her face the second she unpaused their fight, and she was knocked into the showers. The men who had been in there, were freaked out when a still indecent Koneko slammed into the tile wall. They covered their junks and ran out, wrapping towels around themselves. Naruto slammed his shoulder into the center of her chest, and this time it was his turn to shove her through a wall.

"EEEEEEEK!"

"Oh, cool, girl's changing room this time." Naruto had a shower in the girl's locker room pouring hot water on him. The naked girls covered themselves, grabbed towels and ran out of the changing room. Koneko picked herself off the ground, and saw Naruto ignoring the other girls and just staring down at her.

Koneko smiled when she saw that, before she grit her teeth and forced a glare on her face. She destroyed a bottle of shampoo, before she swiped her hand in front of her, and splattered across his arms when he covered his eyes. She grabbed the loop of his belt and threw him across the changing room and into the door leading out of it.

"Whoops..." Koneko realized that she had ripped off said belt, and his boxers, when she did that. She ignored that, and picked up the nearest locker, before she threw it at Naruto. It stopped in the air in front of him, a stronger gust of wind pausing it. Naruto ran under it with fists clenched. She grabbed a second locker, and slammed it into him like a baseball bat. His body went flying and slammed into the first locker.

He gave a shout of pain to that one, before she heard a very loud splash as Naruto landed outside of the changing room and landed in the school pool. She ran out of the changing rooms after him, and saw him getting out of the pool in his boxers.

The swimming club were making a fast effort to swim out of the pool, and run away from any of the danger of their fight.

Naruto spewed blood out of his mouth, and she watched as he spat a tooth out of his mouth. Naruto reached out into his mouth, and she saw that she had knocked out a molar with that.

"Thankfully, Asia can fix that... otherwise I would be _way_ more pissed... good hit... I think that might have... oh year, that broke my shoulder." Naruto spat more blood out as he spoke, and he got back to his feet. Koneko raised her fists up when she saw him do the same.

"Narutoooo!"  
"Konekoooo!"

They punched each other in the face, and she saw stars when he got her right in the eye. She then took a punch to the gut, and a knee to the ribs that she was pretty sure cracked them. She elbowed him in the bicep, and scratched his chest with her fingernails by mistake. He grabbed his own shirt, the one she was wearing, and pulled her closer to him as he kicked her right in the right breast. She gasped in pain as she was sent flying over the pool fence, and he jumped over the fence to follow after her.

'I don't even have big ones, and that hurt...' Koneko realized that she was shirtless again, but she ignored it this time.

Fuck it.

She needed to fight Naruto, she didn't care who saw her right now. Anyway, she and Naruto were both pretty much naked. She punched the concrete underneath her feet, and pulled a large chunk out of it and threw it at him. Naruto caught with both hands, before he spun around and flung it back at her with double the speed, using her own force against her. She took the concrete chunk right to the face, and got knocked down to the ground with a broken nose.

"Now we're both got blood faces... you ready to give... it hurts to breath a little... you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Naruto looked down at her.

"... I was worried about you idiot-" Koneko finished that sentence by slamming her forehead into his nose. His hands went up to his now broken nose, and she pulled his ankle out from under him. She got on top of him and punched him in the face again. "... and I'm also..." Koneko didn't finish the sentence at all.

All the physical pain she was in, it was nothing compared to the pain she had been feeling when she thought she was losing Naruto forever. She actually smiled when she realized that she had him back, and he was... _previously_ healthy before they started to fight.

Naruto reached out her, and grabbed her by the arm and slammed her onto ground, before he sat on her and slugged her in the face. He kept slamming his fist down onto her, which she raised her forearms up to protect herself.

"When I went after Freed, an assassin appeared and poisoned me! Shizuku has been fixing me for the last five days!" Naruto explained to her as he rained the blows down. Koneko shoved her knee into his crotch, which caused him to curl up with both hands going into his underwear in pain. "Cheap shot... ooooh..."

Koneko got on top of him, and started to punch everything on him that she could see.

"That's a very good reason, and I'm sorry I was upset! I was just super scared that I would lose you, you're my best friend and I'm in love with you!" Koneko started to beat the shit out of him as she gave him her confession. This entire fight with him was just her testing her own feelings, to see if she could still feel the same way about him as she felt the first time she fought. The entire time they were fighting, not once could she bring out any real hatred.

Why was she still punching him?

Well, they were still fighting of course, just because she was confessing her feelings didn't change the fact that they weren't done fighting yet. She wouldn't stop punching until their fight was finished, and it didn't feel finished to her. Naruto grabbed her by the face, and slammed her head back into the concrete, before he got on top up and started to kick her while she wad down.

"Thank you, and I have strong feelings towards you too! Right now I'm going through some complicated emotional stuff, and can't properly return your confession!" Naruto accepted her feelings as he was pretty sure he was breaking her ribs. He was super glad that she loved him, and he was very sure he loved her too, but he still had conflicted feelings towards other girls as well.

Koneko grabbed raised her leg up, and kicked him in the ass, knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground. She put Naruto in a headlock quickly, the two of them were bleeding heavily, and they were both super bruised.

"Then, lets continue doing what we do best, and fight each other! I'm going to become your girlfriend, and I'm not going to stop loving you! I'll wait for you to return my feelings when you're emotional stuff is done with!" Koneko accepted his situation, but she was going to keep trying to get him to love her back. Now that she understood her own feelings, and that she had tested her feelings and realized they were not going to change, she would work towards them. "I'm a Nekoshou, my original name is Shirone, and I'm afraid of my heritate because my sister went insane with power! I don't want to become like her, and hurt what I love!" Koneko screamed that to the heavens.

If she was coming clean, then she would come clean with everything.

Naruto reached up, and grabbed her head, before he slammed her into the ground. He grabbed both of her arms, and pulled them back and shoved his foot between her shoulder blades.

"Kuroka didn't go mad with power, her previous Master tried to experiment on you, and she killed him to protect you! The Kanto Youkai assigned Kuroka to be my bodyguard, and she told me the truth! Serafall is in the Underworld right now, confirming it with the other Satans! She's innocent and wants to be a family with you again!" Naruto, since she was coming clean with him, came clean with Koneko as well about her sister. Koneko stopped fighting him, and just turned her head up to look him in the face... with her eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"What?"

The fight was over now.

"Kuroka loves you a lot... she sacrificed everything to keep you safe... she's made a lot of mistakes, but she never meant to put you in danger... please believe me... she wants to be a family with you again." Naruto panted out, and he helped Koneko back to her feet. She was panting too, since she had just put a ton of emotional stuff on the table... and she had taken quite a beating.

Koneko reached up and put her fist against his chest softly, before glanced away from him, closed her eyes, and looked back at him.

"... You know what... call me crazy... but I believe you." Koneko stood up straight and smiled at him, before she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. Cat ears formed on top of her head, and a tail grew out of her rear end. She smiled at Naruto when she didn't see any change in how he looked at her. "... I'm not ready to accept myself though, and I'm not ready to be a family with her again either." Koneko pulled back in her cat features, and was serious.

Years and years of hurt weren't easily healed, and it would be awhile before she trusted Kuroka, or even accepted herself.

"... Yeah... but it's a start... glad I won the fight." Naruto said with a growing grin on his face, and Koneko stopped when she heard that.

"You won?"

"Well, I had you pinned at the end there... I totally won." Naruto was punched in the face for that one, and knocked onto the ground. Koneko jumped on top of him, and pushed his hands down to the ground.

"I win."

"No-" Koneko silenced him with a kiss, she ignored the iron taste of blood, as she locked lips with him. She wanted to silence any argument that he had against her victory. She made out with him until she needed air, and she looked down at him with challenging eyes. "... I still-" Koneko leaned down and captured his lips again, she wasn't going to stop until he stopped saying he won.

She stopped kissing him again.

" _I_ won... you taste like blood."

"No, I would say you _both_ won." Rias interrupted them as she clapped her hands together, having watched the entire thing go down herself. She was happy that Koneko had realized her true feelings, and confessed like she did. She winced when she saw they had both taken a really bad beating, there was barely any part of their body that wasn't covered in bruises or blood. "Also, you both lost... caused a lot of destruction to the school. Koneko, you're getting another 1,000 spanks for this." Rias gestured behind herself to them.

Trees were knocked out, the main school had holes in the building, the gym roof had collapsed. The costs to repair it would be nothing in the grand scheme of things, it she could have everything repaired over night if she contacted her family. Heck, even changing the memories of the students who saw everything was no trouble.

"... I feel a lot better now... I'll gladly get spanked for this..." Koneko felt emotionally better, not physically of course. Her entire body was hurting something fierce. The spanking would suck, but it was worth it if that was all that she was going to do. "... Can I get some enhanced clothes now?" Koneko asked Naruto as she collapsed onto her back.

She couldn't move anymore.

Naruto collapsed on top of her.

"No... you'll just get them destroyed... you're already bulletproof. It would cost too much to keep buying more." Naruto wasn't going to give her the enhanced clothes. Not until he was sure she could wear them without ripping them. This battle alone was proof that she would just the clothes. In one battle, she had gone through two outfits and gotten both of them ripped to shreds.

Rias giggled when she saw them.

 **-Later-**

" _I'm telling you_ I won that fight." Naruto argued against Koneko as he sat in his home, with Asia using her Sacred Gear to heal his body. Shizuku was rubbing herself against his back, also participating in the healing process.

"Not even a day after I healed you, and you're already in critical condition... you literally broke almost every bone in your body ya know." Shizuku stated with a twitching eye, since Naruto was already back in critical condition. She had actually made Naruto wait until Koneko was done being healed.

Kuroka was standing in the room awkwardly, not making eye contact with Koneko, who refused to make eye contact with her either. The air between the two of them was not good, but thankfully it wasn't horrible either.

*SPANK*

"Uuuuh... I won... I caused more damage to the school, and I'm getting magically spanked for it... I won the fight." Koneko refused to let him have this. She was only 400 spanks into her punishment, and her ass was bright red. The second she had been healed by Asia and Shizuku, Rias had made her pull her panties down, bend over, and take her ass beating.

"You're getting your ass beat, you're not a winner ya know."

'I don't know what to say...' Asia thought with red cheeks, unable to watch as Koneko was spanked right in front of her. She agreed with Shizuku, that Koneko wasn't the winner, but neither was Naruto. Since they both got hurt, they were both lost in Asia's eyes.

It was silent, other than Rias' magical spanks creating the only sound in the apartment.

"I'm glad you're okay Naruto... and I'm sorry an assassin went after you. If I had known-"

"If you had known, then I would have known. If I knew assassins were after me, then I would have been more prepared. We didn't know, it happened, I almost died, and I won't let it happen again. I'll get stronger." Naruto punched the carpet. He still had so much room to grow, his loss against the assassin was proof that he needed to grow stronger.

Kuroka smirked when she heard that.

His determination was refreshing to her.

"Then, I guess we'll have to take your training to the next level than ya know." Shizuku was going to enjoy increasing his training even further. She would increase the amount of weight that was added to his work out, and she would start to fight him herself for training purposes. "I can't let my mate be killed by assassins, not before you give me your seed ya know." Shizuku had no plans of letting any assassins get his life.

They didn't need to know that though.

She had an image to maintain, an uncaring loli who was emotionally unaffected by everything. It was bad enough that Naruto had seen her emotional side, she wasn't letting anyone else see it. The world could do without knowing she had emotions that weren't lustful or anger.

"Your mate?" Koneko/Kuroka stated in unison, before they fell silent when they realized that had spoke at the same time.

'Right, why do I care, I'm fine with a harem.' Kuroka thought to herself, but Koneko just looked at her elder sister, before looking away... and wincing in pain when Rias spanked her a couple more times. She was in for a long and painful spanking, because Rias was really going to town with the punishment this time. "So... you came here without your peerage nya?" Kuroka didn't think Rias would have the guts to come to Naruto's apartment, knowing she was there, with no backup.

"Naruto trusts you."

That was all the reason that Rias needed to have a little faith in Kuroka, since Naruto wasn't going to steer her wrong. Rias looked at Naruto, and she sent him an apology with her eyes. She knew he might still be sour about their last talk, but she wanted to show him she held no hard feelings against him. She didn't stop spanking Koneko though, just like how Asia and Shizuku didn't stop healing Naruto.

"Also, I need to give you 5 days worth of homework... and remind you that you and Koneko are going to that convention. I got you those tickets, and I don't want them wasted." Rias still shipped Naruto and Koneko, and after today, she knew her ship had a strong change of happening. Though, the way that Koneko confessed was way different than what she had been expecting.

She wanted the to have fun together that didn't involve them physically hurting each other. It was usually romantic, after a nice date or something, not being total savages and destroying each other in a fight.

Though, this was Naruto and Koneko, their relationship was odd.

"5 days of homework... pretty bold of you to assume I'll do any of it. Oh yeah, the convention..." Naruto had no plans to do any of the work assigned to him while he was recovering. "Also, I still think Raynare should have lived to suffer... but I'm not going to hold it against you... so don't worry about that." Naruto could see it in her eyes, that she was trying to avoid getting on his bad side.

He wasn't going to hold a difference of opinion against her, since this was something trivial in the long run.

"There, you're all healed up now... I even regrew your tooth." Asia smiled when she saw that she and Shizuku had put Naruto back to full health... again. Shizuku blinked, and she looked at Naruto's body. He seemed... stronger than he was before he and Koneko fought, when he left home. It was like how he had seemed a little stronger than... his powers over wind had grown stronger. Somehow, during his fight with Koneko, he had gained more strength. That strength solidified itself as his power once his healing was done with.

Every battle he fought, every time he pushed himself, he actually grew noticeably stronger for it.

A mere month ago, Koneko was holding her power back against him, but this time... she held nothing back. Both of them had ended up in a critical condition, and caused some serious damage to the school just from the physical part of their fight.

'... I want to see how far I can push him... he takes to...' Shizuku blinked, before she realized the perfect thing to teach Naruto. It was something she had never tone before, but every ayakashi and youkai knew about. She had a weaker physical body than most ayakashi, so she couldn't do it herself. "Naruto... I think your ready to begin learning how to use touki to enhance your martial arts ya know." Shizuku mentioned with a look over his body. He had already trained his body far passed human limits, it should be possible for him to learn how to use touki if he started to apply himself to it.

Surprisingly, even Rias knew what she was talking about, which was odd because devils never trained themselves to the limits of their physical bodies. A requirement for a species without Senjutsu in order to use touki, meaning she knew somebody that could use it. That didn't matter though.

It was time for her to become truly serious in Naruto's training.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **Yeah, my cousin and I were drinking, a lot... and he passed out drunk.  
I ended up being bored, and noticed last chapter got 100 reviews, so I wrote a 10K chapter real quick while he was passed out.  
Lets see if we can get another 100 reviews for this chapter, and get another 10K chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40 Lemon - Be Warned

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
LEMON ALERT - LEMON ALERT - LEMON ALERT - LEMON ALERT  
You have been warned.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

There he was, sleeping soundly.

Asia quietly snuck into Naruto's room, her pillow in her arms as she nervously moved towards him. She didn't want to bother him when he was sleeping soundly, but she had just woken up herself from a really bad dream. Thanks to a strange movie that she had watched, with English subtitles on for her sake, about something really horrifying she just couldn't fall back asleep. The funny part about being completely aware that evil spirits actually _did_ exist, and monsters existed too, was that when you watched a bad movie, and had a bad dream... it was even worse because you knew those things actually did exist. There could be a monster under her bed, in her closet, or outside her window. Considering that there was a massive thunderstorm outside, the weather had said that the weather wouldn't stop for a few days, it just created a mood of complete fear for her. She got next to his bed, on her knees, and looked at him.

"... Naruto... Naruto..."

Right, he was a super deep sleeper, so Asia grabbed onto his cheek and pulled on it hard enough to stretch it. She heard him groan, and turned his head to look at her... right as lightning struck and lit her face up.

"Shit!?" Naruto shouted as he rolled out of the bed, slammed his face into the bedside table, before hit the ground. "Damn... scared the shit out of me. You okay Asia?" Naruto asked as he got back into bed, rubbing his forehead. Looking at his hand, he saw that he wasn't bleeding from that. When lightning had lit her face up, her pure white pajamas and scared face made her look like a ghost.

She shook her head nervously... red cheeks.

"... I... had a really bad dream... can I stay with you?" Asia asked Naruto, mumbling the entire time. He gave her a home, he took care of her, he was teaching her Japanese so that she could attend school, he was even getting her into Kuoh Academy, and he had beaten the people who were after her life. He had done so much for her, that she just felt so bad about asking more of him. Still, she had a really bad dream, and she was too afraid to go back to sleep at this point. Her dream had been great at first, but it had soon... devolved into something like what she had experienced in the horror movie they all watched together.

Naruto covered himself in the blanket, before he opened it up and nodded.

"Sure thing Asia, come on in." Naruto could see she was bothered, and though her teary-eyed face was super cute, he wasn't going to try and resist it this time. She sounded like she needed to help, so why not give it? Helping her wasn't going to be taking anything out of his sleep, since he was going to be able to go right back to sleep after she laid down anyway. "Have a-" Naruto was a little surprised when she instantly snuggled right up to him, before he smiled and calmed himself. "-good sleep." Naruto told her with a wide grin.

"Good night!"

 **-In the House, A Different Room-**

Asia's bed shifted as a small hand came out from under it, a hand with only three fingers with long claws on them. The hand reached out from under the bed, and grabbed onto Asia's remaining pillow, touching it a few times. Glowing yellow eyes opened up from under the bed, and a shadow crawled out from under the bed and went under her sheets, moving around with loud sniffing sounds being audible. The creature crawled out from under the sheets, opened her dresser and started to go through the clothes she had, before closing it and going towards the open door.

The door next to Asia's was open.

The creature crawled into the room, and saw Kuroka was sound asleep in her bed, buck naked as the day she was born. She had horrible sleep posture, but she seemed very sound asleep. Scratching her breast as she switched positions, and the shadow crawled onto the wall of the bedroom, crawling on it towards the bed. The creatures three long fingers went to Kuroka, before it's yellow eyes opened once more and gazed at her face. The creature shifted itself, and it's yellow eyes turned bright red when it saw Kuroka's pleasant sleeping face. It silently, _no noise at all_ , hopped off the wall and landed next to the bed itself. It crawled underneath her bed, and the eyes started to close as it slipped completely under her bed.

 **-Inside of Kuroka's Dream-**

"Look at all of these cute, adorable, little babies... and the best part... they're all mine... but those two are Shirone's babies... I'm a mother and an aunt nya!" Kuroka giggled, super excited as she held up a great number (Seven) babies in her arms. The best part was the fact that they all had whisker marks, black hair, cat ears, and some had blue eyes, with others have yellow eyes. They were her adorable little kittens, and she was already pregnant again so she would be adding onto her motherhood load. She had twins inside of her now, and she couldn't wait to get them out of her, and get a couple more into her.

Her little sister, now taking the name Shirone again, was holding her own twins gently in her strong arms.

"... I'm happy we're okay again... nya." Shirone smiled at her shyly, and Kuroka gently put her babies down on the ground, letting them play together. She went over to her sister, and gave her a wide armed hug.

"You're so cute, I'm happy we share a man... and Shizuku isn't here anymore." Kuroka shouted in joy, while Asia in a maid outside came into the room with a load of laundry. She was also really happy that Asia was their maid, since she hated housework and never wanted to do it. She just wanted to raise her kids, fuck her Naruto, and continue this cycle until her race was well and truly built up to the glory that it deserved.

"Momma."

"Oooooh, you're first word... which one of you said it nya?" Kuroka looked at her babies, all of which were facing away from her.

*Snap*

One of the babies head twisted and snapped, as an eyeless baby looked at her, blood pouring down it's face. She heard several more sickening snaps, and the other babies stated to break their own necks, and stare at her with bloody, eyeless stares. Kuroka screamed and shut her eyes, before she opened them up again and saw that none of it had happened, she just had her cute little babies playing together again.

"Must have been seeing... and hearing things... pregnancy... real weird." Kuroka rubbed her eyes and went over to the couch, uncomfortable as she watched her children play together, and with their cousins. Shirone sat down with her, and the two sat in relative silence, though Kuroka was still very put off by the weird vision that she had just had. Nobody wanted to see eyeless babies break their necks to look at you, and spew blood out of their eye holes. It just wasn't something you wanted to see, and definitely not from your own babies.

"You okay Nee-chan?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... I'm just... what the fuck!?" Kuroka screamed when she looked at Shirone, and she saw a small child's corpse, decapitated, and could see that it was her little sister's head talking to her. "Shirone, what happened!?" Kuroka watched as the corpse picked up it's head, and stood up from the couch. The corpse put the head back on it's neck, before the head started to spin. She jumped off the couch and went to grab the babies, before she saw that none of them babies were there anymore... instead they were all just replaced by more headless Shirones instead. Seeing a room filled with her sister's corpse, she naturally screamed and ran out of the room.

"Nee-chan, this is-"

 **-Kuroka wakes up-**

"... I can't sleep alone from that..." Kuroka clutched her beating heart, she couldn't hear anything except for the sound of her heart beating in her ears, painfully so. Her dream had been great at first, but then it had quickly started to go into dark and weird areas. Grabbing her pillow, she got up off of her bed and made her way out of the room. For the first time, she was going to be going to Naruto to sleep in his bed because she had a nightmare. To think that she, the big bad Kuroka, had been so scared by a dream that she needed to be comforted.

If anyone saw her, she would die of embarrassment.

She winced when thunder struck, and she looked in the living room and saw that Serafall was asleep on the couch with Koneko, the two girls having stayed over at Naruto's house after the horror movie. Seeing as the storm outside was really heavy, and Koneko didn't have a magic circle set up to teleport away from the house... and Serafall didn't need to be in the Underworld until noon the next day. Looking at Koneko though, Kuroka's heart started to slow down in relief, seeing that she was safe and sound, her head still attached to her neck.

"What are you doing cat ya know?"

She did jump a little when Shizuku came out of the kitchen with a knife.

"... What are _you_ doing out nya?" Kuroka didn't bother answering that question, there was no good answer. Shizuku just raised an eyebrow, and gestured to the kitchen that had the dishwasher leaking still. Though it was a new dishwasher, they had found a problem with it, so she had been staying up late so that she could wash the dishes properly for once. Sadly, the mess had really taken her awhile to clean since she had waited until the movie was done. Then she had gotten caught up reading the newspaper... and not to mention she had to stay in contact with the Forest Ayakashi and tell them of her progress seducing Naruto. She was pretty busy at the moment, and was just now going to go to bed.

" _I_ do housework, something you should try for once cat ya know." Shizuku stated, not meaning it in the slightest since _she_ was the home maker in the house... with Asia's help sometimes since the girl was just very precious. "Asia's with Naruto right now, so don't try anything sexual ya know." Shizuku reminded Kuroka, seeing as Naruto wouldn't really think highly of either of them if they tried to do something sexual in front of Asia.

They needed to stay on his good side.

Shizuku blinked when she passed by Kuroka's room, and glanced in it with a raised eyebrow, before she stuck her tongue out and tasted the air. Nope, as usual, the cat's overwhelming hormones were the only thing in the room she could smell. They all just watched a horror movie, so the little bit of fear coming off of Kuroka suggested a bad dream. Oh well, it wasn't her problem if Kuroka was a scaredy-cat like the stereotype said about cats. What was her problem was the fact that for a second, she had sensed something else in Kuroka's room... but she couldn't taste any strange smells. If there was an ayakashi in the room, then she should have been able to smell it, even with Kuroka's far too overactive hormones.

Kuroka just huffed and opened Naruto's door, seeing Asia cuddled up to his side. Kuroka's eyes narrowed for a second, before she sighed in relief.

Asia wasn't naked.

So, with that in mind, she went over to Naruto's bed and elbowed him in the face. He snorted loudly, and groaned when he saw her.

"The fuck... Kuroka?" Naruto's mutter showed that he had just gotten back to sleep, seeing as it had only been... 20 minutes since Asia had joined him in his bed.

"I had a horrible nightmare... really bad... I'm not sleeping alone nya." Kuroka cuddled up to his other side, without asking his permission. Normally she could go back to sleep in her own bed, but the fact remained that her dream involved nightmare babies, and her own dead sister's mutilated corpse in duplicates. She was not going to be able to just sleep alone after that.

Naruto groaned.

"Fine."

Kuroka, still pretty much naked, just wrapped his arm in her breasts and smiled, snuggling up to him. She would be able to get a better night's sleep like this anyway, in her man's bed instead of her own lonely one. Anyway, with her super fucked up dream still fresh in mind, she tried to put it out of her mind.

She was able to do that after she took in his scent.

 **-In Kuroka's Room-**

Yellow eyes opened once more, and they glowed brighter, more maliciously than before. As if waking from it's own dream, the creature looked towards the open door, before crawling out from under the bed and into the closet. It went through Kuruka's clothes, and stayed there for a couple of minutes. It watched her bed with eyes that glowed with anticipation, waiting for her to come back into the room. When she never showed up, after over 15 minutes of waiting, the creature crawled out of the closet and across the ceiling, jumping down on her bed and scratching up her covers.

It raised it's head up and sniffed the air, before yellow eyes turned bright red once more. Getting back on the wall, it crawled towards the door, and onto the hallway's ceiling.

Kuroka's door closed behind it.

"I could swear I sensed something... but... it's more than likely nothing ya know." Shizuku spoke to herself after closing the hormone filled room. If she stayed too long around those scents, she was going to lose herself to her base instincts... meaning she would go and ride Naruto's dick until the cows came home. 'My tongue is never wrong... and I can't smell anything.' Shizuku stuck her tongue out again, and the creature stayed still, closing it's eyes.

Shizuku yawned and started to go towards her own room, glancing around with her eyes narrowing further.

The second the door to her room closed, the creature started to crawl into the living room. There, on the couch, was a half-naked Serafall with a mostly clothed Koneko (borrowing one of Naruto's shirts and her own panties, to use as pajamas). It tilted it's head, and looked between the two. Dropping down on the ceiling and onto the back of the couch, never even moving the couch. It wrapped it's long fingers around Serafall's throat, so gently that she didn't even wake up. One of it's claws went across the front of her throat, ever so slightly causing her to bleed.

A 2 foot long tongue came from the small creatures mouth, and tasted the blood, before extremely sharp teeth stretched into a grin.

Serafall just smiled ignorantly in her sleep.

 **-Serafall's Dream-**

"Do you, Sona Sitri, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Serafall asked with a bright smile on her face. She was not only wearing a bright pink dress, with tons of black frills and yellow stars on it, but she was also lucky enough to have the authority to marry off her sister.

"I do."

Sona looked so _amazing_ in her white wedding, magical girl outside, just absolutely stunning in the outfit that Serafall had hand-selected for her. The skirt was so short, her panties were totally visible for that perfect fanservice, and the outfit really made her itty bitty, tiny little boobies stand out for their perfect 'Sona'-ness. She just loved every part of her little sister.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take this So-tan to be your magically wedded wife?" Serafall asked the groom with sparkling eyes.

...

"Serafall, it's law-" Naruto, wearing a pure white tuxedo, with a black face mask, and a black cape with a red rose on the front, was about to correct her. She had changed the words again, but deciding it wasn't important, he rolled his eyes. "I do, but the one marrying us is stupid."

"KISS!" Serafall shouted as she grabbed the back of their heads, and pushed them together, forcing the kiss. "There, you all saw it! Naruto is now officially my little brother, and Sona is married to the only guy I approve of! You ALL saw it, and I know you can't deny it." Serafall pointed her fingers out at everyone in the crowd.

They were all witnesses to the magic that just happened.

Now that Naruto was her brother, the three of them could engage in the naughtiest of threesomes imaginable. She could have sex with her precious Sona and her adorable Naruto, all while teaching them the pleasure that a magical girl could give her loved ones. She glared at everyone that so much as looked like they were going to deny her what she wanted most, to fuck her little siblings into pleasure comas.

"She's so embarrassing."

"I'm used to this... I really am." Naruto deadpanned with red cheeks. He was honestly used to Serafall's stupidity at this point.

Serafall wrapped her arms around them.

"Okay then, I, your ever wonderful magical girl host, with proceed with watching the loving couple consummate their union and join in as I please! Everyone who doesn't wanna watch, better leave." Serafall called out, unaware as the atmosphere changed from super happy. Quickly, the audiences eyes all started to glow red, and their skin started to turn darker than darkness itself.

Sona turned to look at her.

"Why would I want to ever have sex with such a freak like you? Aren't you 200 years too old to be a magical girl anyway?" Sona asked her bluntly, glowing red eyes, her tone suggesting nothing but complete and utter disgust for Serafall. There was no love in her body language, tone of voice, or words at all.

Serafall wasn't sure she heard that right.

Naruto grabbed the front of her dress and shoved her down so that she was surrounded by the shape-shifting and whispering audience.

"Stop pretending to be a magical girl, we only got married so that we could run away together and never see you again... and we could be with the real woman we love." Naruto spat in her direction as he spoke, those red eyes glowing fiercely red as he stared her down hatefully. He snapped his fingers, and her clothes were completely destroyed by fierce winds before she could so much as blink. "There, now those disgusting magical girl clothes are off you're disgusting devil body." Naruto spoke with a sneer.

Serafall had tears in her eyes, feeling actual shame over her body, covering herself from the eyes of all those looking at her. She never cared if her tits, ass, or even pussy were visible to others. When she was called disgusting by one of the two people she loved though... that was a horrible blow to her self-esteem.

"But what about me then, _my dear_." Sona asked sweetly.

"Of course you're okay, you've seen the grace of Lady Gabriel... she'll purify you... and she can turn you into an Angelic Magical girl... unlike your slutty, whorish, waste of space sister here... you're young, fresh, and your breasts aren't just swollen sacks of fat." Naruto spoke each word, every word, with so much hate that Serafall's tears hit the ground with each word. She could hear the hate, feel it, even taste the hate on his tongue.

Did her loved ones hate her that much?

"Oh... and I used a seal on this place, Serafall can't use her powers here... ladies and gentlemen of the audience... I give you all permission... to take turns with her to your hearts content... break this magical-girl-wannabe." Sona's words were the icing on the cake, and completely broke Serafall's heart.

She surrendered completely as the hands of those surrounding her started to grope her painfully, and she was ripped off of her butt.

She didn't care anymore.

 **-Serafall Wakes Up-**

"Uuuuuuh." Serafall snapped awake with tears in her eyes, silently crying which quickly turned into muffled cries of happiness. Realizing all of that was a dream, she could feel the urge to vomit as she remembered her dream. Neither Naruto or Sona would ever do any of that to her. But the nightmare had been so realistic feeling, even when Naruto and Sona were out of character, her brain refused to think of it as a dream. "... Thank you god that was just a dream." Serafall _took_ the headache gratefully as proof that she was awake.

She had never thanked god in her life, but knowing that she had just been dreaming, that was cause for thanks.

Now that she was awake, she could see that the dream was just that, a dream. No matter how much she annoyed her sister, she knew that Sona loved her a lot, and that she and Naruto were good friends. What happened in her dream was impossible, there was no way that Naruto or Sona could ever hate her. Looking around the room, Serafall winced when she felt a slight pain in her neck, and when she touched it, she saw that she was bleeding a little. She must have scratched herself in her sleep, since she had been having a really bad nightmare after all. The very idea that she was too old to be a magical girl, it was insane, no way was that anything but a nightmare.

Grabbing the pillow she was using, Serafall looked towards Naruto's room and smiled to herself.

The couch wasn't super comfortable, so maybe if she joined Naruto in his bed, she would have a better dream. Maybe she could finish the dream she had been having, but instead of that horrible end, she would get an end where she and Naruto were double teaming Sona to celebrate their union. Naruto with his penis, and she with a double ended dildo (she wanted pleasure too after all)... and then would come the adorable little children that would follow that act.

Skipping down the hall, she was stopped when she saw Shizuku opening up her door with a raised eyebrow.

"Nightmare ya know?" Shizuku's question was odd, as if she knew exactly why Serafall was going to Naruto's room... and only confirming it for herself. "Need to sleep with Naruto ya know?" Shizuku continued as she watched Serafall put her hand on the doorknob.

Serafall just put a finger to her lips, and silently went into Naruto's room, while Shizuku frowned and went back into her room. She blinked when she saw Asia on Naruto's right arm, and Kuroka was on her left. It looked like Naruto was freshly back to sleep too, since he wasn't snoring of anything like that. Since he had just fallen asleep, she wouldn't have to try hard to get him to wake up. So, she walked over to him and pinched his nose.

His eyes opened.

"Serafall this time... I don't exactly have room-" Naruto wasn't given the chance to say one, before Serafall squeezed herself into position. She got next to Asia, but lower on the bed, and wrapped her hands around his waist. With her breasts hugging his bare thigh, and her head resting up against his crotch-area, she sighed to herself and got comfortable. "-or you can put yourself between mine and Asia's crotches... uuuuuuuh... fine." Naruto decided that he was too tired to care if she decided she wanted to use his leg as a body pillow, and his crotch to replace the pillow she had brought in the room.

 **-In the Living Room-**

"Something is off ya know." Shizuku was sure that some kind of Ayakashi was at work. She didn't know of any that caused such frequent nightmares, she knew of one that targeted creatures and possessed them using good dreams while stealing their life force. Still, the fact that she couldn't smell it was bad, since the heavy rain could have washed it's scent off for the moment. "Did it eat another ayakashi, and lose itself to the negative emotions ya know?" Shizuku wondered out loud with narrowed eyes.

The Tamamo no Mae wasn't the only youkai that could gain strength by devouring others, all youkai could do that. The Tamamo no Mae was the only one who could handle it though. When you ate the power of other ayakashi, then you absorbed both their power and all of their negative emotions. Even ayakashi who loved negative _human_ emotions or ate them, couldn't handle the amount of raw negative emotions that swirled inside of their own minds. It drove them crazy, and most couldn't fight off the insanity.

Not to mention, they died horrible deaths if they ate too much, and took more power than they could withstand... which was was a horrible combination when combined with the fact that the Tamamo was immune to the negative emotions of those she ate.

This Ayakashi, did it go insane after eating it's brethren, and change it's nature?

"Mmmmmm."

"... I'm imagining things ya know." Shizuku saw Koneko moan with a smile on her face, even in her sleep. If there was an ayakashi causing bad dreams, then Koneko wouldn't have that smile right now. She must be having a very good dream, which went against her theory.

Shizuku should just go to bed, the horror movie was the most likely culprit behind the bad dreams.

When she went into her room again, the yellow eyes appeared again, glowing brighter than ever before. From underneath the couch, two long arms clawed their way out and pulled itself out onto the couch. It looked at Koneko, the only sleeping person in the room. It's claw dragged across her body, and the creature paused when it's claw didn't scratch her. It scratched at her a little harder, but still to no avail, in confusion it scratched the shirt off of her body and showed her petite body in almost it's full nudity.

"Mmmm... Idiot... I'll... last longer."

The creature grinned a sharp grin as it's eyes turned bright red, at it's brightest as it stared into Koneko's dreams. It crawled towards her head, and weaved a black ayakashi magic over her head.

The girl, that shirt had the Demon Slayer's scent on it... and she was having a very _good_ dream about the Demon Slayer. The moist spot on the front of her panties, the way she twitched and squirmed, and even the fact that in her sleep, she was unconsciously groping her own rear end. This girl was in the middle of a wet dream, and those were the best, tastiest dreams to suck out of a girl with their life force.

" _Sooo... tasty..._ "

When it usually possessed people, it made their dreams take on their heart's truest desire, but this girl seemed to hold a very _repressed_ lust. She wanted the Demon Slayer, but she was rejecting her own desire to have sex. For a youkai like her, that was dangerous, she would build up her lust until she achieved Mating Season using that lust.

Her lust was strong, which would make sucking out her life force even easier than his other victims.

This was going to be his next victim.

He would suck out all of her life force in one go, emptying her out, killing her, and devouring her body before any of the rest woke up. Then he would go for the others, yes, he would stay in the house, and pick them all off one by one. Finally, he would save the Demon Slayer for last... as the most important part of his meal. For a first meal though, this little Nekoshou would wet his appetite very well. She was tough though, her skin was immune to his claws... but she would lose that quality when he killed her.

With a single slice, her panties were ripped off.

Still, since her dream was one of lust, not only could he wet his appetite... but it would be be good to season this meal with his own spices. Her entrance looked inviting, and she wouldn't notice while under the effects of his spell. Yeah, while she was enjoying her dream, he would have his fun, then give her the worst nightmare of her life... and then end her life.

With just one thrust, he would start it.

Pulled back his hips, he thru-

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" He was grabbed from behind, his thrust completely missing Koneko and hitting nothing but air. A hand was viciously around his neck, before he was ripped off of the couch and held up off of his feet. He turned his head a little, and his eyes widened when he saw the Demon Slayer was the one holding him up by the neck.

"... This... this vicious youkai wanted to attack Lord Demon Slayer after gaining his trust... I was just going to... purge her for the master. I've been your protector from the shadows for years now Master."

Thinking quickly, he tried to craft a lie that would get him out of trouble. Outside of the dream world, he had no physical might, he was weaker than even a human child. Humans were foolish creatures though, easily lured by pretty words and heroic phrases. He could easily lie his way out of his... yeah, he was sure of it, this Demon Slayer would gladly welcome him into his home after he explained the situation.

"Yeah, this vicious youkai is my best friend Koneko... I'm fully aware of what she is... but what I don't know, is why you're trying to rape her." Naruto squeezed the ayakashi's neck tighter, much tighter, actually slowly killing the creature. He had seen everything, he watched as the creature placed some kind of spell on Koneko, and he watched as the creature prepared to do something unforgivable to her. "You have three-"

"It's a makuragaeshi... they were once harmless pranksters, putting pillows under people's feet... but then they started to feed on life force and dreams, showing humans their deepest desires ya know." Shizuku showed herself from behind Naruto. Hearing Naruto's voice, even in her room, had alerted her to something being up. "This one is tainted by a very... _twisted_ demon power... it seems to have eaten the flesh of a Rogue Devil ya know." Shizuku pointed out as she got closer to the creature.

"It tried to ra-"

"That isn't what is important, ayakashi do those things all the time to humans and other ayakashi ya know." Shizuku brushed that issue aside quickly. For Ayakashi, it was the strong that got to do what they wanted, even if others didn't like it. Shizuku herself wasn't a fan of such topics, but it was the way of the supernatural world. Getting super angry over something that had been stopped as an attempt, would just be pointless. "... This ayakashi has tainted itself, and needs to be put down before it can do any harm... give it to me, and I'll do it ya know." Shizuku extended her hand to Naruto.

She had no qualms about murdering her own kind, she had been doing it on and off for the passed 200 years. As a female, if she didn't want to get abused, she had to kill those who would be her abusers. Not to say she won every battle, she had lost her fair share of them, but she she knew how to kill.

"Is there anyway to reverse it... make it harmless again?" Naruto asked Shizuku.

"I promise I'll never eat or hurt anyone-"

"Shut up, your word isn't any good here. Shizuku, can this be reversed... I stopped it from doing _that_ to Koneko... can this thing be saved?" Naruto asked Shizuku, who seemed to stop and consider it for a moment.

No.

She knew of no such method, the growing hunger would continue to eat away at the ayakashi until it lost it's mind either way. It would either lose it's mind from eating too much, or it would lose itself to the hunger inside. There had never been a case where the one who gave into the hunger, returned to the way they were before.

"No."

*Snap*

"... You killed him ya know." Shizuku frowned deeply when she looked at Naruto with the corpse of the ayakashi hanging limply in his grasp. She looked at his back, and water gathered around her hands. She narrowed her eyes, and prepared to fight... just in case Naruto's Demon Slayer blood changed him with his first kill. "... I told you... if you killed an ayakashi outside of self-defense..."

"Shut up Shizuku."

Shizuku shut up when she heard that stern, _authoritative,_ tone that commanded her respect. She shivered, actually shivered, when she saw him glance at her. She was usually wet, her skin was always covered in a small amount of water... but right now... she hadn't been this wet with just a _look_ in a long time.

"I didn't kill him because I'm a Demon Slayer... I did it because he can't be saved, like you said... he almost did something horrible to my friend... speaking of which... I better get her dressed... she's exposed. Do you mind if I?" Naruto gestured to her panties, wanting to borrow one of Shizuku's pairs to give to Koneko. Shizuku was smaller than Koneko, but her panties should stretch enough to fit Koneko comfortably enough.

He didn't want to explain to Koneko why she went to sleep dressed, and woke up butt naked, he would rather she _never learn_ what he saved her from.

"Take me ya know."

Shizuku took her clothes off at that very moment, and showed herself off as aroused as she was to Naruto. That look, his reason for his kill, her own arousal, and the fact that she was able to get pregnant with her eggs right now, made this the only... no... the _perfect_ chance to actually have sex with Naruto. She wasn't going to settle for just using his body to masturbate anymore, and while those two days improved his oral skills a lot, she wanted his dick.

She was going to be getting a dicking.

Naruto thought about it.

Shizuku blinked.

"You're actually thinking about it ya know?" Shizuku had expected him to blush and refuse her, and state that he was saving his virginity for a moment in time he would always remember. She knew that he always wanted to remember his first time, so he wouldn't just get rid of his virginity for the sake of getting rid of it.

Naruto nodded.

"... I mean, I graduated today... I'm a fully fledged Demon Slayer now I guess. I saved Koneko's chastity, and I trust you... I think I'll always remember this moment ya know..." Naruto blushed when he realized that he had gotten a bit excited near the end there. Shizuku had also informed him about the egg thing she was going through, her version of a Mating Season. Even if he had sex with her, and got her pregnant, then she would just lay the eggs and he would be a father... in 5 to 10 years instead of 9 months.

There were almost no real consequences to having sex with Shizuku, other than having to keep it from the others so that he wasn't hounded to just randomly have sex at a moment's notice.

"... Well ya know?"

"Sure, lets do-" Naruto would have finished, but Shizuku got down on her knees and dropped his boxers to the floor. She was looking at him in his flaccid form with a snake-like, predatory smirk on her face. "... after I get Koneko dressed, and put her in bed." Naruto finished his statement.

Smirk gone, replaced by annoyance.

"Just hurry, I'll be in my room ya know." Shizuku gave Naruto her panties to put on Koneko, and he took off his shirt to put on her. He would put her where he had been on his bed, so that the other girls didn't wake up from the lack of warmth. "Don't make me wait long ya know." Shizuku spoke as she disappeared in her bedroom.

Naruto just laughed nervously.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

"That was way to long of a wait ya know." Shizuku was already in bed, laying in wait for him with her head resting on her hands. "Close the door, and lock it... nobody is interrupting this ya know." Shizuku pointed to the door behind him. She knew what was going to happen, harem cliche, they were going to get ready to fuck, and then something was going to interrupt them.

She saw in in anime all the time, so she sighed in relief when she saw Naruto do as she asked, raised eyebrow.

"Okay then..." Naruto walked over to her, and she sat up, before she got off of the bed and pushed him onto it. Seeing his boxers back on, she rolled her eyes, before she pulled them right back down. "Just so you know... I'm ner-"

"-nervous is fine, but don't worry. I've been secretly training you're ability to recovery, so even if you're a quick shot you'll get me off a few times ya know." Shizuku opened her mouth, and she swallowed his flaccid member whole. She wasted zero time getting right to what she wanted. This was just foreplay, she wasn't going to use her mouth to fully get him off, like in his sleep.

"What are youuuuuuuu..." Naruto shivered when he was overcome by pleasure that he wasn't expecting. He had never actually gotten one of the blowjobs they gave him while awake, so actually experiencing it awake was... well it was completely different from those rare times he touched himself. He could feel Shizuku bring him right up to maximum hardness within seconds of working on him.

She had been training him in secret?

She popped off him, and smiled, admiring her own work.

"The diet I've been feeding you, it's been designed to not only keep you healthy... but by eating it for so long, I've increased your ability to produce sperm, get hard, and recover from cumming ya know." Shizuku was about to get on him and start to ride him, before she was stopped when he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto the bed. She raised an eyebrow when she felt his hands on her, going down her body and reaching down to touch her entrance gently. "... I'm aroused, I don't need foreplay ya know." Shizuku didn't really see the point in delaying things further.

"I just want to... make sure you... feel good just in case I... under-perform." Naruto was nervous, sue him, this was his first time doing anything sexual of his own free will. Even when he gave Shizuku oral previously, it had been more of a matter of survival than giving pleasure. Gaining experience and pleasing her, it had been a means to an end.

"You won't, your going to do just fine, if you can cum nine times in your sleep, you can get me to cum a couple of times for sure ya know." Shizuku didn't see where he was so insecure about this. "You'll do great... though, I appreciate the sentiment ya know." Shizuku spoke honestly as she felt him stick a finger inside of her. She wasn't just saying that either, usually the types of perverts she slept with didn't care about her pleasure in the slightest. In the passing years, out of everyone, maybe a dozen of the men actually cared if she came or not. Most of them were only after her underage, but legal, body and wanted to fulfill their own dirty fantasies using her.

This was a nice change of pace from the usual, and... this was the first time that she was having sex with somebody she actually _cared about_.

All of those other men didn't matter right now, they were just partners she used to scratch an itch.

Shizuku grabbed Naruto's hand, and started to guide him with a smile on her face. She added one of her own fingers as well, and she made eye contact with him as she guided him right to her G-spot. She shivered when he touched it, before she silently urged him to focus his attentions there. With her other hand, she started to carefully caress her clit, bringing herself more pleasure than just pure G-spot stimulation.

"Do you want it deep-"

"No, right there... stay right there, it feels best there ya know." Shizuku knew that in porn, and many forms of fiction, people liked to comment about how the G-spot was in the deepest parts of the vagina... but no. It was actually pretty shallow, easy to find if you knew where to look, and while the vagina usually had a unified texture to it, the G-spot alone had a spongy texture that was different. It, along with the clit, brought more pleasure to a woman than usually any other part of the vagina did. "... Keep going... hmmm ya know?" Shizuku felt him take his hand out of herself, and she saw him gain a small amount of confidence as he started to lean down and put his head between her legs.

Then, she felt two fingers enter her again, as he used his tongue on _purely_ her clit. She squirmed a small amount into the bed, when she felt him looking for the G-spot she helped him find earlier. Her legs twitched when his fingers brushed it, though he didn't notice and kept looking for it. When he found it a second time though, and she twitched again, he started to prod at it consistently.

'... Wow... I thought it would be way deeper than this... She's squirming a lot when I press it... I'm making _her_ feel good.' Naruto thought to himself with a growing confidence, every time she twitched was a small bit of satisfaction to his ego. She moaned, and it was like music to his confidence, it also made him happy that she was feeling good. He graduated from an immature Demon Slayer, to a mature one... and he was going to graduate from virginity tonight as well.

Shizuku just enjoyed several minutes of him learning the insides of her body, since she didn't really have breasts per say, she instead tweaked her own nipples to add just a little bit of pleasure/pain to her upper body.

"I can't even... ya know..." Shizuku stopped herself from mentioning any of her past lovers. They weren't important, Naruto was what was important, and this wasn't the time or place to be mentioning her other partners unless Naruto asked her about it. "... Okay, we've had our fun, but lets get to the main event ya know." Shizuku told him.

He nodded his head, and she liked that confident look he had, bringing her pleasure had given him the confidence he needed to do it with her for real. She was glad that he decided to do that, if only for his sake. He moved close to her, and she realized just how much bigger his body was as he put himself at her entrance.

"Okay."

With one thrust, he was inside of her, and she enjoyed the fact that he used his knowledge he gained to rub against her G-spot extra roughly on the way in. The way he ran almost the entire length of himself against it, that was just great. Shizuku felt his head hit the pillow next to her, and she raised an eyebrow when she sort of felt him shoot inside of her.

"Willpower, your wind powers are controlled by willpower... _but_... you can delay orgasms with willpower too ya know." Shizuku knew about that. She wasn't upset that he had cum so quickly, she knew he had more in him to last several more rounds.

While training his willpower and his body, she had also been giving him a method that he could use during sex if he so chose to. She looked to the side, and saw that his face was burning in utter humiliation from that. She smiled through, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"... How?" Naruto asked with the color fading from his cheeks.

He felt so bad about that.

"Use your willpower... and look at that, you're hard again... give me your best shot ya know." Shizuku stuck her tongue out and wrapped it around his neck, before making it lick his face. She felt him grow hard inside of her again, and quickly, he started to adjust to her and she to him. She felt him start to push against her, and instead of just humping, she decided to fight back with her own grinding motion.

It felt amazing.

She loved every second that he forcefully rubbed along her G-spot, not to mention he was the perfect size for her. He was long enough that his tip hit her cervix with the perfect amount of pressure. Not too much so that it hurt, and not too little so that she barely noticed it.

'Willpower... willpower... how do I use it here though?... I have like less than second's notice before I cum... how am I suppose to stop myself?' Naruto questioned himself the entire time he was thrusting into her. He started to quicken his pace when he felt himself getting more and more pleasure from the thrusting. "Damnit..." Naruto grunted when he noticed the feeling far too late.

Shizuku just grinned.

"Did you notice it ya know?" Shizuku asked, wondering he if had pinpointed the sensation that appeared just before climax. She felt him put a little more sperm into her womb, and she was willing to let him keep using her womb as a testing grounds for the technique she was teaching him. "Pinpoint the exact moment, and use your willpower hold it in place as long as you can ya know." Shizuku explained to him as she used her womanhood to squeeze him, clenching him inside of her.

Soon enough, he was hard again.

"... I'll get it... I'm not stopping until I _make_ you climax." Naruto separated from her a little, so that he could stare her in the eyes when he said it. She smiled knowingly, and nodded her head when he started to go through some of his motions. She just closed her eyes and took in the wonderful sensations that were going through her entire body.

She was loving every second of this, sex was something that was pleasurable, enjoyable, a dance where both sides could always learn more. Shizuku didn't pretend to know everything about sex, because sex was always evolving thanks to humans. The different styles, positions, and innovative new ways and locations to make love were always changing.

She acted like a slut, but she was just honest about her desires, desires that everyone had in some degree. She had a lot of sexual partners, but that was because she had lived a long life. She had urged, and she acted on them, but this was the first time that sex felt so... _emotionally satisfying_ for her.

She was with a partner that she was in love with, right now, sex was... _different..._ she wasn't just being filled by him. She felt something deep in her was being completed, and it was good.

She loved this new feeling of completion.

"Damnit!" Naruto grit his teeth.

He almost had it, he had almost managed to stop himself in time. He had pinpointed the feeling, but it had passed by so quickly that he barely had the time to muster up the willpower to do anything about it.

"You can do this, your Naruto Uzumaki... _you can do this ya know_." Shizuku encouraged him with her snake-like grin coming over her face. She had never met a human with greater willpower than Naruto. If anyone could figure this out, it was him... and not only would he figure out, he would master it. "I've been leading you up to this, since I started training you... don't get angry, I'm not ya know." Shizuku wasn't angry with him, so he shouldn't be angry with himself either.

He had lasted longer that time, and both of his attempts had been way longer than his first attempt. This time he had lasted several minutes.

Naruto took a deep breath.

He pushed her into the bed deeper, harder, and grabbed her arms to hold them against the bed. With Shizuku restrained, Naruto begun to move again, harder, faster, and he was putting his weight behind each thrust. He used everything he knew about her body, making sure that every thrust crushed her most pleasurable spots. With a grinding motion, his body even rubbed up against her clit, and she moaned loudly.

Her pleasure spiked, and when he reached the apex of each thrust, she felt it spike over and over.

"I'm..." Naruto grit his teeth, and Shizuku prepared herself to welcome him into her womb again. She saw him concentrate as he sped up his thrusts, he was putting his hips into it. The bed didn't stop rocking, and she looked at him in a state of near-climax.

"-cumming ya know." Shizuku usually stayed silent when she climaxed, but for Naruto, she announced it. She the rest of her climax, the next half minute of it (women's orgasms lasted 5 times or more longer than men's did) she wrapped her legs around him and rode out her climax. "You're doing it... ya know." Shizuku glanced at the alarm clock, and saw that several minutes had passed by since he started to thrust this time.

Just before the 10 minute mark, he lost control of himself and came inside of her, and he relaxed a little when he came.

"Fuck... that was way harder... than you said it was... I'm going to last longer than 10 minutes this time ya know." Naruto spoke with excitement, his sheer _need_ to prove himself was what got him hard this time.

Shizuku licked her lips.

"You've got 5 more shots in you... it took me almost 20 minutes... think you can reach that point ya know?" Shizuku asked with a challenging smirk. She had encouraged him, taught him, and helped him understand the basics and some advanced parts of sex. She saw confidence in his face again, his first premature ejaculation was totally forgotten.

He was excited, he had made a goal for himself, and he was turned sex into something he enjoyed. He was training for sex, during sex... and something he didn't realize, he was training his willpower. Right now, he was growing a little stronger with each attempt he made.

She didn't need to stroke his ego anymore.

She needed to stroke his warrior's fighting spirit.

 **-Much Later-**

'I was wrong...' Shizuku thought to herself as she panted a little, sweat covering her. She had been wrong, Naruto had more than 5 more shots. The 9 shot limit that she and Kuroka had discovered weeks and weeks ago... it was wrong. Naruto's shot limit had improved since then, he she turned her head and looked at Naruto cursing at himself.

His new total was 14 shots.

They had spent over 100 minutes fucking, and though Naruto never got to 15 minutes, each time he tried he extended his time a little more. He had gone far above and beyond the performance that she had expected of him. She had originally thought that she would come maybe 1 or 2 times total, but nope, he had managed to make her cum 4 times... he had managed to go above and beyond her expectations.

With 14 shots, he had completely _filled_ her womb to the brim with his seed. Over the brim actually, she had his cum dripping out of her in a very decent amount.

"Damnit... next time, I'm not going to lose... I'll reach 20 minutes." Naruto turned his head towards her.

"You didn't lose... you did _far_ better than I thought you would ya know." Shizuku honestly spoke with him. Now that they were done, she could mention her previous partners to him. No, because of _his_ performance she could mention them to him. "I expected that you could only make me cum once... _maybe_ twice... you made me cum four times... I've had a lot of partners in the past ya know." Shizuku explained to him, and she saw the look on his face.

"I bet they were-"

"Out of the many men and women I've done it with, no human has ever made me cum three times... and you're _not_ the biggest I've had ya know. Only two partners I've had in the past were better than you were tonight ya know." Shizuku knew that comment wasn't something guys wanted to hear, but it was the truth. She watched as Naruto's face change from shame, to pride, to curiosity.

Feeling a little shame he wasn't the biggest she had, had was where the shame came in. Learning that he had made her cum more than double the amount of times those men did filled him with pride.

"... Two partners were better than me?" Naruto asked her, and that was where his curiosity came in.

"I've had sex with a tentacle plant, that made me orgasm 6 times... tentacle plants rape any woman unlucky enough to get caught in them ya know." Shizuku didn't choose to be molested by that plant, but she wouldn't lie and say the experience hadn't been mind blowing. If given the option, she would actually like to show Naruto a demonstration of what it had done to her with a live example.

Naruto tried to imagine it.

"Wait... what about the other one?" Naruto had to admit, the fact that he had actually competed against a plant designed for bringing pleasure was pretty cool. He had performed better than her human partners, and had almost done as well as her non-human ones.

"It was a slime... 7 times, I was exhausted from the tentacle plant, and while I was on the ground... I attracted a slime ya know." Shizuku actually blushed at that one, not in fondness, but in embarrassment. She had been weakened of course, but she had still been fucked by a slime. "... I killed both the tentacle plant and slime, by the way ya know." Shizuku mentioned that one to him.

"... So-"

"Consider this, you were a virgin before tonight, but in one night, after you humiliated yourself-" Shizuku wasn't going to lie, he did do that as well. The number of shots he had in him, didn't change the fact that he had been a quick shot before he started to learn how to apply his willpower. "-you were able to match _sex monsters..._ if you continue to train, I have no doubt you'll surpass sex monsters ya know." Shizuku told him as she gently stroked him downstairs.

She couldn't wait for it.

If tonight was any indication, he had a ton of potential, and with her training she could not only turn him into a monster of a Demon Slayer... but she could turn him into a _Sex Monster_ that could match with even the horniest of sex creatures.

"... How many times can you cum before you're exhausted?" Naruto asked her with narrowed eyes.

"... 27... I was a lot younger when the tentacle plant and slime happened to me, less experienced ya know." Shizuku truthfully told him. It took her 27 times before she was truly exhausted from it, well it took that much now at least. "Oh ya know?" Shizuku saw a grin come over Naruto's face, and he stood up, staring down at her.

He seemed to take that as a challenge.

"... I made you cum 4 times... I'm not taking this challenge lying down Shizuku. Koneko might be my rival, but I'm making you my sexual goal... I'm going to surpass you... and I'm not going to stop until I do. I'm going to become the best damn lover you've ever had." Naruto declared to her. He didn't care if she had over 200 years on him, and a ton of experience to back herself up. He was going to master sex to the point that he could outlast her, and bring her such pleasure that he exhausted her.

Shizuku nodded.

"I genuinely hope you do ya know." Shizuku told him, since it sounded to her like she won no matter what. If Naruto kept training, in a few more months of training, she was pretty sure he would become her number 1 partner. That was great for her, since she would have a willing partner who could bring her a ton of pleasure. Even if he couldn't match her though... the fact he was going to keep trying meant he was going to keep fucking her.

She could not lose in this situation.

Naruto had already surpassed all of her human lovers, male and female, in one night of training. Heck, he had even surpassed most of the ayakashi she had slept with. Only two creatures, who literally survived by molesting women, were better than him among her past partners.

"... Also, why are you so good at sex?" Naruto asked her, since experience alone didn't grant you such freakish levels of sex stamina.

...

"I'm a snake ya know." Shizuku didn't have some super complicated answer. She was a Mizuchi, her body was that of a water snake. She had the sexual stamina of a snake, a creature that many engaged in regular orgies during mating seasons. Snakes could fuck for anywhere between an hour, and _literal_ days of nonstop fucking.

She was a snake, with the ability to take the form of a human, and who to appear in the form of a loli.

What else was there to say?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **My cousin is out of town again, and I'm getting used to my new work schedule, so I'm back!  
** **You know the drill, 100 reviews for ANOTHER 10K chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41 The Loli Alliance Formation

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"... Out of the 27 eggs... only 13 are fertilized ya know."

Shizuku spoke to herself as she sat in the bath, surrounding by 14 eggs that were floating on the surface of the water. The ones that didn't float were the ones that were fertilized, and instead of sinking, they halfway sank while floating just above the bottom of the tub. Those that weren't fertilized on the other hand, the failures, floated all the way up to the top. Shizuku started to grab the ones that were unfertilized, before she began to put them into a basket. They were completely useless to her as children, they would never become children, but they would make a good breakfast for everyone. Everyone was asleep, with Naruto asleep back in his room once they washed the smell of fucking out of her room. She, on the other hand, had focused completely on using her abilities to speed up the rate that she would lay her eggs... even then it took several hours of her sitting in the water before she laid everything.

Next, she took a bucket and filled it with water and put the fertilized eggs in it.

She would store them in her room, until she found a good place to put them. They wouldn't hatch for another 5 to 10 years, since she refused to put them in the wild while she was in the city. She would have taken them and buried them underneath the lake next to where her birth place was... but her birth village was destroyed when _those_ humans destroyed her species. The lake that she herself was born in wasn't there anymore either, it had been blocked off by dams and been used for growing human crops. She needed to manage the growth of her eggs personally until they got big enough and hatched, because as the Mizuchi inside of the eggs grew, so would the eggs as they absorbed natural energy from their surroundings.

"Why was I wearing _your_ panties when I woke up?"

It would seem that Koneko woke up first, since she never had her nightmare, she had spent the entire night sleeping peacefully. Even when she was moved to Naruto's bed to take his place in the middle of the gaggle of girls, she had just slept peacefully.

"Last night an ayakashi broke in, and it ripped your clothes off... it was going to rape you ya know." Shizuku, unlike Naruto, didn't care if Koneko knew what nearly happened to her. Actually, she believed that Naruto deserved the credit for what he did.

Koneko had to get used to it.

Among Ayakashi, if you were a female you were placed under constant danger of such a thing happening. In the ayakashi world, there were no laws telling them that they couldn't do it or face punishment. If the male or female, female ayakashi were _just_ as guilty of this act, then you better believe that somebody had been raped by them.

"... Really?" Koneko asked with... slight nervousness. She didn't even pay attention to Shizuku messing with the eggs in the bucket. She lifted the shirt she was wearing, and looked for any signs of abuse on her body. "... Why me, and not Serafall or Kuroka?" Koneko didn't see why anyone would _want_ to go after her, when two bodacious women were in the same house.

Even Freed, who flat out threatened her with it, gave up on it when he got a good look at her body.

"You're smaller body makes you look weaker, but your hips are mature enough to show that you're not a child ya know. Serafall and Kuroka give off powerful auras ya know." Shizuku got all of her eggs, both fertilized and not, ready for where they were going. Those that would not produce babies would become breakfast, while the ones that were going to, would be going into her room, underneath her bed until she found a better place for them.

Since she couldn't take them to her birth place, she would need to find a place that was soaked with natural energy.

"That bastard... I'll find him and kill him myself." Koneko gripped her fist.

"It would have had sex with you, if not for Naruto killing it ya know. He didn't want you to learn about what happened though ya know." Shizuku walked passed Koneko, complete honesty. "Get used to it, you're in love with a Demon Slayer... as a youkai who became a Devil, you didn't deal with the stuff Ayakashi did ya know." Shizuku could remember the times that she had an itch, and if she couldn't seduce a human to satisfy her itch, she would find an ayakashi weaker than herself and have her way with it, before killing it.

The world of Ayakashi was a cruel one, unless you lived in an ayakashi community (like the one she joined about 40 years ago) then you had to grow strong enough to survive it. She had grown strong to fulfill her revenge, though since the Demon Slayer family that wiped her species out was also wiped out, she ended up growing stronger for practically nothing.

Koneko was blushing.

Then she blinked.

"Have you ever... done that?"

"Of course I have, you will _rarely_ find an ayakashi who hasn't done what they needed to do ya know." Shizuku stated with a little bit of, not shame, but exhaustion in her tone. Youkai had it easier than ayakashi, youkai who lived under the treaty with the Demon Slayers were allowed to live in human areas provided they kept themselves hidden as humans. Ayakashi who did not abide by the treaty were forced to survive the harsh world, being hunted by Demon Slayers, and even their fellow Ayakashi.

Koneko was lucky, she really was.

Her childhood wasn't great, but she had found herself a home where she was safe. Her status as Devil also made her a youkai who was immune to being hunted by Demon Slayers, since she existed in a different faction completely. Rather, she could be hunted, but Demon Slayers had no reason to fight Devils in general, so they didn't.

"I have to get stronger, don't I?" Koneko followed after Shizuku, and saw the girl put the water bucket underneath her bed. She blinked, and she waved her hand in front of her face when a strong smell she didn't recognize managed to get into her nose. Noticing her reaction, Shizuku opened up a window, and the smell of the still falling rain started to help get rid of the smell. "If I want to stay with Naruto, I'll have to get stronger too... can you teach me what it means to be a youkai?" Koneko asked Shizuku, who raised an eyebrow.

Why her?

"No ya know."

"Why... you're technically a youkai, even if you call yourself an ayakashi? You can teach me youjutsu if you wanted to..." Koneko stopped herself before she said what else that Shizuku could teach her.

Shizuku scoffed.

"I only know Barrier Youjutsu, my skills in other youjutsu styles is a non-factor... and my species can't use Senjutsu like your species can ya know." Shizuku wouldn't be _able_ to teach Koneko anything but the most basics. Shizuku knew the theory behind Touki, so she could teach it to Naruto. She didn't know the theory behind the combat youjutsu of the Nekoshou, and she never bothered learning Senjutsu since her species was incapable of it.

The Sage Arts was a skill that select species of youkai, and humans who trained themselves in touki, were capable of learning. The species with a special connection to nature, which she wasn't.

'... I'll have to ask Kuroka... but... even knowing she was innocent, and knowing it isn't dangerous to me... I'm... I don't want to ask her for help.' Koneko shifted nervously, unconsciously letting Shizuku read her body language, and predicting everything she was thinking.

Shizuku sighed.

"... You're going to that anime convention with Naruto for the next few days right ya know?" Shizuku asked her, and Koneko perked up. It was part of the reason why she stayed the night in the first place, that and the rain. She and Naruto, once he woke up and they both ate, were going to take his bike and go to their hotel room in a different city. "Youkai with humanoid forms like to show their true forms to humans during those events... you might find a Nekomata, Kitsune, or maybe even another Nekoshou as rare as they are to teach you ya know." Shizuku gave that advice.

Anime conventions were placed youkai loved to gather, and show off their traits to humans. It was a place where they could experience more freedom, so it was a place that Koneko might be able to find a suitable teacher that wasn't her sister.

Kuroka was really her best option though for a teacher.

"Really? How will I find them?" Koneko didn't know that about anime conventions, she just thought it was a place where humans loved to experience their anime better.

Shizuku looked at her like she was a retard.

"You're a cat ya know." Shizuku was pretty damn sure that even an inexperienced youkai like Koneko, who never embraced her youkai heritage, would be able to figure out what wasn't a human by smell. Her cat-nose was one of the best among all youkai for it's sensing ability, only the Kitsune and dog-based youkai had naturally better noses than her species.

Koneko was a little embarrassed, since she was able to use her nose to locate enemies, she should have realized she could use it to find a teacher.

"... What is the story with the eggs?" Koneko changed the subject, still feeling a little humiliated.

She noticed it awhile ago, but had more pressing concerns.

Shizuku smirked.

"I became pregnant, and laid my eggs... with Naruto's seed ya know." Shizuku had no issues with bragging about her amazing lay. Now that she and Naruto had fucked, she felt secure with her position in the house. Even if Naruto got with another girl, she knew that she would have a place in a harem situation. So, she didn't care if this girl became jealous and tried something with Naruto too.

The only person she didn't want in the harem was Kuroka, but that was just because she and the slutty cat didn't get along. She had no problem with Koneko, and she could tell that Asia had feelings budding for Naruto.

Koneko blinked.

"... Damnit... I was..." Koneko cursed when she realized that she wouldn't be able to take his virginity when she gave him hers. While she figured it was possible another girl would get to him first, she didn't ever think it would be Shizuku. The girl who was even less developed than she was. She had assumed that it would be Asia, Kuroka, or even Rias... if she and Naruto ever became Friends with Benefits.

Rias and Naruto seemed to both have absolutely _zero_ romantic interest in each other, none at all, so Rias wasn't a rival for his heart. Still, he rescued her from her marriage to Riser with his advice. Gasper was also making progress with his Sacred Gear, Rias was working with him at night now to build his confidence, which was also in thanks to Naruto.

Rias even told her that she supported her and Naruto getting together... but Koneko knew that Rias might be open to the possibility of a friends with benefits situation.

"Well, you're going to be alone with him for 3 days... make it work... find a teacher, and use this as your chance to seduce him without any competition in the way ya know." Shizuku gave her only advice on the matter. This might be Koneko's only chance to have some real alone time with him, before Kuroka figured out that she didn't get to Naruto first, and started to play her most advanced seduction techniques.

Koneko was surprised.

"You're... _okay_ with this?"

"I don't care, I've secured my place ya know." Shizuku was upfront, and Koneko could respect that. "You see, I know that if I try to keep Naruto to myself in this harem situation, I'll be kicked from it ya know." Shizuku spoke with a smirk. She knew that those who fought against the harem, were usually the ones who would end up being side-stepped the most in the harem.

If she wanted to remain a strong presence in Naruto's life, then she would have to... instead of _preventing_ the harem from happening, manage it. Keep the number of love interests to a manageable level.

"What?" Koneko didn't quite get what she was saying.

"I want you to fuck Naruto, because if he falls in love with multiple women, it _promises_ that I will remain a member of his harem ya know." Shizuku wanted Naruto to be unable to chose one woman, because that way, she knew that she had a higher chance of staying with him. "If _you_ fuck him, then you are _promised_ a romantic relationship with him... because Naruto won't ever abandon you after that ya know." Shizuku poked her in the breast.

"... This is suspicious, you helping me." Koneko sent her a look, trying to figure out any ulterior motive.

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping _me_ ya know... the perfect harem is between 4 and 10 girls ya know." Shizuku knew that too many girls was bad, but too few could be just as frustrating. With too few, Naruto would no doubt come to favor one girl more than all of the others. With too many though, he couldn't spend time with them all equally, and she might get forgotten.

This was all for her own good.

Yes, she would be forced to share Naruto with between 3 and 9 other girls, but in the end, she took his virginity. If she kept the harem from getting too small, or growing too large, then she would pretty much make sure that she was never a forgotten member. She offered her hand to Koneko, since having an ally in harem management would make it go more smoothly.

"... it feels like I'm making a deal with the devil... which would be... weird for me to say." Koneko admitted, since she was a devil. Still, she could see how she could benefit from this. Instead of competing with all of his future love interests, she could work with Shizuku to make sure that she too always had a spot close to him.

Shizuku just grinned her snake-like grin.

"... or, you can waste this one chance I'm giving you, and I'll make sure you don't... ya know." Shizuku left the threat hanging.

Koneko grabbed her hand.

A new alliance was forced.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ **Next Arc will be the Anime Convention Arc, which will feature some fun stuff.  
** _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **1\. Go to my Twitter, and scroll down, you'll be able to see a picture of a scene that will be happening to Koneko during this Arc. (Warning: 18+ Image) that Sinccubi made for my story.**

 **2\. A few Harem Slots have opened up for this story, you want a girl in the harem, leave her name AND reasons for why you want her in your review.  
Note: Rias, Akeno, and Serafall are not valid suggestions, so don't bother voting for them without absolutely amazing reasons.**

 **3\. You know the drill, 100 reviews for another 10K chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42 Transition

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
I think I came down with the Flu, so this will be a short transition chapter for the Anime Convention Arc.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Koneko had a plan.

You see, _she_ had been the one to reserve the hotel room... well it was under her name. So once she had admitted to herself that she was in love with the idiot, it was an easy matter to downgrade from a two bed down to a one bed... for the sake of other convention goers who had more people in their party. The hotel had been glad to do that for her, so while she didn't have plans to seduce Naruto on the first night or anything... she and he were going to be sharing a bed all three days. It wasn't really anything special of course, but it might come in handy to get closer to him. She didn't have a ton of planning to her plan, she wasn't seductive in nature like Shizuku, or super slutty like her sister seemed to have gotten. She was... normal in comparison, but she was jealous too. She was jealous that Shizuku had been able to seduce Naruto before anyone, and Shizuku was her fellow... flat chested girl.

'I hate admitting that to myself... a lot...' Koneko could take comfort in the fact that at least she had a chest, Shizuku was the smallest possible size. She was a kind of between an A and B cup, while Shizuku was AA... nothing really got flatter than that. Still, she didn't want to lose, since it seemed that she had a real chance at seducing him. If Shizuku could do it, then she could do it to. Naruto had been seen glancing at Rias' breasts on occasion, and she was small, but she had boobs. She could use them to her advantage, something Shizuku didn't have. If Shizuku had the chance to do it, then Koneko with her advantages could manage the same thing. '... but then again...' Koneko knew of course that Shizuku was very old, and very experienced.

This was _her first_ romance.

She had never tried to seduce a guy, and it didn't come naturally to her. She was in love for the first time, and she did _want_ to have sex, but she was nervous about it to. Once she had admitted to herself that she was in love, deciding she was ready for the big steps was no problem. After all, she trusted Naruto after fighting with him, and by his side. They knew a lot about each other, she wasn't a prude... she lived her life with Rias. For her, the second she knew who she wanted to have her virginity, she was ready to give it... she just needed the motivation, and the chance to make it happen.

"I hate traffic..."

They pulled to a stop, when Koneko winced upon seeing a large wreck in front of them. She only winced, not at the possible death since she didn't know the people involved, but when she saw that the car that got hit was sporting a red spiral on the back. Meaning somebody from Naruto's gang was going to be kicking the shit out of somebody for hitting their car. Also, damn, Naruto's gang was really open about themselves, since they were a gang that didn't really break the law in a harmful way. She blinked when she saw the Brothers Grunt get out of the car, the three _massive_ men with muscles so big that one of their arms was as thick as her entire body... that only spoke in grunts.

Elder Grunt, Fisherman Grunt, and Gay Grunt.

Then, a forth person got out of the car... a very, _very_ small woman with pale skin in contrast to their dark skin. She had a red spiral tattoo on the top of her head, a very modest place to have it.

*Grunt*

"She grunts too..." Koneko whispered when she heard a female grunt come from the girl, so she was Girl Grunt then. The sister of the Brothers Grunt, but somebody else was getting out of the car with her. Koneko blinked a little, before her eyes widened. "Is that... Yuuto?" Koneko saw her friend getting out of the car, and checking on the condition of Girl Grunt. She rubbed her eyes when traffic started to be diverted around the crash, and they were moving once more. She held onto Naruto as they passed by Yuuto and Girl Grunt.

"Yep, it is." Naruto stated as he mostly kept his eyes on the road.

'... He's been busy ever since he was forced to attend the Red Spiral gym... what is he doing with Elder Grunt, Fisherman Grunt, Gay Grunt... and Girl Grunt in their car?' Koneko wondered as she kept looking at Yuuto, and he noticed her just as she was passing by. She narrowed her eyes when she saw him try and keep his face out of view, meaning he was hiding something from everyone. She had noticed that he seemed more tired lately, but she attributed that to the fact he was training with humans who were used to pushing their bodies to the limits. "Is he dating one of the Grunts?" Koneko asked Naruto over the wind, as they started to pick up speed.

Naruto might know.

"I really don't talk to Yuuto, Issei, or Akeno from your group remember? I don't have a good relationship with Issei, hate him... I think Yuuto is gay, and Akeno freaks me out... so I have no clue. You ask him when we get back." Naruto told her.

Seriously, did she forget that he wasn't friends with her friends?

He was friends with Rias _now_ , but he had disliked her until she made an attempt to be honest with him. Also, he had seen her butt naked a few times now, and had shared a skinship with her. He was neutral to Yuuto, distrustful of Akeno, and he flat out disliked Issei. It didn't matter though, since they would be at the convention in about a hour, once they were there, they could relax at the hotel room for a little bit and get changed into costume. He knew what he was going to be, but Koneko had apparently changed her costume at the last minute. There theme might have been ruined by it, but she refused to tell him what her new cosplay for their second and third day was going to be.

 **-Later-**

"One bed... you'e not planning something... are you?" Naruto looked at Koneko with narrowed eyes. After fucking Shizuku, he could see some of the signs that Koneko might be about to try something. "You know, because you can just be honest... you _legit_ just have to ask." Naruto told her with narrowing eyes narrowing further. Seriously, she just had to ask at this point.

He stopped caring.

He had feelings for her, she had them for him... and while he also had feelings for other girls he was sorting through, he had sex with Shizuku. If he was being fair, he would give every girl a chance so that he could work through his own feelings, and let them confirm their feelings.

"The hotel asked if I would downgrade to make room for other guests with larger parties, I don't have anything planned." Koneko told him a complete lie. "I'm going to get changed now... you do the same." Koneko stated with a nod to him.

He didn't nod back, but instead gave her a suspicious look.

"... You're still going as Illya for day one, right?" Naruto would give her the benefit of the doubt on this, but the suspicion wouldn't go away easily. She had the costume picked out and everything, which was suppose to go with his own Gilgamesh cosplay. He didn't watch the anime himself, but Rias had given him the run down and told him the two weren't exactly on friendly terms. He hated that he was going to have to style his hair, but in the end, he wasn't just doing this for himself. Rias suggested it to him when he refused to dye his hair or wear a wig, so blond characters for him it was.

The bathroom door opened, and Koneko wasn't in costume yet.

Instead, she gave him a different costume, a costume that was mostly blue.

"You'll be going as Gender-bent Saber, and I'll be going as Gender-bent Archer... we've got a theme going." Koneko told him as she closed the bathroom door, expecting him to change in the room. He didn't see the point in it, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before, with the other way around being true.

Oh well, they were going to be having fun soon.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **I'll start updating when I feel better, but until then, you know the drill. I just wanted you to know why I would be taking some days off.  
100 Reviews = 10K chapter.  
**


	43. Chapter 43 Two of the Three

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Youkai.

Koneko honestly, _honestly_ , thought that she would have had trouble finding the youkai who were attending the anime convention. That wasn't anywhere near the case though, so far every cat girl or fox girl in cosplay... well most of them, were _actually_ cat and fox girls. She saw a tentacle monster with a badge on it's chest that had it's human form, and it was pretending that it's tentacles were fake. She saw several other types of youkai as well, but so far she didn't feel the aura of a sage coming from anyone... also she refused to go to a tentacle plant to get training.

"I'm surprised... I look really good in this." Naruto, dressed as "Arthur Pendragon" spoke as he held up a sword made out of his own power, wind shaped to vaguely look like a sword. Everyone just raved when they saw him holding a sword made out of air. He just said it was a special effect, naturally, and most people seemed to believe that he was holding a glass sword with a projector in the handle or something. His costume wasn't revealing in the slightest, and he only had to change his hairstyle a small amount to fit into character.

"I'll have you know that Arthur Pendragon doesn't-"

"These whisker marks are part of my face, they aren't cosplay." Naruto glared at the person who had the gall to say that. He couldn't help the fact that he had trouble cosplaying thanks to his distinct features. He wasn't wearing makeup to cover them up, and he refused to do that. He refused to dye his hair, wear contacts, or use make-up... he had pride in his natural looks and how unique they were. Unlike a lot of the Japanese people he saw that were wearing blond or brightly colored wigs, or had dyed hair, his hair was all natural. "This is kind of fun... lets get something for Rias, she seems like a dork for this kind of thing." Naruto looked at a table that had some figurines for sale.

...

'Is that...' Koneko grabbed Naruto's arm.

She was dressed more revealing, but not dramatically. She just had her belly and part of her thighs revealed, the rest of her was pretty well covered. She held onto Naruto's arm and pulled him, forcing him to look right at a booth.

"No way..." Naruto said with a growing grin when he saw a _figurine_ of him sitting on a table, several versions of the same figure. It was a booth that had a white flag, with a red spiral on it. Sitting, running the stand, were two muscular men and a woman... who was also running the stall next to this one. They were wearing cosplay of his school outfit, and had blond wigs... and they even drew whisker marks on their cheeks. They were decked out in complete cosplay of him, and while it was super creepy, at a convention it was really flattering. "... Wow, this is really impressive... these clothes are real too." Naruto picked up a figure and moved it around.

The three gang members stood up and bowed the second they saw his I.D. badge hanging from his neck.

"Naruto-sama, please, take whatever you want! General-sama is having us scout future members here!"

"I'm good, I'm not really interested in getting a figure of myself... but these are really well done. Scout all you want, doesn't bother me in the slightest. I'm not an anime character though, so good luck-"

They passed him a DVD.

'The Animated Adventures of Uzumaki Naruto'.

"They turned your conquest for power into an anime... with special interviews with the people you saved in the past." Koneko deadpanned when she looked at the back of the DVD. She got her wallet out, and paid for one of the DVD box sets... since apparently it was 25 episodes long... with close to 10 hours of bonus content. She was interested in seeing where this went. They gave her a free cloth bag, with Naruto's symbol on it, to carry around the DVD set that she got. With that said and done, she grabbed Naruto's arm with her free hand, and pulled him away from the 'him' featured booth. "Also, yes, we need to get Buchou something... she likes this stuff more than I do." Koneko grimaced when she saw a super scantily-clad woman.

She looked at Naruto, and saw him not even paying attention, instead looking at all of the stalls and booths with eyes filled with wonder. He might not be a big anime person, but she could tell he was already having fun. He wasn't paying attention to the sexy cosplay all around him, but then again... almost none of the women were on the level of those he had seen butt naked before. She would be surprised if he even paid them any mind other than sparring some glances at them.

"I'm going to get this for Sera-"

"What do you mean I'm too exposed, a ripped costume is the sign of a hard fighting magical girl, fanservice is normal for magical girls!"

"We don't know her." Naruto and Koneko said in unison as they saw Serafall, being held up by her arms and pulled out of the convention. She was in a war torn version of her usual outfit, and she had a towel wrapped over her shoulders to cover her. She should have realized that it was Japan, and while mostly nude was perfectly allowed... once the vagina was out, _you_ were out of the convention. Even nipples could be a get out signal if it wasn't an adult themed convention, which this was not, so that was also another strike against Serafall. They saw her booth too, which had a lot of signed photos of her, and her own magical girl DVD sets... she was selling her own merch at the convention.

Why?

'Glad she won't stay and ruin this for me... I don't need the competition.' Koneko looked at Naruto, Serafall had nips out, and he seemed to not pay them much attention. He just returned to looking around at the convention again. When a group of fans of the show that they were cosplaying as asked for some pictures of them, Koneko posed with Naruto. Then she turned red in annoyance when the women got a little too close to Naruto, he lifted both of them up and balanced them on his biceps. She looked at the men, expecting them to ask for personal pictures with her... they stared down at her chest, before sighing and turning to walk away. "Ow... my feminine pride... that stung..." Koneko really didn't like men who had a breast fetish.

More people started to get pictures with Naruto, and a few actually requested some with her... mostly girls though.

She was attracting a lot of girls who thought that she looked cute, and when she was offered some candy by one of them... who was she to say no to them? She turned to Naruto, only to see that he was busy getting some pictures taken of him. She grabbed him by the arm and roughly pulled him away from the gaggle of non-costumed girls, since they had been taking pictures for close to ten minutes now. She wanted to spend some real time with Naruto, seeing as this was her only chance to smell Yuuto... smell Yuuto?

Why could she smell Yuuto?

"Please, consider joining the Red Spiral gym to get that anime protagonist figure you dream about."  
*Female Grunt*

Koneko looked and saw two girls standing in front of a stand that had the Brother Grunt holding fliers for it with nodding heads. The two girls, a girl that Koneko didn't recognize, and Female Grunt sibling, were both in maid uniforms. She saw bright blue eyes, blond hair, a slim figure... and a mole under the left eye of the other girl. The other girl also looked like a female Yuuto... but there were boobs in the maid uniform.

"Yuuto?"

The maid flinched when she heard that name, and looked at them with a startled expression. Koneko watched the _fake_ way that the breasts bounced, showing that they weren't real. She knew that Yuuto was a rather feminine male, but she didn't realize he would make such a great girl. Heck, upon closer inspection, she saw that he was using hair extensions to make himself look like he had long hair.

"Oh, you must have me mistaken... my name is _Yumi_." Yep, this was clearly Yuuto cross-dressing. This would explain what he was doing with the grunts, because Koneko knew that he had been forced to join the gym awhile back. Since he was on the skinny side, and had a beautiful face, it was easier for him to cross-dress than most other men.

Naruto pulled out his phone and snapped a pic.

"... and sent..." Naruto sent the picture to Rias, before he started to tap a message on it. "Guess you have two cross-dressers in your peerage, hashtag, Issei's next..." Naruto even sent a second message, as Yuuto started to pale. Naruto nodded to the various Grunt siblings, and he snapped another picture of Yuuto as the Knight started to try and get his phone from him. Koneko just palmed her face when she realized that Naruto was going to hold this over his head forever, so she grabbed him and started to pull him away.

"Have fun senpai." Koneko didn't use a name, she refused to call Yuuto Yumi, but saying the real name would be troublesome for her friend.

"... Have fun on your date." Yuuto hoped to get some teasing in on Naruto with that sly, usually embarrassing, remark. Koneko blushed a little, but he was disappointed when Naruto offered no response. "Also... please tell Buchou that wasn't me, you just found somebody... and he's not going to do that." Yuuto realized that Naruto wasn't even going to try and pretend that Yuuto wasn't here.

Naruto just cackled.

Eyes closed, Naruto didn't see as he and Koneko passed by a small girl with four spiral hair curls, and bright blue eyes, wearing a purple japanese outfit. She glanced towards Naruto, her blank face filled with a malefic glee for several seconds. She was holding a human stack she found in her hands, and she had a tag around her neck like everyone else at the convention.

 _Tamamo no Mae_

Koneko froze when she felt the malice, and it was only Naruto walking forwards that kept her moving.

No, it wasn't just her, it was every single supernatural species that was at the convention. Everyone who was aware of the supernatural, who felt that feeling, froze in their tracks as a nervous sweat broke out. Koneko gulped, too afraid to look for the source of the malice. It was like she was standing next to a being with an aura that felt just like Naruto's aura... but _twisted_ , dark, and filled with a bottomless hunger. The aura was all consuming in it's might, and though it only flashed for a brief moment... Koneko would not soon forget about it. She looked around, and she saw that all of the negative energy in the air started to form into a dark power and move towards two people. The negative power that escaped the youkai who were frightened started to fuel... _Naruto_ , and Koneko could feel the fear in the air making Naruto stronger.

'Strange... suddenly, I feel way more energetic... I'm having a lot of fun here... the atmosphere just feels so nice.' Naruto took a deep breath in, and puffed his chest out. Koneko, and even the nearby Yuuto who had also frozen, watched him become even more _relaxed_ while the negative energy of those around him was absorbed into his body.

Then... there was the second person that the energy flooded to.

A girl who reached out, her hand grabbing a hold onto Naruto's sleeve.

Koneko actually flinched from fear when she saw Naruto turn around.

"Sup... you need something?" Naruto asked the familiar. "Do I know you, you seem very familiar to me... I've seen your face somewhere... but I feel like you had longer hair or something." Naruto recognized her for some reason. He knew her eyes and hair from somewhere, traits so similar to his own. The girl just looked him up and down, before she stared into his eyes. Her face was split by a fox-like grin, showing extended canines, before she was stopped when a tall, black haired, fair skinned man in a black business suit placed a hand on her shoulder. He had an ID tag as well.

 _Shuten Douji_

"I'm sorry Demon Slayer-dono, but Tama and I were just curious... is it okay for a Demon Slayer such as yourself to be surrounded by ayakashi and not attack them? Surely, this place is very uncomfortable for you."

Tamamo no Mae _and_ Shuten Douji.

Koneko saw Yuuto prepare for a fight, and she violently shook her head. If they fought, they were going to die, and as much as she hated it. They were going to have to rely on Naruto's ability to talk to get them out of this. Naruto seemed to finally be aware that he was speaking with supernatural beings, but he seemed unbothered by it... no, it would seem that he didn't understand the _scope of the two_ he was speaking with. He just rubbed the back of his head, and laughed. The fear in the area, the fact that the Shuten Douji was making no efforts to hide his powerful presence from anyone anymore, was just ramping up the fear. Naruto seemed completely unaffected by it though, and Koneko realized something.

Naruto carried in his blood, the power of the Tamamo no Mae.

The _only_ youkai who was capable of endlessly eating and absorbing the power/negative emotions of other creatures, without _any_ negative sides effects. Naruto wasn't immune to the feelings that were in the air. They were making him stronger as he was bathed in the immense negativity he was surrounded by. He drank Shizuku's blood for days, and suddenly he had become stronger. Even some of her blood had gotten into his body, and he had grown stronger for it. Naruto, in his body, had the same power as the Tamamo no Mae... he could endlessly grow stronger by the consuming of other creatures... and he was stronger when surrounded by negative emotions.

"I'm not bothered by them, thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine. Hope you two have fun." Naruto just turned around with a grin, waving goodbye to them. "That was a really respectful dude, called me with dono... now that is some respect there ya know." Naruto was really happy that somebody finally properly addressed him as a stranger. Tama looked like she was going to follow Naruto, but Shuten put a hand on the girl's shoulder and shook his head.

She glanced up at him.

"... If you kill him, your powers will be lost to you forever... and it will take hundreds of years to regain what you lost by eating. We now know that a human with your full powers inside of him exists. You've waited a long time, a little bit longer won't kill you." He whispered to her.

She just frowned, and he sighed.

Well, it would seem that he needed to prepare a feast of a dozen or so ayakashi for her to feed on, to appease her.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Didn't get to 10K, I know you guys can do it, you've done it several times before.  
Also, I'm feeling quite a bit better.**


	44. Chapter 44 Choices of Words

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Gone.

Only after both the Tamamo no Mae and the Shuten Douji were gone, and Koneko could no longer smell their scents, could she finally start to relax again. The fact that Naruto was calming her down by just being happy and excited, and neither of the Daiyoukai attacked them, also helped her cool her head. Still, the knowledge that two great monsters were feet away from her, made her feel like that by some miracle, she had escaped death's grasp by far too close an amount.

'... Oh... that girl reminds me of Tamamo no Mae from my dreams, that is where I recognize her from...' Naruto thought to himself when he finally remembered where he had seen those eyes and that hair color... other than in the mirror of course. He understood why it was so hard for him to put the pieces together now, the Tama in his dreams was a tall, sexy, bombshell of a woman that oozed sex appeal in every aspect and was pretty expressive with what little of her face he could see. The Tama that he just met was smaller, a lot smaller, and she gave off a much weaker feel to her. '... and Shuten Douji... thought the guy would be a red skinned oni or something, didn't expect a suit on the guy.' Naruto thought as he went over the guy that had been with her.

Wait.

Why were they at an anime convention, and why was some legendary creature who supposedly ate youkai eating sweet treats instead? That really wasn't the image that one would expect a mass youkai killer who needed an army of over 80,000 men to seal her away. You would think she would be spending all of her time hunting down strong youkai to eat, so that she could regain some of her old powers. Not going around eating human food, but she was an ancient fox, so maybe time had changed her a little? Not to mention, he had no doubts that human food tasted a lot better than raw ayakashi.

"Naruto... I like this... Naruto..." Koneko nudged him in the ribs.

He was in his own little world.

He didn't even notice that they were standing in front of a snack stand, having stood in a line for 10 minutes now.

"Ramen juice..." Naruto looked at one of the cans suspiciously, and saw that it was can of hot juice that was kept in a heater. It had the word ramen on the side of it. "I want that, and I'll have a Taiyaki with a red bean paste filling. I'll pay for whatever this one wants too." Naruto stated as he looked at how Koneko was eyeing a stick of dango. A way too overpriced stick of dango, everything was super overpriced to be honest. He could get any of this stuff at a store for less than half of what they were being charged, but getting overpriced snacks was just part of the experience.

Koneko's eyes sparkled.

He wasn't paying attention to what happened next once he was given his ramen can.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

"You're a little cunt..." Naruto told her when he saw that she had two entire bags filled with snacks, and a happy look on her face. Koneko had pissed off everyone behind them in line, but ordering all of the candy snacks that they had at the time. Meaning the people behind them in line had to wait an extra 10 minutes for them to their stocks put back on the shelves. She didn't give a single fuck though, as she just enjoyed the fact that she had so many snacks. When Naruto had been given the bill, she knew he wasn't super angry... while overpriced it still wouldn't do much to do his bank account. "... that was pretty funny." Naruto admitted as he looked at the line growing even longer behind them.

Those people were in for a super long wait time now, even longer than before... and it was pretty damn funny knowing that he and Koneko were pretty much the cause of it.

"Like you didn't do the same thing." Koneko looked at the entire stock of Ramen Cans... seeing as it wasn't just ramen juice, there were ramen noodles in those heated cans. When he learned that ramen came in pre-heated cans, and that they were selling them, he bought all of them. He had already drank close to 17 of the cans, and still had 8 of them left.

"You know... for an anime convention... I'm seeing a _lot_ of Spiderman and Deadpool..." Naruto mentioned to Koneko when he saw like five different Spidermen grouped together with different costume types. Koneko raised an eyebrow when she saw that he showed no personal interest in it. "... Oh, that one is cute... but what is school girl doing in that group?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head, confused when he saw a school girl uniform among the spiders. Oh well, it wasn't something he was too concerned about. "Oh, this is nice... I'll get this for Iruka, he doesn't like anime that much... but he is a fan of Junko Takeuchi's singing." Naruto said, and he noticed that the line for this one was really short.

Koneko would have abandoned Naruto to go to a different stand, but with the knowledge two of the Daiyoukai were around, she would prefer to stay with her backup if it came down to a fight.

"... Who is Junko Takeuchi?"

"Don't know, Iruka is her fan though... apparently she is a voice actor and singer or something... I'll get him her autograph or something." Naruto figured he may as well get something for the man. Naruto got in line, and though Koneko wanted to go somewhere else, she stayed next to him anyway. "So... what are we cosplaying as tomorrow anyway? I wanna know." Naruto asked her casually, hoping that she might actually tell him. It was a long shot, since he didn't find any of the original stuff they had prepared. Koneko was just silent, putting her arms behind her back, not looking at him.

...

"החוף נודיסטים." Koneko responded to him in a language, turning her own natural devil ability off that allowed him to understand her, that had all of the Japanese people around her looking at her like she was strange. She had a cocky smirk on her face, though she knew he understood English thanks to the fact his parent's company owned business ventures overseas, there was no way that he would know the natural language that was commonly used in the Underworld. Heck, though Devils could speak and understand all languages without issue thanks to their Language ability, this one was their natural one.

"הבנתי את זה, וזה לא מהרוג קיל לה?" Naruto responded to her with a raised eyebrow.

"אתה מדבר?" Koneko asked, before she shook her head. "... You speak this?" Koneko asked him with slightly widened eyes.

"I was forced to learn quite a few languages when I was still developing as a kid... though, to be fair, this wasn't one of them." Naruto told her with a awkward rub of the back of his head, the two of them still moving forward in the line. "While I'm a Christian, both Christians and Jews believe in the Tanakh. That was my first bible, but when I bought it... it wasn't in English or Japanese. Tadaaaaa." Naruto wiggled his hands around with a roll of his eyes.

Koneko seemed to forget he was a mildly religious man, and he had become a bit more religious after learning that _it was real_ and all.

"Really, those two religions actually have something in common?" Koneko, being a Devil, actually didn't know a bunch about her natural enemies. Rias knew quite a lot, since it was taught to her young. "I thought they hated each other?"

"Christianity is actually based in Second Temple Judaism, but diverged from it after Jesus Christ. In a way, Christians are Jews who believe in Jesus and follow his word. The third religion of this sect, Islam, started about 600..." Naruto had to guess the about for that, since he didn't study Islam. "... hundreds of years after Christianity. It's actually funny... the same God birthed multiple different religions with so many different views. Kind of like how chocolate ice cream is great, but with either vanilla or mint it changed it completely." Naruto explained to her with a knowledgeable tone.

...

"You just explained religious divergence using Ice Cream." Koneko deadpanned at him.

He explained something that many have gone to war and slaughtered for, using one sentence about Ice cream to summarize it. Though, in a way, she would admit that it made sense, his explaination. While Vanilla/Chocolate Swirl and Mint/Chocolate Swirl were great, they both had chocolate in common, but the extra element involved changed the taste so greatly.

"Thank you, can you make this out to Iruka for me?" Naruto asked Junko as he approached the woman, their conversation having killed time for them to get to the front of the line.

"Sure thing, getting it for a friend?"

"... Weird, we sound a bit a like, if my voice was lighter..." Naruto cleared his throat, before he opened his mouth. "Yes, this is for a friend." Naruto spoke, perfectly imitating her voice. Koneko clapped her hands in appreciation, since Naruto's voice had taken on a very attractive female quality to it... rather easily.

Junko clapped her hands as well.

"That's very good, have you ever thought about a career as a backstage singer?" Junko knew of a lot of young singers who couldn't sing, so they just lip-synced while the real singer was behind stage.

"I'll take that into consideration." Naruto gave the money for the signed photo. He turned around to leave with Koneko, before he raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she had her arm offered to him. She was carrying all of her snacks with one arm now. "What?" Naruto asked her, and she just took his free arm. She pushed her tiny, again she had small boobs not no boobs, into his arm and smirked up at him.

She was going to be walking like this for awhile.

"It's starting to get crowded-"

"Seriously Koneko, just tell me you're trying to seduce me, I'm not against having sex with you." Naruto's eyebrow was twitching when he saw what she was trying to do. She had been very active in trying to seduce, since she had confessed her love. While they still had a somewhat similar relationship to what they had before, arguing and fighting, but Koneko's... attitude was different.

He just wanted to fuck her, and see if that would get them to how they were before, where she was _honest_ with him about what she wanted. He didn't like this subtle stuff.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just trying to give these otakus something to imagine. If they see an attractive guy and girl together, maybe they will become more proactive in bettering themselves and help stimulate the birth rate." Koneko came prepared for this. She didn't want Naruto to catch on too early, and assume the worst after all.

Though, he had guessed spot on what she was trying to do, she couldn't let him know that. She wanted to have the good feeling of knowing that she seduced him, just asking him for sex felt so... unromantic.

"You're under the assumption that these people will go after 3d girls, instead, they might become more perverse in their 2d fascinations by realizing that they can't get girls, and thus lower the potential birth rate further... but if you want to cling to me, you can... Shrimp." Naruto insulted her with a victory smirk.

Koneko twitched, and she almost punched him.

She took a deep breath.

She needed to channel her inner seductress, and respond with the best words possible.

"Just as Shrimpy as your dick."

Wrong choice of words, those weren't the words of a seductress, those were the words she would normally use to start a fight. She was really out of touch with her inner youkai if she went right back to that instantly. She saw a vein bulge on his head, and couldn't even take satisfaction in her retort, since she had been meaning for a sexy response to come out of her mouth.

Damn her and her quick retorts!

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	45. Chapter 45 Koneko's Dark Secret

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Video games.

Koneko's eyes actually twinkled when she saw an entire portion of the floor was dedicated to gaming in general. She saw Super Smash Bros, a full tournament, several of her favorite classic games on arcade machines, and she saw preview plays for some of the games she was actually looking forward to playing. As she walked with Naruto, she allowed her eyes to wonder since she wasn't actually interested in anime... neither was he, but he enjoyed seeing everyone's stalls and the cosplayers.

Video games though, _that_ , she loved with all of her heart.

Seeing 4 cosplayers from the Mario series, a Shy Gal, Goomba Girl, Koopa Girl, and... a Piranha Plant Girl(?) with signs above their heads advertising this section actually drew her eyes... and for once, she wasn't even slightly jealous of the fact that those girls had massively more sexy bodies than she had and were being super revealing with their bodies. She didn't even mind the fact that Naruto sent them an appreciative look, she still elbowed him-

"-ow, bitch."

-she elbowed him for looking, but she was more mentally preoccupied with the fact that there was actually something other than snacks for her to enjoy... _really enjoy_.

"The winner of the Ultra Smash Sisters tournament, will get a free Gaming PC rig with ultra-quality specs, and a 4K moniter! Just a 5,000 yen entrance fee! Tournament in 10 minutes!" The Goomba Cosplayer held up a picture of the winning prize above her head. Koneko's eyes glinted, and she stopped walking completely. Naruto didn't even notice as he started to drag her.

Naruto noticed when she struggled though.

"... Video games... cool... Didn't expect that." Naruto stated with an uninterested tone.

He wasn't really a gamer to be honest, time wasted on video games could be time that he spent taking over gang territory. His history with games wasn't that great either, or rather... _fucking Kuroka!_ Whenever he played games, she would as Kuroneko, break his systems if he paid more attention to them than he did to her. He was going to have some words with Kuroka later now that he was starting to remember some of the shitty things she did as his pet cat.

"... I want that sweet rig..." Koneko let go of Naruto, forgetting about him completely in favor of pulling her wallet out and walking to the Koopa Girl with the collection box. She looked into it, before her eyes widened when she realized that she had already spent all of the money that she had. "... Noooo..." Koneko whispered when she realized she wouldn't be able to enter.

Why!?

"Sucks... what?" Naruto asked when Koneko looked at him.

Rias gave her a small allowance for the anime convention, and true she blew most of the money already... but Naruto on the other hand. He was like Rias, he had a family that had been around and gathering money and businesses for hundreds of years. He wasn't just loaded, he was _super loaded_... for him, lending her the money to enter would be nothing.

"Gimme money..."

"You like this stuff? Wow, didn't expect that from you... then again, you like rap music..." Naruto didn't understand her tastes in music either. "Fine... we'll enter then." Naruto pulled out the money, enough for both of them to participate.

Koneko's eyes were glimmering with _greed_ as she took the money and shoved it into the box, already signing her name down. She even signed Naruto's down for him, before she dragged him into _her world_. The gaming section was a different room, a room that was heated by the breath of gamers into their games, body heat, and the constant heat being put off by the machines they were gaming on.

'... I expected more fat people... but only about 30% of the people in here are fat... way to surprise me.' Naruto looked around and judged the gamers. He could see that he was being judged as well, since while most of the gamers weren't fat, none of them were in the same level of physical fitness as he was. Also, most of them were focused around groups of their guy friends... there were far fewer females in this room.

Koneko really attracted a lot of positive attention.

"Until the tournament starts, I'm going to be playing some games... oh, I didn't even KNOW this game was out yet. Rias didn't let me get this system, so I haven't been keeping track of their... the Spyro trilogy, remastered, oh I've got to... and Crash Bandicoot as well... and is this a Nintendo 64 with Pokemon Stadium... oh, and there is even Pokemon Snap, AND they... These games are older than us!" Koneko looked at the gaming dinosaurs with star struck eyes. She was practically salivating, she _was_ salivating over the prospect of being able to play these games after she was done with the tournament.

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

"Hah! Suck it you handsome bastard, you shouldn't have entered the playing field with a pro."

"I mean, okay... you are way to worked up over a game." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not really caring one way or another. The taunting was annoying, but at least he was happy he wouldn't have to play anymore. He put down the controller, and looked to see Koneko absolutely obsessed with the screen she was playing on. All of the TVs had different matches on them.

Koneko won, jumped up, and flipped off her opponent.

"I'm the big, mean, squid-bagging machine, you thought you could stand up against the might of an Inkling!? Boy, you better learn some new tricks!"

"... Heh...she's having fun." Naruto crossed his arms, and walked over to the wall. Leaning up against it, he allowed himself to slide down onto his butt. He would watch Koneko play her matches, she was so into them. He was seeing a side of her that he had never seen before, and it was pretty amazing.

"Dude, your girlfriend is a better gamer than you, that's sad."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Naruto just closed his eyes, and focused on the sounds of Koneko being matched against her next opponent. "You do know, I can break your spine like a twig, right?" Naruto asked the guy who had decided to continue taunting him.

He stopped hearing from the boy moments later, who wisely decided to shut up.

 **-4 Hours Later-**

"Come on bitch... come on bitch, you can do it... lolis got to stick together... I believe in the power of ink..." Koneko chanted under her breath as she faced off against her final opponent. She was standing up, leg on top of the chair, and staring hard at the TV screen with bloodshot eyes. She had refused to so much as blink for even a single match, only allowing herself to blink when she wasn't in a match. Using her Nekoshou/Devil reflexes to perfect her shields and dodges, and using the agility of her hands, she was able to unleash combos most humans couldn't do.

But the game itself was only so fast, and humans of a skilled level could still match her, and she was finding herself pushed to the edge in this fight.

Naruto was fast asleep.

About 30 minutes after he was dropped, he had fallen asleep out of mostly boredom. The entire crowd was surrounding Koneko and her opponent, some interested in the match, some interested in the panty shot that she was uncaringly showing them with her raised up leg. Even if she noticed, she wouldn't care too much about it, since they were nameless losers in her mind.

"You're just a Kid, maybe if you were actually a Squid-"

"BOOM, Splat Bomb in your FACE!" Koneko tossed the controller up into the air and faced her opponent, after sealing her own victory. The guy's jaw dropped, while Koneko looked over at her prize with eyes glowing with a burning love.

"Winner, Toujou Koneko, come on up and claim your prize!"

She didn't need to be told twice as she ran over and picked up her glorious prize... a large empty box.

"This better be a joke." Koneko's joy turned into a deadly, cold fury.

"You entered your address, we'll send you your prize by mail. In that box is the warranty on your prize, if anything happens to it or it is damaged when it gets to you, you'll be good to go."

"Oh good, I don't have to hurt anyone." Koneko sighed in relief as she put the warranty in her pocket. Knowing she would still get her lovely prize would be amazing. She couldn't wait to start playing games with Naruto whenever she got the chance... or just playing games alone... she didn't really care. She just wanted to play games now that she had something to play them on again. "... It seems... less crowded... my eyes are super dry." Koneko started to rub her dried out eyes, when she realized the anime convention was a lot less crowded now.

Also, she was hungry, tired, and she was pretty dehydrated after all of that.

She looked to where she last saw Naruto, and saw that he was still there, taking a nap against the wall. She saw people were giving him a wide birth though, since he was putting out a pretty dangerous image. His sleeping face was one of irritation, meaning his face was a deep frown. Oh well, whatever he was dreaming didn't matter, so she gave him a light kick in the hip.

"You done?" Naruto opened an eye. "... You won?"

"Of course I won, you think I would lose in the first round like some noob?" Koneko asked, before she blinked and looked at him. "... By the way, I never saw you, when did you get kicked?" Koneko realized that she had been so focused on herself, she had barely paid any attention to Naruto at all the last few hours. This was their first conversation since the tournament started.

Naruto got up and stretched his back.

"Dunno, I think 3rd or 4th? I wasn't paying a ton of attention, happy you won though. I'm starving, why don't we pig out on snacks in the hotel room?" Naruto grinned and picked up the snack bags that Koneko had put down. He was hungry, but it was late and he didn't feel like going out to eat. Snacking and then eating breakfast in the morning was good enough for him.

Koneko shook her head, and she climbed up on his shoulders.

She raised her arms up.

"Okay losers, as the Queen of Smash, the one who just beat the best of the best of all of you... I just want you to know... ALL of you to know that you don't need to feel any shame... because shame is for people. You're all just bugs, and bugs don't need to feel shame when they get-" Koneko slammed her fist loudly into her palm, and pointed out to all of the defeated foes. "-smashed... and let me tell you something, take care of the BO, I'm practically gagging in this room. If you don't, this is the closest you will ever get to smashing with a real girl."

Koneko HAD to get her gamer taunts and life advice in, so, Naruto grabbed her legs and flipped her off his shoulders. She landed on her feet like a cat, but she had a self-satisfied smirk. She grabbed her bags from Naruto, and walked out of the room, leaving Naruto in a room with a bunch of pissed off dudes.

They took a step closer to Naruto.

He rolled up his sleeves.

"The next person to takes a step forward, gets broken like a stick." Naruto's threat was delivered calmly as he slammed his hand into the wall next to him, and creaked large cracks in it. Not only did everyone stop walking forward, they all took several steps backwards. "... I'll contact the building manager, and have those cracks fixed." Naruto turned to the ones running the room as he rolled his sleeves back down.

He had seen a new side of Koneko today.

"Aaaaaaah!"

When Naruto turned and walked away, a guy ran at his back, so Naruto lifted his fist up and softly smacked the guy in the face. Breaking his nose, knocking him out, and sending him flying into the crowd. He put his hands into his pockets, and looked outside to see it was dark.

How long had he been asleep?

 _ **Chapter End!  
** **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	46. Chapter 46 Day 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Koneko... this... is really revealing."

No, that was an understatement.

95% or more of his body was on display. He had a black collar around all of his neck, and he was wearing a utility build around his waist with a fake gun where his cock was, which had a hidden pocket inside of it to fit his junk comfortably. He had on black gloves, and black combat boots with black socks. He had a knife holster strapped to his shoulders, a thin buckle going across his pecks. Heck, the arm warmers, also black, he had going up to his biceps were the most covering he had over his entire body.

Koneko came out of the bathroom.

She had about the same level of coverage, meaning almost none at all. Instead of arm warmers though, her black socks were black thigh highs instead. Also, her knife straps covered her nipples, but she also had the vast majority of her body uncovered. She didn't look him in the eyes to be fair, she looked at his stomach, since he rarely actually had his abs on display like he did now.

"Eyes up here... lets go... at least this thing has a lot of pockets." Naruto his wallet in one of the small bags on the utility belt. He and Koneko put their ID badges back on, before they both started to walk out as they were. "... We look like perverts." Naruto commented as they left the hotel room. They looked like a couple of nudists, who were forced to wear the bare minimum of clothes.

Koneko blinked as she looked down at herself.

'This outfit... makes my boobs look bigger. The material pushing down on them actually makes them appear...' Koneko trailed off in her own thoughts. This was her first time actually wearing this costume, it was Rias' idea that she wear this on the second day. The first day, she was suppose to show off her stomach and thighs. To get a gauge of Naruto's interest, then again, he had seen her just her panties before. She had seen Naruto check her out a little though, not much but enough to show interest.

Day two, she was suppose to go to the extreme, and show most of her body that the convention would allow. The rules stating that her body had to be covered up to bikini levels, and no nipples visible at least, as well as her privates. Rias' plan, Koneko was really thankful she had Rias on her side supporting her, was to give Naruto a case of blue balls by spending all day with her, aroused by her body.

Then, day three would be striking day.

"I've been thinking of getting a tattoo." Naruto mentioned out of nowhere as he twisted his neck to look at his back. Koneko blinked and looked at his back, trying to imagine what kind of tattoo he would get... and why? She couldn't see a reason why he would want one to start with, his body was perfect the way it was visually at least. "Just a random thought... what?" Naruto asked her when she looked at his back more.

"Of what?" Koneko couldn't see him getting one.

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know... getting my harem, in the buff, on my back or something." Naruto rolled his eyes.

...

"So you admit to having a harem?" Koneko stated to him with red cheeks, since she would admit... that she herself seemed to be part of his harem.

"Lets see, I have constantly after me, with no signs of stopping... Shizuku isn't going to let me go... Asia has been showing some interest-" Naruto was stopped when Koneko looked at him with surprise. She knew that Asia was showing romantic interest in him, she wasn't blind, but Naruto was dense. No way should he have been able to see the shy girl's romantic interest. "... what? After having sex with Shizuku, I learned with my body what to look for when a girl is interested in me." Naruto told her with a twitching eyebrow.

Yeah, he knew he was dense, but after sex... he learned with his body better than through words. He had physically felt affection, and he could see some of the signs in Asia that he had felt from Shizuku. The girl was forming a love for him, and he was seeing those signs from Kuroka and Koneko too.

They stopped talking when they were asked to pose for pictures, and Koneko made sure that the girls who posed with Naruto kept their hands to themselves with a hard stare.

"... but you _admit_ to having a harem?" Koneko asked him when the pictures stopped for the moment, and they got down to the bottom floor and back towards the anime convention.

Naruto shrugged.

"I mean, what happens if I pick a girl?" Naruto asked her, and she blinked.

"The other girls give-"

"Shizuku, Kuroka, and you plan on giving up if say... I chose Asia?" Naruto asked her with a dull look. It didn't matter if he picked a girl or not, he realized that. If he picked Kuroka, Shizuku was never going to leave him alone, and neither would Koneko or anyone else in the future. "Even _if_ I could pick a girl, it would just make my life more difficult. I'll have to be constantly trying to stay loyal to that one girl, while others try and get in the way." Naruto looked at Koneko with eyes growing duller still.

She had the decency to blush.

Okay, she would admit, that even if she and Shizuku weren't working together, she would not have accepted it if Naruto picked somebody else other than her. If he did pick a girl that wasn't her, she would have continued to pursue him for 10... 20... 30... 100 years or however long it took to be with him. She had already mentally marked him as her one target.

"... Can... can I touch your bicep?"

"Sure." Naruto flexed his arm and allowed a couple of girls to touch his muscle. He didn't really care that much, it was _just_ his arm after all. When they were satisfied, they thanked him and walked off. "Anyway, why wouldn't I admit to it?" Naruto asked her, and she pointed at him.

"You're a Christian."

"The bible doesn't forbid harems, it forbids cheating on your wife, and your wife cheating on you. Multiple wifes polygamy, and even _prostitution_ are accepted by the bible within reason." Naruto informed her once more that she held a common misconception, though he did understand that most of his religion weren't into polygamy anymore, it was once an accepted practice. "Like I said, as long as I love the girl, and the other girls I'm going to be with can accept her, and she can accept that I can't be with just her... I'll accept a harem... but to be honest, I do wish I could be with just one girl." Naruto admitted with a bashful smile.

Koneko was surprised a little.

"... If you just want to be with one girl, why would you go against your own wishes?"

"Easy, if I love somebody, I should be willing to make them happy... and you can't be in love with somebody, if you aren't willing to make some sacrifices." Naruto spoke with a smile. Koneko's face turned bright red when she saw his _dazzling_ smile, and she understood his words. She nodded her head instead of speaking, but... she slipped her hand towards his own.

She felt a little shame that she was trying to seduce him, despite his personality... he really was such a pure hearted person. Instead of getting a harem because he wanted multiple girls, it was truly the opposite... he _didn't_ want multiple girls. He wanted to spend his life with just one girl, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that.

"So... so... why the tattoo?" Koneko asked him, getting back to the initial topic, they had sort of strayed there for a moment. "Also... why naked?" Koneko asked him with a little bit more confused look.

"It's a man's job to carry the woman he loves on his back, her hopes, dreams, and needs... so since I have a growing harem... lets be honest, there is a chance it will grow-" Naruto mentioned to her, not to be arrogant, but even he could see as he got stronger, more girls came into his life. He had seen the connection, and Kuroka/Shizuku had confirmed as much to him. "-then I'll have more to carry on my back. If anyone sees my back, they will see what I carry on my back... the naked thing was kind of a joke though. Also, I like to think of it as a limit..." Naruto admitted to her.

A limit.

"How is that a limit, getting them on your back?" Koneko asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"When I can no longer fit anymore girls on my back, then that means my harem will not be allowed to grow larger. I might have to break women's hearts, but, if I don't have enough room on my back, how can I give every girl in my harem the times she deserves?" Naruto asked Koneko right back, and she smiled when she heard his reasoning for marking his body with their images.

The time she deserves.

Naruto was an idiot, but Koneko could forget that he was more than an idiot sometimes. He was an extremely caring person, and really pushed himself towards helping others. The love he would naturally show to those he cared about though, she hadn't thought about that part of it.

Why was she trying to seduce him at all?

"... Tomorrow, on the final night of the convention... can we have a... romantic dinner and... have sex in the hotel room?" Koneko asked him with her cheeks completely red. She didn't know why she was blushing, but admitting what she wanted out loud... it was strange. Trying to seduce him was way less humiliating than just coming out and saying it.

Naruto had told her just to be honest with him, he had told her at the very beginning that he would do what she wanted romantically if she just was straight with him.

"YES!"

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked when he looked around for the kind of familiar sounding voice. He looked for the source, before he saw a very familiar head of red hair. Naruto let go of Koneko's hand, before he walked over to the familiar red hair... that was a bit taller than he remembered. Then again, Rias was a Devil, no doubt she could transform her body with magic to take a different form of whatever.

So, when Naruto got close to the red hair, he raised his fist... and smashed it into the top of the head.

"Ow!?"

"You're not Rias... but you look just like her, she asked you to spy no doubt." Naruto heard that male voice, and he looked at the face of the person speaking. It was like looking at an older, male Rias to be honest. So, Naruto raised his fist and smashed it into the top of his head. "You must be her brother, Sirzechs then." Naruto raised his fist a third time, and gave him a triple dose of pain.

Koneko would have paled at seeing Naruto hitting Sirzechs Lucifer, before she remembered how he treated Serafall Leviathan as well.

"Stop hitting me, I'm hear with my son and wife, Rias just asked me to see how you two were doing... and I wanted to check up on what kind of person could attract Sera-tan to them!" Sirzechs raised his hands up in surrender, for a human his punches hurt like hell. He didn't want to get hit on the top of the head again, but Naruto just smacked him a fourth time. "Why!?"

"That is for labeling my pet cat a criminal for years, instead of listening to her side of the story... also-" Naruto smacked him on the head a fifth time. "This is for not helping your little sister get out of a marriage she didn't want. You're her big brother, you're suppose to protect her from men who she doesn't want to be with." Naruto raised his fist again, and now he could see Sirzechs son and wife watching what was going on.

Cute kid, and a beautiful wife, this was a lucky man.

"Okay, I deserved that-" He was stopped when Naruto gave him the strongest hit in the head yet.

"That was the last one, and that one was to make sure the other ones stuck... Now, you better make sure to be a better father for your son, then you are a brother to Rias. You're a man, you can't stand aside and let this kind of stuff go on." Naruto crossed his arms, before he walked away. Koneko sent Sirzechs a sorry smile, trying to apologize for Naruto.

"... I like that boy, he's got a strong sense of duty and honor."

His wife.

"That guy was super cool looking, he is the one that helped my Aunt get out of her marriage... I saw an anime about him, can I get a copy of it?"

His son.

"... He was exactly like Rias described him, and I can see why Serafall wants to make him her Queen." Sirzechs spoke with a wide grin. He liked the boy too, the guy had more guts than a lot of people. Seeing somebody stronger than him, but still deciding that 'fuck it I have something to say' and saying it anyway? Now that took some courage, and a strong backbone to do.

He could see why Rias had so much respect for this boy.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **We've done it several times now, I know you guys can do it again.  
100 Reviews for a 10K chapter.  
**


	47. Chapter 47 A Grim Meeting

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Look on the ass on that loli."

'Yep, I knew this was a bad idea... everyone is staring right at me this time too. Not just Naruto...' Koneko twitched when her ears picked up another whisper directed at her. She glanced towards Naruto, wondering if he even cared if people were staring at her. Then again, he had no problem flipping her skirt in public to get a fight out of her. He seemed to have no problem with people looking, so long as looking was all that they were doing. "... People are staring at me with lewd eyes... hide me." Koneko told him as she opened her arms to accept him.

Naruto scoffed.

"You don't like people staring, then don't wear revealing clothes. The way I see it, if they look at you, then they are just admiring my girl... a girl they will never get for themselves. Complain to me when they actually try something." Naruto didn't care about her worries. She chose these outfits, and if he had to deal with barely being dressed, then so should she. Guys were going to look, that was unavoidable, even if she was fully clothed she had a great ass, guys were going to stare and some would comment on it. If he got pissy about each and every guy looking, then what was even the point of having a cutie as a harem member? "Your ass is mine, let the others look, give them a reason to try and start something... _then_ I'll have some fun." Naruto popped the knuckles on his hands.

There was a bonus to this for him.

"... You're not stripping me naked, just so you can pick a fight with people who try to molest me." Koneko realized what his plan was right away. She could see that look in his eyes, and she knew he wasn't above stripping her nude in public. Actually, he might just be the biggest threat to her modesty in the entire convention, because he was the only one that she knew would be able to get away with stripping her. At this point, she admitted to herself that she couldn't hate him.

...

"I'm going to do it anyway." Naruto reached for her costume.

He wasn't joking either, but Naruto blinked and did a back flip just as a black blade filled that space where he had been. Koneko blinked when she saw the blade of a scythe strike where Naruto had been, narrowly missing her. Koneko looked at Naruto, and saw him land on a nearby table in a crouched position. She looked and saw it was a girl that had tried to kill Naruto with a sharp, actual weapon, and Koneko could tell it was a girl... because boobs. She had a very thin frame, about the same size as Koneko herself, but taller and with slightly more _lean_ appearance in general. Also, her skin was almost bone-pale, matching her white hood... and she had long, braided blue hair with long black gloves, golden markings on it, just like the scythe actually.

"... She's not wearing panties." Koneko got an upskirt shot, since the girl was wearing a blue chinese-styled dress that showed all of her legs. Though, her her black cape made Koneko blink when she saw some familiar stuff on them.

Well... she was sitting this one out.

"That is a super creepy mask..." Naruto saw her face was covered in a human skull with eyes and orange markings. "... also, finally, a good fight." Naruto stood up, hopped off the table and pounded a fist into his palm.

"Whoa, are they filming something here, that was freaking sweet!"

"She's not wearing any panties!"

"Uzu... maki Naruto?" The girl pointed at him, and then at his clothes. "... Those aren't the right clothes... where is your black and white, gang outfit... with the red swirl?" The girl seemed to question his clothes. She tilted her head, unsure if she had the right person.

Naruto pointed to Koneko.

"This is a Nudist Beach uniform from the Kill la Kill anime... we're cosplaying. Otherwise, I would be in my normal clothes." Naruto wasn't a fan of cosplay, but it might not be a smart idea in general to fight while barely dressed. "If you will wait like 20 minutes, I can go get my normal clothes to fight. You mind?" Naruto asked her as he gestured to what he was wearing.

Koneko wasn't sure if she knew what was going to happen next, since she was pretty sure most enemies would tell Naruto to screw it... but so far he had been fighting weirdos.

"Can I get a picture with you?"

... Then there was that.

"I'm sorry, but the fuck?" Naruto asked her, in confusion.

"I want to get a picture with you, about a year ago, one of the people my Shitty Father reaped had a DVD box set of an anime about you. Ever since then, I've been a massive fan of Naruto 'Gang Crusher' Uzumaki... see?" She turned around and showed Naruto the back of her black cape. She had his spiral swirl on it, as well was a white and pink narutomaki. She even had 10/10 on it, his birthday. "... I wanted to get a picture with you... my Shitty Father thinks I'm hear to reap the soul of a guy who you scare into having a heart attack." The girl sounded excited to see him.

Naruto looked at her, before he turned to Koneko.

"Shrimp, explain in detail." Naruto got a dirty look for that.

"Apparently, you killed a guy by making him have a heart attack, and this Grim Reaper is going to collect the soul... You're a Grim Reaper right?" Koneko asked the girl, who nodded her head. Koneko hadn't been completely sure, but the skull mask and scythe were slight giveaways for her. "... So, how did you know he would be hear?" Koneko asked the girl.

"Takashi Nurihime, cause of death, scared to death by Naruto Uzumaki after attempted molestation of Koneko Toujou." The girl even had a paper that showed what she was there to do. The day that she saw that this scheduled death was going to happen, she had to ask to be the one to collect the soul. "... but... I guess since I attacked you... this death isn't going to happen." The girl seemed a little conflicted when she realized that she had failed.

...

"So... can I get the picture?... and get it signed... and get my DVD set signed... and my cape, I want that signed too... and my mask..." The girl asked as she took off her mask, showing that she was actually rather beautiful underneath it. Golden eyes similar to Koneko, but with a sleepy, but mischievous look to her. "... also, I want to join your gang. Bennia, at your service Uzumaki-sama." Bennia bowed her head to him.

Naruto saw her pulling item after item out of her cloak.

Koneko wanted to be angry, but she really couldn't be. Considering that Naruto was a punk who defeated gangs, there was bound to be some mention of him in places like hades, and the afterlife in general. She should have suspected her either had supernatural enemies, or supernatural fans.

"... You're not adding her to the harem. She just tried to kill you." That was where the problem was for Koneko.

They had "The Slut" in Shizuku, the "Elder Sister" in Kuroka, the "Pure Girl" in Asia, the "Female Rival" in herself, and this girl fit into the category of the "Devoted Fangirl" making her harem material. She was the perfect definition of the trope, and considering how Naruto's life was so chaotic, this girl was bound to become a normal part of it.

"She doesn't seem interested in me that way, sure, I'll sign your-"

"... also, can I be a member of your harem, if you're accepting applications of course." Bennia, hearing the word harem, saw her chance and looked at Naruto with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm Bennia, a half-Grim Reaper with my other half being human. I'm skilled at combat, can duplicate myself. My best feature is my good personality, with my second best feature being my soft petite body." Bennia, something that made Naruto _laugh_ , was actually treating this like a job interview.

The girl who just asked to join his gang, was now seeking an interview with him within minutes of meeting him, to join his harem. She was so serious, but _playful_ about it, he couldn't tell if she was pranking him or not.

"I like her, she's funny." Naruto whispered to Koneko, with said girl just palming her face.

"I had to open my fat mouth..." Koneko took her phone out and texted a message.

 **-With Rias-**

"Oh, a message from Koneko."

 _I'm a fucking moron, I opened my mouth and just increased Naruto's harem by another person... punish me with 10,000 spanks when I get back, and make them hurt. - Koneko_

"... I have never, in my life, thought I would get a message like this." Rias didn't know what to say other than that. It would seem that Koneko had put herself in a rather tough spot.

 **-At the anime convention-**

"Okay-" Naruto, sitting down with Bennia across from him at an empty table, spoke as he looked at all the stuff he had just signed for her. She was sitting across from him very seriously, while Koneko just had her face in her hands.

"I'm an idiot..."

"-I see you've listed your previous job experience as "Grim Reaper" and you have no references. Why should I accept you as a member of my harem?" Naruto asked her with his hands in front of his face.

He was just playing along for the hell of it, he liked this girl too much to actually turn her down. She was pretty attractive, had a rather good personality, and she had introduced herself in a very awesome way. Getting his attention while trying to kill him? This girl knew her stuff, nothing earned his respect more than a girl that knew how to please her man, and fighting was a big pleaser for him.

"... my weapon is special, in that it lets my cut a person's soul and steal some of their life force depending on their power. With me as a member of your harem, I can use that stolen life force from your defeated enemies, and make you live as long as you want." Bennia held up her scythe and showed it to him. It was a special weapon, but it had multiple uses.

Koneko groaned when she realized that everyone else would approve of this girl, after hearing she could do that. Since Naruto was human, he would live a shorter life than all of them. Nobody had a problem with it, they would cherish the time that they had with him all the more so that they could remember him forever.

If this girl could extend his life, then Kuroka, Shizuku... and even herself... they could all be with Naruto for as long as they lived.

"Now, I plan on getting all of the girls of my harem as a tattoo on my back, butt naked. This doesn't pose a problem for you?" Naruto only had one more question for the girl.

This looked weird.

There was a mostly naked man, with a girl dressed in odd clothes with a scythe, going about an interview about being apart of the man's harem. To any outsider, this must just look like a giant joke between anime fans.

Bennia gained a glint to her eyes.

"I would say it is a very small price to pay. Can I ask what my starting hours will be, and if there will be benefits?" Bennia, in return, treated this even more like a job interview.

Koneko slammed her forehead into the table.

"Your starting hours will be 168 hours a week, and you'll be put on the Uzumaki household phone plan, be giving a room with a roommate, as well as delicious meals from an excellent cook, and possible sex days on request." Naruto couldn't even tell if he himself was joking anymore. Bennia nodded her head, thinking over the benefits. "... Where do you see yourself in five years?" Naruto asked her, and she puffed out her puny chest in pride.

"Either on my knees, or standing proud by your side. I'm inexperienced right now, but with proper guidance, I'll pick up on the job quickly. How about it, am I hired?" Bennia ignored the sound of the table starting to crack as Koneko groaned.

This girl was a fucking prankster.

Just. Fucking. Great.

"How would your current line of employment interfere-"

"Oh, I'll quit being a Grim Reaper, I'm not loyal to it at all. I've been a huge fan of yours since this poor quality anime-" Bennia showed the original DVD set, not the new one that was on display at the convention... but she had bought the new and updated version of it too. "-first started to circle through hades. I take it I got the job then?" Bennia had a growing smile on her face.

"You've got the job."

Koneko slammed her face onto the table with enough force that she split it in two.

This was NOT how she was expecting him to gain a new lover.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Bennia was one of the people who filled one of the open slots, and I figured this would be the most interesting, unique, and fitting places to add her.  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	48. Chapter 48 AKA Story Bonus

**Story Bonus: Character Sexual Stats (Current Stats)**  
Note: Also, Near-Complete Harem Reveal

 **Naruto Uzumaki - Race: Demon Slayer (Human)**  
Mouth: 10/10  
Hands:6/10  
Dick: 6/10  
Stamina: 10/10  
Technique: 7/10  
Unique Traits: Fast Recovery Time, Willpower Orgasm Extension, Quick Learner  
 **Rank: A-Class 39**

 **Shizuku - Race: Mizuchi**  
Mouth: 10/10  
Breasts:2/10  
Pussy: 10/10  
Ass: 10/10  
Technique:10/10  
Unique Traits: Long Tongue, Tight or Loose Vagina At Will, High Experience  
 **Rank: S-Class 42**

 **Kuroka - Race: Devil/Nekoshou**  
Mouth: 9/10  
Breasts: 9/10  
Pussy: 7/10  
Ass: 7/10  
Technique: 8/10  
Unique Traits: Senjutsu Recovery, Fetish Encouraging  
 **Rank: S-Class 40**

 **Koneko/Shirone Toujou - Race: Devil/Nekoshou**  
Mouth: 4/10  
Breasts: 3/10  
Pussy: 8/10  
Ass: 9/10  
Technique: 5/10  
Unique Traits: Senjutsu Recovery, Rook Hip Strength  
 **Rank: B-Class 29**

 **Asia Argento - Race: Human  
** Mouth: 3/10  
Breasts: 5/10  
Pussy: 9/10  
Ass: 6/10  
Technique:2/10  
Unique Traits: Complete Innocence, Submissive  
 **Rank: B-Class 25**

 **Ophis - Race: Dragon God  
** Mouth: 1/10  
Breasts: 1/10  
Pussy: 10/10  
Ass:5/10  
Technique: 1/10  
Unique Traits: Extreme Stamina, Extreme Non-Interest, Allows Partner to Do All the Work, Seriously Doesn't Care  
 **Rank: C-Class 18**

 **Bennia -** **Race: Grim Reaper (God-Subspecies)**  
Mouth: 5/10  
Breasts: 4/10  
Pussy: 8/10  
Ass: 7/10  
Technique: 4/10  
Unique Traits: Prankster, Lifeforce Transfer  
 **Rank: B-Class 28**

 **Tama (Imperfect Form) - Race: Kyuubi  
** Mouth: 10/10  
Breasts: 1/10  
Pussy: 10/10  
Ass: 8/10  
Technique: 10/10  
Unique Traits: Perfect Form Transformation, 2000+ Years Experience, Near-Endless Stamina  
 **Rank: A-Class 39**

 **Tama (Perfect Form) - Race: Kyuubi  
** Mouth: 15/10  
Breasts: 15/10  
Pussy: 15/10  
Ass: 15/10  
Technique: 15/10  
Unique Traits: Drains Partners Stamina, The Legendary Orgy Starter, Insatiable  
 **Rank: SS-Class 75**

 **Hitsugi Yakouin - Race: Demon Slayer (Human)**  
Mouth: 7/10  
Breasts: 4/10  
Pussy:7/10  
Ass: 7/10  
Technique: 7/10  
Unique Traits: Can See Partner's Future  
 **Rank: A-Rank 32**

0-9 = D-Class Lover  
10-19 = C-Class Lover  
20-29 = B-Class Lover  
30-39 = A-Class Lover  
40-49 = S-Class Lover  
50+ = SS-Class Lover

 **Why the Stats?  
** I felt like it, also, each stat is actually comprised of two different stats that make up more than just "size" of each part or tightness. There are actually several things that I took into account when assigning a number to each stat. So Naruto's "Dick" stat is more than just size, there are more variables to it, which is why Ophis also ranks so low compared to everyone else.  
I figured this would be a fun little tidbit to include in the story as a "Story Bonus" **  
**

 **1\. Any Authors Want to Do a "Reading" version of this story, PM me and we can talk about the details.  
2\. There is only 1 Harem Slot Open, If you Want a Girl in, you better leave a PM with reasons why she should be in the harem.**


	49. Chapter 49 Toko-ly Crazy

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Now, I can't help but appreciate this view... and I'm not staring at your ass."

Naruto's words were directed towards the food stand, a food stand outside of the convention that was serving ramen. A apparently popular dish in this area, since they were only 5 minutes away from the ramen museum... something he wanted to visit some other time when he wasn't dressed as a male stripper with an exhibition fetish. He had the chance to stare at Koneko's ass, and she did seem to want him to stare since she made sure to constantly stand in front of him.

'Jerk, I've been giving him chances all day to touch me.' Koneko thought a little bitterly.

Why wasn't he realizing that she was offering him up the chance to molest her, have a little fun before their night together tomorrow? She wasn't trying to seduce him, she just wanted to use his larger body to hide her from behind, and give him a chance that she wouldn't get while surrounded by the other girls.

Where was Bennia?

"I sent Bennia to the house, if you're wondering about that. She's going to be rooming up with Kuroka from now on." Naruto told her once he saw her glancing around, no doubt looking for somebody.

 **-At the Uzumaki Household-**

"Hello, I'm Bennia, I'm the new member of the harem. Naruto said that I could live here from now on."

Kuroka blinked in surprise when she opened the door, seeing a Grim Reaper was standing with two suitcases of her things with her. She had a chipper, upbeat sound to her voice that was a little confusing. Bennia put her things down, and grabbed onto Kuroka's hand with both of hers.

"What-"

"You must be my harem-sister Kuroka, nice to meet you, we're going to be Pussy Cousins soon enough after my trial period. I'll be rooming up with you from now on." Bennia let go of Kuroka and grabbed her suit cases again. She walked passed Kuroka, side stepping her, and into the house. Asia was sitting at the couch with Shizuku, who was helping the girl go over her Japanese lessons. The girl almost had the language down, other than a few small issues, she could hold conversations in Japanese now. Though, she wasn't really able to read or write very much in the language as of yet.

In about a week or two though, she should be ready enough to start going to school.

"... Nya the nya?" Kuroka was genuinely confused by all of this.

"She's Bennia, Naruto gave her a Harem Interview to be one of his romantic partners ya know. She's going to be rooming with you, second door on the left. Dinner will be in a couple of hours ya know." Shizuku confirmed for Kuroka, who was looking at her like she was stupid.

She was going to believe this girl at face value?

"You can't be serious nya." Kuroka looked at her phone, that she kept in her sash, and saw that she didn't get any messages from Naruto. She looked at Shizuku, who held up her own phone and showed the message from Naruto. "Why does he send you messages like that nya?" Kuroka didn't understand why she wasn't sent a message.

"It can't be because I'm a responsible adult, though erotic, who takes care of the house and makes sure everyone is well-fed healthy food ya know." Shizuku's snark was real as she gave a smirk right at Kuroka. "Asia got the text too ya know." Shizuku stated, and Asia blushed, before she nodded her head and showed her phone, that had a message from Naruto about Bennia.

'Ha-harem interview... should I ask Naruto about getting one too... or would I be overstepping?' Asia thought shyly, not wanting to make anyone angry, but... she did want to at least try to pursue something with Naruto. Surrounding by so many erotic women though, she knew that she didn't have much of a chance. Shizuku, as underdeveloped as she was, knew how to use her assets to her advantage to give off that feeling that Asia knew she herself could never do.

Kuroka was just sex appeal incarnate, and even Koneko had a unique erotic charm about her... this girl that just showed up was visibly not wearing panties, and had an unearthly beauty.

How could she compete with these supernatural fiends?

"Don't worry, right now I'm in a trial period, so I'm not able to request stuff like sex. Also, I'm straight, but since we have the same Harem King I don't mind threesomes and orgies with all of you... nice to meet you, you must be Asia." Bennia introduced herself by shaking Asia's hand to. The girl was confused like Kuroka, but far more red in the face at the way this girl showed no limits on her mouth. "... This house is awesome by the way, Shangri-La to honest since this place is Naruto's home." Bennia just breathed in the air, happy to be able to get this chance at all.

Shizuku was just accepting.

"I've been with a few girls in my time, so I'm fine with that too ya know..." Shizuku gave Bennia a glare though. Bennia wasn't even slightly intimidated by it though. "... Don't you think you can compete against me as a loli character though ya know." Shizuku already had Koneko and technically Asia to compete with, though Asia was just barely able to be classified as one.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh dear Lord!?" Asia shouted as she fell over when she saw a head attached to a super long neck coming through the front, and still open, door.

It was the doctor, Toko.

Her body followed her neck moments later, shrinking in size until she had a normal neck. She had a large case with her, that was taking both of her hands to drag around. She was in her lab coat, as usual, she looked like she had just gotten off of work. Shizuku glanced at her, before she gave a silent scoff. An Ayakashi that fully integrated into human society was a disgrace if she had ever heard of one, even she in her now more tamed state, still refused to give up on her own heritage as a proud Ayakashi. Submitting and joining the human side of things was just... wrong of her.

"You're the Rokorokubi that Naruto goes and visits sometimes... you do blood work on him, and research Human-Ayakashi relations right nya?" Kuroka remembered this woman from what Naruto told her of her.

"I've made a very stunning break-through that I wanted to talk with Naruto about, is he home... if he isn't, can I tell you and have you pass it onto him?" She asked as she looked around, excited.

She had learned something very exciting.

Nobody stopped her from setting up shop and opening her case up, showing what she had brought with her. She had several red vials of no doubt blood, a microscope to view it with, two vials of _white fluid_ that were donated by Naruto for her study. She had all of the vials labelled, several of them with Naruto's name on them. She sat down and took some blood out, before she showed it under the microscope. She gestured for the most intelligent in the room, Shizuku, to come and see it, so the girl did and viewed what was under the scope.

She saw blood with small fragments of energy in it.

"... I'm looking at something ya know?"

"This is Kitsune blood, and similar energy is bound in the blood of every youkai or ayakashi I've viewed so far. Of course, all youkai have a youki to them, it's normal... but _this_ is the blood from the _oldest_ one of the first ones to exist." Toko said as she switched the blood sample and showed it to Shizuku.

It was red... but it was practically _pure energy_ , very little actual blood.

"... What are we looking at?" Bennia didn't know what was going on as she took her chance, and looked into the microscope herself.

Toko was _happy_ to explain.

"What came first, the Ayakashi or the Demon Slayer... as you know, all Demon Slayers are humans... but did they get their powers from being descended from Ayakashi, or did they evolve and gain those powers on their own? Gods too, depend on Human belief for their continued survival, because when Humans stop believing in gods, those gods lose their powers and fade away... _why_ though." Toko spoke with excitement in her tone. Naruto's blood had been a major clue to figuring out what she had been studying for years, since no Demon Slayer would ever willingly give their blood to her before.

"Really nya?" Kuroka didn't know that fact.

"Gods can vanish?!" Asia looked alarmed by that fact, and put her hands together in prayer.

"This led me to question something... why do Youkai, creatures _hated_ by gods exist at all? The same with Devils, and why do all of the creatures hated by the divine seem to depend on human emotions and desires so much? After all, if gods created humans... and gods were here first, then _why_ do Devils or Youkai exist _at all_?" Toko asked the question that she knew she would be the one to answer. "The answer is... it's backwards." Toko explained, she had wanted to save this presentation for Naruto, but she would show it off to them.

She showed a hand-held dry erase board, and showed the relationship between humans, gods, and youkai.

"... What/ya know?" The collective response was short.

"The original Youkai, before our blood became _mixed with humans_ and we gained true genetic bodies... the bodies of youkai were pure ethereal energy, our physical bodies were just the manifestation of that energy. But, where did that energy come from?" Toko explained as she showed off the picture of the youkai, with a purple drawn body and yellow scary eyes. She showed purple energy coming off of the human, and going into the youkai, as well as a small picture of a spider. "The reason is really simple... humans _created_ youkai by _believing_ in them. It's human fear of the unknown that gave rise to superstition, and as humans believes that superstition, human emotions and spiritual energy _birthed_ the first youkai... everything that humans feared, a youkai was born when enough humans gained a fear of it. We, all youkai now, are mere by-products of human emotion." Toko explained the true, suspected relationship between monster and human.

"... What do gods have to do with this?"

"That was a key here too... why are there so many gods, who are all credited with doing the same thing... but how can so many similar gods exist on one planet, one planet that every religion believes their gods alone created? It didn't make sense, but for such powerful beings, to also be reliant on human faith? It's simple... just like how _human fear_ created youkai-" Toko pointed at the relationship between humans and youkai, before she showed a more golden energy connecting the humans and gods. "-human faith, humans _believing_ in gods gave birth to the gods. Which is why gods do everything in their power to preserve the human race, because without humans, they will fade. Even the 'Strongest' existence known to us ONLY exists because of-"

"Human dreams nya." Kuroka's mind was honestly blown when she made that connection.

"Right, even the Great Red... no _because_ it was birthed by humans. The arguably strongest Dragon, stronger than gods, was _created_ by human dreams and their fear of the end of the world. This is evidence that humans belief has the power to change reality as we know it... and when the things that humans feared started to become real... humans who had an affinity for stronger beliefs started to manifest powers _tailor made_ to killing Youkai... Humans created Demon Slayers in order to defeat the monsters that they themselves created!" Toko had reached an amazing understanding that many wouldn't want to admit, those who had a low view of humans especially. The technically weakest race, the race that also had the most potential to be the strongest race, was the one that _created_ all of the other sentient races. "Think about it, all youkai can take a human form... all gods can take human form... Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, all races have forms that are similar to humans... even many dragons are _capable_ of magic to take human form." Toko showed more evidence, showing the blood of several other youkai and even normal humans.

"Why do you want to share this with Naruto?" Bennia asked with crossed arms, confused.

"Because, I was able to research his blood and semen, and I located _what produces_ those specific energies that can create _life_. I tested and tested and tested and tested, until I found a way to mass produce them. I mass produced the _human instinct_ that tells the body to reproduce, and turned it into a literal magical pill." Toko reached into her case, and pulled out a bottle of pills with no label on them.

...

She actually did it!?

"... But that-"

"With one pill, any Youkai who takes it will instantly enter their Mating Season, as the human's power over reality itself will modify the youkai's body in order to make it more suitable a vessel for life. If a youkai has sex while on this pill, there is a 100% chance of pregnancy, along with a practically doubled sex drive... I've tested on humans as well, but without the sex drive side effect... this pill can grant supernatural beings the the ability to produce by breeding... _withthechildhavingahumanlifespan_." Toko muttered the that a cough. She hadn't managed to work out a way around that, since the pill created life as if a human would, it negated the youkai or supernatural creatures spiritually long life span. Meaning any child born under the influence of the pill would have a human life span. There was also possible side effects like reducing the life span of the creatures, other than humans, who took the pill since it _might_ negate the part of their lives that granted them amazing life spans... if the pill was used too much at least. If used responsibly that shouldn't be a problem.

Kuroka had the biggest smile on her face when she heard that there was a pill that could promise children without fail.

She would definitely pass this news onto Naruto.

In bed.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	50. Chapter 50 Love Doesn't Stop Rivals

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
I had a long day at work today, started it at 3AM, and ended it at 4PM, short chapter this time.  
Next chapter, lets see about a 10K chapter, 100 reviews, how about it everyone?  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"This seems like a bad idea."

"Shut up, yesterday we did your gaming thing, and I went with it... you see this, this is a real man's contest here." Naruto had sparkles in his eyes as he looked at the contest that he had already signed both himself and Koneko up for. He had his hands clapped together, and he was licking his lips with a dark smile. Koneko looked at him, and saw he had the same look in his eyes that he got when people challenged him to something physical.

 _Can You Withstand a Yandere's Heat?_

It was a stupid Hot Wing contest, with the levels of heat you ate without giving up, being the level of Yandere you were able to survive. There was even a board with a rating system, where you got to put your name. Everyone who got to the top of the board would get a prize, but with a 10,000 entrance free only those who the the most sure of their ability to survive the heat were even entering. It was not cheap to enter, that was for sure of themselves took that risk.

"I'm going to hate you at the end of this."

"I'm going to hate _myself_ at the end of this, I can't handle hot." Naruto told her with a grin, but a challenge was a challenge. He couldn't resist the urge to do something like this, and test his abilities.

Most people didn't get passed the first sauce, meaning nobody survive the first Yandere of the bunch.

Koneko walked forward and sat down at the table, before she nodded to the man in the chicken suit. He brought her a tray of 10 wings, before he gestured to the first one that she would be eating. She looked at it, before she nodded her head and was about to pick it up. She was stopped though before she could touch it with her bare skin.

"Please, wear these gloves, we don't recommend touching the wings with your bare skin."

...

"Now I'm genuinely scared." Koneko had to nod her head in respect. She picked up a wind once she put the glove on. She watched as Naruto sat down next to her, and he was given a glove too as well as had his own tray in front of him. "... but I'm not going to lose." Koneko glared at him.

He grinned back.

"Bring it bitch." Naruto taunted her, both of them taking a bite together.

 **-Yandere Level 1 (Holy Jolokia Hot Sauce)-**

"... Regret... pain... but tasty." Naruto had to say with a grimace, not really enjoying feeling like his tongue was on fire in the slighest. The effect had been instant, and he looked over to his left to see Koneko was in a similar condition to him.

"I give-"

"Next!" Naruto grabbed the next wing, and Koneko glared at him, putting her hand down onto the table and grabbing the next one too. She was about to give up, because _fuck this shit_ , but not if he was going to continue. He would never let her live it down if she didn't see this through at least further than him.

 **-Yandere Level 2 (CaJohns Lethal Ingestion)-**

"Worse, but not much worse... I'm going for the next one." Koneko had her left eye closed and her right one twitching, forcing her now red face to open her mouth. Her hand was _shaking_ as she grabbed the third wing.

She looked at Naruto, copying her and glaring at her.

"Give yet?"

"Not on your life."

 **-Yandere Level 3 (Crazy Uncle Jester Select Reserve)-**

"... Not much worse than the last one... but still pretty bad... still really bad." Naruto admitted as Koneko slammed her face into the table.

"FUCK ME!"

"Next one." Naruto grabbed the fourth wing.

"FUCK ME HARD!" Koneko actually shouted out in pain as she followed him, and grabbed the fourth wing. The two of them, in unison took a bite out of the wings they had. The effect was almost instant, the difference between Level 3 and Level 4 was nearly double the heat.

 **-Yandere Level 4 (Blair's 3 A.M. Reserve)-**

No words.

Neither of them had any words as they were _crying_ with red faces, their eyes unleashing the heated tears that were unable to be contained. Koneko nearly gave up, preparing herself to stick her finger down her throat just to get this stuff out of her system before it started to pass through her in a more painful way.

"This one... I think it's called the Fuck Me contest... because I'm going to fuck myself right here and now." Naruto grabbed the 3 wings in his right hand, and two of them in his left hand. Koneko looked at him like he was insane, before he shoved them all into his mouth.

...

"I don't need life anymore." Koneko copied him as she followed through with his insanity.

 **-Yandere Level 9 (CaJohns Get Bitten Black Mamba)-**

"I give up! I'm not doing this anymore, get me milk, I need milk." Koneko got up and started to run towards the glasses of cool milk. Her face was as red as a pepper, and she was sweating up a storm. That had been the worst mistake of her life.

What kind of god allowed this _Satan_ to exist?!

There wasn't even any hot sauce in _literal_ hell that was that hot, not that she was aware of at least. Did humans just decide to take the hottest pepper they could find, and then make it even hotter, because they hated themselves or something?

She didn't know what was worse, the thought of this passing through her body, of the thought of throwing it up and dealing with all of it again.

"I win! I beat Koneko, for my victory, I'm going to claim your top prize!" Naruto grabbed the last wing, afraid for his life, and shoved it between his teeth, ripping all the meat off in one go.

 **-Yandere Level 10 (Mad Dog 357)-**

"He... he did it... you sir, have survived the Yandere challenge... you are a man among men, capable of surviving being in a romance with even a Yandere. Here is your prize." The Chicken Man spoke as he brought Naruto a basket, with Naruto sweating bullets, his entire body going red. He looked into the basket, and he saw it was 10 different sauce bottles. "Do you have any words?"

...

Naruto lost the ability to speak, he was pretty sure that his throat didn't like what abuse he just put it through. The words did not come out of his mouth, despite how he wanted to tell Koneko that he was better at handling hot than her. Still, the fact that he felt like he had just swallowed molten lava... he was pretty sure that despite winning, he had lost in a big way. He took his prize, and started to walk away while Koneko was huddled with her body curled around a jug of milk, tears still flowing down her face.

"... The prize... was hot sauce... I... the human species... is more sadistic than any devil." Koneko felt like she had just been kicked in the teeth.

Being given all the sauces you ate, as a prize for eating them... that was just horrible.

What kind of people did that!?

Naruto picked her up over his shoulder, not really carrying that the two of them were mostly naked, hot, and sweaty at the moment. The fact that he was going to carry her back to their hotel room, and get them to _bed_ was the only thing on his mind. He wasn't even speaking sexually, he wanted to get them in bed to sleep until the heat was gone. The two of them had the last day of their anime convention adventure in the morning, and after that, they were pretty much done for the day. As it stood, the two of them had gotten a lot of stuff for their friends... nothing for Issei of course, and Naruto didn't get Akeno anything (still was unsure about her) so they were going to be able to relax more and get into a romantic mood. After all, he promised her on the last day, he would go to town on her after a romantic dinner.

Tomorrow, he and Koneko would be having a _different_ type of battle.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Lemon Incoming.  
Despite being willing to write Lemons, I prefer my stories not completely focus around them, some of my longest stories and my best stories take a super long time to get to the Lemons.  
I'm thinking of making a Mini Arc to kind of get some of the lemons out of the way though, so I can focus more on the story, so I spend more time developing character story arcs in more detail.**


	51. Chapter 51 Valentine's Update

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Happy Valentine's Day everyone.  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

The morning of the third day.

 _Early_ morning of the third day, and Naruto was awake while Koneko was still in the bed. On the ground, with both of his arms behind his back as he did push ups, silently muttering under his breath the numbers so that Koneko didn't wake up. This was odd on multiple accounts, for starters he was doing push ups without his arms, and he was doing it naked as the second odd thing. This was part of his secret morning training, something that nobody (not even Kuroka) knew that he had been doing since the day after he had sex with Shizuku. He acted like he was okay with the fact that he had lost to her, even if _she_ didn't think of what they did as competition he knew he lost, but he wasn't. He didn't like to lose, and she knew he was striving to better himself sexually... but this was a secret training that he had decided was best left... unsaid, at least until it started to provide more results.

He was only 15 years old, and while he read that men didn't stop growing _down there_ until full maturity (about 5 years or so away for him) he wanted to see if he could increase his size through sheer effort. So, before anyone else woke up in the mornings and saw what he was doing, Naruto made sure to do 100 push ups... using nothing but the strength of his penis. It hurt, it hurt a lot, and he had already had Asia heal him (while he wore boxers) without explaining to her the reason why he was doing it. It was said that when a muscle was torn, or a bone was broken, it repaired itself stronger than before. Asia healing him had increased the strength of his penis just enough that he was now able to do his work out, without totally destroying himself again.

Tissue fibers, when torn, repairs by fixing or replacing the damaged muscle fibers by using together and form new muscle protein strands, aka myofibrils. Once repaired, the myofibrils are thicker and in greater number than the original, resulting in an increase in size called muscle hypertrophy.

Naruto wanted it noted, that he asked Rias how muscle mass worked when he was coming up with this idea... without telling her why he needed it.

The end result?

Through sheer effort, blood, sweat, and utter agony he was going to increase the size of his penis without using those fake drugs that didn't _really_ do anything. He would increase his size, he would increase the _strength and hardness_ of his love muscle, and as he gained experience both his stamina and his recharge time would go up. This, while combined with the fact that he was a growing teenager, would mean that he would be able to actually put this unique training to it's ultimate potential.

"... done..." Naruto slipped his boxers back up, and wiped the sweat from his brow, looking at Koneko sleeping peacefully in bed.

Tonight was the night, the night that Koneko was truly initiated into a harem situation. To be honest, he was still a little nervous, this wasn't like with Shizuku. Right now, he had experience and she was the virgin. He had to show her the time of her life, he needed to make this special and satisfying for her, memorable even.

Not to mention, _this was his chance to win._

His horrible lose against Shizuku had left a really bad taste in his mouth, but this was his chance. Koneko was his rival as well as his love interest, this was a chance for him to claim a sex victory, and just a victory over her in general. Love was a battlefield, and making love was one of the arts in the love war. He tasted a bitter-sweet defeat, it damaged his pride, and while he was now closer to Shizuku than he was before, he vowed that he was going to defeat her. She was his goal, sexually at least, that he had to surpass.

'... I guess I really am competitive... I can't even have sex without wanting to dominate the competition... hearing I wasn't the best partner she had... I won't take that without showing her just who I am.' Naruto gripped his fist, a challenging grin on his face.

He wanted Koneko's first time to be special, and he wanted to beat her, but this was also a chance for him to secretly find out how he compared to a virgin. He wanted to truly see where he stood out, with only a single other partner, how good was he really? He needed this second opinion, and Koneko was a person who was _brutally_ honest, she would tell him the truth if he sucked or he was great.

His morning work out was done, so while he had a chance, he would shower and get a few more hours of napping in.

 **-Later that Morning-**

'He's sleeping really soundly... and he smells good, he must have woken up early to shower... and work out maybe.' Koneko yawned as she snuggled up to Naruto from behind, before realizing what she was doing and letting go of him. She looked with another yawn, and saw the hotel room clock had the time as 7:15 in the morning, meaning that it was about time to have a good breakfast.

Tonight was the night.

Koneko's cheeks turned bright red when she realized what she and Naruto had promised to do, after their day at the anime convention, they would have a romantic dinner... and do the act. Nervously, Koneko shifted out of the bed with an uncomfortable look.

She heard the first time hurt.

No _normal_ person enjoyed pain, and she was nervous, this wasn't something her Rook trait would protect her from. This wasn't her body being durable, the inside of her body wasn't much more durable than a normal human's was when it came to that area. Koneko didn't even know a ton about her species, she didn't know if she had a hymen or not like humans. She didn't know if it would hurt or not, but that alone was still enough to make her nervous.

'What if I'm not any good either... he's done it before... what if I don't compare against Shizuku... I'm sure she had a ton of experience and technique... what if after this, he decides against me?' Koneko knew she was being stupid, Naruto wasn't the type to base his opinion on people or change it because of sex.

Reaching into her bag on the ground, she got her costume for the day... the final costume was simple. It wasn't cosplay, it was a white bikini with some added features to increase it's fetish level. It was just a reference to RPGs and stuff where women's armor was revealing.

She didn't want tonight to hurt.

So... maybe before then... she could check herself, and _break_ that herself just to make sure tonight would be nothing but pleasure. Her fingers alone wouldn't do it, they weren't really long enough to completely break it without causing herself a lot of unneeded pain... if she had one. So, she needed an object thick enough that it would break the entire thing in one go... that she could push into herself with _relative_ ease.

...

 **-21 Minutes Later-**

"... Na... Naruto... help me."

"... Uuuuh." Naruto groaned when he heard a soft voice coming from the bathroom. Blinking his eyes awake, he saw that it hadn't been that long since he laid back down to go to sleep. He looked around, before he got up and walked towards the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Aaaaaaaah... you need something?" Naruto asked her through the door.

There was a _long_ pause.

"No... yes... maybe... I need your fingers."

"My fingers..." Naruto opened the door, and was greeted to an odd sight. Koneko was face down, ass up, in her costume for the day. Her face was burning red, and she was trying to keep it as neutral as she could. She had her costume slipping off her body, and both her hands were _soaked_ in her own juices. "... What?" Naruto's face went blank.

She needed his help, right?

"... It's stuck... I pushed it in too far... and my fingers can't get it out." Koneko admitted with shame, not wanting to admit to the fact that she had done something really stupid. His hands were bigger than hers were, so he would be able to pull it out of her easier than she could. "... I don't want to call Rias to come help me... I tried to break my hymen... but I don't have one, so I pushed it in too far." Koneko explained when she saw him not moving to help her.

Naruto wanted to laugh, but he didn't as he bent down and saw her stretch herself open a little.

He saw orange and black, so getting inside of her, he was able to actually get his fingers on it, with Koneko moaning and shivering underneath him. Naruto quickly pulled out the object, the second he got a good grip. It landed on the floor, and Naruto got a good view of what she had stuck in herself.

His yo-yo.

She had attempted to break her hymen with his yo-yo.

...

That was a sentence that he was pretty sure he never expected to think in his entire life.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
